New Face (OC Insert)
by lostangel21
Summary: Ava is a new face at Domino City and soon meets Yugi and the gang. After meeting Mr. Motou, he points out the similarity between her bracelet and Yugi's Puzzle. After getting attacked, Ava realizes there's more to her life than meets the eye. Now, Ishizu Ishtar says she's involved in Yami's past! What else is she going to learn along the way? (NO LEMONS!)
1. Chapter 1

So, I have a few stories that I know readers want updated, but my mind just doesn't seem to be in the "cooperative" mood; also, in my defense, I did have my latest Black Butler chapter written, ready to update, but then my computer went bad…taking the file with it T_T. Even though I know the idea/basis of chapter, I just can't get it right. So, viola! Another story! An OC-This will be a semi- "OC insert"; meaning some of the stuff will be original and some will be from the show/manga. Also, unless a duel is something of my own creation and not actually in the show/manga I will not be detailing it. It's just too much work and time that could be spent on furthering the story. So, first chapter!

Also, no character information. You will learn-as-you-read, which is my favorite way to be when I read fanfics. I will admit the story might be a little rocky in the beginning, as I'm still gathering and forming the ideas, plots, etc., but I will make it as organized as I can. Also, if anyone would be willing to beta my stuff, message me! Also, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to pass them by me! I'm not stuck up or stiff about those.

Now, STORY BEGIN!

* * *

"My name is Avianna, and I am pleased to be here. I hope we can get along."

It was the first day at the new school, Domino High. Only for a moment did everyone stare at "Ava", only for them to get back to work once the teacher began speaking. Following the command of the teacher, she took a seat in the first open spot she noticed, near the far back of the classroom. It didn't matter if she was away from others; she, most-likely, wouldn't be here long. It wasn't her fault. It's just how things were.

Glancing around the room, she noticed a boy—considering he looked more of an elementary kid than high school, emphasis on "boy"—looking at her. He looked odd, in more than one way. Aside from being much shorter than the others, his hair definitely made him stick out. It defied gravity; no lie! Still, even if it looked odd, it's tri-color appearance, as well as its star-like look, just fit this person. Had anyone else had this style, Ava was sure it would look _awful_. For a moment, their eyes met, the boy giving a greeting in the form of a friendly smile before getting back to listening to the teacher.

Yugi Mutou, AKA "The Boy Who Beat the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillian Pegasus". He was infamous and everyone, Duel Monsters fan or not, had heard the name "Yugi" at least once.

As class had let out, Ava gathered her stuff and packed it all away in her bag. Getting caught in the rush of students flooding out the door her bag was forced from her grip, the contents spilling out. Inwardly, she had to sigh; first day and already…this? Geez…

"Hey'a," called someone, Ava turning their way. "Let me help ya there."

It was Joey Wheeler, fellow classmate and quite the loud mouth; not to mention quite the show-off. To his side were the rest of his friends: Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and even Bakura. She got good vibes from them all, all except one. Bakura. For some reason, she couldn't wait to get out of his presence. Appearance-wise, he seemed like a good person. A little awkward but not bad. He was kind and well-mannered, too. Still there was just something about him that sent chills through her.

"Thanks," she told Joey, taking back her bag. "People are always in a rush. First day and my things are already getting trampled. Not looking good, I guess."

Joey gave a "tch" sound, crossing his arms as he glared down the direction they'd gone, "Forget'em. They're just jerks. They might get steamed, but, inside, they're all cowards."

Ava couldn't help but giggle at that response.

"I agree!" Came from Yugi's direction. "You shouldn't let that kind of stuff get you down! Give it some time, and it'll get better!" Yugi said with a smile, as well as a thumbs-up gesture. "By the way, I'm—"

"Yugi," Ava finished, choking back a laugh when she took in his confused expression.

She began explaining, "I've seen you on T.V., Yugi. You're pretty famous, no matter if someone knows the game Duel Monsters or not."

Yugi laughed for but a moment, speaking, "True. I forgot."

He…forgot? Can someone forget something like that? Or was he just being modest? She was pulled from her thoughts when the little high school'er spoke.

"We're on our way to my grandpa's game shop, if you want to come along." Yugi offered with a friendly smile.

"Game shop? That must be a pretty neat career. Selling games, I mean." Ava thought aloud, next directing her thoughts to Yugi, "Sure, I'll go. I've nothing else to do. No one's home, anyways. Beats being alone, I figure."

* * *

"Oh, a new face!" An old man greeted Ava upon seeing her.

"Grandpa! This is Avianna, a new girl in our class. She's a transfer student, and, from what I've heard, she's been all over!" Yugi said, excited in the way that one just couldn't hide it.

"Hello," Ava chimed, a little awkward as she did so.

The old man, whose name was Solomon Motou, explained his shop, but only because Ava asked him to give a few details about it; not that he was hesitant to do so. He definitely took pride in the place. Turns out the games sold in here were older games, whichever those were. Still, she noticed many types; card games, RPGs, board games, puzzles, brain-teasers, and many, many more.

"It's pretty nice," she complimented the old man.

He nodded, looking at her bracelet next, a look that Ava couldn't help but notice. Grandpa smiled, chuckling a little as he spoke, "Don't worry. I am interested in games, not jewelry. Still, I couldn't help but notice it. It looks a little bit similar to my grandson's Millennium Puzzle, now that I think about it."

Blinking, Ava gave a confused look, "Millennium Puzzle? What's that?"

Yugi looked in the room at the mention of his puzzle. Ava really didn't seem to know anything about it. He had also noticed her bracelet, as well as it's striking resemblance to his puzzle. Honestly, how could someone not notice the resemblance? It even had the same "eye" symbol, the same kind that he and Pegasus's items possessed.

"It could be another Millennium Item," Yami's voice came into his mind.

Yugi furrowed his brows, thinking back to his mind-sharing partner, "I don't know. She looked pretty lost at the mention of my puzzle. I'm not sure she even knows what a Millennium Item is, Yami."

He knew his friend was cautious, and after the Pegasus thing…well, who wouldn't be at this point?

"Just in case, it's best to keep an eye on her until we can know more about who she is." Yami stated before drifting back into his own mind.

Yugi thought he was being a little too cautious and judgemental, but he also knew Yami wasn't suspecting Ava of too much. He was much too benevolent for that. Still, it wouldn't hurt to do as his spirit friend had suggested.

"Hey, can I see your bracelet? If it's no trouble, that is." Yugi asked, a little meek as he did so.

If the bracelet would have been an item, he should have some sort of connection with his puzzle, like he had felt with both the Ring and Eye. If so, just by touching it, Yugi—or even Yami—might feel or sense something about the item.

Ava shrugged, removing it and ready to hand it over, "It's something that was given to me for free. I thought it looked kind of neat…and the rest is history. I try to not wear it everywhere, considering it looks to be pure gold, but…I just don't like the thought of parting with it."

Yugi arched his brow, feeling the same mix of emotions that Yami, too, felt.

"If it was given to her, and she talks so nonchalant about receiving it, then why say such a thing?" Yami asked, peculiar about her words.

"So, why give it to me? If you don't like parting it, you didn't have to let me see it." Yugi said, next looking at his own puzzle. "After all, I know what's like to have something special and not liking to be away from it."

"Well, that's because…" Ava began, only to trail off as her confident expression faded into a bewildered one. "Actually, that's a good question, Yugi, and it's one I don't really know how to answer. Somehow, I know it's in good hands with you. You just have that feel…if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, it does." Yugi gave a smile.

As Yugi grabbed ahold of it, though, something happened he wasn't entirely expecting; it sent a mild wave of something through him. It wasn't painful but definitely not something like mere static electricity. It felt…kind of re-energizing. There was no doubt about it now. This item held power, loads of it. Could Ava feel it, or was she oblivious to it? Or, perhaps, she was just playing dumb?

Yami appeared beside Yugi, arms crossed as he quizzically looked at the golden item, "I don't think so. If she had, why would she so-willingly hand it over? There was no hesitation that I saw."

Yami didn't want to say it, but this item seemed, somehow, familiar. He just wished he knew why.

In response to the spirit, Yugi shrugged, something Ava found to be a bit strange. Was he having an inner conversation?

"Maybe she does feel it, but feels it different? You know, how some people say things have a pleasant aura." Yugi thought to his friend, his expression becoming a little uncertain, something that, again, Ava took to be strange. "It would explain why she doesn't like to part with it, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps," Yami agreed, looking at Ava, whose attention had been diverted away when Joey called to her about some game.

He had a strange feeling about this girl. He didn't know what it was, though. She, like her bracelet, felt familiar. Somehow. It was strange, to say the least.

"—have that back…?" Yugi heard, the voice being a little faint.

"Huh?" He asked, noticing it had been Ava who was trying to ask something.

She furrowed her brows in amusement, and perhaps a little curiosity, "If you're finished, can I have that back?"

Yugi blushed in embarrassment, handing the item back, "S-Sorry. I was just…lost in thought. It really is a nice bracelet. If it would be like my puzzle, then it would be from—"

"Ancient Egypt," Ava finished, flashing a knowing grin. "I can tell by the 'Eye of Horus' on your puzzle. It's why it was given to me. The person said they knew I loved history-related stuff, along with saying that it was mine…whatever that meant. But it was so pretty, I couldn't refuse."

"That it was hers? Well, that sounds more like our kind of thing, doesn't it?" Yugi asked his spirit friend.

Yami was silent, though. Maybe he, too, was deep in thought.

"So, you like Ancient Egypt, then?" Tea asked.

Ava gave a smile, as well as a nod, answering, "Egyptians, Mayans, Aztecs, all of it. But I do have a special spot for Egypt. It's been with me ever since I was little."

"How little we talkin' here?" Joey asked, blinking in slight confusion.

"I don't know, really…" Ava answered, continuing, "…I'd say probably since I was, like, five."

"Sheesh…ya know, most five-year-old girls are obsessed with dollies, not mummies, Av'." Joey said, a little rude in his manner but Ava knew he was meant no disrespect. "Then, again, all of us are quite abnormal, too."

Ava spoke, moving on from the subject, taking out a notepad. "Well, I gotta split. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Where you going?" Yugi asked.

Ava gave a smile, "I like to write to relax. Or, if I am able, I really enjoy drawing. It's kind of my meditation, if that doesn't sound too strange."

Tea scoffed (in a friendly sort of way) and crossed her arms while flashing a friendly smile, "We're no strangers to 'strange', believe me. See you tomorrow, Ava."

* * *

Okay, so that's it for the first chapter!

I know, it was short, but…well, it if the first chapter! Next chapter is in writing stage and will be available soon. Fairfarren ("Good-bye", in other words)!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! Yay! Okay, let's get started.

* * *

The next few weeks had gone by so fast, it nearly made Ava's head spin! Everyone hung out on the weekend, Ava being immediately included. When she had suggested that she felt "intrusive" on their usual outings, well, everyone looked at her like she was some sort of alien, or that she had just spoken the most sinful and unbelievable thing in history. Either way, everyone assured her that she was, in no way, "intrusive". And, after a short while, she believed it.

"Hey, Ava!" Yugi shouted, catching up to her.

He had stopped her during her usual route home. Which was odd. Wasn't his house, after all, the other way?

"What's up?" Ava asked, blinking as confusion showed through.

Yugi begin to look a little flustered, "I just thought of taking a different route home. You know, for a change of things."

"Is that allowed, since some schools kind of forbid it?" Ava asked.

"Umm…" Yugi began, growing even more flustered as he searched for an answer, "Well, it's not too far out of my way. As long as I am not found out, it shouldn't be a big problem."

Ava smiled, holding back a laugh, "Oh…Yugi's becoming a rebel, eh?"

Blushing Yugi at twelve o'clock!

Ava laughed aloud this time, speaking after she regained some composure, "Sorry. I couldn't help it. By the way, thanks for suggesting that game. You know, the one I got last time I visited the shop with you and the gang. I am picky on games, but you just seemed to pick one I was bound to love."

"Even best is that you can play with as few as a single person to up to five people!" Yugi added.

Next, he became a little shy, speaking again, "Maybe, next time, I can play it with you. You know, to see how good you've become. I can play every game we own, after all."

Ava shook her head, "If you want a game partner, all you have to do is say so…"

Yugi blushed big time, "I-I…uh…"

"Next time, I'll tell you." She said, smiling.

Suddenly, a new presence entered the scene: Bakura. Both Ava and Yugi thought this strange; Yami thought it more suspicious than strange, considering he never knew if the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was secretly controlling poor Ryou.

"Ava! Yugi!" He called out, sending a smile to both. "Mind if I join you? I'm going this way today. There's something I need to get before heading home."

Ava shrugged, Yugi feeling a mixture of emotions at the sudden intrusion; although, Yami claimed it was because Yugi just wanted to be alone with Ava. As Ava and Yugi spoke, Bakura speaking every once and a while before going quiet, Ava felt herself begin to grow anxious. He wasn't a talkative fellow, that was sure, but…something just felt off about him today.

And she wasn't the only one feeling it. Yami sensed Ava's anxiety, as well as its never-ending growth the longer Bakura lingered around. And, even stranger, he kept looking Ava's way.

"Yugi…" He warned but fell silent.

#

[Bakura's POV]

Dark Bakura looked from Ava to Yugi and back to Ava. Currently, like many times in the past, he was in control of his host's body. Currently, his sight was set on Ava. Something about her was familiar, and it was nearly driving him mad. He had to figure out who she was, what made her stick out so much in his mind…

" _And I have the perfect plan for it…"_

"Well, this is where I have to part. Sorry for intruding!" Bakura said before parting ways.

#

[Normal POV]

Ava didn't mind his leaving. And Yugi could tell.

"Something must be bugging Bakura today. He was quiet…" Yugi said, adding, "well, more than usual, that is."

Ava nodded, seeing the beginnings of her hose, which meant it was time for her and Yugi had to part ways, "Well, this is my stop. See you later. Call me, if you'd like. I'm always home it seems."

"Okay, bye!" Yugi said, leaving for his own home.

"Maybe it's a good thing you followed her," Yami said, unable to get the feeling of something was soon about to go wrong out of his being.

Something felt wrong. And, soon, he felt he was going to know why!

It was later that same day, the moon shining high in the sky. Ava sat on her bed, looking at her ceiling. It was quiet, something she wasn't completely used to. Not yet. She was alone. Her parents were elsewhere, although she had told everyone else that they merely worked late into the night. Honestly, though, she didn't know where they were. Was it Paris this time? Maybe Hong Kong? Timbuktu? Okay, that one was a joke. Still, it wasn't far from the truth.

"They have nice jobs, jobs that allow them to travel everywhere." She whispered to herself, a sigh escaping. Her voice became its usual volume, "Too bad I can't go along. Not anymore."

"Really is a shame," a voice suddenly said.

Ava jumped to her feet, heart pounding at the intruding voice. She frantically searched the room. Something stuck out about the voice. It sounded like someone she knew, but it was different. It was deeper. Raspy and even gruff. Not to mention sinister. As the clouds revealed the moon's beams of light, the person came into focus, Ava's eyes widening at who she saw.

"Ba-Bakura?" She said in pure disbelief. "What are…what are you doing here?!"

She paused, speaking again, her voice almost at a yell, "…how did you even get in here? I had the door and windows locked. I double checked them, even! Explain yourself, now!"

"Well, it's pretty simple for a thief to get by something as pitiful as a locked door, Ava." He said, his tone completely different from earlier that day. "As for what I'm doing here, you and I are going for a little trip."

"Umm…no." Ava said, taking her cell off the stand to her side, also grabbing a really heavy book. "Not really in the trip-taking mood."

After the book collided with his head, sending him to the ground, unconscious, she fled from the area to hide. She tried all the doors, but for whatever reason nothing would open! Not the door, no windows, nothing! So, she hid. Pressing the first contact that appeared on her cell's screen, she heard a somewhat high-pitched voice come across the other end.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice said, sounding a little tired as he spoke.

"Forgive me, Yugi, I know it's really late, but I need help!" She cried into the other end.

Immediately, Yugi's sleepy talk faded, being replaced with concern and alertness, "Ava?! What's wrong?! Where are you?!"

"I'm at home, and you'll never guess who is here…" She said, catching her breath before she could begin to hyperventilate. "Bakura just…he just, kind of, showed up. Well, more like he confessed to breaking in. And, boy, is he different from this afternoon. I don't know what to do. I tried to get out, but nothing would open! How is that even possible?! Calling the police would help, but, if they take too long…I don't know."

"Bakura?! You said he's…" Yugi paused, a gasp heard from his end, "…you said he's different from before? Oh no…Ava, you have to get out of there! I can't explain, but do not trust him. He's not the same Bakura from before."

She kind of already figured that one out…

"What do I do then? I can't leave! I am a prisoner in my own freaking home!" Ava asked, a little peeved that she sounded so helpless.

"Just stay hidden best you can. I'll be there as soon as I can be." Yugi said, rushing out of his room and getting into his shoes, nearly losing them as he rushed out the house.

"Just get here quick," Ava said, knowing he no longer had his phone even on.

The room was quiet, and it unnerved her. Then, a "click!" came to her ears. She tried a window nearby, surprised that it actually lifted when she tried. Not bothering to question it at this point she got out, climbing down a tree and safely getting to the ground; as she run, she text Yugi, saying she was out but still wanted him to be there.

As she stopped, wiping a bit of stress-created sweat from her brow, she swallowed the lump in her throat. This was insane! How could that be a different Bakura?!

"He looks the same to me!" She complained aloud. "But Yugi sounded like, like he wasn't talking about Bakura from school but another one."

"Little Yugi is right," a voice said.

Spinning around, Ava's eyes widened. How did he…? What, did he appear out of freaking thin air?! She wasn't sticking around to ask. Yugi wouldn't have any idea where she was, though, if she ran from this area. Sadly, she didn't care about that! She tried to run, but Bakura gripped her long hair, pulling her back as though she were nothing but a mongrel on a leash. She cried in pain as he yanked her backwards, causing her to fall harshly to the concrete ground.

"I didn't care for that attack, Ava." He said, glaring at her as he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Yeah? And I don't care for this side of you!" She hissed in return.

He pulled her head backwards, straining her neck into an odd position, speaking, "I have ways of making sure such a thing never happens again, you know. Would you like a personal demonstration?"

"Bakura!" Yugi's voice reached the scene.

Ava turned to it, a smile of relief on her face. When Yugi noticed the aggressiveness Bakura was putting Ava through, he grew angry. He couldn't help but to. Much to Ava's surprise, his puzzle—as he had always called it—began glowing. Brightly. Very, very brightly. How could something glow like that? It was nighttime. When it stopped, Ava blinked. Yugi was there, but…this time he seemed different. The change wasn't as noticeable as it was with Bakura, but, still, it was there.

"BAKURA!" Shouted Yugi.

Ava's eyes widened, and, if it was possible, she would've shrank in slight fear.

That was _NOT_ Yugi's voice. She had heard him get upset and never had she heard such a sudden sound come from him. But, who was this person that looked like Yugi? Could he be trusted?

"Well, he is coming to my rescue, so I'm gonna say that, yes, he is trustable," She thought inwardly. "For now, I'll call him 'Other Yugi'. After all, it fits the situation."

"Oh, look who decided to stick his nose where it doesn't belong." Bakura chuckled in an evil manner before delivering a glare of pure hatred. "You would've done better to never come here, Yugi! After all, this has nothing to do with you."

"You attack one of my friends and claim I am not involved?" Other Yugi said, a smirk appearing, a look that Ava knew normal Yugi would, most-likely, never make. "You must be joking. Now, release her and leave this place. If you refuse, I will make you regret it."

Yep…definitely not regular, "short stuff" Yugi. Well, not to mention he did seem to grow a foot in height in mere seconds. Also, his hair looked a little different.

"It happened after that necklace glowed." Ava said in her thoughts.

Was it a magical necklace? Before, she would've said that sounded like a neat joke, but, after watching that, as well as the scene before her, it seemed to be less and less of a joke and more something that was real. Immediately, the puzzle began to glow once more. Bakura, for some strange reason, backed off, growling in apparent frustration. Was he afraid of the item? Was there something she didn't know about? Obviously, that was a big fat "YES!"

"Have it your way," Bakura said, releasing Ava and shoving her harshly to the ground, disappearing after.

#

[Yami/Yugi's POV]

Ava, rubbing her head in a useless attempt to soothe away the pain she'd been experiencing, groaned, "The guy is a freaking magician…as well as a psycho."

"It's alright, Ava. You're safe now." Other Yugi said, Ava snapping her attention his way.

Other Yugi—or "Yami", as the gang would eventually call him—noticed the look in Ava's eyes. It was almost as if she was asking herself if she could trust him. Didn't she think he was Yugi, like everyone else did? Even after knowing he hadn't been Yugi, they stilled called him by his partner's name. Surely, she didn't notice the differences so fast?

"It's possible," Yugi said, sighing afterwards, "although, I hope not. It'll be hard to explain to her. I mean, we just met her a few weeks ago."

"Good luck explaining Bakura and what all just happened, then…" Yami said to his mind partner.

"What I really wanna know is why he went after her. Was it just for fun? Did he have a reason for it? Was it part of a plan?" Yugi asked as Yami helped Ava to her feet.

"I wish I knew those answers, too." Yami admitted.

Ava looked back, her eyes settling on her home. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back, especially after everything that happened just now. Yami—as well as Yugi—could only imagine what was going through her mind. Would he show up, again? Was she truly safe?

"No sleep tonight," she said aloud, sounding a little amused as she did.

Yami's appearance softened, "I…uh…"

"I leave this to you, Yugi." He said, switching with the young one.

"I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind you staying over," Yugi said, trying to comfort her. "That is, as long as you're okay with it."

"Usually, I wouldn't be for sleeping over at a guy's house by myself," she said, a smile of relent Yugi's way, "however, this time, I'll make an exception. Just let me get a few things, so I will be ready for school tomorrow."

Back at the game shop, Yugi spotted Ava making her bed on their couch. He knew his grandpa wouldn't say to leave her at her place, not after what happened. Obviously, grandpa knew the magical nonsense that seemed to never leave his grandson's life. After all, one doesn't have their soul stolen and so quickly forget.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, no matter the time." Yugi offered.

"Thanks," Ava nodded in gratitude. "I guess your life isn't exactly normal, huh? For you to know about Bakura in that way, I mean."

Yugi gave an awkward chuckle, "You have no idea."

"Either way, it's okay. I'm just glad I can rely on you, should I need the help. So, thanks, Yugi." Ava said, flashing a smile at her friend.

#

[Yugi's POV]

As Yugi made his way up his stairs, soon lying down on his bed, he couldn't help but have some stuff go through his mind. Yami, obviously, noticed.

"There's no use in letting what happened keep you from sleep, Yugi. After all, it's nothing we haven't dealt with before." Yami said, sitting on Yugi's bed.

"It's not that…" Yugi stated, continuing, "Ava said her parents work late, but…well, when we got there wasn't it almost three? How late do they usually work? There were no cars in the drive-way and no lights on. She was all alone."

Yami thought it over, admitting that Yugi had been right. After Bakura's sudden attack, it wasn't wise for Ava to be all by herself, "Perhaps, then, you ask her where they were. After what happened, it's not safe for her to be there all alone."

"Tomorrow," Yugi said, turning over as he tried to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Chapter three coming right at you!

* * *

The next day at school was a little, well, awkward. Honestly, Ava was fearing she'd run into Bakura, but she never seen him at all. Not once! Yugi promised answers, to which he said everyone could vouch to what he'd have to say. Apparently, when Tea said they were no stranger to "strange happenings", the girl meant every word.

Currently, everyone was spending some time in the park, little ways from public earshot.

"So, then, you mean Bakura has another side to himself? And it has to do with what, again?" Ava asked, still not grasping onto stuff just yet.

"His Millennium Ring," Yugi replied, continuing, "The Spirit of the Ring, although I guess he could be called 'Dark Bakura', is a nasty customer. She ran into him a few times, and, put lightly, none of them were enjoyable."

"Yeah, the creep tried to kill us! Tried to suck our souls out and put'em in Duel Monsters' cards!" Joey exclaimed, looking a little freaked out when saying so.

And judging by everyone's expressions, he was telling the truth. Or he was supposed to be.

"And let's not forget when he wanted Mokuba's body to be used as his vessel, since it was soulless at the time." Tristan added.

Ava blinked. Who was Mokuba?

"Guys, I think we're confusing Ava more than helping her." Tea suggested, seeing the girl's lost expression.

"I know it's a lot to take in, most of which seems pretty unlikely, but…trust us when I say we're not lying." Yugi said, Ava nodding afterwards.

"So, then, why was he after me?" Ava asked, obviously still worried.

"We're still trying to figure that out, too." Yugi said, sighing afterwards.

"We're, as in…" Joey said, only for Tea to elbow him in the ribs.

"Hey, why don't we split from here? Ava and I have a few things to discuss. I hate to leave so suddenly but—" Yugi began, only for Tea to interrupt him.

"Go on. I think we all understand." She said, giving Yugi and look of understanding.

Ava, however, was still lost.

From there, everyone gave their farewells, all going their own direction. All except Yugi and Ava, that is. They remained in the park, exactly where they had been.

"So, what did you think we needed to discuss?" Ava asked, curious about his sudden action.

Yugi became a little awkward in his expression, "Well, I wanted to bring something up, but…I'm afraid you'll look at me different from here on out."

"I doubt that," Ava gave a small chuckle. "Just say whatever is on your mind."

Yugi gave a hesitant nod, as well as sigh of uncertainty, "You know how we spoke of Bakura's Millennium Ring having a spirit attached to it?"

Ava nodded, silently telling Yugi to continue. He did, "Well, that kind of is the same with me. With my Puzzle, I mean. He is truly the one who rescued you. I thought it was too soon to say anything, but, since you already know about Bakura, I wanted to say it now, so you don't think of him as a…how you said it, 'a twisted psychotic magician'. So…there you have it."

Ava blinked. So, before, when she noticed how different Yugi looked and acted, that wasn't just some slip of the mind? It really hadn't been him? Wow.

"I am prepared for any questions," Yugi said, another look of uneasiness covering his face.

"Actually," Ava began, "I'm not entirely surprised. If anything, I'm more surprised that I was right about what I had witnessed that night."

"So," Yami said to Yugi, "she did notice the changes."

"Apparently," Yugi silently replied.

"So, uh, this other you…do you have a name for him?" Ava asked, honestly not knowing what else to say.

Yugi replied, "Actually, I don't think he remembers his real name. He said to call him 'Yami', so that's what I've been going with. It's better than always saying 'Spirit of the Puzzle', heh heh."

Ava smiled, not able to hide her amusement. "That's understandable."

Momentarily, it was silent. Eventually, after talking about some nonsensical stuff—after a conversation like that, school stuff seemed just that…nonsense—both decided to head back. As they walked, Yami reminded Yugi of his previous worry about where Ava's parents had been the night before. As such, Yugi felt the need to ask.

"Ava," he started.

"Hmm?" Ava replied, casting him a side-glance.

Yugi went on, "Do your parents usually work later than three in the morning? Are they both on night shift? I ask because I—as well as the spirit, I'm sure—don't really like the thought of you being alone at night. Especially after what happened with Bakura."

Ava had the urge to say "yes", but…she just didn't feel right doing it.

But why?

Anyone else, she would've lied to them—she had lied to teachers—and never think anything of it. This time, however, that was not the case. She didn't want to lie to Yugi, or the rest of the gang. After being rescued by him, she wasn't even sure she wanted to lie to the Other Yugi.

"Actually, Yugi," Ava said, her eyes settled on the horizon, "I don't really know where my parents are. I think they're in Paris but…I don't know, really."

Yugi stopped in his steps, looking at a slightly surprised Ava, who stared at him.

"She…doesn't know?" He asked inside himself.

"Well, that would explain why no cars were in the drive-way…" Yami said, continuing. "I think this is something she's used to, Yugi."

Yugi had to agree with his other self.

"Well, then…how about I ask my grandpa if you can live with us, until your parents return?" He questioned, hoping Ava would like the suggestion.

However, Ava just grow a little sympathetic, "It's not necessary, Yugi. It's nothing I'm not used to, after all. It's been this way for…well, a long time."

Yami, in his spirit form beside Yugi, gave a nod, speaking, "I thought as such. Fending for herself. Being by herself. It never seeming to affect her, either. All of that she is used to having to do. Still, I can't imagine parents doing such a thing. She's only in high school, after all."

"So, then…it's always been like this? Them leaving you alone?" Yugi asked, himself growing a little dismayed as he did so.

Ava shrugged, "Not always. When I was little, I went along with them. It's why I've been 'all over' as you have said. Germany, France, America, Japan, China, India—I've been to them all, and more. Even Egypt! It's where I got my bracelet."

It was quiet before Ava began speaking one more time, "But, about three years ago, something happened. They just…left me at home, sleeping. I woke up and seen the note, as well as some living money—for food and stuff—saying they would be back within the month, maybe a little longer. After that, it wasn't too long that I came here. They filled out paperwork as it came in their mail, e-mailing other forms back and forth, as well as faxing. I bought my uniform, I buy my food, my bus passes; other than a phone call I receive every few weeks, my parents aren't there much. It's lonely, I guess, but, after a while, you get used to it."

"But…" Yugi said, his eyes growing dim, "that doesn't mean you should have to."

Ava put her hands up in a "surrender" fashion, a smile on her face, "It's really not a big deal, honest! I mean, compared to the problems you and the gang have gone through in the past, this seems kind of petty, wouldn't you say? After all, none of this involves dark magic."

A glow came from Yugi's puzzle, followed by Ava staring up into who she now knew as "Yami", Ava blinking at his sudden appearance.

"I thought you showed up when there was danger?" She questioned, obviously confused.

"While it's not the same type as last night, it's still something that is troubling Yugi." Yami stated, Yugi nodding, although he knew Ava couldn't see it.

"And, Ava, I think Yugi is right." Yami concluded.

Ava blinked, "…about?"

"You shouldn't be alone. It would just give Bakura the ultimate advantage." Yami explained, continuing, "So, Yugi has come up with a good ultimatum."

Suddenly, Yugi's eyes grew wide. Was he going to suggest what he was thinking?

"Which would be…?" Ava asked.

"To come and live at his grandpa's until your parents get back." Yami said, continuing, "I know you'd put his mind at ease, as well as everyone else's. They do not know about your living alone, but, eventually, they will, and I doubt they will enjoy knowing you go home to an empty house."

"B-But…I can't just move in!" Ava said.

"Yugi seems to think you can," Yami said, not seeing the problem.

"I'll talk it over with his grandpa first," Ava murmured, loud enough so Yami could hear.

"Well, he's home so…" Yugi's voice suddenly came, Ava blinking as she noticed it was, indeed, little Yugi who was back.

"You guys are really good at that little switch-a-roo thing, aren't ya?" Ava stated, sighing in exhaustion, "Fine, we can go. I swear. If you and him are going to be like this…I'm not certain I'll want live with you. Ganging up on me at the same time."

* * *

So, as fate would have it, Grandpa said it was "A-O.K." for Ava to move in, especially after hearing her story—mainly from Yugi, with Ava validating it. She didn't have to sleep on the couch, happily, but would have to sleep on a make-shift bed in Yugi's room until the spare room was cleaned up and decluttered. That would be about three days, according to Mr. Motou.

Finally, it was time to sleep. Although, it was a little weird. Her and Yugi were, after all, sharing a room!

Still, the little fold-away bed was better than the couch.

As she slept, a nightmare hit; however, she wasn't a stranger to those. In fact, she often got them. Even more of a weird shock was the fact that they really grew in number after her meeting Yugi. This nightmare was the same as all the others; it took place in what appeared to be an ancient room, like a temple, and, by the carvings on the walls, it was Egyptian. She never got to see whose perspective she was witnessing everything from, though. All she ever saw was chaos unfolding, as well as monsters attacking one another. But these weren't any monsters. These were Duel Monsters! One monster, in particular, caught her attention. It was a female and, by the outfit, looked to be a mage of some sort. Still, she bore a strong resemblance to a Valkyrie from mythology. Her outfit consisted of a blue and silver body suit that was sleeveless that extended into a short skirt. Two beige-like pieces were attached to the front and back, both acting as if they were parts of a second skirt. She wore blue and silver boots that reached up to her knees and also wore silver and blue gauntlets. Upon her head was a piece that closely resembled what Valkyries wore, as well as two angel wings extending from her back. Never actually on her person, a sword was summoned which glowed any time an attack had been unleashed.

She was powerful, nearly every monster falling as prey under her might, and Ava knew what monster she was, as Ava had her in her very own deck. But something was different from this monster and the one on her card. This one looked so much like Ava, it wasn't funny. The make and build of their bodies, color of hair, eye color, everything.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here!" A man shouted from an unknown area.

Suddenly, a voice was heard by Ava; the voice coming from whoever's perspective she had been through. It was their voice!

"No! I will not leave her!" The voice—a male voice, one that sounded familiar—called out.

"She's loss to us! We have to get you to safety, Sire!" The first voice said.

"I said I will not! If he wishes a real fight, then I will give all I have! I will not let my kingdom fall, just so I will be free from harm! I will fight alongside my priests! And my guardian!" Said the second, who sounded as he was in some sort of high standing—like a king or something similar.

Ava let out a gasp as her eyes snapped open, trying to catch her breath as she looked around. A sleeping Yugi came to her line of vision, her suddenly remembering where she had been. As a breath of relief escaped, she ran her hand through her hair, resting it on her forehead as she thought aloud, not realizing that a certain spirit was overhearing everything.

"These dreams…they have to stop. Where are they coming from? The longer I have them, the more complicated they seem to become." Ava told herself aloud. "Not to mention they're robbing me of my sleep."

Laying back down, she stared up at the ceiling, soon falling back into a now-peaceful slumber.

Yami, walked over to her, sitting on the fold-away bed that Yugi's grandfather had dug out for the girl. He knew she had no clue he had just overheard everything, not to mention witnessed her struggling in her sleep. This dream, as she had said it was, wasn't just a random happening. He had a feeling it had to do with everything Yugi and his friends had recently become involved with. And, even more, he had a feeling her bracelet was tied to it all.

"Perhaps it was fate that lead her here, after all." Yami thought to himself.

He supposed that only time would give those answers, though.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four is where things get longer and the anime/manga will finally be introduced. Also, I have a confession; I've never truly read the manga. So, I started reading it online. Then, I realized it is almost completely different than the anime! Guess I'll be buying the manga… *sighs, then shrugs* This will start off with Ishizu coming to Domino with her exhibit (although it will be Japan, not America, like how the English dub has it. Most dialogue will come from Japanese subs from videos or my own made up stuff). So, from here on Marik and the rest of that timeline/story will be involved, along with my own made-up nonsense! Yay!

So, let's get started, shall we?

Also, you know Yami and Tea's date? Well, it will be Yami and Ava's date! Take out Tea and put in my own OC, what an "original" idea, eh? *wink* Ok, I know it's not an original idea at all, but I love it in every story I read. I love the date episode, so it's getting put into story…I just don't like Tea/Yami. I am a shipper of Tea and Yugi. Now, we can begin!

* * *

As everyone left school, Joey and Tristen found themselves having the best of time—Clean Up Duty!

"So, what's the word on Serenity's operation?" Tristen asked.

Joey turned around, a big smile spreading, "Thanks to Yugi, I was able to hire the world's most elite doctor to fix her eyes! She's gonna be able to see again!"

"That's awesome!" Tristen said, adding, "So, when do we visit?"

Joey suddenly got a little uneasy, "Well, it's not that easy…"

Dipping his mop in the dirty water, swishing around as he did so, Joey continued, "After our parents divorced, my sister and me have lived separate lives."

Tristen grabbed Joey, a coy looking grin on his face, "What'cha talking' about?! You gotta go! In fact, we can go together!"

Joey, then, became a little irritated, "Why the hell are you goin', again?"

"To see Serenity, of course! She looks different from you, so I know she's cute." Tristen said, a little perverted sounding as he went along.

Joey grabbed Tristen, forcing him into a rather painful looking hold that made it look like he was going to break the poor pervert's spine clean in two. "You asshole! I'll send you to the hospital, alright!"

* * *

((A/N: I had to intermingle the English dub lines in. I love them too much to not do so.))

* * *

Waiting for it to quit raining, or at least ease up a bit, Ava stood there, outside the door but still managing to be rain-free. The rain was calming, yes, but she didn't want to be soaked the entire walk home.

"Oh, Ava!" Yugi called, walking up.

"Uh? Oh, hey, Yugi." She greeted with a smile.

"Umm…I was…I was wondering if you were free this weekend. Sunday, to be exact." Yugi said, sounding pretty nervous as he did so. Thinking the nervousness of his words sounded a little weird, Ava replied with some uncertainty, "Yeah, I am. I'm always free, you know that."

Yugi nodded, "Well, I wanted to ask you for a favor, and I completely understand if you say 'no', but I thought I'd give it a try."

"Yugi, spit it out." Ava said, crossing her arms.

"Well, my other self hasn't been acting like himself, and I thought it'd be good for him to talk to someone." Yugi said, trying to clear away the uneasiness he was sure his face broadcasted. "Even though you both have only spoken a handful of times, he seems calm around you, and he even shows concern when something is obviously bothering you. So, I thought…"

"That could talk to him about it?" Ava inquired.

Yugi nodded, "Exactly!"

"Question." Ava stated, continuing, "Why don't you just talk to him, or even let Tea do it? Hell, even Joey! I don't know him like you guys. In fact, out of everyone, I'm pretty sure I know him the least!"

"He won't talk much to me," Yugi said in return. "From the times we've talked, you've always seemed to help me out, even if it was nothing."

"Yugi, I don't really…" Ava said, sounding very uneasy.

Yugi wanted try to get his point across, "You know how you said you trusted me to hold your bracelet, because you felt I was trust-worthy? You didn't know why or how…you just knew?" Ava nodded, Yugi continuing, "Well, that's what I feel about this. I can't explain why…I just know you are the one that can do this. You're best for the job!"

"Hmm…" Ava hummed, but ultimately gave in.

"Great! Thanks a lot, Ava." Yugi said, running out into the rain. "I need to head to the store before heading home, so I'll see you there!"

Ava blinked, sighing in obvious unease, "Geez…what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

When the weekend approached, Yugi found himself standing before the mirror, a little anxious about what he should wear for today. Yami, on the other hand, sat on the bed, wondering why Yugi was so antsy.

"Well, I set up the day for me and Ava to spend some time together. You know, just to talk." Yugi said, turning back to the mirror. "I just wish I could settle on an outfit. Does this stand out too much?"

"A date? With Ava? I'm surprised, but go for it, Partner!" Yami said with a smile.

Even so, the smile wasn't completely true. Upon hearing the "date" news, Yami felt a small burn inside. But why? He knew Yugi liked Tea, but he was young and it was normal for his young heart to waiver. If he liked Ava, why should it bother him? He shook it away, for now, feeling it was nothing that necessarily needed his attention.

"I will, but it's not my date…" Yugi whispered before giving a wink into the mirror he looked into.

* * *

Since she was already out and about pretty early that morning, Ava told Yugi just to meet up with her. So, standing at the library, she waited. The entire morning, one question haunted her, over and over; why was she going through with this? Honestly, what could she say to help the spirit? Nothing. That's right…nothing.

"I know nothing about this situation! Yugi…why did you have to set this up? Geez…" Ava thought as she absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip.

Yugi rushed to the library, seeing Ava standing there.

She was in something other than her uniform, which was a nice change. Her outfit consisted of a long grey tunic top which she wore a swear over top of, as well as normal black jeans. She wore gladiator scandals that went part way up her legs, her usual bracelet, a necklace, and wore her hair in a half-up/half-down style. She carried a small handbag with her, as well as sunglasses clipped to the front of her shirt.

Yugi smiled, unconsciously commenting on how nice—aka cute—Ava truly did look.

He looked down at the puzzle and smiled, "Ready or not, I leave the rest to fate. Good luck, Spirit."

A quick golden later and there was an extremely confused Yami, looking like he'd just been dropped off in some alien location. Quickly realizing Yugi had done this, he began shouting at the puzzle, catching Ava's attention as he did so.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He shouted in irritation, "THIS ISN'T A DUEL, YUGI!"

* * *

((A/N: Oh...the abridged version forever changed this scene, haha!))

* * *

Looking up, especially after seeing Ava's gaze pointed right at him, Yami felt rather small.

"Hello," He awkwardly stated as he raised his hand in greeting.

In a coffee shop ((A/N: Actually, it's Starbucks. Don't believe me? Watch the Japanese dub. The logo is on the cups Yami and Tea are holding. I laughed when I found out; I mean…Yami in a Starbucks? Haha!)) Ava and Yami found themselves at a table. Ava could feel the tension, not to mention awkwardness, in the air. She knew she couldn't do this. It was better to take her pride and leave.

"I'm sorry, I told Yugi this was a bad idea. I can leave if you want me to." She said, already readying her bag and self to leave on command.

After all, he looked…well, she wasn't sure what the emotion he wore was. Was it irritation or boredom? Maybe a little of both? But, upon hearing her words, Yami snapped out of his gazing out the window, shaking his head in response.

"It's not you, Ava. So, please, forgive me for being rude." He apologized.

"Actually, I think Yugi was rude…" She said, continuing, "I was under the impression that you knew of this little meeting he'd cooked up."

Yami chuckled lightly, "And I was under the impression that Yugi had a date with you. Guess we were both wrong."

Ava blinked, nearly choking on her drink, "D-Date?! Oh, no…no no no."

Yami gave a look of shock, followed by an amused smile, "Forgive me, again."

Ava, finally, regained her composure, "I mean, don't get me wrong, any girl would love to be with you on a date but…it's a bit too soon. Let's just call this a…umm…nevermind it doesn't get a title. It's just a day for you and I to try and get to know each a little more, 'kay?"

"Honestly, I like that much more." Yami agreed.

Nodding as well, Ava figured it was time to get to business. After all, Yugi had asked her to do this little favor for him for a reason.

"So…Yugi thinks there's something up with you. He said something about not being yourself." Ava said, taking another drink. "Any idea what he might be meaning, because I am lost."

Yami gave a surprise look Ava's way, him looking at his drink next, "Well, I think I do. I haven't been myself, it's true. I just…I feel like something isn't right. Like something's missing."

Ava blinked, "What do you mean?"

He glanced at the few bracelets he wore on one of his wrists—bracelets Ava was certain Yugi had put on, not Yami—and began speaking, "I watched him put these on. I thought it was…well, you know, for you and him to spend the day together, but, really, it was for this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset. I just…he hides who he really is so he can fit in when he should just be himself."

"He's worried about you, you know." Ava said, looking Yami right in the eye.

Yami blinked, "He's got no need to worry about me. He doesn't even know what he, himself, wants."

"Okay, you lost me…" Ava said, a uncertain grin on her face.

Never breaking eye contact, Yami spoke, "Just as I am, he is looking for who he really is."

"…Still not understanding…" Ava said, being honest.

"Who am I? Where did I come from?" Yami replied, "I don't know how to find these things out. But that's fine. Things are fine the way they are."

Ava doubted that, really. He was a spirit that was, according to Yugi, thousands of years old, and he was trying to say that he didn't mind never finding things about himself out? Like who he was or where he came from? Why he was even here? Come on. People that actually live in the present time ask themselves the same questions!

"I don't think you're being honest with yourself," Ava said, Yami's attention snapping her way.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"It sounds like you're more afraid of what you might find, in my opinion." She finished, Yami looking down at the table for a moment.

Could she really look right through him that easily?

"However, I think everyone is that way. The unknown and what exists inside it is something I think people should be cautious of. After all, isn't that why so many people are afraid of the dark? But you can't let that keep you from going into. I mean, look at me. Living on my own is hard, and it's even harder knowing my parents are thousands of miles away, but it's also helping me." Ava said.

Yami blinked, "How so, exactly?"

"Well, it's giving me a taste of what real life, living on my own, no rules, is all about. When you actually have to live on your own, you realize it's not as fun as most believe it to be. Especially when realize there is only you now when it comes to killing spiders. Worse days of my freaking life, let me tell you."

Yami had to chuckle at her words, but they didn't seem to give much effect on him. While they were enlightening, in their own right, they didn't add to his situation, really.

Ava, realizing this, went about it from a different perspective, "Maybe you need to think of this way: You have your own person, and Yugi has his. The way I see it is that, one day, you won't be there to guide him. Thousand-year-old spirits don't just come for vacations, I figure. You have something to do, a purpose, like we all do. Yugi, also, has his own purpose. Like him, you just have to willing to find it."

Ava looked at the puzzle, "And I know a good place to start. Domino Museum. I heard they have a new Egyptian exhibit there. The puzzle is from Egypt, so…it's a good place to be begin!"

Yami didn't look as confident as Ava felt, causing her to immediately lose her own confidence, "Then, again, I don't think I'm qualified to give you such words. I mean, we're still getting to know each other."

"Your words are wise, Ava, and, some day, you're going to use them for just the reason you were given such wisdom." Yami said, his eyes returning to gazing out the window. "But…I just don't think I'm ready for such a thing. Not yet. I know Yugi wants us to remain together, as we are, and going after such answers…would ruin that. As I said, I am fine with the way things are. They don't need to change."

After a moment or two of silence, Ava picked up her bag, and spoke as she took hold of his wrist, "Come on. Let's get our minds off this conversation and spend the day looking around town. You never know, it could be just the thing you've been needing."

* * *

((A/N: Yes, through this whole thing, I am envisioning the abridged version of this episode. In fact, I'm even singing the "Beauty and the Beast" little parody song in the abridged ep…lol Btw, I am going to have to change the flow of the episode because the whole Johnny Steps/dance-thing isn't going to be this as Ava isn't a dancer and wouldn't play DDR where a good amount of folks can see her…))

* * *

Walking around town, Ava and Yami went to a number of places; the movie theater, music stores, the park—where Ava nearly died from laughter as poor Yami got attacked by pigeons—and even swung by the arcade. Afterwards, they stopped by a Duel Monsters card shop.

"Duel Monsters cards? I didn't know there was even a shop here." Yami said, a little astounded.

"I think it just opened not long ago," Ava said. "Let's go inside."

"Okay," Yami agreed, both walking in together.

As Yami looked at the booster packs, so did Ava. Noticing, he looked over at her. Was she a duelist?

"Oh my, wow! Look! They have Amaranth! The Guardian Mage!" Ava, then, gasped and continued in her little fangirl-like rant, "They have keychains of her?! I'm getting one!"

Yami watched the entire little rant, a smile playing on his face. He had never seen her react like this; neither had Yugi, actually. Immediately, Ava looked at him, blinking in shock before the embarrassment took over.

"I, uh, I'm sorry you witnessed that…" She said, looking at the ground as she pushed imaginary dirt around with her foot.

It's ok. Yugi has exhibited such behavior before." Yami admitted, nearly chuckling at the memory of such a thing. He continued, "So, then, I am guessing you are a duelist?"

Ava nodded, "I am, but I don't duel much. If given a chance, I bet I'd be pretty rusty."

"Why don't we find some place and duel, then? It'd be a shame to let those skills go, unused." Yami said, taking out his own deck.

"Aren't you buying some cards, first?" Ava said, reminding him of the few booster packs he held.

As if he had forgotten, Yami nodded, "Yes, you're quite right."

* * *

((A/N: We all know Yami got Light Force Sword…so skipping on to my made-up duel. If you wish, you may skip it. We all know who will win…or do we? Hee hee hee. Also, I'm just going by normal dueling rules. So, they might not follow the show or game 100%. The show doesn't follow the true rules anyways…))

* * *

Ava knew a good way to cheer Yami up; a friendly duel! He had gotten so excited when it came to looking at cards, so Ava felt positive about this one. Turns out, rather than go all the way back to the game shop, Yami had been carrying a dueling mat; when she asked why, he claimed that yugi kept it on him in case Joey wanted a random duel, which was something that, apparently, happened quite a bit. It wasn't as exciting as using a machine that produced holograms but…this was just as fine, in Ava's opinion. Anything that cheered up a friend made her happy, with or without holographic monsters.

"I'll begin with the Celtic Guardian!" Yami stated, placing his monster in attack mode.

"Alright," Ava said, fingering through her cards. "Then, I will place this in face-down and this little beauty on the field."

"A magic card?" Yami asked aloud. "I do not believe you are as rusty as you claimed."

"You never know. Who said it's a magic card?" Ava inquired, ending her turn.

"I guess we'll see," Yami said, continuing, "I attack with Celtic Guardian!"

"Bad move," Ava said, turning her card over.

Yami's eyes widened, "Witch of the Black Forest?! So, then, you get to immediately add one card from your deck to your hand!"

"Uh huh! And I choose this girl!" Ava said, laying down a card. "Amaranth the Guardian Mage! Her special ability allows her to be automatically payed whenever I draw her from my deck."

Yami gave a grin, "I am to, then, assume she has other special abilities?"

Ava shrugged, "You're an opponent. So, until the duel has claimed a winner, you're an enemy. Well, kind of. I'm just not giving you any hints or help."

"Which is exactly the way I'd like it to be, Ava!" Yami said, ending his turn as he played a facedown.

"I assume she will use a special ability to knock down my life point count. The facedown I placed, Divine Wrath, should do the trick, also destroying her card." Yami thought out his strategy. "I know you love that card, but it won't be on the field for too long, Ava."

"Unless she isn't trying to do that," Yugi said all of a sudden.

"Well, I guess we will see." Yami said, ending his turn.

"I'd bet anything that is a card to get rid of my Mage," Ava thought, a smile spreading on her face. "However, it's not gonna work the way he wants it to!"

Ava drew, speaking, "My Mage's special ability, number two of three, erases that card from the field, Yami! Well, it does if it's a magic or trap. Monster cards aren't affected."

Yami's eyes widened, a smirk playing on his features before he removed the card from the field and placed it in the Graveyard. "Clever, Ava. You read through my move quite easily."

"I have a feeling she lied to us, saying she wasn't much of a duelist." Yugi chimed, Yami nodding in agreement.

"I agree, Aibou. However, she never said she wasn't much of a duelist. She merely said she might have been rusty. I wouldn't say it was out of the realm of possibility that she had been in a few tournaments in the past." Yami thought to his mind partner. "She's too skilled with the rules to be some ranked amateur."

"Well, it's your move." Ava said, wondering why Yami had been so quiet.

"Very well. I draw!" Yami called out, drawing from his deck.

In his hand was Kuribou, Silver Fang, Living Arrow, Beta The Magnet Warrior, and Spellbinding Circle. The Spellbinding Circle could come in handy, but Ava's creature and its special ability makes it nearly useless. All he could do now was to set a defense and hope to draw a card that could turn this duel.

"I play Silver Fang in defense and end my turn," Yami stated.

Ava nodded, drawing from her deck. She looked at him, placing her "thinking cap" back on. She needed him attack.

"I love my Mage but her full potential can't be reached until she is destroyed in battle," Ava thought, looking at Yami once more, speaking aloud, "Neither of us seem to have a good hand, so I'll do us both a favor."

She placed Card Destruction on the field, Yami giving her a smirk.

"I should thank you. However, I have a feeling you didn't do that to truly help me." He said as he discarded his hand, drawing four new cards. "I don't know your strategy, but that won't help you, Ava. Dueling me meaning dueling against the Duel Monsters Campion!"

Ava rolled her eyes, "Someone has an ego."

She, then, laughed, showing she was just having some fun teasing. As she drew, she placed a monster in defense and one facedown, motioning that she ended her turn. Eventually, someone was going to attack. Yami drew another card, inwardly grinning in excitement. This was a much better hand than before!

"I sacrifice my Silver Fang, so that I can summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Yami called, feeling his excitement grow. "Next, I use a Magic Card! Sage's Stone, which allows me to automatically summon my Dark Magician!"

Ava had to commend him for that move! It was just what she expected, too!

"So, Ava, I figure you know what happens next." Yami said, commanding his Magicians, "Attack her Mage, as well as her lifepoints!"

Ava couldn't save her monster from Dark Magician, but her facedown prevented from a direct assault via Spirit Barrier.

"So, you were able to protect your life points from my direct attack, but you still lost a chunk. Your Mage had 1800 attack points, my Dark Magician has 2500. That is a total of 700 points lost." Yami said, triumphant at his attack.

Ava nodded, "You did land an attack, but…well, I wanted you to destroy my monster. Honestly, 700 points of damage was worth bringing out her true power."

Yami's eyes widened, "True power?!"

"Uh huh! And because you sent her to the graveyard through the attack of your monster, Yami, you allow me to bring out my second most-prized creature!" Ava said as she fingered through her deck, pulling out a card and playing it face-up on the field. "My 'King of Centuries Old'!"

Yami blinked, a little lost. That was the true potential of her Mage? This "King" did have an impressive number of attack points—that being 2100—but it still didn't seem all Ava had stoked it to be. Yami figured she had more planned out and wasn't risking in letting the secret out just yet.

"My King allows me to return my mage to the field, also," Ava said, placing her previously-destroyed creature back on the playing field.

That was it. That was the reason she let him destroy her monster.

"You see, Amaranth is the King's protector, and, as such, when she is destroyed in battle, he not only avenges her but also calls her back to the field. Their bond is tough and strong, nigh impossible to break!" Ava said, almost as if she had been reading a love story of some kind. She, then, added, "Also, his Special Ability destroys the monster that destroyed Amaranth, removing the monster from play altogether."

Yami blinked, astounded. She just got rid of his best monster!? So easily, too?!

"Very well," Yami said, honestly a little peeved at losing his most-prized monster from the game.

Next, he drew.

"Ava, I don't know what powers your monsters possess, but the game is over from here on." Yami said, laying down a card: Brain Control.

Ava's eyes widened. Did he just draw that!?

"Your King might very well be attached to your Mage, but while under my control that bond isn't so strong and is very breakable! I have to give up 800 points, but it is a price I am willing to pay to rid the field of your monsters!" Yami said, taking possession of Ava's King. "Now, my King attacks, sending your mage back to the grave! But since both creatures are yours, you are cut down to 1000 points."

Next, he set down a magic card: Magic Formula.

Ava's eyes widened, "That card…"

"I see you know what the outcome of this duel will be once I equip this card, then?" Yami said, a smirk spreading upon his face. "My Dark Magician Girl gains an extra 700 attack points, and now that you've no monsters to defend yourself…this duel is over!"

* * *

((A/N: You don't have to say it…I'm not good with writing out duels. So, in the future, unless it is absolutely needed, I will skip the duel whenever one comes up in the story.))

* * *

Ava smiled, gathering her cards and placing them all in her deck, speaking, "Congrats. I knew you'd win."

"Don't sell yourself short, Ava. You are a duelist with more skill than I assumed you possessed." Yami said, commending her in his own way. "How many tournaments have you entered in the past?"

"Three, winning one of them. I have the trophy at home, actually." Ava confessed, pocketing her deck. "I just don't make a big deal of it, I guess. I've never won anything as grand as Duelist Kingdom, after all."

Yami chuckled, "You may say that, but I am still impressed."

Ava smiled, a proud grin shown, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

* * *

Ava and Yami walked around a little longer, soon stopping by an overlook near what appeared to be the ocean (or a really big lake). Yami seemed lot in thought, but they kept walking along, not really aiming for anything or any place in particular.

"Wanna head back? It's getting dark." Ava said, "Actually, there is one more place I'd like to go." Yami said.

"Huh? Where?" Ava asked.

"The museum." Yami replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

Ava couldn't help but widen her eyes. Wasn't he just saying not long ago that he didn't want to figure out those answers? What changed his mind?

"But…I thought…you said earlier…" Ava said, having a hard time voicing her thoughts.

Yami already knew them, though, "Something you said before, earlier today, left me thinking, even while we were dueling. Back then, you said we all have our purpose. Aibou has his, and I have mine. Until now, I haven't had the strength to go searching for it."

"But…?" Ava said, urging him to continue.

"But you helped me to find it. I know I have something to do, a purpose," Yami said, pausing.

"I just worry what it might be…" he finished after a moment passed by.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Okay, so we're at chapter five! The plot can actually get started!

Chapter, begin!

* * *

Ava and Yami entered the museum, playing the fee that was told. Next, they walked. Ava had no idea what she was looking for, and she was pretty sure neither did Yami. But she didn't ask him anything. He wanted to come here, so she would let him wander to his heart's content. As they came upon a turn in the path, Ava had to stop; Yami didn't follow. He was stopped, staring at a door that looked like it led to the basement.

What could there be in the basement?

Yami pushed his way through the door, both he and Ava making their way down the stairs. It was lit up, much to Ava's surprise.

"There's something down here?" She asked.

They came upon a room that had tablets displayed—big stone tablets. But that wasn't the weird part. It got a lot weirder when their eyes were drawn to one tablet in particular. It showed what appeared to be a battle of some kind going on between two people, but it was one of those carved figures that made Ava gasp.

"No way…" She said in her mind.

Yami felt the same disbelief, but he knew it was useless to try and make this out to be some sort of joke. He knew, without a doubt, that the figure carved on the tablet was himself. And there was another piece of evidence that supported that theory.

"The Millennium Puzzle?!" Ava said, catching sight of the item the same time Yami had.

Yami instinctively grabbed his puzzle, astounded at this find. It didn't take long to sum everything together, either.

"Ava, I know who I really am," Yami said, turning to her. "The soul of an Ancient Egyptian king whose soul was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle for thousands of years. _That_ is who I really am."

Ava was still awestruck. This wasn't just something one went "Oh…okay" to exactly.

Yami couldn't help but chuckle as a thought came to him, "After all this time, it's no wonder I've forgotten everything."

Ava had to admit that that was very true. Just how old was he?

Another tablet caught her eye next, her walking over it. It was another ancient carving, but this one really stuck out to her.

"My bracelet?" She asked herself aloud.

Yami walked over, examining the tablet. It was true; on the tablet was a female who wore the bracelet, the same one that Ava currently wore. He also had to mentally comment on how similar the carved figure and Ava looked. Perhaps, like he thought, that her bracelet truly was connected to the puzzle?

" _We have been waiting for you_ ," a voice suddenly said.

Yami and Ava turned to the voice, startled. It was a girl who appeared to be around the same age as both of them, although she looked a little older. Perhaps in her early 20s. She looked foreign, and, if Ava had to guess, she was the one who ran this exhibit.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded, although it wasn't hostile.

She stepped closer, stopping right before Yami and replied, "I am Ishizu Ishtar."

Ishizu Ishtar? Ava listened to everything this new presence was about to say.

"For 3000 years, I have protected a piece of the Pharaoh's memories." Right after she stopped talking, her necklace—which obviously was a Millennium Item—gleamed.

"That's…Millennium Item!" Yami said, astounded to find such a thing on her.

Ishizu looked down at the piece, touching it gently, "My Millennium Necklace allows me to glimpse into the future. Because of this, I knew of our meeting today, My Pharaoh."

Okay, it was weird to hear her call him that...

Next, Ishizu turned towards Ava, "And I knew you would be accompanying him, Avianna, owner of the Millennium Bracelet, an item given to she who vowed to protect and guide the pharaoh in ancient times."

Ava's eyes widened, her taking a step back, "Hold on. I got this thing for free! It was given to me!"

"Because the man said you were destined to have it, am I correct?" Ishizu asked.

Ava swallowed, nodding.

"Then it is as I have said. You are the one who is meant to help guide the pharaoh, as well as serve as his protector." Ishizu said, turning back to Yami.

"Hold on!" Ava said, Yami looking to her in surprise at the tone of her voice.

He didn't blame her, though. He could barely believe what had been said, either.

"Protect him from what?! And what do you mean 'guide him'?" Ava asked, trying to stretch her mind around this.

Ishizu replied, calmly, "Do you think it coincidence that you, of all the friends who could have accompanied the pharaoh here today, were the one to do it, instead? It was fate that brought you, Ava."

"No, it was a high school'er who gave misleading info…" Ava muttered, Yami motioning for her to calm down.

"Let us hear what she has to say," he said.

"Yes, you came here of your own free will. No matter how destiny accomplished in bringing you both here. You chose your destiny of battle." Ishizu said, making Ava even more confused.

"Destiny of Battle?" Yami asked, wanting more information.

"To regain your lost memory," Ishizu clarified. "To regain what has been lost, all Millennium Items must be collected."

Yami's expression suddenly changed to one of mistrust, "Tell me one thing first! Are you an ally or an enemy!?"

Ishizu still remained calm, "My Millennium Item is not your enemy…"

"Which means at least one other is…" Ava thought, a little irritated at all of this.

"However, I see that an enemy will soon emerge and appear before you! One that possessed the final Item!" Ishizu said, her expression rather serious.

This was no joke, obviously.

Yami's eyes widened in pure shock. An enemy who possessed a Millennium Item?! It would be just like Duelist Kingdom all over again! But, instead, a new friend would be involved, one that was somehow tied to all this nonsense.

"It the battle to regain your memory will finally begin," Ishizu finished.

"Battle?" Yami asked.

"You will understand after you leave," Ishizu said, turning away from Yami and Ava. "From there, you will choose your own destiny."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked as she began to leave.

Ishizu stopped, for but a moment, "The rest is something you must find out for yourself."

Ava blinked, still horribly confused.

"A 'Battle of Destiny'? And I am, somehow, involved in this? Seriously?!" Ava said, sighing. "What do you think all of that meant?"

Yami was silent, him turning to face the tablet of him facing someone in some sort of weird duel. He noticed the monsters on the tablet, especially the Blue Eyes White Dragon. So, then, was the other person he was battling to be Seto Kaiba? Looking at the person, he had to admit…it looked like Kaiba. What did the Items have to do with his lost memories? How were they apart of this? Why was he sealed within the puzzle? So many questions…

* * *

((A/N: Okay, episode-wise, it shows Kaiba dueling the robot. I'm not gonna put that. We all know the robot falls to pieces. Obelisk is tough and really powerful and really big. So…onward!))

* * *

Ava and Yami walked the street, both still stuck on Ishizu's words. What happened now?

"Ava," Yami's voice came.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking towards him as they both walked.

"Aibou doesn't know I came to see the stone tablet today," Yami informed, Ava blinking at "Aibou".

Did he mean Yugi?

"I don't want you telling him what Ishizu said or even about the stone itself," Yami said, looking at Ava, but she only blinked in return.

Yami had a feeling she didn't like keeping such things from Yugi, but…he didn't have a choice. Not right now.

"I want to get my memory back, and Yugi knows what that would mean." Yami explained, seriousness written as clear as day on his face. "I don't him to worry about me, not yet."

Ava looked at him, her mind still stuck on Ishizu's words on herself, let alone about Yami's pharaoh-stuff. Weirdest day ever. But she knew that wasn't his fault. He was a spirit who lived in the puzzle. Of course it would be some weird explanation.

Yami, then, pulled out his deck, "Both he and I created his deck. Each of us put our souls into it. And the day he understands who I really am…will be the day it reveals its true power."

"It's a lot to shoulder, but I understand why." Ava said with a nod. "Just as long as you keep the whole 'Ava is suddenly your protector and guide' sealed."

Yami nodded as well, "Although I am still uncertain of that news, too."

"You and me both," Ava agreed, smiling once more, "But…the day will come when we both understand. I'm sure."

Yami's expression turned to one of seriousness to one of gratitude, a friendly smile playing on his lips as he looked at Ava. However, that happy expression quickly turned into one of mistrust; seriously, he always seemed to be angry or mistrusting. Ava noticed, blinking at the sudden change.

"Hey, what's wrong? You got so scary all of a sudden." She said, a little concerned.

Yami turned to her with a smile, "No, it was nothing. Forgive me for worrying you."

"Yugi~! Hey, Yugi!" A blonde woman yelled, running up to both Ava and Yami. "It's been a long time!"

Ava knew who this was: Mai Valentine. She might not have won Duelist Kingdom but she was still widely well-known for her Harpy Deck. So, then, she was friends with Yugi and the gang? Funny, Ava never heard of Mai being the friendly type.

"Maybe **_they_ ** changed that…" Ava said, an inward smile forming at the idea.

"Mai?" Yami asked, turning to her as she stopped before them.

"Hi, there, Yugi!" Mai said in a happy expression, putting her arm around Ava's shoulders as she forced the girl down to her level. "Who have we here? Are you Yugi's girlfriend? I'm Mai Valentine, but I'm sure you already know that, don't you? So, what's your name?"

"It's Ava…" Ava replied, a little irritated.

"I knew it! You both _**were**_ on a date!" Mai said, throwing Ava around, not doubt unknowingly giving the poor girl neck injuries at the same time.

"Anyway, Mai. What are you doing here?" Yami asked, giving Mai a pointless type of stare.

"What am I doing here? You're here, and you don't even know?" Mai asked, like she had just heard the most ludicrous or unbelievable thing ever.

"Well…ah, someone told me I could find my future here," Yami replied, Ava stretching out her now-strained neck.

"Future?" Mai said, as if pondering it over in her head. "It could be…"

Ava stretched once more, finally hearing the "crack!" she'd been needing, now turning her attention to Mai and Yami. Mai was explaining about some news she'd seen on the internet, something about a duel tournament or something. Apparently, there was supposed to be some big announcement about it tonight.

"Coincidence? I think not…" Ava said in her mind.

"Yugi, you must have noticed it by now…" Mai said, turning her body towards some of the surrounding crowd.

Yami seemed to agree, another look of distrust entering him, "Yeah. I can feel the hostility of duelists in the air."

"Exactly. Everyone here are duelists, gathered from all over the country. If you look hard enough, I'm certain you'll spot some familiar faces tonight." Mai said.

Ava looked around, but she couldn't tell people apart. She knew some of who Yami or Mai mentioned; like the bug duelist, Weevil, or the dino terror, Rex. But a few others, like some fisherman-looking dude named Mako, she'd never heard of. Either way, these people looked like they meant business. In times like this, she was happy she rarely ever entered tournaments.

"Although, after what Ishizu said, I might not have a choice…" She thought, wary on the subject.

Yami noticed, looking at her with slight concern. Noticing, Ava waved it off.

Looking up, Ava noticed that the current TV program on all the jumbo screens switched over, a very familiar face appearing.

"Isn't that…?" Ava said.

Yami looked even more suspecting than before now, "Kaiba!"

"Rumor has it that he is the one who spread the information about coming here," Mai informed.

So, then, Seto Kaiba, CEO of the infamous Kaiba Corp was going to hosting a duel tournament? Hmm, that could be interesting, actually. It'd been a long time since Ava had seen Kaiba up close. Last time was a few years back at a national tournament she had entered.

"Fellow duelists, listen carefully! In one week, this very town will host a tournament sponsored by Kaiba Corporations! All duelists must meet the two prerequisites in order to enter. First, a deck of 40 cards that holds a least one rare card. Also, each is required to own the latest high tech Duel Disk. All Duels will be followed strictly by the new Battle City rules, as well as the new ante rule which states that the loser must forfeit his or her rarest card to the winner." Kaiba stated over the screen.

"That actually makes it even better, if you think about it…" Ava said aloud, although both Mai and Yami seemed to dislike the rule itself.

"In other words, the final champion will acquire the rarest cards of everyone," Kaiba clarified, although Ava didn't think he needed to really do such a thing.

A suden wind was felt, making everyone in the duelist crowd look to the sky; there, Ava—as well as probably everyone else—left in slight disbelief, was the CEO himself, hanging out of a helicopter as it hovered above the town.

"Well, he knows how to make an entrance…" Ava said, a little dry at the egomaniac.

"Kaiba!" Yami called out, a look of anger spreading.

Just as Yami stared at the CEO, Kaiba seemed to stare with just as much intensity. These two really didn't get along. After a few moments of this weird staring contest, Kaiba broke away and called out more. "The stage of this battle will be all of Domino. In exactly one week, this city will become a Battle City!"

"You're on, Kaiba!" Yami called out, still looking pissed as ever.

* * *

In an unknown location, a rather suspicious looking group of people had gathered. Dressed in some sort of dark cloaks, they all were centered around a central figure; it was a young man who held the Millennium Rod, the final Millennium Item!

"Battle City, eh?" The leader asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yes, Master Marik." Answered one of the surrounding followers, his head bowed in respect. "Duelists from all over the country have gathered in Domino, including the one who bears the Millennium Bracelet that you've been so keen on finding."

"And you have seen this with your own eyes?" The so-called Marik asked.

The previous follower nodded, as well as giving a simple, "Yes, sir."

Marik began laughing, speaking once more, "When all of your prey have gathered in a single location, it makes things much easier. How very convenient and interesting! Assemble the Ghouls of the Rare Hunters, for our next stop is Domino City, Japan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Well, here we are at the next chapter. I know, things are going a little slow. I won't be going on a "chapter copies episode" thing, not always. So, in other words, each chapter won't be based on a single episode. One chapter might smash together two or three eps. It just depends. Well, why don't we get started, eh?

Chapter, Start!

* * *

"Battle City?" Joey asked, everyone standing atop the school's roof.

"Uh-huh. It all kicks off tomorrow." Ava said, turning to Yugi. "Yugi's competing. We're going to get his new Duel Disk after school."

"After school? Great, I have to work…" Tea grumbled.

"Hey, you could always take a sick day." Ava said, but Tea put her hand up in protest.

"This is going towards my funding for when I can go to America after I graduate, Ava. Every little bit will help, so I can't afford 'sick days'!" Tea scolded, Ava shaking her head.

"Duel Disk? You mean like what Kaiba used during Duelist Kingdom?!" Joey exclaimed, leaving Ava rather confused.

"Huh?" She asked. eye brow arched.

After a quick explanation, much to Joey's dislike on remembering such a humiliating defeat, Ava shook her head, speaking, "I saw what this thing looked like and it sounds very different. It's probably an updated one."

Joey pouted, "The other one was too advanced…"

"There's another rule, too." Yugi stated, continuing, "The Ante rule."

Joey's ears stood up at the comment, "What…? Ante?"

"Yeah, where each player forfeits his or her rarest card to the winner. That would mean the winner of Battle City would have the ultimate deck! It's awesome!" Yugi said, excitement clearly building inside his little body.

"Yeah, for the winner…not the losers. But…they're just cards. Rare ones, yes, but still cards." Ava chimed.

Joey began growling in frustration, like he had been doing before, "I can't believe that Kaiba! I was the second-runner up in Duelist Kingdom! I'm not some schmuck! Unforgivable!"

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Your sister's operation? It's tomorrow, genius! You ain't got time to worry about some card battle!" Tristan stated, sounding a little peeved as he did. "You're not seriously thinking of attending, are you?"

"…Serenity." Joey whispered, only to regain his passion once more. "Of course I'll attend! And I'll be there for my sister, too! Joey Wheeler is a man of many talents, you see."

"More like a man of incompetence…" Tristan muttered.

* * *

After school let out—Tea leaving for work as a result—everyone else decided to head to that new card shop, which was selling the Duel Disks. The game shop didn't have them, so they were forced to enter another game shop, much to grandpa's dislike.

"Hmm, I thought it was somewhere around here." Yugi said, seeming to be a little misplaced.

"It's up ahead, around the corner." Ava said, pointing the way.

Joey and Tristan ran the way Ava pointed, her giving them a sweatdrop stare. Ava could understand why Joey was excited, but why was Tristan? With a mental shrug, she let it go. Yugi's voice distracted her from the thought as he began to speak.

"You know this store? I'm a bit surprised." He said, seeming to be a little impressed.

"Yeah, since I came here while on my, ahem, 'date' with your other self…" Ava said, crossing her arms as she looked down at Yugi.

Yugi immediately blushed, "Umm…I already apologized to you both! I didn't mean for…well, you know."

Ava sighed, shaking her head, "It's fine. He didn't seem upset by it. So, then, what did he tell you from that day?"

"Oh," Yugi replied, "just Battle City stuff. He didn't go into much detail. Still, I can tell you cheered him up. He seems to have regained of his spirit."

Ava couldn't help but have a mental chuckle at the word "spirit". After all, Yami was a spirit. It seemed a little…off. Either way, she even had to admit; she enjoyed the time they spent, too. Perhaps, like it helped him, it had helped her, too. Still, Ava didn't like something. Yami hadn't told Yugi anything about Ishizu or the tablet. Nothing about the museum had been told, she was sure of it. Keeping Yugi in the dark, even though she had promised to keep it a secret, still felt wrong. Yugi was a good friend. His grandpa had taken her in, at least until her parents arrived back from their trip.

"I wonder how long I'll have to keep quiet about it…" Ava wondered inside herself.

"It's strange, though, now that I think about it." Yugi said, pulling Ava from her thoughts. He continued, pulling out his deck, "I'm surprised he accepted the Ante rule. He doesn't have any interest in betting or winning rare cards, much less having to give up even a single one we own. Out of all the thousands of cards out there, these 40 were specially picked. Not even a single card can be replaced. It's why he believes they can't be used for betting. But…"

Ava looked to Yugi, "What?"

"Well, I think he, the Spirit of the Puzzle, is looking for something. His mind still seems…I don't know, not able to focus." Yugi said, obviously trying to figure out this little dilemma of his and his other self.

Ava, again, felt that guilt return; she knew why Yami was so unfocused. After what Ishizu said, she, too, wasn't really able to focus on much. Honestly, she hoped she would be involved in much more weirdness from this point on, but…well, she had a feeling that was just wishing and not at all possible.

"She said I was tied to the pharaoh…the Spirit of Yugi's puzzle. That, right there, is setting me up for more weirdness." Ava complained inside herself.

"There it is!" Yugi said, running to the store window, he, Tristan, and Joey ogling at cards like they were hot models or something.

"Geez…" Ava chuckled inside.

"Let's head inside, unless you guess want to ogle a little longer." Ava said, bemused.

Inside, the store clerk greeted as everyone entered, "Can I help you?"

"Umm…are you selling the new Duel Disk?" Yugi asked, not really wasting time.

"Oh, so you're all duelists looking to enter, then?" The store clerk said with kind of a blank look.

"They're the duelists," Tristan stated.

Ava waved her hands before her, "Hold on. I'm not entering!"

"What?!" Yugi and Joey said, both looking at Ava.

Yugi stepped forward, "Ava, you did well in our duel yesterday. With a little more practice, you might have even been able to beat me! You should enter! He even said so."

"…really, Yugi? You used that card?" Ava thought, a little bitter.

"I haven't dueled in a few years, so I probably won't even qualify. If it's Seto Kaiba, I'm sure he set some sort of standards in entering." Ava said, hands resting on her hips.

The clerk caught a glimpse of her bracelet, his eyes widening behind his glasses, although no one caught the reaction. This was the girl who had something his master desired! And she wore it so openly?! This was his lucky day! If he could persuade her to enter, it would make it that much easier to find her for later!

"Miss, tell me your name and I will see what level you are listed as. Duelists with level five and above get their Duel Disk for free! However, if the level is too low, the duelist is not allowed to enter." The Clerk stated.

"Yugi, just tell him your name…" Ava said, stepping back behind everyone else.

Yugi saw no sense in arguing, so he stepped up, "Yugi Motou."

"Okay, let's see." The clerk said, typing in the letters. "Ah ha! At level 8, you quality for a free Duel Disk! Congratulations!"

Handing Yugi—who was surprised that he got the thing for free—Joey pushed Yugi aside.

"I'm Joey Wheeler! Runner up for Duelist Kingdom! With that title, I'm definitely a level five, and probably higher!" Joey said, his pride getting in the way, like always.

"Hmm," the clerk said, typing in the name.

However, the information that showed was nothing like what Joey thought it'd be. Actually, comically enough—or at least Ava found it funny—Joey had been, in fact, listed as "Nobody". Kaiba obviously had a sense of humor, or…well, he just hated Joey.

"WHAT?! LEVEL TWO?! NOBODY!?" Joey shouted in pure rage. "THAT BASTARD!"

"Hey, calm down!" Tristan shouted, grabbing Joey before he could choke the clerk,

Or possibly break the monitor. Ava would be surprised if Joey, actually, did both.

What the group didn't see was the shock on the clerk's face, but it wasn't at the reaction from Joey. It was the rare card that was shown: Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. That was a card that the Ghouls had been searching for. This "nobody" was their next prey.

"Oh, sorry," the clerk said, after making a minor adjustment when the group hadn't been looking. "My system must have been malfunctioning. It lists you as level five. You qualify."

Ava immediately looked to the clerk, her suspicions rising. Something didn't feel right. Of course, with Joey's new-found excitement the others didn't notice, joey taking his new prize. Next, Joey looked at Ava.

"You're up!" Joey said, pushing her forward.

"Joey!" Ava said, almost growling.

"Ava, I think it'd be fun to have you participate. If you want, you could always lose on purpose and forfeit the tournament. Getting one of these Duel Disk, I think, is worth it!" Yugi said, trying his own hand at persuading.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least see what Kaiba Corporation has you listed as," Tristan said.

Ava sighed, giving in, "Fine. My name is Avianna Soule."

The clerk put the name in, speaking moments after, "You qualify."

"…what?" Ava said, blinking.

He turned the monitor around, displaying Ava's "Mage" card, as well as a seven-star ranking.

"Whoa…" Tristan said, feeling the same amazement as Yugi and Joey.

"Av', you're almost at the same level as Yugi! Just one star away!" Joey said, turning his attention at her. "You never even said you played, and you're this skilled?!"

"I said it'd been awhile, so I didn't know he'd put me at a freaking seven-star! How was I supposed to know?!" Ava shouted in reply.

The clerk offered a duel disk, "It's yours, if you want it. You deserve it, according to our information."

Ava looked a little unsure. Yugi, however, continued to push her, "Ava, go. Take it."

Finally, Ava grabbed the box, giving a "thank you" to the clerk, everyone exiting the shop. Ava stared at the box, a sigh coming from her. She really wasn't planning on entering, but…well, maybe she was supposed to. Perhaps, like Ishizu had said, this was all part of some destiny-thing.

* * *

As they left, the clerk gave a smirk, picking up his phone, "Our next prey just left. Also, the girl with the bracelet received a Duel Disk. Look out for someone with the name 'Avianna Soule'. Master Marik is very interested in her possession, as well as the girl herself."

* * *

"Well, I gotta go, guys. I gotta get to that hospital room so I can help my sister get through the night. I'm sure she's nervous, after all." Joey said, separating from the group.

As he ran, he came across a rather menacing-looking group. This wasn't good. When the center figure, a man by the sounds of it, said his name, Joey knew that he had found trouble. After a short talk, he figured out who these freaks were. They were "Ghouls", people that acquire rare cards, by any means needed. Sadly, Joey was their next target, and they weren't letting him pass without a duel.

* * *

((A/N: Skipping the duel…))

* * *

This wasn't fair. Not only had he beat beat—by Exodia, nonetheless!—but these creeps had beaten Joey to where he felt faint. His Red Eyes was gone, stolen. What would he do?

~~~That night, at Yugi's~~~

Ava sat on the bed she'd been sleeping on while at the Motou residence, her using the guest room now that it was all cleaned out. All she could do was stare at the box she had gotten at the store. Yugi had congratulated her, opening his box upon getting home. He was so excited, it warmed Ava's heart. But…well, it wasn't the same for her, and Yugi couldn't understand why. Finally, an idea came to him, Yugi giving a small grin.

"Spirit…can I ask a favor?" Yugi asked, Yami appearing behind him in spirit form.

As Ava continued to stare at the box, she felt a sudden weight on her bed. Blinking, she looked at the new presence, a small smile appearing as Yami met her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Again, I'm in no danger." Ava said.

"Yugi is worried and asked me if I would speak with you about what is on your mind." Yami replied, completely honest. "He doesn't understand your current self. We were both impressed at your results in Kaiba's system. Which makes me wonder if you were even trying in our duel from before."

Ava let out a long sigh, finally speaking, "I haven't dueled for a long time. And it all centers on my mother and father."

Yami blinked, a little surprised at that news.

Ava continued, "A few years back, I entered a large tournament, one that Kaiba had entered, only to have to drop out of. Something about his company caused him to have to leave, much to his hate. That was the one tournament where I was doing really well, beating all my rivals and making many friends along the way. My parents promised they would be there for the final battle, so they could see me duel. They promised, something they hadn't done often. Their work usually came first, which I understood. The crowd that watched was so large, there was no way I could've found their faces; so, I assumed I would just meet up with them afterwards. I won the duel, winning the title, too. But…they weren't there. I asked why, holding their promise against them. All my father said was that he couldn't let 'kid stuff' come in front of what really mattered. He apologized and congratulated me, the whole nine-yards. Then, they left and went back to whatever country they were headed towards. I never dueled after that. Even the trophy I hid away in some dark storage place."

Yugi, appearing beside Yami, felt his eyes dim. Yami noticed, also feeling his own heart drop a little. No wonder she wasn't so happy about getting the Duel Disk.

"I guess…I lost my will to duel. I didn't have any friends, and the ones I met while dueling only cared if I was currently number one. Some friends, huh? So, when I said that me living in my own home, without my parents there, wasn't a big deal…I was being honest." Ava said, Yami's heart seeming to drop even more.

"Bakura scared me, definitely, but…that feeling didn't even compare to the feeling that I would always be alone in the world." Ava continued, further sinking into her own growing depression. "It's dramatic, I know, but…it's how I felt. That duel with you was the first time I'd dueled in, probably, three years."

Yami felt lost as to what to say. He couldn't imagine feeling like that, and all because her parents had jobs that meant they travelled a lot.

"I'm sorry, Ava, but your parents are wrong." Yami said.

"Yami…" Ava said, but was cut off.

"If dueling is something you're passionate about, do not let sad memories stop you from doing it. Yugi and his friends will not abandon you, like your mother and father did years back. You have friends who do not care if you're number one or level zero. When we dueled, I could tell you were enjoying yourself. So, enter in this tournament and find that love that you lost." Yami said, a reassuring smile upon his face. "We will be there every step of the way."

Ava couldn't help but smile, "It did feel good to hold Amaranth in my hand, rather than she being stowed away in my deck."

That smile faded, however, "My fear was always the same. Someday, I'd get that call. That my parents died in a wreck, or that their plane went down. It's hard, you know? Being alone for so long, and…suddenly, I'm not."

Yugi took over, not speaking just yet.

"I'm so afraid I'll push you guys away…" Ava said, not even noticing the switch.

"That isn't going to happen," Yugi said, a big smile on his face. "Once you're our friend, it's till the end!"

Ava smiled, placing her hand on the box, "I'll take your…his…whose ever advice. I'll enter into the tournament. Our destinies are tied, I guess."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Ava." Yugi said, getting up and leaving the room. Before he left, he paused and turned around, speaking, "I'm glad he can talk to you, Ava. He doesn't do it much. Well, good night!"

* * *

Next day…

So, Joey had been found by Tristan and rushed to the hospital. Yugi had been told that Serenity's operation was successful, meaning a good bit of tension was lifted from several shoulders that day. Sadly, new tension replaced it when Yugi and the others had heard about these so-called "Ghouls" who had attacked Joey, stealing his card in the process.

Yugi didn't like this.

He felt like danger was resting around the corner, and whether he liked it or not, it was going to come to him and his friends!


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm…I've been able to write these chapters like nothing! I wonder how long that will last? Well, let's not waste time!

Chapter, Begin!

* * *

It was warm; like, seriously warm. The air felt hot and sand blew in the wind.

"****, go and finish your chores," called a female voice.

"Alright," replied a young girl.

She looked to be around seven and wore a normal garb for a servant in the Pharaoh's palace, but this girl wasn't a servant. Instead, she was going to be much more than a normal servant. She would be the guardian and protector of the king himself.

"She's too young," spoke a voice (mentioned as "first voice" later on). "Not to mention the fact she is the daughter of common fisherman."

Another voice answered, "**** is the daughter of a fisherman and a midwife, yes, but she has the gifts; gifts that are only given by the gods themselves. She has been blessed, and, as such, is instructed to live and train as a guardian."

"She doesn't have everything," said the first voice.

"That trial will come later, when she has turned the rightful age of ten." Replied the second.

These two men were priests of the palace, and the little girl knew they meant business. But her mother and father were concerned.

"Will she be taken from us? She's just a little girl." Said the mother.

The first priest replied, "She will live in the palace for two years, to get accustomed to our ways. After that, she will be put through slight training, nothing strenuous, I assure you. That will last for a year, of which she can choose to come home during that time or spend it within the palace walls."

"And after all of that?" The father inquired.

"She will be put through a test. Should she fail, we will erase her mind of all she'd gone through and return her home." The second priest said, continuing as his tone became rather serious but also informative, "But should she pass…well, her life will take a turn. She will no longer be a normal child. She will be instructed and taught as Guardian and Protector of the Future King, Prince ****. Until that time, though, she will be treated as a personal guest of the pharaoh. You both are welcome to visit as much as you'd like during the first three years, two should she choose to return home for the third."

"May we see the child?" Another voice, a priestess this time, asked.

"Of course!" The father said, calling for his daughter.

"Papa? I was trying to catch the chickens…" The little girl said.

"Why?" The father asked, bemused.

"I like to make a game of it…" She replied with a cute grin of amusement. "I love watching them run away and try to escape!"

"She'll definitely get along with the prince…' The priests mumbled to each other.

"Indeed…"

"Well, these three would like to speak with you. Please, behave for them." The father said, attempting to dust off his daughter before turning to the priests. "Forgive my daughter for her recklessness."

"The prince is the same way," the priestess informed.

She knelt down to the girl, giving the child a kind smile. Taking her hand, her eyes widened as a vision flashed in her mind. Her Millennium Necklace had shown her a vision of this child that would not take place for years to come!

"My necklace granted me a vision of the future," she explained, continuing, "This child will certainly become the Prince's protector, and, together, they will do great things for Egypt! However, the future is uncertain and the slightest thing can change it. We must deal with this matter carefully. But, no mistake, she will pass the trial when she turns ten."

* * *

Ava's eyes flashed open, her looking around with confusion in her eyes. That dream was…odd. It was very different from the stuff that usually happens. This one had no chaos, no monsters attacking, nothing.

"Maybe I should be thankful and not complaining…" She said, turning towards her clock.

4:04 AM

She sighed, leaving her room ad heading towards the bathroom. She, however, stopped as she noticed a light shining. With a few seconds she realized where the light was coming from: Yugi's room. She walked over, opening the door.

"You're still up?" She asked, only for her to see Yami staring at her, deck scattered on the desk before him.

She blinked, "…umm…is this what you guys do when you can't sleep?"

Yami rose from the chair, walking over, "We just want our deck in the utmost condition for when Battle City begins. We didn't disturb you, I hope."

She shook her head, stretching, "A dream woke me up."

"Dream?" Yami questioned. "You dream often. I heard you struggling in your sleep before when you had to share Yugi's room."

"…you watched me sleep?" Ava asked, a little weirded out.

"Not intentionally." Yami replied. "What was this dream about?"

"The stuff I'm not allowed to talk about. Never know when someone might be listening." Ava replied, Yami immediately understanding what she meant.

"Thank you for keeping our promise. I intend to explain everything before Battle City starts." Yami informed, placing his hand on the door. "You should get back to bed, Ava."

"You're one to talk," Ava said. "You might be a spirit, but you're using Yugi's body, which requires sleep. You guys pull too much of this all-nighter stuff and he'll pay for it in no time at all."

"I can't sleep, and neither can he. We're both too…"

"Wired?" Ava finished.

"Yeah," he replied, though not exactly the way he would've described it. "Ava, I do have a bit of a favor. When everything is explained to Yugi, I'd like to know more about these dreams."

"Yeah yeah…" Ava said, stretching as a yawn escaped. "Well, good night you both. See you in a few hours."

Yami gave a slight grin, closing the door as he sat back down in the chair before the desk.

Yugi appeared beside him, speaking, "You seem to be interested in Ava, Other Me."

"Not that type of interest," Yami replied. "I don't have time for that type of thing, Aibou."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yugi asked, confused.

Yami shook his head, "Nothing. Let's get this deck finished. We still can't decide if this magic card should be included or not."

* * *

 _ **Few hours later…**_

"The sun is already up!?" Yugi asked, shocked to see the rays.

Ava was going to be upset to know Yami and him had stayed up all night putting the deck together. He still wondered about Ava and the spirit. The spirit had some sort of interest in her, but Yugi wasn't sure what kind. Perhaps…no, he had to be patient.

"Aibou…" Yami said, turning to Spirit Yugi, pulling the young one from his inner thoughts. "Before the tournament begins, I need to tell you something. It is something Ava knows about, but I asked her to keep it a secret until I found time to tell you."

"Ava? What is it?" Yugi asked.

"The Battle City we're about to fight in…is also a fight to find myself." Yami explained, highly doubting Yugi would completely understand.

"Find yourself?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. It's not just any tournament. But I won't be able to win without your help. Somehow, Ava is tied into this, too." Yami said, holding out the deck he and Yugi had just built. "No matter what, I will have faith in this deck we have built. Keep what I have said in your heart."

Yugi looked at the deck, still looking lost, but just ended up smiling. "Okay."

"You're not going to ask for details?" Yami asked.

"I know you'd never enter a duel to win some rare cards. But, instead, for an important reason. That is enough for me." Yugi replied, continuing, "So, whatever you're fighting for, Yami, I won't ask, and I'll let you tell me yourself. In your own time. I'll always believe in you, and in our deck."

"Thank you," Yami replied with a grateful expression.

The two switched places, just as Ava was walking into Yugi's room.

"Ah, it's you this time around." She said, Yugi looking a little confused.

"Huh?" He asked, but she waved it off.

"It's nothing. All set, then? Me too." She said, gesturing to the holster attached to her hip. ((A/N: Kind of similar to what Mai wears in Battle City. But rather than a mini skirt, Ava wears pants.))

Walking around Domino Square, Yugi looked at a clear card he held. He came with the Duel Disk and neither he nor Ava knew what it was or what it was for.

"Probably something Kaiba cooked up for this tournament." Ava said, looking at her own.

"Yugi!" Yelled a familiar voice.

The one Ava recalled as being "Mai" ran up, waving at Yugi. Yugi looked happy to see her, opposed to Yami's more neutral expression the other night. When Mai spotted Ava she cracked a smirk.

"Oh, another date?" She said.

Yugi got so red Ava almost had to laugh, but she shook her head, "No. We're here for Battle City."

Mai blinked, noticing the Duel Disk, "So, then, you're also a duelist? I didn't know that! I'll warn ya, though. If you meet on the field, we're enemies! Until then, you've got nothing to worry about!"

"Where's Joey?" Mai asked, Ava arching a brow.

Did she like Joey?

"He should be here any time…" Yugi said, as if he also had been asking himself the same question.

"So he did enter!" Mai said, all excited, her face suddenly going serious. "He's a chosen duelist, huh?"

"Long time no see! Yugi! Mai!" Shouted someone that sounded familiar.

Turning, Ava spotted the infamous Dino and Bug duelists, Rex and Weevil. Spotting her, both looked at each other, Rex flashing a grin to Ava. She only rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Mai immediately pulled Yugi aside.

"Competition will be closing in, Yugi." Mai said, Yugi going red once more, Mai adding on, "Although, I'd never call those two competition."

"You're gonna pay for Duelist Kingdom, both of ya!" Rex said, confident as ever.

"Yeah. If you think it would be as easy as before, you're sorely mistaken." Weevil added.

Were these two friends, then? It was an odd match, to be honest. Ava, then, noticed the newest addition, who stood right behind the unsuspecting Rex and Weevil. This was the one called "Mako", who apparently had some sort of "Fish" deck. What a weird thing to base your deck on. Unique, but weird.

Mako started laughing, putting Weevil in a headlock, "I figure you guppies would be here causing trouble again! 'Insect Army'? What a load of fish shit!"

"Mako Tsunami?!" Yugi exclaimed, a smile on his face.

Mako looked at Yugi, then at Ava, making his way over to her. "Yugi, who is your friend? She has eyes that are as deep as the ocean and hair that shines like the waves!"

Ava couldn't help but blush at that, which Yugi didn't seem to really like. Yami even felt the hint of jealousy coming from his mind partner.

"This is Ava. She's also participating. She's staying with my grandpa and I until her parents return from Paris." Yugi said, Mako blinking in surprise.

"Paris? Quite a boat's ride from here!" Mako said.

Okay, this was already getting annoying. She could see why he'd build his deck around fish. All he talked about was the ocean!

On the other side of the street sat the Rare Hunter (Ghoul) that had stolen Joey's card the other night, unbeknownst to Yugi or Ava. However, Ava got a creepy feeling, as if something in the air just wasn't right. She only chalked it up to the hostility coming from all the eager duelists surrounding the area.

"This is where I am supposed to be," Yugi said after everyone else had run to God-knows where.

"I'm just following you." Ava said, not caring about her 'starting point'.

"I wonder how you can duel in a place like this…" Yugi wondered aloud, looking side to side. "There's no dueling platforms."

"Personally, I don't like them. Something more free is better." Ava chimed.

"My fellow duelists, welcome to the Battle City!" Kaiba's voice came out of nowhere.

After a few seconds, Kaiba's face was broadcasted on a screen attached to a huge blimp.

"Hmm…the blimp's almost as big as his ego…" Ava muttered, Yugi chuckling at the comment.

"I will now explain the rules of this tournament. All those who come here are chosen by Kaiba Corporation as level 5 or higher duelists! Your Duel Disks are proof of that. The stage is the entire city of Domino where duels can be held at any time and place. No matter the place, if two duelists meet, they may fight! Each duelist will use a deck of 40 cards, surrendering the rarest card that the winner chooses! The more duels you win, the stronger your decks will become! Only eight contestants will make it to the finals." Kaiba explained.

"Only eight?" Yugi asked himself aloud.

"As for the location of the finals, it is hidden. As I am participating, even I do not know where this secret location is held." Kaiba, then, held up a clear card, one like what Ava and Yugi possessed. "Before we get stated, look at this. This is a Puzzle card. When all cards are gathered, a map of Domino City will appear. The cards have special prismatic coating; stacking any six will create a light showing the location of the finals. One other rule that I haven't mentioned, until now. The winner of every duel will receive his opponent's Puzzle Card. Only by collecting six cards will the location for the finals be revealed. Now, scatter across the city locate your enemies! Battle City begins!"

Yugi looked at Ava, a determined look on his face, "Alright! We can't let our guard down from here on out, Ava!"

"Right!" Ava replied, nodding.

Looking at the crowd below, Ava spotted a rather irritated looking Joey walking like he was on a mission.

"Uh oh…" Ava said. "Irritated Joey, 12 o'clock."

Yugi's eyes widened, him looking. Immediately, Ava and Yugi went down to investigate.

"Finally found you!" Joey said, the Rare Hunter lifting his head at his voice. Joey continued, "I knew you'd come to Battle City! What? Did you think I wouldn't find you hiding in the city?!"

Joey looked pissed, and, actually, he had every right to be.

"Joey!" Yugi called, standing beside Joey, Ava right with him.

"Yugi? Ava?" Joey asked, a little surprised to see the two already.

The Hunter, however, looked very pleased, and it was a look that Ava didn't like. Yugi, like Ava, knew who this was. He was a "Ghoul", a member of an organization that rules the dark Gaming Underworld. And this was just one of them. Who knew how many more there were out there. Immediately, Yugi was getting irritated. Joey, however, ran in front of him.

"Yugi, this guy is mine!" He shouted.

"Hmm, really? So, you want some more?" He closed his laptop, smirking a maniacal grin. "Even though I already stole your Red-Eyes from your deck?! However, I'm not interested in you any longer. Yugi Motou! You'll be my opponent!"

The Ghoul then looked to Ava, "Or perhaps it will be dear Avianna? You, also, have something I desire. Something my master desires, something more valuable than a simple rare card. Care to know what it might be?"

Ava's eyes widened, her subconsciously grabbing her bracelet. Yugi looked, his anger growing even greater than before. How dare they target Ava! Yugi was certain; this was about more than a mere rare card. For Ava, and no doubt himself, this would be a fight for the Millennium Items!

"I accept your challenge!" Yugi agreed, Joey's eyes widening.

"A person's very soul can rest in their deck. Stealing even a piece can destroy someone," Yugi said, beginning the switch between him and Yami.

"And that I cannot allow!" Shouted Yami after the puzzle ceased to glow. "So, let us leave this to the cards and leave all else out of it!"

"Translation: Leave me alone!" Ava shouted.

The Ghoul just continued to grin, Joey growing panicked. He turned to Yami.

"Yugi, they will be anything to win!" Joey shared, "They've gathered hundreds of powerful cards and bootlegged countless rare ones to make their decks! In his deck, he—"

But Joey was cut off by Yami holding his hand out, silencing Joey from there on.

"…haha. 'Talk to the hand, Joey!'" Ava couldn't help but chuckle inside, not able to hide it from the scene.

"Don't say another word about it, Joey!" Yami said, turning when he heard Joey's protest. "No matter what cheap tricks the opponent uses, I have no right to know the enemy's strategy before a battle."

Yami addressed the Ghoul next, "Rare Hunter! Use your strongest tactics on me! My deck will crush you into oblivion!"

* * *

((A/N: I will admit…I don't even know to really call them. "Rare Hunter" and "Ghoul" are both used interchangeably in the entire episode…))

* * *

The Ghoul chuckle in amusement, walking towards the scene, "I will admit. I like guys with a high fighting spirit and confidence, like you. But that's useless in a duel! I'm going to teach you that your worthless talk of justice means nothing in front of us Ghouls! All that awaits you is the despair of losing your rare card and falling into a pit of darkness!"

Yami looked so very amused, as well as excited. In Ava's opinion, he looked a little too enthused. Who would be so pepped up by something as dark and twisted as that Rare Hunter's threat? Yami would, apparently.

"Well now, is that so?" Yami said, placing his deck into the Duel Disk.

((A/N: Yep…this is where Tea is running to try and find the others. Am I putting it in? Nope. It's kind of useless. I'll have her "magically" find it and pop in.))

And so begins the first of the Battle City duels. Of course, Yami would be the first one. Ava just couldn't help but feel the irony in that.

"Solid Vision System! Fire!" Yami shouted, the holo-projectors launching from the Duel Disk and landing on the ground, firing up on contact.

"Okay, those things flying out of the duel disk and landing was pretty sweet." Ava said aloud as she stood beside Joey, amazed at the scene. "Kaiba, I take off my metaphorical hat to you."

Best part was that the duel hadn't even started!

* * *

((A/N: Okay, so this is where I end it. I will type out the duel…or at least a good part of it. It is kind of needed, so I'll include it. See you next chapter! Btw, I write these while at work. I work night shift with nothing to really do. So, I write fanfics while watching downloaded eps! Wanted to give that tidbit of info. Bye now!))


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! I got a couple of faves/follows! ^_^ Like all other chapters, this is based on Japanese episodes—56 and 57 (English subbed, of course) actually. Bits and pieces will be changed or altered, in order to fit my story. ENJOY!

Feel free to review, dear readers! I'd love to know your thoughts on this. It is an "OC-Insert", yes, but...there will also be some original stuff added in.

* * *

"Big brother! The first duel already started!" Mokuba said, continuing, "It's Yugi!"

Seto was mildly impressed, "Yugi, huh? Well, let's have a look."

"Alright, Search Team! Keep an eye out for those God Cards!" Mokuba commanded the certain set of workers. "A duelist holding two of the Gods has to be somewhere in Battle City. So, thoroughly check the data gathered by the Duel Disks!"

* * *

"Duel!" Both Yami and the Rare Hunter shouted.

Both players drew their hand, Ava looking and waiting in anticipation for the start. Ava looked at the Rare Hunter, not liking the smirk he bore. This guy had something up his sleeve, and, from the way Joey had been beaten and bruised after his encounter with them, it was obvious that these guys didn't play fair. It was only a duel, but Ava hoped Yami (and Yugi) would be alright.

"If anything, their duelist pride would be bruised…" Ava said in her thoughts.

Well, she hoped that would be the extent of suffering a loss, not that she expected Yami to lose.

"I draw!" Yami shouted, placing his cards down. "I place two cards facedown, and next I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode. It's your turn!"

"What on earth is that?!" A man from the crowd exclaimed, Ava hearing a few punks give an answer.

"That's a duel monster! And, starting today, us duelists take over the city!" Said the man.

Ava shook her head, thinking, "Most older guys in suits don't even know what a Duel Monster is. Leave them alone."

"My first card is…ah-ha! Just what I expected!" The Rare hunter said, showing his card. "Graceful Charity!"

Yami had the same look Ava did; this Rare Hunter was definitely up to something. He wanted to draw that card, which meant one thing: He was looking for something in particular! But Yami needed to figure out what that was, and he needed to do it quick, before the Hunter could draw that special card.

"What if it's…" Ava thought, speaking her next words. "Cards and not a single one?"

"If you only knew what was in my hand, you'd forfeit now and hand over your Dark Magician!" The Rare hunter said.

"Never! I might not know what scheme you're devising, but my trap card reveals any hidden monsters on your field! Light of Intervention! Now, you won't have any surprises attacking me." Yami said, revealing his trap.

However, the Rare Hunter looked anything but fazed.

"In fact, he looks completely unbothered! I'm gonna venture to say that his trick isn't going to be something coming from the shadows on his field." Ava said in her thoughts.

"Ava? What's on your mind?" Joey asked, noticing how quiet she'd been.

"Well…he isn't going to attack Yugi with some hidden monster; I mean, he looked unbothered by that trap of Yugi's. If were him, I would've been irritated with such a card being played. Also, I think he's looking through his deck for something. I just…don't know what." Ava said, Yami hearing every word.

"Ava and I are on the same page, then." Yugi said from within Yami.

"I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to summon my Baphomet!" Yami called, the demon-like creature now on the field. "And since he is here, I can summon my Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts! Now, I use Polymerization to fuse them both to create…Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast! I can't attack this turn due to Battle City rules, but on my next turn I will obliterate your statue and then attack you directly!"

Ava smiled, "Alright! He's got this in the bag!"

She looked at Joey with a smile on her face, but upon noticing Joey's panicked expression Ava spoke, "Hey, Joey…? What's wrong?"

Joey looked at her, shaking his head, "I can't say anything, remember? I know his strategy…I just wish my best bud did."

Ava smiled, "Yugi beat Pegasus, remember? He can do this, with or without knowing."

As the Hunter drew, Ava furrowed her brows together before she spoke, "Another Graceful Charity? Seriously?! But…how did he know what he'd draw? He has to be using some sort of trick."

The Rare Hunter ended his turn by playing another defending monster. Granted, it did keep his Lifepoints safe, but…how could he hope to win if all he ever did was defend? He had to attack sometime.

"Another defense monster." Yami said in his thoughts. "Why? I can't sense his attack strength. He's using strong defense the while time, hiding behind a line of strong defending monsters. Which means he isn't relying on attack points. Then, how is he going to defeat me?"

"Yugi!" Joey said, running a little towards his dueling friend. "I can't just sit here and watch this! I won't let you lose your favorite care for me, pal! This duel is rigged so that you won't win!"

"That's where you're wrong, Joey!" Yami called out. "I will defeat him on my own, I promise!"

"Hmm-mm!" Ava said, speaking, "Joey, you buffoon. He's not just doing this to win or lose a card. He's doing this for you, you goof. Plus, Yugi's gonna have to stand on his own, and, sometimes, that means going into the darkness without a flashlight or candle to help guide you. It's just how it is sometimes."

"Ava is correct," Yami commented. "You'd do the same for me, Joey. I know you would because, at one time, you did. Remember when Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean before Duelist Kingdom started? You jumped in, risking your very life to get those cards back! It wasn't about how strong or how rare the cards were. It was because you were my friend."

Immediately, an epiphany hit both Ava and Yugi/Yami.

"Exodia! That's what he's looking for!" Yugi said, Yami looking Ava's way, who apparently had just figured out the Rare Hunter's secret, too.

"He's trying to get Exodia! That's the reason for his Graceful Charity cards!" Ava shouted, Yami nodding with that usual smirk on his face.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Ava. So, he's _**that**_ type of duelist!" Yami said, gesturing to the Rare Hunter. "You're trying to assemble all five pieces of the legendary creature, Exodia! Thanks to Joey, I was able to figure it out without him actually telling me."

The Rare Hunter looked anything but pleased with that news, "Big deal. You still can't defeat Exodia! He's unbeatable!"

Ava sighed, "Well, obviously that will no longer be true. Mark it in the book! Today, Exodia is no longer the 'Unstoppable', folks!"

"I think Ava's getting ahead of herself. I might have figured out his plan, but I still need to figure out a way to stop Exodia!" Yugi said, Yami silent. "To this day, it's never been done."

The Rare Hunter, on the hand, only laughed, "Looks like your girlfriend is getting ahead of herself. Making it sound like you've already won, it's pathetic! But it's also amusing! Talk tough all you'd like but in one more turn it's all over! I've already won!"

Ava sighed, "You know, if all your cards were sent from your hand to the grave…well, you'd be out of luck. Next time, keep your mouth shut."

Joey chuckled at Ava's comment, the blonde speaking, "You're coming outta your shell, Ava."

"Guess so," Ava winked in reply.

"I place one card facedown, and, next, I attack with Chimera! Demolish his statue!" Yami called his attack, his victory coming about in the battle. "You're down to one monster."

Again, the Rare Hunter only cackled, unfazed one bit. "I don't care about a measly monster! You're already finished! Even you, Yugi, couldn't beat me in one turn! All I have to do is draw my next card, and, not only will I win, I will get an even greater prize! I'll have Joey's Red-Eyes and then your Dark Magician! It's over!"

"Odd…don't they want the Items? He never even mentioned his Puzzle, yet he targeted my Bracelet?" Ava pondered inside.

The Hunter drew.

"Stop right there, Rare Hunter!" Yami called out, revealing a trap card.

"It's Time Seal! Alright! That means it cuts out his drawing phase this turn!" Ava exclaimed, smiling. "Still, it prolonged the game. If Yugi doesn't turn this around, and soon, it will get much harder!"

On Yami's next turn, he drew "Light Force Sword", rendering one piece of Exodia useless for three turns. Ava had to breathe a sigh of relief. Well, that made things a little easier. Well, for now. Still, he needed a card that would wipe out Exodia. Just keeping a single piece useable for a few turns wasn't enough!

And, again, the laughing started as the Rare Hunter drew another card.

"Enough with the laughing!" Ava shouted. "It's irritating!"

"Yeah, this guy's nuttier than a fruitcake!" Joey commented, Ava nodding in agreement.

"You really think you can stop me with one card? Well, let's see how you like this, then!" The Rare Hunter shouted, "I play 'Swords of Revealing Light'! Now, you are rendered powerless for three whole turns!"

Ava growled, "Well…this could be a little problematic."

"Don't count Yugi out, Ava. I've seen him come back from much worse!" Joey assured the girl, Ava nodding his way.

"It's my turn. So, I draw one card and end my turn." Yami said, calmly.

"Not much more he can do, sadly." Ava muttered.

It was the Rare Hunter's turn now.

"All you can do is watch the duel. Thanks to my card, you can't do anything! Perhaps, I should just end your misery." The Rare Hunter said, amused.

"Just go!" Ava shouted.

* * *

((A/N: Okay…skipping some of the duel…))

* * *

Yami had two monsters on the field, one being Summoned Skull and the other Alpha the Magnet Warrior, both really powerful cards. But Swords of Revealing Light kept him from attacking. The Rare Hunter, on the other hand, had no monsters. Had Yami been able to attack, the Rare Hunter would've been in serious trouble. Throughout the duel, Yami had been using a Duelist's best tool: Reverse Psychology. It might not seem like much but it really could prove quite formidable if used correctly. It left the Hunter second-guessing himself, and second-guessing on how strong "Yugi" really was.

This duel would end in Yami's victory.

"I summon Exodia's Head in defense mode! Now, you can't attack my lifepoints!" The Rare Hunter called out.

Yami, however, smirked in response. Ava knew it! This was exactly the move he had been counting on the Rare Hunter to do! It was all part of his plan.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you'd do." Yami said, smirking. "And, thanks to you, I can finally destroy Exodia."

"What?! You're-you're lying!" The Rare Hunter shouted, eyes wide.

"Trap Card, activate!" Yami called, revealing his facedown. "Chain Destruction!"

Ava's eyes widened; of course, that was the one card that could beat Exodia! How could she forget about it?!

From the card, a chain came forth, piercing the head that was played but also attacking the Hunter's deck, destroying every other Exodia Head in his deck and hand. All that was left was the one on the field, which, with only 1000 points, was easily prey.

"And with no heads to play, the rest of Exodia is useless." Ava said, giving a thumb's up at Yami, who nodded at her. "Like I said, he stopped the unstoppable. And people doubted me…"

"Now, before I can attack, I have one thing left to do! Go, Dust Tornado! With its turbulent winds, it destroys one magic card on the field! And I target your Swords, freeing my monsters!" Yami shouted, the shimmering swords of light vanishing one at a time. "Now, I play Monster Reborn, reviving Chimera! Chimera, destroy the final Exodia head! And, now, your lifepoints are wide-open for a direct attack! Due to Summon Skull's lightning ability, it raises the attack of my Magnet Warrior by 200, giving it a total of 4100! And that's more than enough to take you out!"

The Rare Hunter's eyes widened. He knew he had been finished.

"Now, my monsters attack his lifepoints and end this duel!" Yami shouted his final command.

Ava smiled, running up to Yami once the monsters faded away, Joey getting there before she did.

"You did it!" Joey called, Yami nodding his way.

"He really has a way with words, doesn't he?" Ava said inside, sweatdropping a little.

Yami looked at the Rare Hunter, who appeared to be passed out—guess the duels are quite brutal, after all. Picking up the Hunter's deck, Yami spoke, "As per the rules, I'm take Joey's Red-Eyes and your Puzzle Card."

Yami looked through the deck a little more, Ava furrowing her brows, "What's up?"

"These cards…they're fakes!?" Yami exclaimed, obviously angry.

"A shallow man using fake cards? Who would've thought?" Ava said, sarcastic.

"I knew this guy was a cheater!" Joey exclaimed.

"Not anymore!" Yami said, ripping all the Hunter's cards into pieces, discarding them in the wind.

"Haha, Duel Monster confetti." Ava said with a smile.

"I lost…" The Rare Hunter finally spoke, next growing alarmed. "Please, help me! He's here, he's here!"

Ava took a step back, growing worried. The look this fraud bore was one of fear and terror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the Hunter, holding his head as if he were afraid it'd explode. "He's coming!"

"He's lost it! The wacko's completely lost it!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Joey." Ava said, shaking her head.

At that moment, the Wadjet symbol appeared on the Rare Hunter's forehead, shining as bright as the sun's rays. Ava's eyes widened, amazed at the sight, as well as scared. But that didn't last as something jolted her from those thoughts and feelings.

"Ugh!" Ava exclaimed, a painful surge going from her Bracelet and through her arm, nearly paralyzing it.

"Ava, what's wrong?!" Yami asked as he turned to her, concerned.

"My Bracelet…it—it's reacting to something!" Ava shouted, the item beginning to glow in the same manner as the eye on the Hunter's forehead.

Ava gasped, a little bit of terror entering her upon seeing her item glow.

What the _**hell** _ was going on?!

The surge going through Ava's arm was something she couldn't ignore. All she could do was hold her arm. She tried removing the Bracelet, but it wouldn't budge.

"We meet, again, Yugi." The Rare Hunter said, pulling Ava away from her situation.

This guy's voice was different from before—was this even the same man speaking?

"This man was the weakest of my Ghouls. The rest of us have much more power!" The voice continued, the Rare Hunter appearing as nothing more than a soulless puppet.

Ava had no clue what was going on, and, as it would seem, neither did Joey.

"I didn't mean to surprise you all. The man speaking to you isn't the one before you. I suspect Miss Ava already knew that, though. A guardian's senses are always more adapt than the one she protects." The man said, looking to Ava, who subconsciously backed towards Yami. "In fact, I look forward to meeting you. You have something I greatly desire. I wish I could just take it from you, but it's not as simple as that. In fact, you will cause me the most trouble!"

"Gee, I feel so happy…" Ava muttered, definitely creeped out by now.

"Enough! Who are you!?" Yami shouted. He was irritated, yes, but he was also growing protective.

"I am a chosen one of the Millennium Items, like you and Avianna. Each of the Items has its own abilities. My Millennium Rod, for instance, allows me to control the actions of whoever I want! But, not to worry, for anyone with a Millennium Item is protected from my Mind Control." The Rare Hunter explained. "Even little Ava is protected. In fact, she is extra protected, due to a spell cast on the Bracelet from ancient times! A spell that you, yourself, was said to have put there in the first place!"

"A spell?" Ava asked, looking to her Bracelet.

Yami looked at Ava but stayed focus on the matter, "Millennium Rod?"

That sounded exactly like what Ishizu had talked about back at the museum! So, then, it had begun!

"In any case, I was merely introducing myself." The voice said through the man. "My name is Malik."

"Malik?" Ava repeated the name.

"Malik! What are you Ghouls after?!" Yami demanded.

"To gather the God Cards, three legendary rare cards that have been revived in this modern world," Malik explained.

"It's odd…he's being polite in his explaining. He doesn't strike me as a 'real' bad guy." Ava thought.

"God Cards?" Yami asked, confused.

"According to the Ancient Egyptians, three stone slabs were said to possess the Power of Darkness." Malik stated.

Ava couldn't help but notice how familiar all of this sounded.

"Obelisk the Great War God! Osiris the Sky Dragon! And The Sun Dragon Ra!" Malik further explained, Ava's eyes going wide.

"Those…those are real Egyptian gods…" Ava said in a voice barely above a whisper. "An Obelisk isn't, but Ra and Osiris…they are written in history."

"Very good, Avianna! You know your ancient history, it seems!" Malik said, Ava sticking her nose up in return.

"Anyone who knows anything about Ancient Egypt has at least heard of Ra and Osiris, Malik!" Ava shouted, but the Rare Hunter's face just smirked.

"Then, perhaps, you should pay more attention to your dreams! The gods have appeared in them, I'm sure!" Malik shouted, returning to his previous topic. "The one who gathers all three gods and takes the title of 'Pharaoh' will be granted a power strong enough to control the world!"

Ava sighed, "You've got to be kidding. Controlling the world—it's the biggest cliché in history!"

Even so, Yami didn't look as if he had taken it as a mere joke.

"We Ghouls have already obtained two of the God Cards. And the remaining one is in the hands of someone in this town." Malik explained, continuing, "Yugi, the game has just begun. A Rare Hunter with a God Card is already lurking in your town. And, should you meet him, even with your skills…it'll be instant death!"

Ava widened her eyes at the word "Death".

This was getting too dangerous! This guy was nuts! And, if Yugi…erm, Yami…either of them accepted this, then, they were crazy, too!

"But, according to Ishizu, they don't have much choice." Ava said in her thoughts, a sigh escaping.

"We'll see," Yami said, pointing at the Hunter. "I'll never hand over the title of 'Pharaoh' or the power to rule the world to the likes of you! And even if the Rare Hunter holding the God Card does appear before me, I won't lose!"

Malik merely chuckled, "I'd like to see. I look forward to testing that theory."

Next, the Hunter turned to Ava, "I'd watch out, too, if I were you, Ava. For whoever bears the title of 'Pharaoh' is the one you must protect! Although, I will admit it isn't as easy as that. Since Ancient Times, your soul has been bound to the current Pharaoh, but, in due time, that will all change!"

Ava glared at the man, "My soul is bound to no one, you creep!"

"We'll see. Eventually, you'll have to accept your own fate." Malik said.

Yami glared at Malik. He needed to find his lost memory, and he needed to ensure Ava's safety. He couldn't allow an innocent get targeted for his own past. Although, if what Malik said was true, which sounded a lot like what Ishizu had already told him and Ava, then Ava didn't have much choice but to be a target. If not now, then eventually.

"Very well," Malik stated. "Chosen ones, the Millennium Battle has begun! I look forward to it."

With that, the Rare Hunter collapsed. Ava went over to the man but shook her head.

"Out cold, huh? So, the power to control people?" Jokey asked himself aloud. "Just where is this Malik bastard hiding?"

"Who knows…" Ava said, returning to her feet.

Joey's attention was draw to a card, Yami speaking, "This is your card, Joey."

Ava didn't know them all well, but she had a feeling Joey would be thankful and take it back, kissing it or something. However, his reaction was something she wasn't expecting.

"Right now, I can't take Red-Eyes back." Joey stated, eyes closed.

Ava blinked.

That…well, that was really mature, actually. Which was not at all Joey.

"Are you still Joey Wheeler, knucklehead from school?" Ava asked, jokingly.

Joey gave a small smile, but it faded when he closed his eyes, "If I take that card now, I'll just be getting further and further away from becoming a 'True Duelist'. And he wouldn't approve, either."

"A True Duelist, eh?" Ava asked, a mile on her face.

Joey was, indeed, maturing. Little-by-little.

"Yugi, you've always been the one I've considered to be closest to being a 'True Duelist'. In fact, I'm sure Ava isn't too far behind you." Joey said, giving a smile to Ava before he continued, "When we dueled at Duelist Kingdom, I felt like I was fighting for something. But, now, I feel as if I've lost that feeling."

Ava sighed aloud, "You didn't lose it. You just didn't know what you were looking for, is all."

"Maybe," Joey replied. "But even when Yugi was battling a person who used tricks to win, he never stopped giving the man a fair duel on his own end. He gave a fair fight, even when the guy didn't deserve it. During that, he taught me another lesson, too."

"Oh?" Ava asked, Yami all ears.

"I realized what I was missing: The Pride of a Duelist." Joey continued, closing his eyes. "Red-Eyes means more to me than any other card is the world, and he's been with me since the beginning. That's why I can't take him back, not now! In fact, with how I am right now, Red-Eyes wouldn't let me take him! So, Yugi, I want you to keep that card, for now."

"Joey, I actually like that you're doing this." Ava commented, both him and Yami looking at her.

"Really?" Joey asked.

Ava nodded. "Yeah. You see, even though we all have our absolute favorite cards, protecting them with all we have, we need to also learn how to put our trust in other cards, too. If you don't, you'll just end up like Kaiba. You don't want to have a dragon fetish, like he does, do you?"

Yami couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. Still, Ava had brought up an excellent point. A duelist couldn't just put their trust in one or two monsters, alone, but in all their cards, weak and strong. That was the true reason the Rare Hunter lost. He put too much stalk in Exodia, so much that it destroyed his deck. The deck's strongest point had also become its weakest.

"It seems Ava knows her stuff," Yugi said, feeling proud of his friend.

"It would seem," Yami agreed.

"Well, I've put together a few 40-card deck for this tournament, so I don't need Red-Eyes to ensure a win. I still have Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, and many other awesome cards, after all! And I still have a Puzzle Card, which means I qualify to participate." Joey said, pulling out his Time Wizard. "This is the last rare card I have to bet."

"And you'll go far with just that card." Ava said, continuing, "And, even more, you will become a duelist you and everyone else can respect."

"I will hold you to those words!" Joey said, wrapping his arm around Ava's shoulders, almost putting her in a headlock.

"Ack! Let me go, you goof!" Ava said, struggling to get free.

Yami watched, Yugi appearing in his "Spirit Form", the high school'er speaking, "It's okay to like her, Pharaoh. Day-by-day, she is proving herself to be a definite part of our team, and, with what Malik said, she needs to be protected. I just believe she is as involved as she is in all this."

"Yugi!" Joey said, pulling Yami and Yugi away from their little mental chat. Releasing his hold on Ava, Joey spoke, "When this is all over, and I have proven to myself that I am a 'True Duelist', I want you to fight me! When that time comes, I want us to have a fair battle."

"A fair duel with nothing on stake? That sounds like a good idea!" Ava said, smiling.

"I understand," Yami said, continuing, "We'll fight each other, then, Joey."

"Thanks, bud." Joey said with a smile, holding his hand out.

Yami grasped his friend's gesture, "I'll be waiting, Joey. Until that time, I promise to take good care of your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Ava chimed in, winking, "When he says that, he means he'll let me have it until then."

Joey looked her way, hearing a chuckle come from Yami. "That's not what I meant!"

Ava winked, again, "Just kidding~!"


	9. Chapter 9

*Poke* Hello, ^_^

Well, I want to extend a "thank you" to _**ShadowStriker**_ for the review. My first! I was so excited to see I finally got one! And it was a positive one at that! I'm glad you're so anxious to see where what goes on in this and future chapters.

Well, here is the next chapter. I really am looking for windows to putting more of my own original twists in here and there. I will have Ava fight one of the Rare Hunters that appear…I just don't know which one. I can give you a little hint of the contents of this chapter; During Arcana (whom I will be calling by his Japanese name, "Pandora") and Yami/Yugi, Ava will be present! Also, you will know a little more info about the Guardian of the Pharaoh mentioned before.

* * *

Ava noticed Joey and Yami take different paths, her looking at them both. Yugi noticed Ava was standing still, as if she were in her own world, pondering something over in her head and heart. Sensing Yugi's inner conflict—as well as his curiosity and concern—Yami looked back at Ava.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Ava looking at him with a semi-stunned expression.

"Uh..." Ava trailed, not exactly sure how to word her thoughts.

Yami's eyes peered down at the girl's left arm, which still didn't move much. "Is it your arm? Does it still hurt?"

Ava shook her head, a little bit of a distant look appearing in her eyes as she spoke, "That's not it. I will admit, I don't have much use in it, but…well, I was thinking going my own way. Or even following after Joey. We could always meet up later, so it's no big. Besides, you have battles to fight. Joey does, but your reason for fighting is a little more…well, important."

Yami appeared a little out of sorts. And very quiet.

Yugi looked to him. Yami looked like he was just about to walk away without saying a word, although Yugi doubted the spirit would actually do such a thing. Yugi was sure that Ava's sudden request merely took the spirit by surprise. In all actuality, it took both duelists by surprise. Still, inn case things got dangerous—and Yugi was certain they would sooner or later—perhaps it was best Ava go off on her own.

"Answer her," urged Yugi.

"Well, if you want to, you can. I'd prefer you to stay with me, though. After what Malik said—" Yami started, but Ava cut him off.

"That's why I don't want to be near you all the time. I just…need time. To think, and all." Ava boldly stated, Yami's eyes widening. Ava continued, "I don't know much about this 'Pharaoh and Guardian' stuff, or even what to think of it all, but…me, a guardian? Especially to a Pharaoh? Uh-uh. Perhaps in some past life, but not today. It's not me, Yami. I'm Avianna…not…whoever else. I just…"

Ava went silent for a bit.

"Ava?" Yami asked, urging her to continue.

"I just want to try and sort all this out on my own." Ava finished. "I think it's the least I deserve after that bombshell. Yugi knows my cell number, in case you need to get ahold of me. So, I'm just a call away!"

"I understand, Ava, but I think it's best you do not stray from my eyes." Yami's voice said that he meant well and that he was worried for a friend, his eyes giving away how obviously against this idea he was.

"Yami, please…" Ava stated. "Just…give me this. A few hours, that's all I ask."

After a minute or two, Yami relented. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stand around, talking about this. He had things he needed to focus on. If Ava wanted some time to think, then he had no choice but to let it happen. "We'll check in on you in two hours. Preferably, stay near Joey. Don't go off on your own."

"Thanks," Ava replied, turning her own way. "And will do."

It was silent, as though Yami wasn't sure how to handle what just happened.

Yugi watched Ava walk off, looking to his mind partner, "How come you didn't want her to go off? It's like you said, she's used to being on her own. I imagine having someone tell her to not go far isn't something she's used to. Besides, I can understand her needing some time to think about things. If it wasn't for this tournament lasting a short while, I would like to sit around and ponder them out, too. But…I know that's just not possible."

"Aibou…" Yami said, looking to his partner.

"Let's let her be. It'll do her some good. Besides, if Joey's there, I know she's in good hands!" Yugi said, fading away.

* * *

((A/N: I'm gonna say it's been an hour or so later. Maybe even close to two. Also, since some good dueling action will come up later on, I'm gonna skip the majority of the duels. If you wanna know how everything plays out, watch the eps.))

In the city, Tea, Grandpa, and Joey walked around. Joey had just dueled the famed "ESP Duelist", Espa Roba, winning the match against the fraud. And Yami had witnessed the whole thing, but, rather than tell Joey of his seeing the duel decided to leave without announcing his presence.

"Serenity will have her bandages removed soon, right?" Tea asked.

Joey nodded, a smile on his face. "Uh-huh!"

Grandpa, then, spoke, "Then, you must duel hard, for your sister's sake, Joey."

"Ha. I know that, gramps." Joey replied.

"We're going to look for Yugi," Tea said, Grandpa chiming in.

"Ava should be around here, too. If I know my grandson, he'll be right there will her. They've grown close ever since she decided to temporarily stay at the shop." The old man said.

Joey began to snicker, "Yeah, I wonder if there might be more there than we think!"

"Enough. We'll catch up with you later." Tea said, not enjoying the topic. After all, she liked the Pharaoh, and even was beginning to develop feelings for little Yugi. Although, if anyone was going to date either, she supposed she rather it would be a friend. Well, one she could trust.

Still, she didn't fancy the idea of anyone but her being in that spot. However, somethings just couldn't be helped.

"Alright. Later!" Joey said, waving them off as the girl and old man departed their own way.

* * *

Hearing her phone ring, Ava pulled it out, "Hey, Yugi. I doubted it'd be The Spirit on the phone. I heard Joey was in a duel against some ESP guy? How did that all go? What?! He won?! Alright!"

She paused, nodding, "Alright, then…where you gonna be?"

* * *

[Far Away Off From Yugi and the Others...]

In the dwelling of the Ghouls, the one named "Malik" sat on his throne.

"You found the owner of Obelisk?" Malik asked.

His follower, unnamed at the moment, nodded, answering, "Domino City. North C Block. The owner of Obelisk is…Seto Kaiba."

The golden item Malik held, the Millennium Rod, gleamed. "I should've known."

"But how did he get ahold of it?" The hunter from before asked.

"I can imagine. He hosted this tournament because he got his hands on it." Malik stated, his face shrouded with the hood on his cloak, but upon looking up his eyes were revealed. "His purpose is the unify the gods."

Next, he spoke in his thoughts. _"As I thought, it was you, wasn't it?"_

 ** _[Flashback]_**

In the Pharaoh's tomb, Malik currently had control over an older man. Before the man was a box, inside resting something Malik had sought to get his hands on. And, in a few moments, it would be his.

Walking ouside the tomb, card in hand, his was stopped as a woman stood before him. It was Ishizu.

"Mailk, my Millennium Necklace warned me you would do this." Ishizu stated, seriousness on her face. "For 3,000 years, our tribe has sworn to protect the Pharaoh's tomb. Do you intend to defy them by doing this?"

Malik grew bitter by that remark. "Sacrifice myself for what!? Someone has to break us free from this myth! Once I obtain all three God Cards, I'll gain right to the Pharaoh's name. And, then, our tribe can be freed of this curse!"

Ishizu looked displeased, "And what of the other half of the prophesy?"

Malik looked, in a way, unfazed. "You're speaking of the Pharaoh's Guardian? Some woman who is meant to protect him through dreams, visions, and other supernatural nonsense? If such a woman exists, I'll get rid of her, too. Or, by right, if I become Pharaoh she will become my protector! Either way, she isn't a problem. Lucky for me, she'll be easy to find."

"But not easy to deal with." Ishizu added.

Malik, again, grew irritated.

Ishizu continued, "He swore to protect her, since she devoted her life to him, according to the scriptures, even after he told her she no longer needed to do so. In fact, scriptures say he told her to leave the palace and never return, so that she would be safe! She was free of the burden her birth had placed upon her shoulders, but she chose to stay and fight by his side. Even in his final time, the mere moments before he sealed himself away, it's said that he whispered a spell that would protect her spirit, until they could be reunited, once more."

Malik scoffed, "I care not for silly stories! Now, move aside!"

Ishizu didn't budge. "I can't allow you do this, Malik! You shall not pass."

Malik brandished his Millennium Item, speaking, "Move and let me pass."

"Can you really use your Millennium Rod against me?" Asked Ishizu, again unfazed by his threats or words.

Malik, too, stayed unfazed. "If it's for the sake of our future, then I can. Even if you, Dear Sister."

 ** _[End Flashback]_**

Malik remained stuck in his thoughts, "Dear Sister, it was you who had the last card, wasn't it? Giving it to Seto Kaiba was a brilliant move on your part. I half expected you to hand it over to The Pharaoh. You must have foreseen the future with your Millennium Item. You, then, gave the card to Seto Kaiba, who held this event afterward. You knew that, by the gods' guidance, my fate and _**his**_ would eventually intersect. And, now, his Guardian is at his side, too. But, in the end, the final God Card will fall into my hands! Along with the title Pharaoh. After that, everything will be as it should be."

"Kaiba is still in the North Block. Should we attack him?" A Hunter asked.

Malik, however, said otherwise, "No, let Kaiba be for now."

"I finally found the Pharaoh and his Guardian, after all…" Malik thought.

"What of the girl I said to see an eye on?" Malik questioned.

"She was spotted speaking to him on the phone mere moments ago. It sounded as if they were meeting up within a few minutes' time." Answered a different Hunter.

"Good. Very good." Malik stated, speaking his next command, "Assemble Pandora the Conjurer, for a duel! I want little Ava included, as well. But only Pandora and Yugi are to duel. We'll see just how far little Yugi will go for his new friend."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

[Back to Ava]

As Ava walked to where Yugi said he'd be she pulled out a few objects from her pocket—it was two Puzzle Cards. "The duelist was easy to beat, but…I know harder ones will be coming in my path. Not to mention those Rare Hunters. I'm sure they'd love to get their hands on my Amaranth card." Ava stated, pulling out the card, looking at it as she walked on. "You have always been there for me, ever since I was little. I know you're just a card but…to me, you seem like more than an image printed on some paper. I wish I knew why…"

Ava looked before her, not noticing the gleam on the card's surface. Little did she know, there was more to her card than she thought.

"Hey, that's…Yugi! Wow, I must've zoned out while walking." Ava thought, quickening her pace.

When she got relatively close, she called out, "Hey!"

It was, again, Yami. He must always be the one who duels. Poor Yugi.

"Ava! I didn't expect you so soon." Yami said as the girl stood beside him.

"Well, I wasn't really far away when Yugi called. So, how have you guys been doing, thus far?" She questioned, curious to know.

"We haven't run into any other duelists since that Rare Hunter from before." Yami replied.

"Ah, got caught up in watching Joey's duel, eh? Man, I wish I could've seen it." Ava said, a little dejected in her tone. Suddenly, her solemn expression brightened. "But I'm not too bummed. Look!"

She showed her two Puzzle Cards, Yami getting a smile of approval on his face. "Good job, Ava! Now, you have the same number as Aibou and I! But…the duelist…"

Ava rolled her eyes. "It was a normal, everyone guy. Don't worry. It wasn't a Rare Hunter. Although, I figure I will, eventually, run into one. Not really looking forward to that encounter."

Yami looked at the ground but decided to ignore the feeling inside himself, putting on a smile, instead. "We'll worry about that when, and if, the time comes. No matter what, Yugi and I will stay by your side."

Ava crossed her arms, a faint smirk forming as she spoke, "As the apparent Guardian for you, I thought I was to remain by your side? Although, you are the Pharaoh and not Yugi, so…I guess it works."

Yami looked a little surprised, "So, then, you accepted what Ishizu and Malik said?"

Ava sighed, "It's not as simple as all that, really."

[Yami/Yugi's POV]

Yami noticed that Ava was still struggling with the news. Honestly, he couldn't blame her. During Duelist Kingdom, he knew he was more than some random spirit. It was as Ava had said; spirits didn't come back for a vacation. They always had a purpose of some sort. The fact that he was connected to the puzzle, arriving only after the item was pieced together, proved that theory even more, in his mind. Still, he never imagined Ava would be caught up in this like she was. If anything, she would've been involved by association. Not because she was a part of his forgotten past.

"I wonder…" Yugi said, Yami looking as the high school student appeared. "I wonder how close you and Ava's past selves were. After all, Malik said you placed a spell on her, one of protection. It sounded as if you protected her soul, or something similar. Perhaps, then, that is why you feel such a connection with her, even if you want to deny it."

"Aibou!" Yami stated, a little stunned Yugi had brought it up in such a manner.

[Back to Normal POV]

"Huh? Is everything alright?" Ava asked, noticing Yami had suddenly become shocked about something.

Yami's attention was brought to the girl, him shaking his head, visibly a little embarrassed by letting his composure go so easily before her. "Yes, everything is quite alright."

"I wonder how Joey and the rest are? I know grandpa said he'd be around, hoping to catch some of the dueling action. I assume Tea would be cheering people on, too." Ava said, Yami's mind drifting to something.

He pulled out Joey's card, staring at the black dragon printed on its surface.

"What's on your mind? And don't say 'nothing', because I can see it in your eyes." Ava said, Yami giving a nod.

"Yugi and I know that the only reason we hold this card is because Joey doesn't feel like he can claim it as his own." Yami stated, Ava not really seeing the point. He continued. "This card is like his courage. Like back when he fought for his sister, now he fights for the right to hold this card."

"And that time will come." Ava said, Yami looking to her.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "And, when it does, I will challenge Joey as he wants me to, one true duelist to another!"

"Just don't treat him like all your other opponents, 'kay? After all, it won't be a life-or-death match. In fact, after all these serious duels, it will be nice to have something based on fun and not by some weirdo bent on bringing back the Age of the Pharaohs." Ava stated, adding when yami looked at her. "No offense."

Yami was about to reply, but his focus became attached to something else.

Ava blinked, looking in the direction the Pharaoh's eyes went. "A clown? Here?"

"I'd bet my dueling deck it's a Rare Hunter looking to challenge me." Yami stated, Ava's eyes widening. As he began to walk towards the way the thing pointed, Ava grabbed his arm, Yami giving her a look that nearly made her jump back in fright.

Seeing her reaction, he calmed down. "Ava, what is it?"

She shook her head, "Don't go in there. Call it a hunch, a sixth sense, or even part of the whole guardian-nonsense, but…I don't get a good feeling about this situation!"

"Ava, there is something bigger than both of us going on, and I cannot leave it unchecked. So, stay here, and I will come back." Yami said, moving on, only for her to walk beside him. "Ava? I said—"

"I know…" Ava said, relenting. "But…I feel like I need to be there with you."

Yami nodded, understanding what she meant by that.

Entering a giant tent, both came upon a set of two boxes. Ava blinked, "Magic boxes, like from magic shows? Okay…a little cool."

Both opened up, the clown from before coming from one, motioning for both to come forward. Yami stopped, looking to Ava, "Stay here, and I will take care of this matter."

Ava didn't reply, she just walked forward. Yami felt she was acting different from before, and, upon looking at her bracelet, he knew why. It was glowing, like how it had when Malik had revealed himself when he dueled that Rare Hunter.

"The Item's controlling her, it seems." Yami said inside his mind.

"Is that alright? Isn't it dangerous?" Yugi asked, concerned for his friend.

There wasn't time to worry about that, though. As Ava entered the box on the right, the thing closed behind her, locking her inside. Yami's eyes widened in fear, him sprinting forwards, " ** _AVA!?_** "

The thing wouldn't open. He tried to pry it open but no luck. He looked to the other opened box.

"Fine, I'll accept this game!" Yami shouted, entering it just as Tea and Grandpa—who had been trying to chase down the pair since seeing them outside the tent—entered the tent. However, upon him entering, box magic boxes spewed smoke, both collapsing and revealing themselves to be empty. Yami and Ava had vanished, much to the horror of Grandpa and Tea.

* * *

[With the Kaiba bros...]

"WHAT?!" Mokuba exclaimed, turning to his big brother. "Yugi's signal just disappeared! It's completely off the Duelist Radar!"

"What did you say?!" Kaiba, also, exclaimed. "I want him found, now!"

Mokuba, then, noticed something. "Another duelist went off the radar, too. It says 'Avianna Soule'. Do you know her, bro?"

Kaiba thought for a moment, soon recalling hearing the name. "Yes. She is a skilled duelist. I placed her in a seven-star rank, so it is no surprise she entered this tournament. What is a surprise is that she's hanging around Yugi and his friends. Either way, I want them found!"

"Roger!" Mokuba said, clicking away at the device he held.

"Could the Rare Hunters have something to do with this? And, if so, is this 'Avianna' girl involved?" Kaiba pondered inside. "For the signal to have disappeared, it must be getting blocked. Which means both Yugi and 'Ava' has to be in a basement or something similar."

* * *

[Normal POV]

Yami exited his box, but found Ava nowhere around. However, before him was a computer. As the thing turned on, he noticed his duelist information was present on the screen. His eyes were drawn to his Dark Magician card, a figure soon seeming to come from it and stand before him. It was a Red Dark Magician!

The creature chuckled, speaking, "I've been waiting for you, Yugi. My master, the great Pandora, will duel you!"

Yami grew serious. As he thought, this was all the work of a Rare Hunter! And, now, they've taken Ava! But…who was this "Pandora"?

"I'll show you there is only one true master of the Magician Spellcaster-type monsters!" The Magician stated, pointing his magic staff at Yami. "Pandora, the Conjurer!"

Yami had to smirk, a quick chuckle escaping. "Stop the petty tricks and come on out! Rare Hunter!"

A man began chuckling, soon revealing himself—and did he look odd. His clothes were…different. Yami, however, couldn't focus on something as trivial as that. Pandora spoke, "I am Pandora the Conjurer, as well as the second Rare Hunter, and also a user of the Dark Magician."

"Where is Ava!?" Yami demanded, but Pandora seemed only amused.

Walking near, Pandora spoke, "I am aware you use the Dark Magician to defeat your enemies, and I am also told your friend uses quite the powerful and rare 'Mage Card' as well. But I am the master of the Magicians! There isn't a soul who can defeat my Dark Magician!"

Yami had to smirk. "We'll see about that. Duelists build their deck but choosing cards they trust the most. However, sometimes a card chooses the duelist, instead! When the hearts of both the cards and duelist becomes one, only then can the cards' true power be unleashed! Rare Hunters don't have the duelists' heart!"

Yami shuffled his deck, not even looking at the top card he drew. He didn't need to, for he already knew which one it was: The Dark Magician!

"I'll take you on, Pandora! My Dark Magician will defeat you!" Yami said, proud.

"We need to find Ava, first!" Yugi shouted, Yami's mind coming back to the issue.

"Now, tell me where Ava is!" Yami, again, demanded.

Pandora chuckled, crossing his arms. "She's safe, for now. Come, let us have our duel, but this pace is much too cramped. Let us go to a more suitable location, one I have prepared for this one occasion."

Heading down a set of stairs, Pandora spoke once more, "The truth is, Master Malik informed me you would be in this very area."

"Malik? He's the one who holds a Millennium Item and controls the Ghouls." Yami stated, shouting next. "Where is he!? Was it he who captured Ava?!"

"Hmm, I wonder about that…" Pandora said, still amused and nothing more. "I'd say he is very close!"

As Pandora walked on, Yami had to wonder; the previous Rare Hunter was controlled by Malik. So, was this guy, also? Where was Ava? Was she alright? Why was she taken, and was Malik the reason she seemed to be a trance earlier?

"Now, please enter! This will be our Duel Ring!" Pandora exclaimed, showing a room that had the Millennium Symbol laid in the middle of the dueling stage.

"Oh, and one more thing…" As Pandora spoke, a light was lit, the end of it resting on Ava, who seemed be momentarily passed out—she was also secured to a chair of some sort, fasteners holding down her wrists and legs, preventing her from any sort of escape. But as the light shown, she seemed to come out of it.

" **Ava?!** " Yami called out, Ava looking at him.

"Huh? Where…?" Ava looked down, eyes widening in fright when she discovered the chair. "Hey, what gives?! _**Get me out of this thing!**_ "

"Hold on, Ava!" Yami said, ready to rush to his friend's aid, but that was cut short by Pandora's speaking.

"Uh-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. For now, she is safe. Master Malik merely doesn't wish for her to escape or interrupt this little game of ours, is all." The Rare Hunter said, continuing, "Now, if you please, let's begin. We'll shuffle out own decks."

As Pandora shuffled his, Yami commented on it, "A Shotgun-shuffle will damage your cards."

"Oh, come on! How could you care about something like that, right now?! I'm freaking tied to a chair!" Ava shouted. "Not to mention, I've no memory of even coming here!"

"Forgive me, but I am simply accustomed to shuffling this way." Pandora said simply.

"We'll cut each other's cards." Yami said, both placing their decks down.

After both were cut, during which Pandora was spewing some nonsense about both of them being something of friends or bothers—something about "Trust your friends, but always cut the cards", whatever that meant. Yami merely shot down the comment.

"That's a pity. However, now that we are committed to Dueling, I'd like to show you something that will prove we are truly _**blood**_ brothers!" Pandora said, the dueling field taking each of their bodies backwards. "The Nightmare Show will now begin!"

At that moment, both players' legs were locked by shackles that were connected to the field.

Ava's felt her body grow cold—this game just became bad!

"I am cuffed as well, just as you and your little friend. Now, no one can escape!" Pandora said, continuing, "Now, you will see as I, Pandora the Great Conjurer, escape from the jaws of death!"

Ava's eyes grew wider. Two buzz saw blades came from the field, lined up not too far from both players' legs. The game that had just been turned from "meh" to "oh boy…" grew into "HOLY FREAK, THIS GUY'S A LUNATIC!". And, sadly, it didn't stop there.

"Now, since I figure you're going to try and pull of heroic act, I want to give you a little incentive to duel your absolute best." Pandora said, snapping his fingers.

A jolt of pure electric ran through Ava, her screaming in complete agony, Yami's eyes widening in both terror and anger. A few seconds later, the electricity stopped, Ava hanging her head in exhaustion. It hadn't been a lot of power, but it had been enough. Still, she had to try and stay strong.

 _ **"AVA!"**_ Yami exclaimed, casting a glare to Pandora. "You **bastard**! How dare you put Ava in such danger!"

"Nonsense," Pandora said. "It takes more than that to render a person unconscious. Now, are you going to take this duel serious, or should I give another 'incentive', hmm?"

"I'll duel you, but, after I win, you must let Ava go!" yami demanded, Pandora shrugging.

"Fair enough." He replied, "However, someone will be not walking away from this duel. That, I can promise you. The box at our feet will only open when the opponent's life reaches zero, which will reveal the key to free yourself from the shackles. The key in your box will also unlock the girl's own restraints. So, if you lose, I doubt the outcome will be good for her."

"Don't you dare think of backing out of this!" Ava shouted, Yami turning to her with wide eyes. "He's right. Even like this, I will be alright. Not perfect, but not dead. So, worry about yourself; with each life-point lost, that saw comes closer to you, not me. I'll be fine. So, duel and beat this bastard! Okay?!"

Yami reluctantly nodded.

Like it or not, he didn't have a choice. This man held the key to not only his survival but to Ava's, too. This was one duel he couldn't afford to lose!

* * *

Okay! So, that's it!

How did you like my own little twist on that? ;) Ava's in a bit of danger, but…being Yami's protector, it wouldn't be right if she weren't. Well, I'm gonna begin working on the next chapter, so I'll catch ya on the flip side! *Poof*


	10. Chapter 10

Well…obviously, here's the next chapter. It's longer than my chapters usually are. I just couldn't find a good cut-off place, apparently. Oh well.

On to the next!

* * *

"Is this _**fun**_? A battle with people's very lives on the line? Do you think this is _**fun**_?! _**Answer me!**_ " Yami shouted, Ava feeling his anger rising.

Pandora simply smirked, "Of course, because I know I will escape!"

"You filthy scum! Not only did you risk our own lives, you brought in an innocent! As such, you give me no choice." Yami said, getting into his Duelist Mode. "I will show you what a True Duelist's battle looks like!"

As the holo-projectors turned on, Ava felt her anxiety begin to lift.

If he lost this…NO! If Yami lost this duel, he and Yugi were done for. And, knowing that, Ava felt her core become cold, like ice.

"He'll win." A small voice said in her heart. "Trust in him."

She looked around, but knew the voice hadn't been something in corporeal form or existence. It was something else that revolved around her Bracelet. Was it the Guardian, the one she was said to have been in the past?

"I go first!" Yami declared.

Little did he know—although it wouldn't've surprised him—his opponent was already cheating upon drawing his first cards. Shaving the edges just a little had allowed him to immediately draw his Dark Magician, the cheat. No matter. He would win!

"I set a card on the field and then summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, defense mode!" Yami said, making his play. "Turn over!"

"My move, then!" Pandora said, drawing his card. "Legion of Field Jester in defense mode!"

"My draw, then!" Yami said, drawing his card.

Ava looked at the field, sensing something was off. This player, since he was a Rare Hunter, surely wouldn't play fair. He spoke of using Dark Magician, which meant he was a Spellcaster-type player. Any other time, she would like this sort of duelist. The Spellcaster-type Deck was always her favorite, but, this time, she couldn't bring herself to like it.

"Still, the look on his face…" She said inside herself. "That smirk of his means he is well on his way to achieving whatever goal he has in mind. I'm gonna say it's summoning his Dark Magician. And, if I know bad guys and their facial expressions, I'm going to say he already has that card in his hand."

Yami smirked, "Pandora, I'm going to play a Magic Card this turn."

Ava had a feeling of what was coming next.

"A Magic Card?!" Pandora exclaimed.

"And that card is…" Yami said, drawing out his play. "Hand Obliteration!"

"Alright!" Ava shouted, attempting to cheer but found it hard to do so with her hands and feet restrained.

"Wh-WHAT!? Hand Obliteration?!" Pandora shouted, eyes wide in pure shock.

That meant that both players' discarded their entire hand to the grave. Which meant, even more, that Pandora couldn't summon his monster! So, then, Yami had already figured it out, too. And judging by the look on Pandora's face, he wasn't too happy about that play.

"Just as I figured. You already have Dark Magician in your hand. Of course, I'd never drop my guard around a trickster like you." Yami stated, confident and proud, like he always was. "Judging by the way you cut and shuffle, you don't seem to cherish your cards at all. It doesn't surprise me in the slightest that you'd cut them.

"So, then," Pandora began. "Were you aware of my trick from the start?!"

"No doubt. The guy's like a genius." Ava said, adding on, "You made a mistake challenging him!"

"And my turn is over yet!" Yami exclaimed, his "Brain Control" being exposed.

"Oh, good card!" Ava mentally commented.

The rest was obvious.

"I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior and Legion of Fiend Jester!" Yami called out, both monsters disappearing. "I summon…Dark Magician!"

Man, if Ava could have snapped a picture of Pandora's face! The guy was truly scared!

"Now, I'll show you the anger of the cards, Pandora!" Yami said, speaking before calling his attack. "You're the one whos et up this dangerous game, so I hope you're prepared to suffer because of that. Now, Dark Magician! Attack him directly! Dark Magician Attack!"

Pandora had been cut down a few pegs, but, judging by the newfound expression on his face, it wasn't enough to set him running.

"Pandora! If you cut the cards like that, you're just using them for your own needs! If you continue this game, you'll feel the full anger of those cards!" Yami warned, continuing. "Give up this game and save yourself!"

"Give up? Who would do that?! This game is just starting! I hope you enjoy the consequences of your actions!" Pandora shouted, drawing his cards.

"Yugi! Be careful! His guy says he's a magician, but all magicians in today's world merely use trick after trick! He's not finished, so look ou— ** _AH!_** " Ava shouted, but she was cut short as she felt another surge go through her body. It wasn't as bad as the last, but it was still enough to render her silent for a little bit. "Bas…Bastard."

"Pandora! Leave Ava out of this!" Yami warned.

Pandora, shrugged. "Then she needs to learn to not interrupt a performer. After all, I control this stage and the duel! I will be the victor, meaning will be the one who escapes and survives! You'll be nothing but minced meat, while little—what was her name? Oh!—Ava will be nothing more than a lightly fried puppet. My master has instructed me to hand her over, still alive and breathing, when I win."

Yami's eyes widened. He has his proof. Marik didn't want just the bracelet Ava wore. He wanted her, too. But…why?

"That is _**if**_ you win!" Yami corrected. "Which won't be happening!"

"My turn!" Pandora said as he drew. "I play Killer Tomato. Defense mode. Then, I place one face-down. Turn end!"

"Fine!" Yami said, drawing his card. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

"Yami, you're so blind! How could you not even consider his face-down?!" Ava shouted in her head.

"Activate! Trap Card!" Pandora shouted, clicking a button on his Duel Disk.

It was Reviving Coffin of Black Magic.

This wasn't good. Ava sighed, her wrists starting to ache from the restraints.

"A Red Dark Magician?!" Ava shouted. "Come on! He looks horrible! I respect the cards, but I don't like fake or copy-cat cards! Take down the 'Fake Magician', Yugi!"

Yami analyzed the scene. While he was able to summon the creature, both monsters had the same number of points. This would be a battle determined by magic and trap cards, rather than a number of monsters. "For my turn, I place two face-down cards. Turn over!"

Pandora smirked. He knew his opponent's plan. He played two face-down cards, ending his turn.

Yami was up next. "I place one face-down card and end my turn."

Pandora did the exact same move.

Ava was getting irritated with this. Was neither going to attack, just keep playing face-down cards?

Soon, the answer was given.

"I will take the first strike!" Pandora shouted, revealing his first face-down. "Mystic Guillotine!"

Yugi's Magician was dragged and set on a guillotine, primed and ready for his execution. Ava had to close her eyes. For some reason, watching his Dark Magician die was the worst thing ever. Luckily, he was saved by "Magical Hats", keeping the magician safe.

"In that case, I reveal my second face-down! Thousand Knives!" Pandora said, revealing the face-down.

Apparently, he was going to strike the hat the hid the Dark Magician, so Yami revealed his next face-down: Magic Removal. Next, both Magicians attacked, both being destroyed, only for both to be revived. Ava, again, had to sigh.

These two seemed evenly matched.

"You've played against my Dark Magician well. I applaud you, Pandora." Yami gave his opponent recognition. "I draw and end my turn. Pandora, your skills are quite good. If you're a duelist of this caliber, then you shouldn't have fallen to this level so easily. Why is you follow Malik and act as one of the Ghoul's Rare Hunters?"

So, Pandora's past was explained. He had been a famous Magician and, one day, one of his escape acts went really wrong. Ending up scarred and "no longer handsome", he had lost his love, Catherine, only then realizing she was more important than he originally thought. He gave up hope, apparently—although Ava didn't understand why. He still could've turned his life around. After that, Pandora met Malik, who promised to reunite Pandora with his love, Catherine, using his Millennium Rod, of course. All he had to do was kill Yugi and bring Ava, relatively healthy and well, to Malik's dwelling area.

"Why don't you encourage your lover to trust and believe in you? Even now, it isn't too late!" Yami stated. "Honor your girlfriend with your heart and soul!"

"Seriously! What you're talking about, Pandora, isn't the same as what you had before! Mind control can't sprout love! It'll be fake! Take it from a girl who knows a thing or two about this!" Ava said, momentarily attracting Yami's attention. She continued. "Catherine, if she truly loved and cared for you, will understand. You don't need all this!"

"You're still a child, Avianna. What do you know about such matters?" Pandora stated, looking back at the girl. "After all, aren't your parents gone over half the year at a single time? According to what I've been told, you've been raising yourself for the past four to five years. And, yet, you talk about such things? Your parents might love each other, but sounds like they're purposely leaving you behind."

"At least they didn't leave me because I became ugly on the inside and outside." Ava shot back, a scream of pain erupting from her as Pandora hit the Electricity Button.

"A lonely little girl staying in the house of someone who might as well be a stranger." Pandora stated, crossing his arms. "Face it, girl. If your own parents deserted you, what should stop this kid from doing the same?"

Yami spoke, not able to hold himself back any longer. "Because I don't leave my friends behind, Pandora! Now, get out of Ava's mind and stop with your head games!"

Pandora began cackling, "Believe what you'd like. As long as I live with my Catherine, I don't care. And, for that, I will kill you!"

Drawing his card, Pandora set a face-down and ended his turn.

And Yami placed two face-downs.

"It's another Face-down Battle…" Ava thought, groaning inside.

"I play my Magic Card! Beckon to Dark!" Pandora called.

Clouds gathered in the sky, followed by a giant demonic-looking hand coming from them. It tried to drag Dark Magician out of the game, but Yami played his Trap Card, Hand Mirror of Spirit. Unfortunately, that only acted Pandora's real plan.

"You fell for it, after all" Pandora boasted. "That hand was merely a decoy to get you to use your Trap Card. My aim was this! A Trap that activates in response to another Trap! Nightmare Cross!"

Chains came from the new card, fixating Yami's Dark Magician onto a cross, rendering him nearly useless in the game.

"Oh no…" Ava said aloud. "With no monster, his Life Points are wide open."

"Oh, that's not it! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Pandora said, cackling once more. "There was one small detail I forgot to mention. I've been saving it until the right time, which is now! Go, my Dark Magician! Direct Attack!"

Yami let out a scream that Ava couldn't bear to hear, but, of course, she wasn't paying attention to his suffering too long.

 **"AHHHHHHHH!"** Ava's voice called out, the electricity flowing through her body much stronger than it had before.

When it ceased, she felt like she was going to pass out. Her head felt heavy, yet light at the same time. Her body ached, but it also felt numb.

 _"AVA!"_ Yami screamed, his eyes wide in pure terror.

"She's not dead…" Pandora stated, "But I promise you that, should your points reach zero first, she won't be in the best condition upon leaving. Still, it'll be better than what you'll be like. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut…up…" Ava said, weak in her words. "You're…getting on…my nerves."

"Ava, stop! Do not talk anymore!" Yami shouted, fearing she didn't have much energy left inside. He turned to Pandora. "Let's finish this!"

"The magic show has reached its climax! The moment your Life reaches zero, my task will be complete!" Pandora said, pointing to Yami. "Not only will you be met with great pain, you'll lose something you care about! When you are met with great despair, the curtain will fall! Now! Take your final turn so we can end this!"

Yami's eyes fell on Ava, who seemed to have recovered from the shock, but she was still out of it. She looked bad. He couldn't deny that. But he couldn't focus on that, not entirely. There was more riding on this duel than a single person, after all!

"I summon Big Shield Gardna! I end my turn." Yami said as he played his monster.

He couldn't do anything else.

Pandora looked amused. "Oh? A wall monster, huh? You're thinking as long as you have defending monsters, you're safe, then? I'm afraid that is all in vain, though! Yugi, your life will end this turn! It's my turn!"

Drawing his card, Pandora played "Killer Doll", as well as Magic Card: Ectoplasmer. Ava didn't like that card. She might have been out of it, but she could still pay attention, enough to know what was going on.

"Of course, this card comes with a price. The Magic Card transforms my monster isn't Ectoplasm energy, and then I can directly attack the player. It will pass right through your wall monsters!" Pandora explained, leaving Yami extremely shocked, as well as appalled.

"You mean…you're willing to sacrifice your own monsters' souls?!" Yami exclaimed.

Pandora cackled, "That's right! The selected monster will die!"

Ava noticed something, and she was sure Yami noticed it, too. Pandora's Dark Magician flinched, growing worried at his master's own words.

"If this match wins back my Catherine, my monster is nothing but a stepping stone!" Pandora said, readying for the attack. "Now, I shall turn both my Killer Doll and my Dark Magician into Ectoplasm! FIRE!"

The first, the soul of the doll, came out at Yami.

Of course, Ava couldn't help but cry out in pain as she was, again, shocked as his Life Point count lowered. Happily, it wasn't as bad as when the Magician directly attacked him.

However, there was one attack still left.

Oddly enough, Yugi's Dark Magician seemed to care about Yami and his well-being. And, not only that, every time Ava was shocked, he also looked in her direction, as if he wasn't just a monster hologram but something more than that.

"You should understand why I am unbeatable, as a fellow Dark Magician user." Pandora claimed. "Because I can step on my servants without a second thought! Even if it means their death! The way you try to win is pure naivety! Your servant is unable to move. He can't protect you or do anything! Isn't it okay to use the life of your servants to defeat the enemy in front of you?!"

Yami looked pissed. "You bastard!"

"My Dark Magician devotes his life and soul to my needs. For my victory!" Pandora exclaimed.

Ava lifted her head, seeing the look the red magician held in his eyes.

"Oh, really? Heh. Why then…why does he look like he scared beyond his wits?" Ava asked.

Immediately, the red magician looked at her, his eyes wide.

Ava looked at him, feeling as if she wasn't just looking at a hologram, speaking, "I'm sorry. For you to have a master, such as him, I am truly sorry. You never deserved such a thing."

"Silence!" Pandora shouted. "The finale is here! Ectoplasmer! Change Dark Magician into Ectoplasm!"

Yami was feeling the same feeling Ava was. He was sure of it.

"Pandora, your monster is crying." Yami said, solemn.

"Like I care! Ectoplasmer! Attack!" Pandora declared. "I win!"

Ava didn't know why, but she had such an urge to scream out her thoughts. She couldn't control herself. "PROTECTOR YOUR MASTER!"

Yami was surprised when his magician began glowing, almost as if Ava had done something, although he knew that wasn't what had happened. Apparently, Pandora's card affected not only his own magician but Yami's as well. Neither Ava nor Yami could believe what happened. The soul of Yami's magician was protecting his master, keeping him safe from the attack. The look Pandora had said he didn't expect such a thing to happen, either.

Pandora was speechless.

That was okay, for Yami wasn't.

"Tyranny isn't the only way to win a battle. I will teach you this, Pandora!" Yami exclaimed.

He would not let his monster's sacrifice be in vain. He promised him that much.

Pandora was admitting to a minor setback, but he still plenty of tricks up his sleeve—like the fact he still had two more Dark Magicians in his deck!

"Continue the duel!" Pandora shouted. He set a Face-down and ended his turn.

"You only have 700 Life Points left, and I'm not sure how much little Avianna can take." Pandora chimed, Yami looking to his friend. He couldn't say she looked fine, but she did seem better.

"Still, we need to be careful!" Yugi chimed, Yami mentally acknowledging that his partner was correct.

"The cards will decide how our fates end!" Yami shouted. "My turn!"

Summoning Gazelle, Yami fell into another of Pandora's traps. "Demon's Scale!"

Yami's eyes widened, Pandora explaining how his card worked. "This Trap is activated when an opponent summons a monster. Judging by how many monsters I have on the field, it will make your field even to that!"

Both of Yami's monsters were defeated, further irritating the duelist.

Yugi chimed in, "At least it didn't take away any of our Life. Which means Ava is safe, too."

Yami had to admit that his partner was right.

But they needed to win this duel! Only then was Ava truly safe.

Pandora drew, smirking, "With this card, m victory is assured! A card that will allow me to instantly summon my Dark Magician! Black Magic Curtain!"

After paying half his Life, Pandora's magician did, indeed, return.

During this, Yami looked at Ava, who nodded. She knew what he was doing—asking permission.

"Yugi, how do you like my perfect Magician Deck? Summon speed, quick acting, and magic combination. Including everything, it surpasses your deck. I'm the only one worthy of being called the true Dark Magician user, don't you think?" Pandora laughed, again, and, then, spoke. "You have no monsters guarding you. If I were to attack you, you would lose! The only thing guarding you are your Face-downs, which are, most likely a Trap that activates when an attack is called, wiping out the attacking monster. Why don't I seal such an eyesore?"

Yami's eyes widened, "Seal my cards?!"

And just like that, Yami's two face-downs were sealed and rendered useless. Thus, Pandora called another attack, thinking victory had already been snatched.

Yami closed his eyes for just a moment, this thoughts ringing, "Ava, thank you. Had you said 'no', I wouldn't have done what I am about to do."

"WHAT?! BLACK MAGIC CURTAIN IS ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD?!" Pandora exclaimed.

Yami smirked, "This card affects the entire field, Pandora! However, like you said, to use it I my pay half my Life. Had I only been affected, I wouldn't have thought twice about such a move, but when a friend is put on the line…well, I tend to change my tune. But she has given me her permission, and I intend to make good use of it!"

As Yami's Life Points dropped, Ava muffled a cry that came as more electricity flowed through her. He was down to a mere 350 points, now, and Ava was down to her final breaths, or so it seemed in her opinion.

"Im-impossible! You said you don't have another Dark Magician in your deck!" Pandora said, shaky in his speech.

Yami replied, "Yes, you're right. I only have one Dark Magician. However, in the world of Duel Monsters, there is but one female magician called the "Magician's Disciple"!"

Pandora didn't believe it. "Impossible! There is a Magicians Card that I, the Magicians User, does not know about?!"

"I'll show it you, then!" Yami shouted.

The curtain on "Black Magic Curtain" pulled away, the cute and fun "Dark Magician Girl" coming forth. Ava smiled. She was happy to have given Yami the chance to summon her. And it was even better to see Pandora's surprised expression as beholding a monster he'd never even heard of.

"Her attack is only 2000! It can do nothing against my Dark Magician! So, go! Attack the Dark Magician Girl!" Pandora demanded his monster.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

"Black Burning Attack!'

Pandora chuckled, "With this, I win!"

Yami, too, chuckled. "Are you certain?"

Pandora's tune changed upon seeing his Magician disappearing, slowing fading off the field. He was so confused. How could this have happened?

"His attack should be 500 points higher…" Pandora said.

"I'll tell you." Yami replied, explaining, "For each Dark magician that sleeps in the Graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gets an additional 300 attack points. The soul of a fallen ally makes her stronger!"

There, beside Yugi's fallen magician was Pandora's own magician, giving strength to Yami's monster. Guess he didn't like be used as a mere "stepping stone", eh?

"Betrayed by you, your Dark Magician had chosen to fight against you, instead." Yami added. "My turn! Prepare yourself, Pandora!"

Dark Magician Girl readied for her next attack.

Pandora grew frightened. This attack, if it worked, would surely bring about his end. And in a very brutal way!

"Dark Magician Girl! Direct attack the player Pandora and end this!" Yami shouted.

The attack successfully hit Pandora, who had been trying to escape his own inescapable restraints. And, as it did, his Life count hit "0". Yami had—thankfully—won!

"Pandora! Because you've betrayed your cards, you've lost!" Yami spoke, triumphant.

* * *

 **[Elsewhere, but nearby]**

Tea, Mokuba, and Grandpa all ran towards a RPG shop, Tristan speaking as he noticed them all. "Hey! What's up!?"

Tea looked and replied, "Yugi's missing. So is Ava. Mokuba said they went off the radar, but he said he was able to find both. They should be in here, somewhere."

"Well, let's not stand around, then. Let's break in that place!" Tristan said, getting off his motorbike.

* * *

Back with Yami and his now-finished duel, Yami was speaking, again. "For a duelist, to not cherish the bond between your cards, you're only walking down the path of failure. My victory was sealed the moment you disrespected your Dark Magician!"

Pandora was still in some state of shock. "Impossible! To respect your cards…no! A card should only follow the instructions of its true master!"

"A duelist like you who threw away the bonds between your cards, who willingly put an innocent soul in danger, all in order to obtain victory…" Yami closed his eyes, looking back to Pandora after a few seconds. "You've already lost the Duelist Soul! All that awaits you is your last act of cruelty."

At the moment the Life Point count hit zero, Yugi's box opened, revealing not only the key but also a Puzzle Card. Outside the room, Tea and the rest were rushing to get to where Yugi and Ava were, hopefully, being held. However, the door was locked. Inside, though, they could hear a sound.

"What is that sound?" Tea asked.

Ava noticed Pandora pull a spare key from his sleeve, her a little perturbed. However, she didn't want to see his legs get cut clean off. That would be a sight that would hard to forget. But something strange happened. He stopped moving, freezing.

"Yami…?" She asked, still weak.

"Hold on, Ava!" Yami said.

"No…it's him." Ava corrected. "Something's wrong."

"Please, let me off the hook, Master Malik!" Pandora shouted, Ava feeling sick to her stomach.

This "Malik" was insane. He'd willingly let a saw chop off his henchman's legs…because he lost a card game? This wasn't right. This proved just how truly deranged this new bad guy was.

"Huh? The key…it's gone…?!" Pandora stated, not able to see or feel the key in his own hand. Malik had taking over part of the man, it would seem. Pandora screamed, "I WAS JUST HOLDING THE KEY A MOMENT AGO…!"

Pounding came from on the other side of the door, Tristan shouting, "Hey! Guys! You in there?!"

Ava looked at the door but looked back to Pandora. Next, she looked at Yami. "Leaving him there isn't right. This is a punishment that just isn't right, Yami!"

Hearing the others from behind the door, Yugi took over.

It would seem Yugi had the same sympathy Ava did, for he rescued Pandora.

Yugi breathed hard, speaking, "It's wrong to throw your life away for a game!"

However, Pandora was already gone. The man staggered, rushing towards where his love was, supposedly, sitting. But it hadn't been real. Just a trick put on by Malik. Still, Pandora didn't seem to notice. All he kept doing was caressing the mannequin, as if she were a real person. His mind was gone, definitely.

Yugi walked closer, "Pandora?"

Pandora turned around, but a shining eye on his forehead told that it was no longer him.

"Why did you go and do _**that**_?" Malik's voice came through the man. Walking closer, he spoke, again, "You're the vessel for the other Yugi, correct?"

"His personality just changed…?" Yugi glared. "So, then, you're…!"

"Ah, I see. You weren't conscious when we met earlier today, then." Malik's voice stated, continuing. "My name is Malik!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "You're Malik?! How were able to control Pandora?!"

"I can control people from any location. I can even alter their memory. If I ease off enough, their voices can still be heard." Malik stated. His attention was drawn to Ava. "I see you're still in good shape. I'm glad. It would've been a pity to lose you. In fact, had I lost you due to this fool's rash actions I would've been in quite the predicament."

Ava blinked.

What did he mean by that?

Yugi's eyes were drawn to Ava, but they came back to Malik, "Why do you want to kill us?!"

"It doesn't concern _**you**_ …" Malik replied. "But I do have business with the soul you contain."

"And Ava?! How does she find into any of this?!" Yugi demanded.

"She is the Pharaoh's Guardian, whether she wants to be or not. Scriptures say she is the Guardian to the powerful king, the one who sealed the monsters away so long ago, but…well, I figure she doesn't have to belong to a single king and nothing more!" Malik explained, Ava beginning to feel her stomach drop. He continued. "And, should she refuse, I have _**other**_ ways to making her see my goals are accomplished."

His Millennium Rod, in other words.

"I used the same method when controlling Bandit Keith." Malik stated, Yugi's going wide. Malik continued. "In order to prove the existence of your other self. To see if you were really the one chosen to solve the Millennium Puzzle, and to see if the man inside you was the one I thought he was! When you completed the Millennium Puzzle again, you confirmed the existence of that man. But that's not all you did…"

Yugi's eyes went wide.

"It wasn't long after that day that Ava arrived, was it?" Malik asked. "She was purposely put here, by guidance of the gods. She could've gone to any other city, but she chose here."

"Wrong!" Ava shouted. "My parents flew me here, so try another one!"

Malik replied, "Yes, upon being told a great opportunity awaited you in this little Japanese town. However, coincidences aren't always a matter of luck. Sometimes, they are choices fate makes for us! Because of the Pharaoh, you had to come here. Your souls are tied together, by fate. However, I won't be controlled by it. Instead, I will break the traditions set down by our ancestors, destroying this curse that has been passed down my family line, generation after generation! And you, Ava, are going to help me."

"Why are you trying to kill us?!" Yugi demanded to know.

Malik continued, answering Yugi, "It doesn't concern you, but I have business with the soul you contain! Revenge. You see, I am the heir of the clan of Tomb Guardians who lived in darkness for 3,000 years. And I will avenge them!"

"This is so messed up; it isn't even funny." Ava said in her thoughts.

This guy, who had a bone to pick with a 3,000-year-old king, who has been dead for those years and had no memory of anything, wanted to kill this high school student for…well, Ava didn't know.

"But Yugi has nothing to do with that! Yami was rumored to be a just king. I highly doubt he'd want you to leave in the conditions you were forced to live in!" Ava shouted. "If you wanna blame anyone, blame your family! They did this to you!"

"Because they were forced to!" Malik shouted in return.

Ava backed down.

This was a losing battle.

"We must live apart from the outside world, living only to guard the Millennium Items we were given. For that, we must die." Malik explained. "We must return the Pharaoh's memory to his soul. I hold one of the seven items, which I must hand over to the Pharaoh's soul. Even if it means certain death, I must protect it—that is what I was taught as a child."

Ava looked at her bracelet. Malik noticed the movement.

"Ah, yes, that special item. It is bound to the Guardian's Soul and none other. Therefore, I must have Avianna and not just the item alone. Only she can use its true power. However," Malik stated, growing a little irritated as he continued, "Due to the spell cast on her spirit during the final moments before the Pharaoh sealed himself away into the confines of the Puzzle, capturing her isn't a simple matter. The same magic that protects the Puzzle protects her. However, she isn't immune to my mind control!"

"Hold on," Ava said. "You said that he did this in his final moments. Why?"

Malik seemed to have no problem with explaining. "Scriptures say the Pharaoh told his Guardian, whose name remains unknown as it was removed from all records, to leave the palace grounds and never return, for her own safety. He wanted her safe, since he knew he would no longer be present to protect her. Relieved of her duties, she was free to leave the palace and go anywhere she wanted. The Pharaoh, apparently, even offered her riches, so that she could live comfortably for quite a while. But she did not leave. She vowed that she would remain and fight until she could no longer. For her king—a long-time friend—the Guardian remained. The Pharaoh watched her fall in battle, protecting her King with her own body as he chanted a final spell, the same spell that would lock away the Shadows Games, as well as his own soul. During her final breaths, the Pharaoh placed some type of charm that embedded itself in her soul, promising that they would see each other in time. For 3,000 years, it has been dormant. Even after you were born, it still slept, nestled inside until that day—the day when the Puzzle was together and the Pharaoh's spirit reborn! Everything has been set up by the gods, every path ever taken, any choice ever made—it was all for this!"

"Wait…so, then, the Pharaoh's memory stone tablet and the Millennium Items are related?" Yugi questioned, still trying to piece everything together.

Ava wanted to know, too, but she really wanted to leave.

Honestly, she could live happily never knowing or hearing about Malik ever again.

"The problem is finding the Pharaoh's soul…" Malik stated, throwing Ava for a loop.

"Hold on! You just said that Yami is the pharaoh! You've already found him! Ancient Spirit trapped inside a magical pendant that is thousands of years old! How is that hard to find?!" Ava shouted, aggravated at how much this guy wasn't making sense.

Malik ignored her, speaking once more, "The only clue is in the original Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic text of the Pert Um Heru, the Book of the Dead. It says, 'You will know him by the three god cards he wields.' In other words, the one who collects those cards will be crowned the title of 'Pharaoh' and regain the Millennium Items and his lost memories!"

"Okay…" Ava said, "So…where do I come in this? Do I really protect anything or is that just a nice title? Other than standing in as part of the 'Support Squad', I don't sound real important."

Malik responded. "Once the title of Pharaoh is handed over, you will immediately resume your duty of Guardian and Servant. Although, I doubt you're as 'useless' as you claim."

Ava's eyes widened.

Yugi looked to her, wondering what Malik had meant by that. It seemed as if Ava knew.

"I will put an end to the curse that has fallen to my family, and, to do that, I will take revenge on the Pharaoh's soul and kill him a second him!" Malik exclaimed, Ava feeling a piercing pain of some sort in her chest.

This guy meant business. Both the Pharaoh and Yugi were in serious danger!

"And if the prophecy says that the Pharaoh will wield the three god cards, then I will obtain them and become the new Pharaoh!" Malik finished, Ava furrowing her brows.

"And let me guess…take over the world? Bend them to your will? The usual stuff bad guys like to do?" Ava asked, trying to keep a brave face on.

In truth, you thought this guy was insane!

Again, though, she just seemed to get ignored. Perhaps, though, that was better than him paying attention to her.

Malik continued, "I formed the Ghouls for the sole purpose of locating those cards. In doing so, I have already obtained two of them. The third resides in this town—in this Battle City!"

Yugi's eyes widened, although Ava didn't become too surprised. Honestly, it wasn't too big of a deal. She figured the cards were floating around—although, it seemed only one of them was. The other two were already in Malik's possession!

"So that was his reason for joining this tournament!" Yugi exclaimed, finally piecing everything together in his mind. "His lost memory…"

Malik looked at Ava, "You, also, have something of a Lost Memory, my dear. However, only the Pharaoh, the one who sealed it away all those years ago, can give it back to you."

Ava gave a disgusted sigh. "Sorry, I already know who I am. I am Avianna Soule. Born August 12th. I enjoy long walks in the moonlight and really love sipping hot chocolate during the winter months. I like swimming, though, for when it's hot. What I don't like is all you bimbos telling me who I supposedly really am!"

Yugi's eyes widened.

Obviously, she hadn't come to terms with everything, not that he blamed her.

"Oh, well, then tell me why it is you have dreams that center on everything we 'bimbos' have been telling you? I might not be able to control your thoughts, but I am still allowed to scan them. All I see if a head full of dreams that focus on a destroyed Ancient Egypt, the day the Shadow Games nearly destroyed everything. You were there, Ava! The memories are still in your head; despite what you want to believe!" Malik shouted, Ava growing flabbergasted at his words.

How did he know what her dreams showed?

"But, if you don't believe me still, then answer one simple question: Have the visions started?" Malik asked, Ava furrowing her brows together. "If not, they will soon enough. And, when they do, you'll wish they didn't. They began in a Guardian who they were but a child, which gave the tell-tale sign of who was Guardian and who was not."

Yugi had to admit—this was all too much!

"Yugi!" Malik shouted, Yugi looking at Pandora. "Once I kill you, I can finally free my family of our cursed path, and the world will be mine!"

Ava had to sigh.

She knew the whole "World Domination" would come about soon enough. Bad guys _always_ wanted to rule the world.

She looked at Yugi, but he seemed to be pondering over something in his head. Somehow, she had an idea of what it was: If Yami got his memories, the two would be separated. But, while that seemed sad, Yugi had to face it eventually. They were each their own person, each bearing his own soul and his own life.

"Malik! I won't let you take away the other me's life! We will fight you!" Yugi shouted.

"You're merely a vessel," came Malik's reply. "When the time comes, you can die alongside him."

Ava growled, "We'll see who gets to that 'finish line', Malik."

Malik smirked. He kind of liked Ava's feisty attitude.

"Within this city, another Rare Hunter is lurking, but is far different from the ones you've battled thus far." Malik teased. He continued, "This servant of mine wields a God Card! Osiris the Heaven Dragon!"

Ava's eyes widened.

Suddenly a picture of something flashed in her mind—it was a red dragon, but this thing was _**huge**_. Could this, possibly, be the God Card he had mentioned? If so, why had she seen it?

"Osiris?" Yugi asked, startled with such news.

Malik continued, finishing his end on the conversation, "He will appear before you sooner than you think. So, remember…beware the Silent Doll."

"Silent Doll? What?" Yugi asked aloud.

"We'll meet again, Yugi, Ava."

After those words, Pandora's body went limp. His mind was gone, and it looked as if he soul was gone, too. Poor guy. All to be with the girl he loved, too. He was a jerk, but Ava still couldn't help but be a little sympathetic about him. Good thing was that, at that moment, everyone on the other side of the door barged in. After everyone had exchanged greetings, Tea, noticing the markings that covered Ava's wrists and ankles walked over to the girl, eyes going wide in horror.

"Ava! What happened?!" She exclaimed.

Immediately, everyone's eyes landed on the girl. Curious, Tristan walked over. In a way, after seeing the slight wounds on her body, he kind of wished he didn't. Metal restraints and electricity was not a good combination. in fact, some of her skin had truly been burnt away, leaving a very painful injury behind.

"Whoa! Those look like burn marks, pretty bad ones, too! What the hell happened?!" He asked, nearly flipping out.

Up until now, Yugi hadn't really noticed the true shape Ava's body was in. However, now that the attention was on her, it didn't take long for him to notice.

In regards to the question, Ava didn't see the point in lying. "Yugi was backed into a duel. If he denied, I would've been fried to a crisp. Luckily, he won! So, here we are."

Oh, the looks she got in return.

"What?" Ava asked, blinking.

* * *

Okay, there is the end of this chapter. I know…it's a weird place to end it. But hopefully you guys enjoyed where this chapter went and where the story is beginning to go.

Until the next!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here we are, Chapter 11. So, I downloaded two of the Millennium World manga on my Kindle Fire and…well, I'm already getting ideas for it in this story! I need to slow down; wouldn't you say? After all, I'm not even half-way finished with the Battle City thing…

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Feel free to review/comment! I love reading them!

PS: I read through this really quick before I had to leave for work, so thousand apologies for any sort of errors. I'll fix them later.

* * *

Inside Yugi's mind, Yami felt bad. Ava had been put in such danger, and it felt like it was all his fault. He knew that wasn't really the case. Actually, no doubt fate itself would've put her in harm's way eventually, but he still felt guilty. Ava couldn't have gotten hurt, or worse, had he lost the duel. Regardless of what he thought, he knew losing was very much a possible outcome for any duel, even for the "King of Games". He didn't want any of Yugi's friends put in danger, but…the possibility that Ava would be put in further danger made him feel different than should Joey or Tea be placed in danger.

Perhaps there was truth in what Yugi said before.

Had him and Ava's souls been connected in some special form? Was that why he, really, placed some sort of spell on her in his final moments? Sadly, without his memory those answers were far beyond his reach.

"Hey, let's go. This pace is giving me the creeps." Ava said, everyone agreeing and leaving the area.

She was exhausted. When possible, she was going to take some long-deserved R&R time.

As everyone headed up the stairs, a wave of wooziness struck Ava. She was behind the rest of the group, so no one noticed when her pace slowed. As the seconds passed, she felt worse and worse. This wasn't good. She didn't want to collapse, not here!

But despite all her mental pleading, she felt herself collapse, the sound of her bracelet colliding with the concrete steps echoing. Everyone turned her way, Yugi's eyes widening when his eyes met his fallen friend. He rushed to her side.

"Ava! Ava! Hang in there!" He shouted, slightly shaking her.

She was unconscious.

Yami went still in Yugi's mind, Yugi feeling the unresponsiveness. But he couldn't worry about that. Ava needed help, now!

"Mokuba! Think you can spare us a favor?!" Tristan called out, but the little Kaiba brother was already dialing on his cell.

"Hello? Send us an ambulance. I'm sending you coordinates, now!" He said into the device, hanging up. "Let's get her outside. They'll be here shortly."

Ava, later on, woke up. Glancing around, it didn't take long to realize where she was—the hospital. Oh, she never liked these places. But, she wondered inside, why was she here? Did something happen?

"Ava?" Yugi's voice came to her.

She looked, seeing him enter the room as he held a cup of something. Whatever it was, it was steaming. Was it coffee? Tea? Did Yugi even drink coffee?

"Yugi? Why am I in a hospital? Why are you here? Judging by the sky, it's night. You should be resting for the tournament! You and Yami have a lot riding on this thing." She exclaimed, but Yugi shook his head.

"We'll be fine. Everyone was worried about you. As we were all leaving the place Pandora had locked us in, you suddenly collapsed while walking up the steps. Mokuba, Kaiba's brother, called an ambulance. You're in Domino City Hospital." Yugi explained.

Oh, so that's what happened.

"It was probably the side-effect from Pandora's little game." Ava said, looking down at the IV needle in her hand. "So, what did you all tell the staff here?"

"Grandpa said you were helping him and that something sent a powerful jolt of electricity through you." Yugi replied. "They checked you and said everything was fine. In fact, they were really just waiting for you to wake up. After a few routine exams, they said you'd most-likely be able to come home tonight."

"Well, I feel fine." Ava said, flinching as she moved. "A little sore, but, altogether, fine."

Yugi nodded, his voice becoming slight hushed. "The Other Me has been worried. He's been quiet, but I can feel his apprehension. He'll feel much better knowing you're alright."

Yugi paused. "You are sure you're feeling alright?"

Ava sighed. "Yes. I am feeling fine. Now, let's get these tests over with so I can go home to a real bed."

It was the next morning, Ava stretching as she got out of bed. She made her way to the restroom, followed by heading downstairs. Grandpa was there but Ava found no Yugi.

"Hey, did Yugi leave already?" She asked.

Grandpa turned to her, "Ava? You're up already? Are you sure you don't need more rest?"

"I think I slept enough in that hospital bed, plus the sleep I got after coming home. And, judging by your answer, I'm gonna say he left already." She said, crossing her arms. "He knows I'm still a part of this thing, doesn't he?"

"He said he wanted you to rest more," Grandpa admitted. "And, to be frank, I didn't have any objections."

Ava grabbed her Duel Disk, opening the door, "I'm good. Honestly, I feel even better than I expected! I'm not even sore anymore! Well, I'll see ya later, Gramps!"

Yugi and Mai stood in Station Square, both ready for another day of dueling. Mai had already won an impressive number of duels, not that Yugi was surprised. Joey called, him running up to meet both Mai and Yugi. Joey, after giving Mai a high-five, looked around.

"No Ava?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I wanted her to get a little more sleep. She was, after all, in the hospital last night."

Joey looked shocked beyond belief. "Hospital?!"

Yugi nodded. "We found out the hard way that Rare Hunters don't fight fair."

Mai nodded. "I heard something about those creeps in rumors. Is she alright?"

"She claims to be, but…well, I'm not so sure." Yugi admitted. "After all, she was electrocuted not once, but two or three times. I'm just happy I won and got her out of that mess. She says she's fine, though, but I'm not sure I believe it."

Well, they were about to find out.

"Isn't that her?" Mai asked, pointing down the walk way.

Yugi blinked, calling out when the girl's face came to his focus, "Ava?! What are you doing out already?! You really need to rest."

"Hey, I have a tournament to win." She crossed her arms. "You think some electricity is gonna keep me down? Nope!"

Joey pulled Ava into a hug. "Don't ever get into that type of trouble, again! I'll smack some sense into those punks if they mess with you!"

Ava sweat dropped.

Joey and Mai went their own way, Ava about to go her way, too, but she stopped as a hand attached itself to her wrist. Looking back, she was a little surprised to see Yami's eyes looking into her own.

"Yugi is right. You need to take it easy, Ava. You collapsed yesterday." He commented, concerned.

"Look," she said, gently pulling out of his hold, continuing her words, "I get it. Really, I do. But…I don't feel bad. And that's not some mucho talk, either. I am not even sore like I was last night. I feel really good."

Yami still didn't look convinced. He looked anything but convinced.

Ava sighed. "Look, I can't stay away, hiding in some hole. Malik isn't just after you…he's after me. Whether I fight or not, he's going to come after me, and you need to face the fact that you might not be able to be in the position to save me. Knowing how 'fair' he is, he will make it where if you try to help me, Joey or Tea or Tristan will be put in danger. So, I can't stay down."

Ava, then, fell silent, speaking a moment later.

"Besides, I want to know more." She admitted.

Yami blinked, perplexed on her words.

She clarified. "About me…about you…about all of this stuff. He said too much yesterday for it to have been crazy talk. After all, it wasn't all tall-tales. The dreams…the visions…that stuff he was correct about."

She, then, looked him straight in the eye, speaking, "So, you see, I can't 'take it easy'."

Yami still looked very uneasy, but, after a moment or two, he relented. He did understand, probably better than anyone. Well, he had three Puzzle Cards and Ava had two. They each needed more, but that wasn't going to happen if they stood there, talking.

"Very well," Yami relented. "But…please do take it easy. I can't watch over you and duel my opponents."

Ava crossed her arms. "Watch over me? I'm not in need of a babysitter, you know."

Yami smirked, he and Ava walking on. They were sure to find their next opponent soon enough. As they walked, Ava's eyes caught a glimpse of a mime. She blinked, looking at him. She decided to walk on over. She watched him for a few moments, the guy never moving a single muscle. He didn't even flutter an eye!

"How does he stay still for so long?" Ava asked herself aloud.

"Ava, let's keep moving! We to stay focused." Yami called out, Ava nodding his way.

She looked back at the mime once more.

Something didn't feel right about that guy. And it wasn't because he was a mime, either.

* * *

"What?! Yugi's already gone?!" Tea exclaimed, Grandpa nodding.

"Yeah, he was in a hurry. Ava just took off, too." The old man confirmed.

Tea sighed, glaring at Tristan. "It's your fault we missed them, Tristan!"

Of course, he said he had a feasible reason for making them both late—talking to Serenity on the phone. Ah, the guy was in love. It was obvious he couldn't think straight.

"Now I'll have to search for Yugi all over again." Tea complained. "And with Ava's condition…well, I'm not sure she should be out with him. Especially if they run into trouble, like before."

Grandpa agreed. "It'll be faster if I come along and help you look. I'm also worried about Ava. I know my grandson. He is able to take care of himself."

* * *

As Ava and Yami walked, Ava couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

Yami noticed her absentmindedness. "Ava? Is everything alright? You don't seem like your usual self."

Ava glanced at him, shrugging. "I don't know. Not that I'm complaining, but…don't you think I recovered from yesterday a little quick? Also, I think that trouble is going to find us…and soon. It just a feeling I can't get over."

Yami understood her confusion, as well as her worry. Malik was sure to attack, and at any time.

As for her quick recovery, he also thought it strange.

"Perhaps it has to do with your connection to my past? Perhaps, back then, you were a quick healer." Yami suggested. "Has it ever happened before now?"

Ava shook her head. "I haven't noticed, if so."

Yami seemed to contemplate the issue, Ava turning away to look at two people dueling. They were children playing with normal cards and mats, nothing high-tech like the Duel Disk, but that didn't matter. They were having fun.

"I love seeing kids just duel for fun…" Ava stated aloud, a smile on her face.

"Me too," came Yugi's voice.

Sure enough, the Pharaoh had vanished and little high school'er Yugi was now standing beside Ava.

She had to laugh, even if just a little. "You guys really can't make up your mind who takes control, can you? You just keep shuffling."

Yugi couldn't hide the blush that appeared. Ava laughed, both walking on ahead. A short time after, Yugi and Ava stopped before a large screen, a finished duel displaying the winning information—it had been a duel that involved Joey!

"He won against Weevil!?" Ava said in disbelief, a smile coming to her. "Alright! Guess if this means everyone will give him some slack on his dueling?"

Yugi nodded. "I'll be able to give him back his card in no time!"

"Speaking of which," Ava spoke. "If he is winning those hard duels, we can't lose, either!"

Yugi, again, agreed. Those words made something come to his mind. "Which reminds me, Malik mentioned something about a 'Silent Doll'…wonder where he could be? And, moreover, what kind of duelist he is?"

Ava shrugged. "I'm sure it's not something you won't be able to handle. If you and the Pharaoh are together on something, you guys can't lose. Believe me."

As they came to the ocean side, a walkway beside the sea, Ava sat in the grass, reclining back as she closed her eyes, taking in the peaceful scenery. Yugi sat beside her at first, before rising and standing on the sidewalk beside the water. Yami appeared beside the boy, Yugi looking back at Ava, who appeared to have fallen asleep.

"She must be exhausted." Yugi commented.

Yami seemed to agree. "She isn't herself. I'm worried that the effects from yesterday are still affecting her, but she is too prideful to admit it."

"Well, she is willing to help you, even if it puts her in harm's way." Yugi stated, Yami looking a little bothered with his words. Yugi continued, "I don't think it is something we should take in a negative way, Other Me. Ava knows what you're fighting for…"

Yami looked at Yugi from the side.

"And…so do I." Yugi finished. "We both know what it is you're fighting for in Battle City. It's your memory, right?"

"You know?" Yami asked, stunned that Yugi knew such information.

Had Ava mentioned it when Yugi was in control?

"Not at first," Yugi confessed, continuing on, "but, I got to thinking…why would you enter this tournament if not for Rare Cards? I knew you joined because you wanted to find something that was really important to you. When I was first trying to solve the Millennium Puzzle, I failed time after time…until the day I solved it. By meeting you, I gained friendship and courage. And, now, we know that solving the Puzzle did more than just release you…it called Ava here, to meet you."

Yami blinked, surprised by that.

"The Puzzle called her, as in her spirit?" He asked the younger one.

Yugi nodded. "Malik explained it a little, although I still don't get it, and…'

Yugi looked up at Ava's sleeping self, adding, "I don't think she does, either…"

Yami remained quiet. In all seriousness, he couldn't stop wondering of how all of this was connected. He was Pharaoh, the God Cards were needed to regain his memories, Ava was involved in all of this, but nothing really seemed to piece together. Whenever something was answered more questioned arose.

"But she's taking it better than before," Yugi chimed.

"Yes, I agree." Yami said, again remaining quiet afterwards.

"Because of you, I became friends with everyone, including Ava!" Yugi exclaimed.

But Yami disagreed with those words. "No, you did that with your own strength, Partner."

At this moment, Ava woke up, but upon hearing Yugi speaking stayed in a "fake slumber" stance, overhearing the conversation.

"Which is why I can understand Ava wanting to give her all, even if it means getting hurt. She wants to help you using what she can, her own strength. I want to do the same!" Yugi said, excitement in his voice. "Even though I can't do much, I want us to fight together!"

She almost wanted to blink.

How did this conversation involve her in such a way?

Yami smiled. "That's not true at all, Partner. I'm able to do my best because you're by my side. Now and forever."

Ava paused in her thoughts—she had heard that voice. That was Yami's voice! But…Yugi was in control, wasn't he?

How did she hear Yami?

Her thoughts didn't stay focused on the matter, a dreadful feeling coming over her. Something was coming…something not so pleasant. Apparently, she wan't the only one who felt it, either. Yugi and Yami's conversation had dropped, tension coming from them both. Soon, all she felt was Yugi, Yami appearing to have faded away, for now.

"Something's coming!" Yugi said, Ava sitting up just in time to see someone skidding down to where Yugi was standing.

And she couldn't believe who it was…

"The mime?!" She exclaimed.

A thought suddenly struck her. _**"Beware, the Silent Doll..."**_ the words echoed from before.

"Vessel Yugi…we meet again." Spoke the mime, much to the confusion of Ava.

So, Mime's had voices, after all?

"Malik?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"So you remembered. You're correct. I'm the one controlling this Doll." Spoke the Mime, although his voice sounded funny. No doubt, this was Malik's voice projecting from the Mime's. "This Silent Doll is merely an empty shell. With the power of my Millennium Rod, his all his emotions have been severed from his heart. Thus, this is no longer a being standing before you."

Ava stood from her sitting position. This was wrong. Making this person into this…this thing?! How could Malik do such a thing? Well, obviously, he wouldn't be a villain if he had compassion or remorse for his followers. Still…this was wrong!

The Puzzle glowed, Yami standing before the mime.

"Unforgivable! You're misusing the Millennium Items for your own gain! I won't forgive you, Malik!" Shouted Yami, clenching a fist in anger.

The mime's eyes looked towards Ava, Yami growing anxious upon noticing.

"Ah, I see Ava is here, too. Good. I think she, personally, will enjoy this little show." Came Malik's voice from the mime. "It's a battle that has been destined for 3,000 years, one that she was meant to witness!"

The mime focused on Yami, again. "However, I care not about her, not right now. You're my opponent in this battle!"

"If it's been destined to take place, I have no choice but to accept." Yami commented.

Ava rolled her eyes.

That was a good excuse. He didn't have to accept. He didn't sign a blood pact, after all.

"I accept this battle, Malik!" Yami shouted.

The Doll spoke, again, "If I win, this Doll will kill you, bringing Ava and your Millennium Puzzle to me. No matter where you run, this Doll will chase you until it kills you."

Ava's eyes widened.

Those were the terms!? Yugi—and Yami—get killed if he wins and the "Doll" brings her and the Puzzle to Malik?! What the hell?!

Yami just smirked, a short chuckle sounding, "That's _**if**_ you can beat me."

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Your overconfidence is going to come back to bite you one day…" She muttered, Yami not able to hear it.

Yugi appeared Yami, Ava blinking upon seeing it.

So, then, she could see them even when in their "Spirit Form"? When did this happened, again?

"Be careful!" Yugi warned. "He has a God Card with him."

Oh, right…Ava had forgotten about that little tid-bit.

Yami looked at his mind partner. "God Card?"

But, then, he smirked. "Then I'll defeat God!"

Again, Ava had to sigh. He made it sound like it was no big thing, but…well, they were God Cards for a reason. They were some low-level thing that would be easy to defeat! Yami would have to watch out on this duel!

If he didn't, the stakes were going to bad ones!

At the museum, Ishizu stood before the Tablet of Lost Memories. And she could see…the past was playing itself out, again.

"A battle involving the Pharaoh from 3,000 years ago is repeating itself." She commented. "This future I have seen. All involved in this destined have been called to this city."

* * *

Lurking outside the museum was a very dark character—Yami Bakura! Using his Ring, he smirked as the Ring acted like a compass, pointing him towards any Items that were nearby. He knew…inside the museum was one. But Ishizu was not fooled. She sensed him drawing closer to her location. As she escaped, the Ring seemed to go dead. Yami Bakura scolded.

"They escaped?!" He remarked.

However, something caught his eye as he looked in front of him.

"What is this?" He asked himself as he looked at the table that contained the Pharaoh's battle with the priest, who was believed to be Kaiba. Bakura smirked. "I don't know what's about to happen in this city, but it's interesting. Then, let me join in, as well."

As he laughed, Ishizu listened nearby.

This man, whoever he was, was being guided by the fate of the Millennium Items, as well as her brother. She was certain Malik was on his way to Domino. It was only a matter of time before he arrived.

* * *

Yami stared down his newest opponent.

He couldn't lose this duel.

"I'll win this duel in order to regain my lost memories, as well as to help Ava uncover her own past." He said in his thoughts.

"Let's go!" He shouted as he inserted his deck, the projectors shooting from the Duel Disks from both players. "Here I come, Malik! It's time to duel!"


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to chapter 12! It's been a long time since I've updated this story! Sheesh! Anyways, not much to say here, really. I will be typing out this duel, as it is rather relevant to the storyline, unlike some other duels (like Joey's duel with Weevil, for instance. It was an awesome battle, and it built Joey's character, but it didn't add much to the story, if you think about it.)

So, I will be typing the entire duel with "Strings", or "Doll" as the Japanese call him, which is the name I will be using. Of course, little Ava parts will be added in when I can make them fit. I did want to mention that Ava can feel the same sort of connection to the Gods, like what Yami feels. Why will be explained later, but not now. Also, I need to confess something right now. Since Ava will be entering the finals, I will be needing to take someone out from the original lineup. Now, before anyone might start handing out suggestions, I've already chosen who it will be, but I'm not saying.

So, on to chapter 12! Enjoy! Comment, if you'd like!

PS: When Battle City is all over and done, what should I do next? Should I put anything extra, like "Capsule Monsters", or add in "The Pyramid of Light"? Maybe some past visions, you know…to include the Ancient Past and all when Ava and Atem were alive and such. Should I do or skip the whole "Orichalcos" deal? Honestly, it's not my fave Arc. Should I just skip to the Ancient Past/RPG Arc? Add in my own fluff? Oh! During this whole "Finals Mess", AKA Battle City Semi-Finals, I will be putting in the whole "Noah Kaiba" bit. Definitely not skipping that! I love the Virtual Reality thing.

Give me your thoughts, please! Call it some "fan service", if you'd like.

Chapter Begin!

* * *

Ava watched the duel unfold, her sitting on the concrete steps. She wasn't going to stand through the entire thing, unless she needed to. Besides, even though she didn't say it, she kind of was feeling a little run down. Perhaps, she wasn't as "cured" as she thought.

"I draw first!" Doll exclaimed.

Setting a facedown, playing "Humanoid Slime" in Attack Mode. Ava had to scrunch her nose at that card. It looked disgusting! Not to mention weird. Yami, however, was focused on something else. Humanoid Slime only had 800 Attack Points, so why did Malik play it in Attack Mode?

He drew a card, looking back to Doll.

"He's luring me into attacking…" Yami thought. "In order to activate his facedown."

That was simple to out maneuver, though!

"I place one facedown, and I summon this guy!" Yami said as he played Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in Attack Mode.

Ava nodded internally. It was a fair play. Now, it was Malik's turn.

"You're being very cautious to not attack. No, I'd say 'cowardly' hit the nail right on the head." Doll remarked.

Ava rolled her eyes, speaking, "No, it's called playing it safe, which is nothing to be ashamed of. It's how a duelist keeps their cool and not getting overconfident of themselves, Malik."

"A duelist cannot win by hiding behind monsters," Doll remarked, Ava sighing. "He can never beat me like that."

"We'll see about that." Yami replied.

"At least don't die until you see the God Card Osiris with your very own eyes." Malik said simply.

Yami, however, was unaffected. In fact, he smirked at the comment. "Just shut up already and draw."

Ava spoke in reply to that expression of his. "Hey! Remember what I just said about being overconfident? He has a _**God Card**_ , meaning it won't be a walk in the park…"

"I am aware of that," Yami replied, Ava giving a disbelieving expression.

Doll merely chuckled, "I summon Worm Drake!"

A worm-like creature appeared, Ava growing even more disgusted. All this guy had was disgusting creatures, didn't he?

"And, now, I'll fuse them!" Doll explained, playing his Fusion card. "Humanoid Drake!"

Ava sighed. This was why she didn't want him to underestimate his opponents. Sometimes, Fusion Monsters were tough customers! Now this creature had 2,200 Attack Points! Judging by Yami's expression, he, too, knew it was time to take this duel a bit more seriously.

"That was a good play, but Fusion Monsters can't attack on the turn they were summoned!" Yami remarked. "So, I'm safe for the time being!"

"Is that so?" Doll replied, Ava growing a little anxious with those words. The mime continued, "The facedown you thought was a trap wasn't a trap!"

"What?!" Yami nearly hissed. Perhaps, Ava was right. He had become too overconfident.

"Let me show you!" Doll exclaimed, playing his facedown. "The Magic Card, Quick Attack!"

Ava's eyes widened. That meant he could attack this turn!

"I do not fear my opponent's card. I'm not the type to play it safe and not attack until I gain the upper hand…" Doll said, Ava having a feeling those words were directed at her, because of her earlier comment. "I'm different from cowards like you who are afraid of one measly reverse card!"

"That's not cowardice, despite what people say!" Ava shouted. "It's called Strategy. To wait and see what your opponent will do, and then build around that. What is a coward move is already believing you have assured victory because of a single powerful card, even if it's a God Card! Every card has a weakness, even ones that are supposedly unstoppable!"

"Exactly what I expect from a Guardian," Doll commented, looking at Ava. "Despite knowing him for very little time, you have already formed quite the bond with the Pharaoh! You put so much trust in him, although you have no real reason to!"

"Those words weren't trust in a single person. They were putting trust in all your cards, not just one!" Ava replied. "Get your facts straight! I want to see how tough you talk when Yugi is the one holding your precious God Card!"

Yami looked Ava's way, stunned by her words.

She believed he would win, then. Why did such a thing as that give him so much satisfaction?

"Here I come! Humanoid Drake, Attack!" Doll shouted out his command.

Yami merely smirked, yelling out his next command, "Reverse Card, open!"

Ava's eyes widened. It was the Defusion card!? What a brilliant move! Truly! Uh…not that she expected anything else, really. Still, that was awesome to see! Doll, however, didn't look so enthused.

"Malik, from the time you summoned Humanoid Slime, I knew you were going to fuse it into another monster." Yami confessed.

Ava smirked. It was moves like this that impressed her the most. It was also why every duelist on the planet looked to Yugi as their Idol. Heck, even Ava did! Not that she'd admit it to Yami or Yugi. Yami would take it in a prideful manner, while little Yugi would, no doubt, blush big time.

"You knew I was going to fuse?!" Malik stated, irritated.

"With Fusion Summon, unlike Sacrifice Summon, you can summon a high-Attack monster without wasting a turn." Yami stated, as if all of this were nothing but mere child's play, like any child could understand such matters. "Now, Malik, I've already planned for the move after that."

Ava blinked.

What move was that?

A slight chuckle was heard from Malik. "This is fun, Yugi."

Yami actually sounded a little irritated with that comment as he spoke, "Your moves weren't strong enough to touch my Life Points! You were too weak!"

Ava wanted to sigh, again. He was getting cocky… _again_. Sure, that was a brilliant play on his part, showing how far Yami could calculate his opponent's moves in the future, but Malik might truly have been going soft until now. Thus, it was not the time to get so confident! After all, the duel just started.

"Yami, please don't get too cocky…" Ava thought to herself. "If you get too caught up in yourself, you'll lose."

"Hmph! I was simply testing those waters on that turn," Malik stated. "I cast a pebble to see how big a ripple you make. And to see your skills as a duelist."

And, somehow, she had a feeling that Malik was telling the truth!

Yami, again, looked amused. "That move didn't even make a ripple."

"I'm not even going to bother…" Ava said with an audible sigh as she gave up on telling the Pharaoh to ease down on the confidence level. Obviously, he wasn't going to listen.

She had to wonder…was he like this in the Ancient Past, too? In all honesty, it was kind of befitting for a Palace-raised Royal. No doubt, that personality was embedded in his very soul. So, then, was Yami still a spoiled palace brat, even in this day-and-age?

"A Duelist is like a vessel, while Strategy is like water being poured into that vessel." Malik commented, making a fair comparison, in Ava's eyes. "The water takes the shape of the vessel, and, if the vessel if shallow, you see the bottom. As the rumors state, you are a vessel with great depth. However, if I were to cast the great stone I have hidden…it shall shatter the very vessel itself!"

Yami, still, looked unaffected by those words. Ava growled.

She looked at Yami, speaking, "Can you start taking this a little more serious!? He gets it…you're confident you're the better Duelist. Now, prove it by beating him! No offense, but your soul is tied to the Puzzle; Yugi's isn't. You wouldn't truly die. You'd just be sealed back into it. He, on the other hand, wouldn't be so lucky! Get your head in this game and out of your ass, Mister High-and-Mighty!"

"Let's go! My turn!" Yami shouted, inwardly acknowledging Ava's comments.

He knew what she meant. He hadn't forgotten what had been riding on this duel.

Drawing, Yami looked at the new addition to his hand. Alright! This card was a good draw! Buster Blader! He would attack, taking out another monster on Malik's field, and then, on his next turn, he will summon Buster Blader!

"I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior!" Yami called out.

The Magnet Warrior came to the field, Yami next calling out for the warrior to attack the Worm Drake. Destroyed, he called out his next attack: Gazelle to attack, and destroy, Malik's final monster, Humanoid Slime! Aa watched with anticipation. She wanted this duel over, with Yami walking away in victory. So far, it'd been easy, but, somehow, she knew it'd turn difficult. All she had to do was wait. Just as Yami had called for, Gazelle had, indeed, attacked, reducing Malik's life-points even further, leaving Malik without a single Malik for defending his Life.

Yami looked pleased with himself. "Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime have been beaten!"

" _Alright!"_ Yami said inside his mind. He looked up at Ava, seeing the look of pure anxiety in her eyes. She was worried, and he knew she had a reason to be. But he had a lead advantage now. _"Now all the monsters on his side of the field have disappeared, I have the upper hand in this duel."_

However, Malik looked unaffected in the slightest.

In fact, he was chuckling. "You just don't get it! You're the one who's been cornered! You should've listened to little Ava when she told you not to get ahead of yourself, Pharaoh, letting your pride take over! Now, it's my turn! Draw!"

And, Malik did.

Oh, Ava had a bad feeling about this.

"I compared water to strategy before, didn't I?" Malik asked, continuing, "I'll show you that ultimate strategy right now. At times, water can become a shield that can protect against any attack. And, at other times, it can become a sword capable of piercing the enemy's heart. This monster wields that power!"

"A monster with the ultimate defense _**and**_ offense?" Ava asked, a little skeptical.

It wasn't that she didn't believe him. She just hoped he was wrong, or that he was over exaggerating. The monster that appeared made Ava blink in even more skepticism. It was a creature called Revival Slime. But, oh, if she only knew how much trouble this little slime-ball was going to pose for Yami. If she had known, she wouldn't have looked down on the creature, like she currently was.

Obviously, Yami looked confused, too. Actually, he looked offended. To state that such a monster would bring about his undoing, it was an outrage for the Duelist, really.

"And I play another card…" Malik called out, ending his end.

"Yami, be careful! It's obvious he has something up his sleeve!" Ava called out in warning.

As the card slowly materialized, Ava knew what it was: It was Slime Token Breeding Machine! Actually, this was a really good combo, as much as Ava hated herself for inwardly admitting such a thing. This card would produce a "Slime Token" every turn, which could act as several things—you could sacrifice them, use them as "scapegoats" (for the lack of a better term), etc. And, even better, they didn't take up any space in the person's hand, meaning extra room for cards that really mattered! Of course, however, for Yami that meant trouble. Luckily, Yami, too, got the point of Malik's strategy, which Ava was happy for. Malik, however, didn't seem impressed.

"In order to summon, Osiris, the Heaven Dragon, I must sacrifice three monsters!" Malik continued.

Ava inwardly gasped at that news. Why couldn't Yami had paid attention and acted more serious in this from the beginning, like Ava wanted?! Oh, when this was over, she was going to give him a serious lecture! Now, Malik was going to summon a God Card!? A freaking God Card!?

Ava looked to Yami, who looked like he was beginning to feel a little unsure—or maybe he was angry. In any case, she had to try and help clear his mind.

"Pharaoh, don't lose trust in yourself or in your heart! I know you can do this!" She exclaimed. "I trust you…Yugi does, too. Now, trust in yourself. Don't let this guy psyche you out! He wants you to be uncertain…remember, you beat Duelist Kingdom, and you can beat this guy!"

Yami looked to Ava, a smile coming to his face as her encouraging words settled in his mind, him nodding her way.

" _Thank you, Ava."_ He said within his thoughts.

"My turn! Draw!" Yami looked to his hand.

He still had Buster Blader. He could still win this. If he could reduce Malik's points to zero before he played that God Card, he would win! "I sacrifice the two monsters I have on the field so I can summon the Dragon Slayer Swordsman, Buster Blader! Go! Attack Revival Slime! Destructive Sword!"

Ava watched the slime creature get sliced in half, it dispersing in the air as if it were oil in water.

"Revival Slime is beaten!" Yami shouted.

The mime smirked. "Is it?"

The pieces of the monster came back together, Revival Slime forming back into its original self. Ava's eyes widened at the sight. Okay…this just got a lot harder! The Mime just chuckled, speaking, "Are you surprised? This is Revival Slime's Regeneration Ability. Just like water, no matter what you do, it will return to the field unharmed."

Ava felt herself sigh, her eyes rolling in frustration.

Hence the creature's name…ugh, she should've expected that to happen!

Yami, however, was also surprised by this outcome, him thinking the situation out inside, _"A monster that returns after being defeated? Like this, I can't reduce his Life Points to zero."_

"There's nothing you can do," The mime continued, expressionless as always. "This is the ultimate strike combo designed to let God descend. You only have three turns left…"

With the mime's next draw, a Slime Token was created. Ava noticed something. The Slime Token had 500 points of Life. They could be attacked, too. Her eyes, however, fell back to Revival Slime. No doubt, Malik would make it so that Revival Slime shielded all other monsters. After all, it could regenerate. In all honesty, this was a brilliant strategy.

She just wished it wasn't being used against Yami…

" _Come on, Yami…"_ Ava prayed inside. _"I know you can do this…"_

"I set a face-down card," the mime said as he played the card. "Turn over! Now, what are you going to do, Yugi?"

Ava looked to the mime. "It's not hard to figure it out, you know…"

The mime looked her way, her continuing, "It's a good strategy, I'll admit, but…there's one flaw. Those tokens have only 500 points…they're sitting ducks! And so are you! Yugi will cut you down to 2100 Life Points this turn! Two more…you're done."

However, as Yami called out his attack, Malik was ready. "Face-down Card, activate! The Permanent Trap, Slime Defender!"

Ava's eyes widened.

He did have the ultimate strategy…

Yami's eyes widened as he saw Malik's Revival Slime take the attack. "What did you do?!"

"Slime Defender is a rare card that forces the opponent to do battle with only with Monsters with 'Slime' in their name as long as the card is in play." The mime explained, his head turning Ava's way. "You need to think further down the road. I predicted Yugi would make that move long ago! Of course I knew my Life would be wide open to attacks…now, it's my turn."

And with another draw, another Token was created. That was two. One more to go.

"He has two now…" Yami said with a growl.

"On my next turn, God will descend." The mime spoke. "And to prepare for that, I've prepared a little something for you."

He played the card he drew. "It's a Magic Card. Nightmare Steel Cage!"

In no time, Yami and his monster were trapped inside the steel cage, Yami possessing the greatest look of surprise. He was trapped. Ava sat forward, her eyes wide. This wasn't good! If Yami didn't find a way to get rid of that cage…Malik won.

" _How…?"_ Ava said in her mind. _"How can an innocent card game cause so much trouble?!"_

"Nightmare Steel Cage is a card that makes it so that neither of us can attack the other for three turns," Malik explained through the mime.

"Dammit!" Yami cursed. "He plans to use those three turns to create more Slime Tokens to sacrifice."

Malik responded. "Right. I might not be able to launch the Battle Phase, but I can still summon Slime Tokens to the field."

Ava gulped. "Oh no…"

The mime looked to Ava. "Where did that confidence you had before go? Do you finally see that this battle, as well as my victory, has been predestined?"

Ava glared. "Do you know the meaning of that word? 'Predestined' means that something happens without someone interfering. You sought out Yugi…you made this happen. Not destiny. Stop twisting the words of some ancient thing just so you can benefit from it. It's sickening…"

The mime smirked. "Just as the scriptures said…it seems your personality hasn't changed from ancient days, Ava."

"Shut up already!" Ava shouted with a glare, Malik's servant smirking.

"Quite the temper…" The mime said, him looking at Yami. "Burn this image into your mind…the moment I summon Osiris the Heaven Dragon!"

Yami gasped, his eyes widening.

* * *

[At Kaiba Corp]

"Domino City, A Block. Check complete. No sign of a God card. B Block. No sign. C Block. D Block. No sign. E Block. No sign." Said a female worker as they scanned the areas of Domino City.

Everyone gasped, however, when Seto's face appeared on the screen. "Haven't you found it yet? The place where the Ghoul Rare Hunters are hiding with the God Cards."

"Yes…" Spoke the overseer of the current operation. "We haven't any luck right now…"

"They are somewhere in this city for sure…" Kaiba continued. "They will eventually sniff out Obelisk the Great War God and appear before me. I won't let them make the first move. I'm coming for them first! If you find them, contact me first, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The man replied, Kaiba shutting the screen.

Mokuba glanced at his older brother, an amused grin present. "Seems like they still haven't caught the rats, huh, big brother?"

Kaiba began to grin a bit himself. "With Kaiba corporation's technology, it's only a matter of time before we catch them."

Mokuba jumped off the small wall he'd been sitting on, shoving his hands into his pockets as he chuckled just a bit before smiling at his big brother. "They'll never guess we have a net spread across the entire city!"

Kaiba had to grin at those words. "This entire tournament is a trap I've set for them, after all. Ghouls…I will take the God Cards from you no matter what. Let's go, Mokuba."

Mokuba grabbed his brother's heavy briefcase, struggling a bit as he caught up with his brother.

* * *

[Back to Yami's duel]

"Now, it's your turn." The mime told to Yami. "I said that, but you can't do anything against me. Well? How does it feel to have your freedom snatched away from you as you're locked in this cage? Humiliation? Or maybe despair? That's the fate I've dealt with my entire life! The Tomb Guardian's Clan!"

Yami was momentarily pulled away from the duel, thought after thought crossing his mind. What had he done to Malik and his family? Why were they forced to live in such a way? Was it truly his wish from back in ancient times, or was it something that gradually came about?

"The moment I claim the title of 'Pharaoh' after killing you, is the moment I obtain my _true_ freedom!" Malik said with a grin. "Then, I'll be the new Pharaoh!"

Ava stood to her feet. "Malik, open your eyes! Yami is here for a reason! Spirits don't come back for 'fun'! This is about more than your family! The entire world could be at stake! Ever think of that?! You're being selfish!"

The mime pointed a glare at her. "You're one to talk…you don't even remember anything about your life, do you?! The Pharaoh destroyed your existence as well! Because of him, you died! The only reason you're here is because he sealed a piece of your soul away! That's why the bracelet is yours. You and it were meant to find each other. Why protect and fight with someone who doomed you from the very start?!"

Yami's eyes went wide, his gaze falling on Ava's shocked figure.

He hadn't caused her death in those ancient times, had he? No…he and Ava were told different!

"I never died because of him…" Ava said with a glare. "I don't know much…I'll admit you're correct there, but I doubt he led me to my death. No doubt, I protected a friend. Friends don't quit on each other, Malik! They don't leave another one to die just to save their own skin! You'll eat your words when that precious God Card is taken from you by the man you hate the most, and when that happens…I'll be spilling with joy."

Yami's eyes were drawn to something.

Ava's bracelet was glowing, but he didn't know why.

Yami's eyes looked back to Ava, his thoughts running, "I'm the pharaoh…yet I've no memories of it. Ava doesn't remember her past, either. I am unable to do anything to help Ava remember, but I can try to regain what I've lost. That's why I can't lose here. For everyone waiting for me…for the promise to fight a friend who will become a true duelist…for the life of my partner…for the safety of Ava…"

Yami closed his eyes, a glare pointed Malik's way as he spoke loudly, "And in order to get back my lost memories! I can't lose!"

Yami drew a card and looked at it before adding it to his hand. "Turn over!"

Malik's chuckle escaped through the mime. "At last, this moment has come! My turn!"

With another draw, another Slime Token was made…that equaled three. He had enough for his sacrifice. It was now time…

"Behold." Malik said with a grin. "This is God!"

Ava's eyes looked at the sky. It was getting dark, as if it were about to storm any moment. What was going on? This was a _**hologram**_ …right? A hologram couldn't affect the sky! Or did these God cards behave much different than the normal cards? Ava felt something began to churn inside, her clasping a hand over her chest as she grabbed a fistful of her shirt's material.

Something felt weird…

Lightning struck all around before it finally struck the Slime Breeding Machine, the tokens melting before they vanished. The pieces of the scrapped metal from the machine hovered in the air before they began rising towards the heavens, Yami's eyes following them in basic wonder. A bright beam of light shone from the sky, the beam landing on the ground where the machine used to rest before its light spread out. Yami readied himself from what was to come…or he tried to. A giant red dragon descended from above, Yami looking at the creature in wonder and, no doubt, fright.

"Osiris descends!" Malik shouted, the monster delivering a mighty roar Yami's way.

"This is…!" Yami trailed off, eyes wide. "Osiris the Heaven Dragon…!"

Ava was silent, Yami not yet noticing as Malik continued to speak, "This is one of the three Illusionary Beasts, Osiris the Heaven Dragon!"

Yami was frozen, and it wasn't because of the steel cage. This was not a hologram before him. Somehow, he knew that. He could feel the power radiating from this beast. It was as if the very sky itself was shaking! This _**was**_ a God card! How could he defeat this creature?!

Absentmindedly, his eyes fell to Ava, his eyes going wider than before when he realized she had an odd expression as she stared at the beast, her eyes glazed over. "Ava…?"

There was no response. She stared at Osiris, but it didn't look to be out of fear.

"Ava!" Yami shouted as he grew worried.

Immediately, Malik's laughter sounded from the mime's figure, Yami glaring at the mime as Malik spoke, "I wondered what her reaction would be. This is promising, indeed! Let me give you a little history, shall I? Ava was chosen by the Gods to protect the Pharaoh. Her powers come from them, and should one be near, she will go still in reverence. We are taught that Guardians can literally 'feel' the Gods. They are connected to them in ways no living thing ever was meant to be. There's even a legend that the Gods took residence inside them at one time. To be able to house such an amass of power…Ava's bloodline is truly remarkable."

Yami felt his heart quicken, his glare increasing. "Malik! I will defeat you and free Ava!"

"You can't! This is little Ava's fate, Pharaoh! She cannot escape it!" Malik shouted confidently. "All duelists are powerless against Osiris's Infinite Power! Even you!"

Yami blinked. "…Infinite Power?"

The mime motioned to his hand. "Osiris's attack points equal 1000 times the number of cards in the player's hand. Right now, my puppet holds two cards. Meaning it equals 2000 Attack Points."

Yami was stunned by that. "It's Attack Points depends on the number of cards the player holds?"

"In other words, if I do this…" The puppet said as he held up 'Pot of Greed', continuing, "Playing this, I lose one card from my hand, but I am allowed to draw two cards from my deck. Now, I have three cards, and Osiris has 3000 Attack Points!"

Yami glared. "That means it'll be 4000 next turn! No, Duel Monsters states that at the End Phase you are only allowed six cards in your hand. Meaning that Osiris's points cannot go above 6000!"

Malik just chuckled. The Pharaoh was naïve. Orisis had infinite power…and he had a card in his hand that would increase it to its maximum, the mime speaking, "Now! It's your turn!"

Yami's eyes fell to Ava, her still just staring at the dragon with a blank expression.

He couldn't help her. Maybe Malik was right. Perhaps, this was something even he couldn't understand, let alone break. So, his eyes fell to his monster. Buster Blader's attack went up by 500 for every dragon on the field. That means, his points would become 3100. If he attacked, he could defeat Osiris! But…thanks to the cage, his turn was sealed. When Malik would draw his next card, Osiris would be 4000 Attack Points.

"What's wrong?" Malik instigated. "Has the terror paralyzed you so much that you can't even draw a card?"

Yami just glared. What could he do?!

Malik, on the other hand, grinned in amusement. "It seems that you've lost your edge after Ava went silent. The Battle Phase is stopped because of the Steel Cage, but you can still play a reverse card or summon a monster. You can at least pretend to have not given up hope. Now, let me see it! Your struggling form agonizing in the cage before me!"

Yami looked to Ava, who still just stood there, staring at the God Card. Did she have to give such un-dying reverence at all the time? Or, maybe, there was a way to beat it? Sadly, he couldn't focus on that right now.

His eyes fell back to Malik. "I…I won't lose! Draw!"

He drew a card, looking over to it. He couldn't give up. It was like Ava had said earlier—there was too much riding on this one duel. There had to be a way to beat Osiris! It was like Ava had said…all cards had a weakness! He had to think…surely, there was something in his hand he could use.

"Alright…" Yami mentally stated, preparing to play a card. "This next turn will determine the match!"

He played two reverse cards and Kuriboh in defense, his turn ended. Thus, the shield could finally fade. However, that also meant that he would be wide open for an attack. He knew what to brace for…but could he brace himself for it?

* * *

[With Ava]

Ava wandered around, her blinking. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was…

"The duel!" Ava said, frantically looking all around her.

This wasn't anywhere near to where she had been. This was just a giant empty space of white. It was kind of unnerving, actually. Why was she here? How did she get here?

"It was my doing," a strong and powerful voice spoke.

Ai blinked, looking around. "Huh? Where are you? Better yet who are you?"

The voice seemed to chuckle a bit, it being the friendly sort, it speaking once more, "I am not an enemy, Avianna. I am a friend, and I've been here for a very long time, watching over from afar. I've brought you here to keep you safe from the person the Pharaoh is dueling. He is using your connection between the Gods and your past life so that you will be removed from the match. The Pharaoh needs you to win…and he knows this."

"The Pharaoh doesn't need me…" Ava objected. "I wasn't there when he won Duelist Kingdom."

Again, the voice chuckled. "Your words are correct, but he has come to depend on you…in ways he doesn't even recognize."

Ava blinked. "Well…when can I go back?"

The voice replied, "Whenever you'd like."

* * *

[Back in the real world…]

Ava felt her eyes blink, and she knew she was back to normal. She remembered the voice that spoke to her. Her eyes fell to Yami—that sounded like his voice, but…it was different, somehow. The person, whoever he was, was friendly and just. Malik mentioned the Pharaoh had sealed a piece of Ava's soul—well, her past self's soul—into the bracelet she wore. Could he have also sealed a piece of himself along with it? Ava didn't know, and she couldn't go off of mere speculation.

Her eyes were drawn to the duel when she heard Malik's voice. "My turn! Draw! Osiris's attack goes up by 1000!"

Ava realized that Yami's cage was gone, meaning he was now able to take on Osiris's fury! Her eyes widened in fear. Could he take that thing's attack?!

"Attack!" Malik shouted. "Super Conductor! Thunder Force!"

"Reverse card, open!" Yami shouted, his card revealing itself. "Light Force Sword! Using this Magic Card, I'll seal one of your cards!"

That brought Osiris down to 3000! Buster Blader readied for a counter-strike, but it couldn't go through. Revival Slime took the hit, Yami widening his eyes.

Malik grinned. "How you forgotten? As long as my Permanent Trap, Defender Slime, remains on the field, you can't attack any of my monsters!"

"Ugh!" Ava shouted in frustration. "I hate that card!"

Both Yami and Malik's attention was drawn to Ava, Malik shouting, "How are you able to move?!"

Ava smirked. "Oh, you thought you could take me out of this fight, huh? Someone helped make that a little more difficult…"

Malik growled. "Who?!"

Ava shrugged. "It's a secret…"

Yami gave a look of relief. She was okay! He briefly wondered who, or what, could have pulled her out of that trace-like state of hers, but…guess that didn't really matter at this point. She was okay, and he could finally get his head back into the match!

"It's still my turn!" Malik shouted, obviously irked.

He played a card, Yami blinking. "Card of Safe Return?"

"That's right!" Malik said, smug as he drew cards from his deck. "When a monster is returned to the field, this Continuous Magic Card allows me to Draw three cards from my deck. Now, I have five cards in my hand. Osiris's Attack Points raise to 5000!"

Ava gulped. Okay…bad circumstances, but Yami could pull his way out of this.

There was nothing Yami could do—Buster Blader was taken out in one hit. Yami's Life was now down to 2100. Malik just chuckled darkly. "Do you get it? For every card in my hand, Osiris grows more invincible! And this isn't the extent of God's power! On your next turn, I'll show you another of Osiris's terrifying abilities! Now, it's your turn…"

Ava could see the struggle in Yami's eyes.

This was going to be a very challenging duel…

He only had Kuriboh on the field, as well as a face-down card. He looked to his hand, and Ava knew there wasn't anything that could help. Yami looked to his deck, uncertainty covering his expression. He was truly struggling with this, and Ava couldn't blame him.

"Yami!" She shouted, Yami's attention being drawn to her. "Situations look bad…but keep yourself open to possibilities. They're endless. Don't think conventionally…remember: Every card has a weakness! Even Osiris! You still have 2100 Life Points…that's more than enough to turn this game around!"

Yami nodded her way, his confidence levels rising once more.

"Draw!" yami shouted, looking at this card.

It was Magic Cylinder! It could only be played with a Magician Class card…and, luckily, he had just the card to play it with! Dark Magician Girl! It wasn't a powerful combo, but it was something.

"Let's go!" Yami shouted. "I sacrifice Kuriboh and summon Dark Magician Girl, Defense Mode!"

"So, you summoned a new monster…" Malik said, very much not impressed. "At this moment, another of Osiris's abilities activates!"

Yami and Ava both looked in fright as Osiris's second mouth began opening, Malik explaining, "When a new monster is summoned onto the field, Osiris automatically delivers 2000 Points of damage. If that card is in Attack Mode, its Attack Points are reduced. If in Defense Mode, their Defense Points. Then, that monster will be wiped out if they have less."

Dark Magician Girl only had 1700 Defense Points!

Meaning…she was destroyed…or, she would have been had Yami not played one of his face-down cards.

Malik chuckled. "Dark Magician Girl's life was cut short…"

Yami glared at the mime. "Look again…"

He played Magical Hats! It was a good move, but still kind of gutsy. If Malik picked the right hat, Yami's monster was destroyed for real. But, knowing Yami, there was something else than just a monster hiding in wait.

"A friend reminded me…" Yami said, his eyes closed. "As long as I still have Life remaining, I will fight!"

Ava felt proud. She probably shouldn't have, but…she did.

"I place two cards on the field, face-down!" Yami shouted, the cards being hidden under the hats. "Turn End!"

Malik didn't seem fazed. "I have six cards in my hand, but according to the rules of the Duel I cannot hold any more…however, if I played this I can hold as many as I want! A Continuous Magic Card, Infinite Hand! Now, Osiris's Points will increase infinitely! Now, the Battle Phase! Aim for the Hat on the right!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "His aim was spot-on…"

Ava's eyes widened. Did that mean…?

"Because I'm very accurate," Malik said with an amused chuckle.

"This is my final bet!" Yami said to himself, aloud, just as the Hat was destroyed.

Malik shouted in victory, "The Hat and the Dark Magician Girl have been annihilated!"

Ava felt her heart skip a beat, but her apprehension had been all for not—Yami's card was safe! In fact, it was better than safe!

"Magic Cylinder has absorbed Osiris's Attack!" Yami shouted. "I hid two cards in the hat with Dark Magician Girl, the same Hat you attack! Magic Cylinder and Hexagram Curse! Now, your Thunder Force will be aimed right back at you!"

Ava felt her heart sink.

This attack, brilliant as it was, was not going to work…

"It's useless…" Malik stated. "Didn't I tell you? That no one can do a thing against God?"

Revival Slime, again, blocked the attack. Yami looked at the scene, completely in awe. "The Slime even blocks redirected attacks?!"

Again, Revival Slime reformed, Malik speaking, "At this moment, the Continuous Magic Card, Card of Safe Return, allows me to draw three cards. Osiris's Attack goes up by 3000! And, at the Draw Phase, it goes up another 1000!"

"8300 Points?" Yami said in pure disbelief.

"Also," Malik continued. "Hexagram Curse won't work against God! All magical effects only work for one turn and then disappear!"

Orisis's Attack went up to 9000, it shooting another attack. Dark Magician Girl was obliterated, leaving Yami look completely hopeless at this point. Malik, again, chuckled. "Behold. These five cards gathered on the field make the Ultimate Combo. The God Five! Perfect and completely invincible! These complete every flaw the god has and make it untouchable!"

Ava saw Yami relax his arms, the duelist falling to one knee. Ava's heart sank once more—was he going to give up? He couldn't! There had to be a way to beat this guy! But…how? If he attacked, it was blocked. Magic cards had no effect…therefore, traps were most likely out of the question, right?

 **"Stand up, Yugi!"** Kaiba's voice shouted, Yami and Ava looking at Kaiba with shock. "Your life as a duelist doesn't end here!"

"Kaiba?" Ava blinked, her looking to Mokuba, Ava giving the kid a short wave of "hello", which the kid Kaiba nodded at.

Kaiba continued, "You're the only Duelist I acknowledge! I won't allow a shameless loss right before my eyes! I know you can see it…our road of battle goes farther than the eye can see! Are you unable to stand here?! If there's a god standing in your way…then mow god down!"

* * *

Well, there is the end of this chapter! This chapter was long, guys! Hope you liked it! I'll be working on the next chapter right away!

Well…bye-bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Just like I promised, I'm back!

Chapter Start!

* * *

"Now, stand up, Yugi!" Kaiba shouted once more.

Yami closed his eyes, doing exactly as Kaiba said and stood to his feet. "I understand, Kaiba! I will now…defeat God!"

Malik looked to Kaiba's figure, chuckling lightly. "How convenient. The one who wields the final God Card, Obelisk, Seto Kaiba has appeared! After I crush Yugi, I'll be coming after you."

Kaiba looked to the mime. _"I'm the one who will defeat Yugi…"_

"Wait…so you have the other card?" Ava asked Kaiba, the girl blinking.

Naturally, there was no response from the egotistical duelist. As such, the duel carried on, Yami taking his turn. He had only three cards in his hand, and none of them had the power to defeat Osiris. Not even close. "Draw!"

It was Resurrection of the Dead. It was a useful card, so Yami would play it. "I set one face-down and place Big Shield Gardna, Defense Mode!"

Malik chuckled. "The moment your summon a monster, Osiris's Special Effect activates. The very moment a monster is summoned, Osiris gives it 2000 Points of damage."

"Did he say 2000 points?" Mokuba asked, obviously stunned.

Kaiba commented, "What a fearsome ability. So, the moment a monster is summoned to the field, it is destroyed."

That means that immediately upon Kaiba summoning his God Card, Obelisk, it's Points would be sliced in half. What a truly fearsome ability for a card.

Ava corrected the rich duelist, "Not exactly…"

Kaiba looked her way. "What do you mean?"

"Big Brother! Look!" Mokuba shouted, all eyes falling back to the duel at hand. "Yugi's monster is safe!"

Again, that wasn't exactly correct. The creature had been cut off 2000 points, leaving only 600 Defense Points to remain. Kaiba looked to Ava, who was more concerned with the duel than anything else. Kaiba felt something—a sort of connection. It wasn't friendship…it wasn't "closeness" or "fondness", so what was it? Who was this girl, and why did she seem to be so interested in Yugi?

Yami stared up at the gigantic monster before him. Somehow, he'd managed to stay in the fight, but he wouldn't be so lucky if he was attacked a second time. Luck was not going to win this duel. Next turn, Big Shield Gardna would surely be defeated. If that happened…all of his monsters would be gone. He'd be wide open for an attack. Was there really a way to defeat Osiris? If so…how?

"That's right!" Malik spoke through the mime. "Suffer in the moment of despair! And quiver in fear before me! My turn! Draw! Now, Light Force Sword's effect has worn away, and with eleven cards in my hand Osiris's power raises to 11,000!"

Mokuba exclained. "11,000!? Big Brother, that monster gets stronger for every card he has in his hand!"

"That's not the worst of it, Little Kaiba," Ava said, both Kaiba brothers looking her way. "He has Infinite Hand on his side of the field."

"Infinite Hand?" Mokuba asked, a little confused.

"Infinite Hand allows a duelist to hold as many cards in his hand as he wants," Kaiba said, looking to Ava. "You are Avianna Soule, I presume? Another extraordinary duelist, one of the few to be in a league similar to Yugi and mine."

Ava gave him a look of irritation. "And you got that just from one comment of mine?"

"The details do not matter," Kaiba dismissed the situation, turning his eyes back to the duel.

"Infinite cards?! Then it can have infinite attack points?!" Mokuba asked in disbelief. "Is there a way to defeat that monster?"

Kaiba looked at his younger brother, a thought suddenly striking him. "Infinite" cards…he had found the god's weakness! His eyes fell to Ava, hearing a gasp from her way. Her eyes were wide open. Had she also discovered the card's weakness? She looked to him, her eyes telling him his answer—she had discovered it!

"Now, my turn!" Malik stated. "Annihilate Big Shield Gardna!"

Sure enough, Yami's creature was destroyed, the duelist looking nearly defeated. Kaiba looked at "Yugi" with displeased eyes. Was he going to fall to this Rare Hunter? If he fell, then he was never worthy of being the duelist's rival. Then, he could take on Yugi's opponent and get Osiris here-and-now.

"Don't you dare give up, you hear me?!" Ava shouted, standing to her feet. Yami's eyes widened at her commanding voice, Kaiba and Mokuba even a bit shocked at the suddenness of it all. "Think! You can figure out his weakness! Don't you dare just give in! Not here, not ever!"

"Gods's power is infinite!" Malik shouted, attempting to silence Ava.

"And that is its undoing, Malik!" Ava shouted in return. "I told you…every card has a weakness! And I figured out Osiris's!"

Yami's eyes widened. Ava figured it out?! How did she? The creature's strength was infinite…

"Infinite…" Yami's thoughts echoed, and suddenly it clicked. "Infinite!"

He smirked, him nodding to Ava. "Thank you, Ava. You just helped me figure out his ultimate creature's one weakness. And, now, everything will be decided on this next turn."

"What nonsense are you blabbing?" Malik asked, not convinced. "Are you saying there's a way to escape the hole I've trapped you in within just one turn?"

"There is!" Yami's shouted, confident.

Ava blinked, an irritation setting in. "I swear, if you're getting overconfident again…"

"Don't worry, Ava…" Yami said, him looking at the mime. "I'll make everything clear…in just one turn."

Mokuba didn't understand it, either. This creature had 11,000 points! How was he going to turn the tables in one measly turn? Mokuba looked to his older brother. "Big Brother."

"Don't say anything, Mokuba!" Kaiba silenced the child, Ava giving the older brother a glare. "Just watch. This is the power of possibility only a True Duelist wields!"

Ava watched the duel with anticipation. It was true. Even in her own past duels, there were cases where she was in the same sort of predicament. Even then, she was always amazed things so well in her favor—but they didn't always. She could only wish, and pray, for the best.

"My final turn!" Yami shouted, drawing his card.

There was only card in his deck that could save him, and he needed to draw it here. The duel would depend on this final draw. He looked at the card, his eyes widening in shock as a smirk appeared on his face. "I win!"

Ava's eyes opened wide. "What did he draw?"

"Here we go!" Yami shouted, pressing a button on his duel disk. "Reverse card, open! Resurrection of the Dead! I use this card to revive a monster sleeping in my graveyard. I return the mighty Buster Blader to the field!"

Malik, again, chuckled. "I can tell you plan to bring him back from the dead in Defense just to protect your Life Points, but you can't win like that."

Yami also smirked. "Defense Mode, you say? Take another look. Buster Blader, Attack Mode!"

Malik was confused—and Ava didn't blame him. Yami couldn't attack that creature! What was this "master card" he had drawn? Ugh, the suspense was killing her! While she was trying to reason this out in her head, she had missed parts of the conversation, her finally coming back to what was being said.

"Beyond the limits of God, you say?! What bullshit are you going on about?!" Malik said in irritation. "There's no power stronger than the infinity of God in this world! Behold the lineup on my field. The Continuous Magic Card of Safe Return, the effects of this card reach the entire field. That means even when one of your monsters are regenerated, I can draw three cards from my deck."

"I just brought back Buster Blader," Yami said, signaling that Malik was to draw three cards.

Malik did, Osiris's points climbing even higher. Now, it had 14,000 Attack Points!

"And now, Osiris gets to attack Buster Blader, due to its Special Ability," Ava said, the attack going about exactly as she said.

Buster Blader seemed to be in pain due to the attack, something Ava actually had a hard time witnessing. These were just holograms…they weren't real. So, why did it bother her? Yami shouted to his monster some encouragement, "Endure it, Buster Blader!"

The monster had 3100 Attack Points…he would be done in by 2000.

Sure enough, the creature still stood—although, he seemed a bit tired out from the assault.

"It seems he managed to live, but Buster Blader's Attack Points have fallen to 1100," Malik said in pure confidence. "Do you still plan to attack Osiris? It's not too late now. I'll let you switch it to Defense Mode."

Yami, however, did not switch it. "I'll show you, Mailk! This is the Infinite Combo that goes beyond the limits of God! Here I go! Battle Phase!"

"Bring it on! You won't know you're dead until it's too late!" Malik challenged in return.

"Buster Blader! Attack Osiris the Heaven Dragon!" Yami commanded, Ava almost unable to watch. "Dragon Buster Blade!"

"I don't know what you're up to, but you can't even scratch God with that type of monster," Malik taunted. "Permanent Trap, Defender Slime, activate! Revival Slime, become God's defender! Every time your attack fails, Osiris will automatically follow with a counter-strike. With any kind of sword, Osiris won't be harmed! No! You won't even scratch him! You've truly wasted your last chance at a counter-strike."

Yami chuckled slightly. "I was well aware Revival Slime would become Osiris's shield! And…"

Revivial Slime was reviving, Yami's smirk increasing. "I was waiting for this moment! This is my Trump Card! The Magic Card, Brain Control!"

Ava blinked. "…I doubt you'll be able to control Osiris, though…it's much too powerful."

The mime started chuckling in a dark and amused way. "I see. It's a pity, but that won't work against God! Buster Blader's counter-attack against Osiris had ended!"

Ava fought the urge to cover her eyes.

It was just as she feared…he _**was**_ too overconfident in his skills. He was going to lose!

Yami's chuckle made her look at the duel with blank surprise, Yami speaking, "Hold on, Mailk. Whoever said I was controlling Osiris? Don't misunderstand me. The one I used that against this turn is…Revival Slime! I Regenerate Summon this guy on my side of the field!"

Ava blinked. This was it! She knew exactly what Yami was doing! She already knew the key to defeating Malik, but…well, she had no idea how to achieve making it happen.

"Now, a monster has regenerated on my field, Malik," Yami commented. "Due to the Continuous Magic Card of Safe Return, draw three cards from your deck!"

Malik drew three more cards. "Fool. Now, Osiris has 17,000 Attack Points! Counter-strike, Osiris! Deliver the final blow to the nameless Pharaoh!"

Yami halted Malik. "Before you attack me, I just Regenerate Summon Revival Slime on my side of the field. And that means, Revival Slime had activated Osiris's special ability. What do you think happens next?"

Oh, the amount of smug on Yami's face was immeasurable at this point, but Ava didn't even care. He had this duel in the bag! It was amazing! In one single turn, he had gone from basically losing the duel to turning the whole thing in his favor!

Malik, on the other hand, was left in shock. Revival Slime would revive again…

"Because a monster has been regenerated this turn, you must draw three cards!" Yami commanded.

Malik was still in awe. Osiris would attack again, Revival Slime would regenerate once more, and three more cards would have to be drawn. It was a never-ending cycle! Attack…regenerate…draw three cards—this would continue over-and-over-over until…

NO! Malik grew beyond infuriated. The nameless Pharaoh pulled a stunt like this?!

Yami spoke, "The game is over when a duelist can no longer draw cards from his or her deck, Malik! You said that if the cards in your hand is infinite, then Osiris's power is infinite, but that's wrong! God's power is not infinite! Every card has a weakness! Your card is limited by the number of cards in your deck! I win, Malik!"

At that moment, the mime fell to his knees.

Osiris began to fade away, Ava looking to it. She felt something inside. It felt like a distant pain, like when you lose someone in life. She and this creature…they were connected, somehow. She could feel it. Even though she was heartbroken to see the creature fall, she was happy it would be back where it rightfully belonged—the pharaoh. At that moment, Mokuba ran down to the mime.

"Now, hand over your rare card and Puzzle Card," Mokuba commanded, but he grew a little concerned when the guy didn't move.

Ava walked down to join Yami, who gave a triumphant smile as he spoke, "Thank you for your words on encouragement."

Ava shook her head. "I can't really say anything…for a moment, I really thought you'd lost. I should have had more faith in you…"

Yami's stare didn't change. "You've no need to apologize. For a moment, I also thought I'd lost."

"Hey…hey, come on…" Mokuba's voice came to Ava's attention. "What the…? He's not moving…it's if he was a doll or something…"

Ava didn't like the sound of that.

Malik still had control over this mime person.

"I guess he must be pretty shocked at losing like that…" Mokuba gave the situation an awkward chuckle, him picking the God Card off the ground as he stared at it.

This was Osiris, one of the three God Cards…the cards his brother were after. He turned to "Yugi", Mokuba noting Ava's presence a little more than he did before. Was this girl Yugi's girlfriend or something? He'd never seen her around the group before. Probably just a fellow duelist that struck a random friendship.

"Yugi, as the Winner of this duel, I'll give you this Osiris the Heaven Dragon according to the Ante Rule," Mokuba spoke, handing both the God Card and Puzzle Card to Yami. "Here. Take the Puzzle Card, too. But soon the Osiris card will belong to Big Brother!"

Yami looked at the card in almost pure disbelief. "This is a God Card…?

Kaiba made his way to the small group. "Yugi. Now you've become one of the chosen one the God Cards have selected. For me, I want my enemies nothing short of the best. Other-wise, there'd be no point in defeating you."

"Are you kidding me…?" Ava said aloud. "He just done dueling and you're going to corner him?"

Kaiba ignored Ava, not that she was surprised. "Yugi, you know this, right? In Battle City, when two duelists come face-to-face, it becomes a field of battle! Let's duel, Yugi!"

Yami narrowed his gaze a bit.

He was to fight the Ghouls…not Kaiba. However, would he have much choice? Ava just glared at Kaiba and his approach, but Yami wanted her to stay out of this one. He and Kaiba were connected through something far deeper than a card game of today's time. Their time to fight was bound to come, but…was it to be so soon?

"Yugi!" Malik's voice suddenly came from the mime, causing Mokuba to jump back in fright.

Yami looked irritated immediately. "Malik! Are you going to try and take back the God Card? You don't give up easily!"

Malik just chuckled. "What? All the God Cards will soon return to my hands. I didn't give it a moment's hesitation. But there's something I forgot to mention…I will arrive shortly in Domino City. And once I arrive, my plan will be set into motion."

"What plan?" Ava said with heavy suspicion.

"Right now, I am seeing three visions…" Malik went on speaking. "One is you and dear little Ava standing before me with the eyes of this doll. Another is the port harbor of the city. And the other is downtown in the city…through the eyes of some Rare Hunters stationed there."

Ava got irritated very quick at this little tease of Malik's. "What is your point in telling all of this?!"

Malik grinned, his grin coming through the mime. "I can see your friends—the duelist called Joey Wheeler and the rest…"

Ava's eyes widened.

Yami stepped forward just a bit. "Malik! Leave my friends alone!"

Malik chuckled and continued, "Using your friends…I can easily re-obtain the God Cards. The Ghoul Rare Hunters have been keeping a close eye on your friends."

Malik paused, the grin on the mime increasing. "Or, I could dig a little deeper into the wound and target one more…"

The mime looked directly at Ava, the girl stepping back. "I'm involved in this mess enough! Leave me, as well as everyone else, out of it! You lost! Accept it and move on! The card wasn't yours anyway! You, no doubt, stole it!"

"It's the nameless Pharaoh's fault," the mime spoke. "If he had lost to me, everyone would have remained safe and sound."

"Give me a break! You're sounding like a kid who had his toy taken by bullies!" Ava shouted. "Man up! You lost…get over it!"

"If you harm any one of them, I've never forgive you!" Yami shouted, stepping in front of Ava in a protective way.

"No!" The mime shouted. "The one who can't forgive is me…! The suffering my tribe endured is much more than this! Now…Yugi, if you don't hurry and find your friends, something bad might happen to them! As for you, Avianna, I'd stick close to Yugi…"

With that, the mime fell to the ground without another movement. For but a moment, Ai felt worried about the mime, but…she knew it was pointless to worry about an empty shell. Whatever happened to the real person…he was gone. She just didn't know where the mime's "self" had gone. Naturally, she couldn't bother to think about such trivial stuff for long.

"Everyone's in danger!" Yami shouted, running away from the Kaiba brothers without any sort of hesitation.

Ava had been right beside him, but both had stopped upon Kaiba shouting, "Yugi! Are you running away from our duel?!"

Ava glared at the rich snob. "People are in danger! Don't you get it?! This is more than some silly card match! We're leaving!"

With that, Ava grabbed Yami's wrist and pulled him away as the pair began running to find Joey and the others. Malik had said they were in town, but…he didn't exactly point a vivid location. The city was big! They could be anywhere!

* * *

[With Malik]

The boat he'd been travelling on pulled into the harbor, Malik walking off that mode of transportation and meeting another—a motorcycle. He would get Osiris back eventually. With the help of his Millennium Rod, it'd be even easier to achieve his goals!

Malik held the most powerful of all the God Cards—Ra! His plans would be made into reality, one step at a time…

* * *

There is another chapter finished, and it was done in no time at all! I wish all of them could be finished that fast, but…sadly, I get side-tracked quite easily. Oh well. You guys forgive me, right?

Well, how did you like this chapter? Review!

Until next time…bye-bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! *hides from all debris* I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Now that I think about it, how long has it been? *Looks* Oh, almost a month ago…or at least it is as I'm writing this section out (right now, it's March 24…last update was Feb. 21).

Never mind that, though! I'm here now, lovelies!

Enjoy the net chapter! Don't forget, tell me what you think about it in the reviews! You don't have to write one, but I really love reading them!

Chapter begin!

* * *

Ava and Yami ran, one street to the next, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. Where were Joey and the others?! Of all the times to have trouble finding them! Ava felt her heart pound. Something wasn't right. Somehow, she knew that when they would be found, it would already be too late. This thought made her slow down, stopping momentarily.

Yami looked back at her, a mixture of concern and irritation in his gaze. "Ava? What is it? We don't have time to wait around."

"I just…I have this feeling that, when we find everybody, it'll all be a waste of time. It will already be too late…" Ava said in all honesty. "Why do _**they**_ have to be targeted? I'd rather be—"

"Don't finish those words!" Yami interrupted with a growl, Ava jumping at the tone of his voice, which he softened. "I don't wish to see any of my friends hurt. You have become just as important as Joey and the rest. You're not below them, Ava."

Ava wanted to interject those words, but she decided it was best to just remain silent. She didn't feel "like everyone else". She didn't feel below them, but she didn't really feel like a true part of the gang, either. It was hard to explain. No matter what or where she was, she never truly felt like she belonged, ever.

"Malik will eventually come after me…" She warned, Yami looking at the ground. "He'll find a way around the protection this bracelet offers me. You know that…"

Yami, finally, looked back to the girl. "We'll deal with that when, and if, that time comes. Right now, we need to worry about Joey and the everyone else."

Ava nodded. "I agree…"

They began running once more, but their journey was cut short when they stumbled upon two figures who seemed more than a bit strange. No doubt, these were Rare Hunters!

"Yugi Motou, am I right?" Asked the tall, skinny one.

The shorter, more round of the pair spoke next, him looking at Ava, "And Avianna Soule, I assume? What a lovely pair you both make! If you ever hope to get by us, you'll have to beat us in a duel!"

Suddenly, the taller of the two gasped.

"Our mistake! Silly us!" The first spoke, a grin forming. "Little Avianna isn't allowed to duel! Not this turn!"

Ava felt her brow twitch in irritation, but, unlike Ava, who tried her best to keep her anger in check, Yami didn't really seem to care about covering up anything. He really had a temper issue…

"Rare Hunters, huh?" Yami asked, his facial features appearing at least somewhat calm, but they quickly changed to obvious anger as she shouted, "Move it, you bastards!"

Ava blinked, looking over at Yami.

She'd never seen him so fired up.

The skinny Hunter spoke, after he finishing chuckling, "We'd have our heads handed to us if you just let you both go!"

Ava felt her irritation grow even further. "I could lend a hand for that little operation…"

The short one chuckled. "Make all the snide remarks you'd like! Our Master loves them! In fact, I'm sure it would draw him to you even greater than he already is!"

Ava made a heavily disgusted face. "…Not interested…by any measure…"

"Of course…" The short one continued, a chuckle escaping. "We've heard your tastes lean more towards royals, isn't that right?"

"Did you come to duel or gossip like little teen girls?!" Ava shouted, embarrassed from that single comment of his.

"How quickly she forgets…" The taller one spoke, amused.

Ava looked at the two Hunters.

"…two against one, huh? You'd reach an all new level of 'petty' to boast as having had beat the Champion of Duelist Kingdom. Well, unless you guys have an handicapped mindset or something…" Ava commented, Yami's eyes widening at her words.

"You little…" The taller one began stewing, Ava smirking at his anger.

"Struck a nerve, huh?" She said, amused.

"We will truly enjoy handing you over to our master…" Said the shorter, him turning his attention to his partner. "But, the girl does have a point. How are we going to decide who goes first?"

"Why don't you just go?" The taller replied.

"No, no…that won't do…" The shorter replied back. "Should we Janken for it?"

And, so their little game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" began, Yami's anger further boiling to the point of overflowing. Ava just gave the pair a hopeless expression. These were Malik's infamous Rare Hunters? So far, every single one of them have been really weird—the creep who seemed to have a crush on Exodia, The Mime, and now these guys. Every one of them seemed a bit "touched".

As for these two…every time they would "shoot" (A/N: You know…"Rock, Paper, Scissors…SHOOT!" That shoot…), they wouls both use paper. EVERY SINGLE TIME. And when they decided to switch, they would each choose rock! It was just ROCK, ROCK, ROCK, ROCK…

These guys had to be doing this on purpose…

No wonder they were here and Malik was on the boat…

Yami couldn't take it anymore. "Will you bastards cut it out?!"

Ava couldn't blame his frustration. She was getting irritated as well. "Just pick one!"

"Or, you could come at us as a tag!" Kaiba's voice entered the area, Ava and Yami looking back at the smug duelist with shock. "According to your rules, Avianna isn't allowed to duel, so it'll be Yugi and me versus you weaklings!"

Ava furrowed her brows in confusion. How did Kaiba know they said Ava couldn't duel? Or was he just assuming it, based on the current scene? Either way, Ava liked this. Kaiba and Yugi would have to make a great team! They were the best duelists…well, ever!

Still, the chances of team work working out between both guys was, at best, a pipe dream.

"A Tag Match?" The taller Hunter said, appearing a little peeved at the idea.

The shorter, however, didn't seem so peeved. "Well, we certainly do have the right number of people…"

Kaiba inserted his deck into the Duel Disk. "But, don't mistake, Yugi…Battle City was held for one purpose and nothing more. Gathering rare cards and eliminating the Ghouls. I cannot allow a group that counterfeits cards continue to propser. I'm not lending a hand for that nobody of yours…"

Kaiba smirked. "Or, since you just won that God Card, maybe you don't even need my help?"

Ava sighed in exasperation. "You know…for just a moment, you were actually almost decent…"

The shorter Hunter chuckled. "This is even better than our original plan!"

The taller one added, "Indeed! If we get rid of you both right now, Master Malik will be overjoyed! Nothing would stop us from bringing Avianna to him, either!"

Ava felt her brow twitch. "You're acting as if I'd go willingly without a fight!"

"Silence!" The taller one spoke.

"I never thought you'd say it!" Kaiba said with a scowl. "Let's go!"

And, the duel was on! Kaiba was the first to go, him playing Pot of Greed. Afterwards, he summoned Ruler - Lord of Dragons. Ava could already see where this was going to go. Kaiba was setting the field for his Blue Eyes. Using two Flute of Summoning Dragon cards, the field was set. Now, he could play up to four dragons! Honestly, it was moves like this that made Ava look up to Kaiba as a duelist, even if he was egotistical jerk. In a single turn, he had summoned three Blue Eyes White Dragons…as well as another dragon (Diamond Dragon), which seemed to pale in comparison. Still, the dragon was pretty.

Still, even with as awesome as the start to this duel was…Ava knew it wasn't going to be an easy one. Somehow, this seemed to the "foreplay" of the match…a match that would come later on.

"Save your strength…" Ava said, Yami looking her way. "This isn't the real battle…"

Yami understood what she meant, Kaiba giving her a confused expression that was mixed in with his usual scowl.

When his turn came, Yami played two face-down cards, only for Kaiba to tell him to mind his own business! Ava shot Kaiba a dirty look. "Figures you wouldn't have what it takes to rely on a partner…"

"I am more than enough to crush these weaklings," Kaiba grinned in early triumph. "I don't need any pitiful help."

"You really think you can win this Tag Match all on your own, don't you?" Ava asked, hands on her hips. "It's called a 'Tag Match' for a reason, Rich Boy!"

"Enough, Ava…" Yami said, Ava blinking in slight shock. "You told me to conserve my energy, did you not, Ava? So, for now, I'll sit back and watch. I summon Kuriboh, Defense Mode!"

Ava did tell him to save his strength, but…she didn't mean for him to lounge around!

The taller Hunter drew a card, a smirk coming to his face. Somehow, things had just shifted in this duel. "I place one card on the field. I also summon a monster in defense and end my turn!"

Kaiba just seemed amused. "Magic? Trap? Either way, it's useless."

"Kaiba! More than anyone, you should know it can take a single card to turn a duel!" Ava warned.

"Ava's right…" Yami agreed. "Be careful."

"Yugi! I told you to stay out of this!" Kaiba warned, Yami growing highly irritated.

"Kaiba!" He shouted.

Kaiba just grinned. "Yugi, you should know…I have one, too."

Ava blinked, finally the moment clicking inside. Kaiba had a God Card, too! She knew he was going to sacrifice his Blue Eyes to summon it, and that is exactly what happened moments later. Before her eyes, Obelisk was there, standing before everyone. Just like with Osiris, she felt that pull in her spirit, and it nearly overtook her, just like back then.

Yami noticed the scene, too, a part of him fearing for Ava. Luckily, the effect didn't last nearly as long as it did with Osiris.

" _You can fight it, Amara…"_ Spoke a voice in her head, snapping her out of the inner conflict.

Ava blinked, her looking around. Did someone just say something? She heard a name...

Kaiba's laugh pierced the air, bringing her out of her thoughts. "This is the first God Card! Obelisk the Giant War God! I sacrifice my two remaining monsters, activating his special ability!"

The face-down cards on the opponents' side were destroyed, Ava still feeling a bit out of touch with the scene. She never was quite right when the God Cards were in play, now that she thought of it. Now, the Hunters were defenseless, and God was primed for an attack.

The only defense was "Holy Barrier – Mirror Force", which did nothing against a God Card. Foolish Hunters…

The Hunters were down for the count, and sadly unable to speak. How were they going to finding Joey and the others now?

"So, these weaklings only had one Puzzle Card each, huh?" Kaiba commented, giving one Yugi's way. "For your collection."

"I need to find Joey!" Yami said after he grabbed the card.

"Hold it, Yugi!" Kaiba shouted, Yami glaring at Kaiba and his apparent persistence.

"We don't have time for a petty duel, Kaiba!" Ava shouted in pure irritation at this point. "You might think Joey is scum, but he could be in real danger! So, either help us or move aside!"

Kaiba looked at Ava, his eyes going to Mokuba, who had been standing nearby the entire time. "Mokuba, contact Head Quarters. Using our system, we'll be able to locate that nobody the moment he starts a duel, no matter where he is."

Well…that was an unusual, not to mention kind, gesture…

"But once we find them, be prepared…" Kaiba warned. "For the conclusion between you and me, Yugi."

Okay…that sounded more like the normal Kaiba brother…

Little did Yami and Kaiba know that Ava's warning had been more correct than anyone actually knew. The real duel hadn't even started. So, as everyone walked, Yami beside Kaiba and Mokuba beside Ava, the younger Kaiba began to speak to Ava.

"So…are you two like a couple?" The young Kaiba asked, Ava immediately blushing.

"Why does everyone assume that!?" She asked, almost as if she were irritated with the assumption.

"Well…you do seem really close…" Mokuba argued.

"Not that close, kid!" Ava shouted, crossing her arms. "Friends…just friends! Got that?!"

Mokuba's eyes widened at the sudden fury the girl unleashed, him sprinting until he stood beside his brother, the younger Kaiba whining, "Why are girls so scary!? All I did was ask a question!"

Ava inwardly groaned.

This was going to be a long walk, wasn't it…?

Ava got an idea. "Hey…how about I go off on my own for a bit?"

Yami immediately turned around when hearing those words, him walking over to her. "Now? Of all times? We need to look for Joey!"

"Which will be quicker if we split up," Ava pointed out, her tone changing as she began to persuade Yami's mind. "Look, if I get challenged in a duel, you'll know exactly where I am due to Kaiba's system tracking my Duel Disk. And, besides, cell phone, remember? You can literally give me a call any time you want. We can cover more ground this way."

Ava didn't need words to know that Yami was not comfortable with this choice, but he had to admit that Ava was right.

"Okay…" Yami relented. "We'll meet up later. If you find Joey, do not leave his side. It's too dangerous to be off on your own, Ava. It would give Malik a chance he would never pass up."

"I know, I know…" Ava said as she left, giving Yami a hug before she walked off.

Mokuba just blinked, a hopeless sort of expression appearing on his face as he muttered, "Definitely seems like a couple to me…"

* * *

As Ava walked, she was stunned to notice a particular white-haired fellow, her running towards the familiar "stranger".

[A/N: During this time, Ava has gotten two more Puzzle Cards. Since I'm lazy, I'm not putting in the duel. She will have much more dueling action once the finals and all that starts. So, now she has three, if I'm not mistaking. If I am, correct me.]

* * *

[Small POV change for just a moment—Yami Bakura's POV]

The Millennium Ring began to glow, it feeling the presence of another Item. Yami Bakura obviously grew quickly aware of the Ring's reaction. He knew this presence! It was the same one he felt back when Yugi had nearly lost the Puzzle before! This was the same Dark Power that had been controlling Bandit Keith back then! So, the person controlling the weak duelist was here, huh?

Another person to stand before him in Battle City. How interesting…

"Bakura!?" Shouted a voice that the Spirit of the Ring instantly knew. "Is that you?!"

This was Avianna! He couldn't let himself be known. He would unleash his power and vengeance on her, but that would have to wait until the correct time. So, for now, he would have to play the part of the friendly Bakura, friend to Yugi and the rest.

"Ava! How are you?" Bakura asked with a smile, Ava nodding at him with a smile of her own.

"I'm good," She replied. "I split from Yugi for a bit. I just…had to get away for a bit, you know?"

"Oh? I'm surprised he was okay with it." Bakura said, the Spirit rather intrigued that little Ava had willingly wandered off on her own.

"Heh…yeah, about that…" Ava said with a small nervous chuckle.

The Spirit nearly chuckle himself, but for the sake of the situation couldn't. So, Ava really hadn't changed much from her own past self, huh? "Amara", the Pharaoh's guardian was the same, always wandering out of the palace walls of protection. The Spirit of the Ring knew that all too well, although Ava didn't.

"He said for me to stick with Joey, but…I can tag along with you, too." She said.

* * *

[Ava's POV]

She had to be careful. This was Bakura, and she knew he could change in an instant. Luckily, this was a public setting, so she doubted the Spirit of the Ring would try anything. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't even gentle Bakura. No doubt, this was the evil spirit. Still, was it better to stick around him rather than have the luck of finding a Hunter?

Honestly, neither could be considered "Good".

For whatever reason, the charade seemed to get dropped in that instance.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Bakura's voice suddenly changed darker, Ava remaining calm on the outside. "Yet you still do not run? My, my…what sort of situation could you have possible found to rather stick with an evil being like myself than off on your own?"

"It's really none of your business…" Ava said as she crossed her arms. "For moment, I actually thought that maybe it was real Bakura…not the Ring's Evil Inhibitor…"

"Could it have something to do with the Dark Presence my Ring is detecting near the city?" Bakura asked, a grin forming.

Ava's gulping took him the answer, his grin growing. "So it is. Interesting…truly. Lucky for you, I cannot have whoever this dark figure might be take you away. You see, like the Pharaoh, I have plans specifically set aside for you, Ava. So, I suppose you can say you are safest with me."

So, this Bakura knew of Yami's real identity?

Who was the Spirit of the Ring? How was he tied to Yami's past?

"Suddenly, I regret splitting up…" Ava sighed.

Happily, the little team of her and Evil Bakura didn't last long, Joey's voice making her truly smile in relief. "Ava?! Bakura?! What's up, guys?!"

Bakura answered, him back to playing gentle Bakura, "Nothing. I just ran into Ava and we were just talking. She was telling me how to decided to split up from Yugi for a little while."

Ava wanted to punch Bakura now…

Joey immediately took Ava aside, him getting in her face. "Are you kiddin' me?! These Rare Hunter freaks are everywhere, Ava! The safest place is beside Yugi! What's the matter with you?!"

Ava shoved him aside, nearly glaring at the blonde. "Get off my back! I don't need Yugi to protect me! I can hold my own, Joey!"

Grandpa stepped up before Joey could take Ava's words wrong. "What Joey means, Ava, is that Yugi simply wants to keep you protected. My grandson cares about you, you know. I couldn't imagine what he'd do if you got hurt."

Ava sighed. "I know, Mr. Motou…and please don't take it the wrong way, but I need some space to move. I can't stay tied down. It's not…uh, I guess you can say it's not in my nature."

"I am aware of this, as is my grandson." Grandpa said with a smile.

Tea successively changed the topic, thankfully. "So, Ava, how many Puzzle Cards have you gotten?"

Ava held up her cards, revealing three. Everyone seemed rather pleased, Joey giving a smug (but playful) grin. This time, however, he had a reason for such a look. He had four Puzzle Cards! FOUR! Ava was impressed. Joey never gave himself enough credit, as he really was a great duelist.

"Looks like I'm ahead of ya, Ava!" Joey boasted.

"Not for long," Ava said as she rolled her eyes. "Just you wait…all it takes is one duelist to change the odds, Joey."

"I guess," Joey laughed off the issue, grabbing Ava in a headlock, the girl struggling to escape.

"Let go of me, you brute!" Ava shouted, finally releasing herself, massaging her neck. "Lay off the rough factor, will you? We have a tournament to win, remember? I can't enter into the finals if I'm in a neck brace!"

Joey sweatdropped at those words. "Sorry…"

"Speaking of the tournament, we can't waste time standing around!" Tristen said as he got into the duelist spirit, something that kind of surprised Ava.

Joey nodded. "Yeah…but I need someone fitting as my final opponent…"

"Hey…you're Avianna Soule, right?" Said a random voice, Ava looking to find a man not too far older than her. "You're even more beautiful up close! Would you please take this as a token from a big fan? I worked really hard on it…"

Ava looked.

It was a necklace, and it was a wonder to see. It was so simple, though—just a gemstone pendant on a chain. Still, she couldn't look away. So, with a grateful smile, she accepted the gift and placed it around her neck. "How do I look?"

"Perfect! Thank you!" The man shouted, walking along his merry old way.

"Well…that was weird…" Tristen said, everyone—aside from Bakura—giving Ava an odd look. "Do you usually get encounters like those…?"

"Sometimes…" Ava admitted. "It's been a while, though."

So, onward they went! Well, for about 3 steps…

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tea asked upon noticing Joey's wandering glances side-to-side.

"What the hell?!" Joey exclaimed.

It was a poster. Big deal. Obviously, though, Ava had missed out on something. This poster had someone the gang knew, and, to be honest, Ava knew as well. It was Mako Tsunami. (I know, I know…but I like his English name better. Plus, it's easier out for my American hands to type out over-and-over…and I just realized how that could have been offensive to some. Forgive me.)

"Wow…" Ava said as she examined the poster. "Mako is now helping out in an aquarium? Honestly, I'm not even the slightest bit surprised…"

Actually, that "job" would have made much more sense, not to mention befitting.

"Alright! I have made up my mind on who my last opponent will be!" Joey exclaimed, heading towards the aquarium.

First, Tea ran after him, then Tristan and Grandpa. Ava was left there standing beside Bakura, who had "transformed" back into his evil self. He just grinned at her. "Abandoning your friends? Wise choice, Ava…"

"I'm not abandoning anyone…" Ava corrected him. "I just can't stand knowing the fact that you're walking around free as a dog who escaped his cage…"

"Do you care to join me, then?" Bakura asked, still bearing that smirk.

"Far from that, Bakura…" Ava said. "I don't need to tail you. Yugi has dealt with you before, and I know he will do it again."

"He can try…" Bakura grinned wider than before.

Ava followed after Joey and the others, Bakura left standing there alone. He'd have more chances to get Ava in his clutches. Besides, he had other issues on his mind—like, greeting the new guest he'd sensed earlier.

* * *

Well, there is the end of this chapter! It's been awhile since I've updated, and I really do apologize. I'm trying to get back to fanfic writing, I swear!

So, what are you thoughts on this chapter? Since it followed the storyline, it was probably rather uneventful, but…well, that will change soon enough. Promise. Just stick with me, folks! I promise you will not be disappointed!

Until next time, lovely readers! Bye-bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter begin!

* * *

"Guys! Hold up! We can't just run in here! We didn't even pay!" Ava shouted as she ran up the stairs that led to the open portion of the aquarium, where the whale shows or whatever were held. Little did she know that there were creepy goons not too far off.

"Okay! Where is he?!" Joey shouted, looking around at the area.

There, on a whale's back, was Mako. Ava, honestly, was a little impressed. It looked fun, especially when the fish lover shouting "Yahoo~!", Ava hiding back her laughter. Mako was, in a word, weird. Everyone knew that, though. Still, duelist, like usual people, came in all sorts of styles, as did their decks. In all reality, however, that could easily hurt a duelist. Knowing what another's deck contained was easily disadvantaging.

Actually, the show didn't look that bad.

Well, that was until Joey ruined it…

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Joey shouted, Mako looking his way.

Ava sighed. "Joey…you can't ruin a show mid-way! This duel could have waited, you know…"

"Joey Wheeler don't wait for nothing! I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel!" Joey replied, his effort of shutting Ava up quick.

Ava listened—only because anything else would have done no good.

Happily, Mako—nor the audience—seemed upset with the sudden intrusion. Sadly, Joey got soaked by the whale, which Ava thought was highly amusing. Still, Mako did realize this wasn't a duel, right? He was raving of how he'd win during the tournament's announcement, wasn't he? Mako only said he was taking a break…so he decided to help out with a show. Just like that? No paper work or forms to fill out? How convenient…

"Joey wanted to challenge you," Ava said, since no one seemed to be going that direction.

"What? _Him_ against _me_ …?" Mako asked, obviously amused. "He's no match for my Sea Deck!"

"What did you say?!" Joey exclaimed, highly offended, of which Ava thought he had a right. Mako was rude…

"I only need two more Puzzle Cards and I can enter the Finals." Mako stated, showing his collected Puzzle Cards.

Joey smirked, showing his own four. "Me, too."

"Wow! Not bad!" Mako said, naturally impressed. "Then, how about we have a duel and see who is the stronger one?"

Ava sighed. "That's exactly why we're here…"

"Let's go, then!" Joey exclaimed, agreeing to the duel's challenge.

Happily, the crowd seemed happy with a duel rather than the show they had paid for. Why were they so keen on watching, though? They could literally walk outside their homes and see them played for free. Oh well…to each his own.

So, the duel commenced…only Ava didn't watch it. Or, for now she wasn't going to.

She looked down at her bracelet, her feeling some sort of force pulling her along. No one seemed to pay attention to her lack of being there, which she wasn't sure how to feel about. Either way, she wandered off. Where was her bracelet taking her?

Little to her knowing, she was followed by a member of the crowd.

Ava was led outside…but why?

Her inner confusion was quickly put to rest she heard talking. She knew one of the voices but the other was a complete mystery. She couldn't get too close or else she might be found out.

"Who are you?!" Asked the unknown figure.

A sound resonated, as well as a gold light. Ava knew that sort of light—it was a Millennium Item! The other figure had been Bakura, the Evil Spirit.

"Won't you behave and have over your Millennium Item?" Bakura asked in what could be considered his 'nice' voice. "I'll kill anyone standing in my way!"

The other person just chuckled, Ava getting barely a glimpse of him. He had tanned skin and wore light-colored clothing, but she couldn't get any real details. Not right now.

"So, you're after them too?" The mysterious figure asked, appearing to be amused. "For what purpose?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura asked. "The moment the Seven Items are gathered atop the Pharaoh's Memory Tablet in Egypt, the Door of Darkness will open. It's for the purpose of obtaining the Dark Power!"

Ava blinked.

Bakura said 'Seven Items'…? She looked at her bracelet. Weren't there eight?

"My name is Malik…" The stranger said, Ava's eyes widening.

"I'm Bakura," Bakura introduced himself.

"Bakura, I'm not interested in the Millennium Items. What I'm after is the Nameless Pharaoh's life and nothing more. Once I destroy him, this Millennium rod is nothing more than garbage to me." Malik stated, him continuing. "And there is something you should know. There is one more Item…the Millennium Bracelet. It does not fit into the tablet you spoke of. If you truly wish to obtain what you speak of, you must destroy that Item."

Ava began to back up, as she was beginning to grow fearful of the situation.

Is this why Malik was after her?

Suddenly, two arms grabbed her wrists, restraining her in quite the painful position with her arms twisted behind her back. She'd been caught and by Malik's Hunters no less! Of course, she was forced from her hiding place and into the open area where the two she'd been spying on could see her. Her eyes fell to Malik…this guy, he was one causing all this mayhem. He really didn't seem like the type to do something so…horrible. But that just proved that looks were deceiving.

"Heh," Malik chuckled as he walked over, kneeling down to Ava's level as she sat on the ground. "This wasn't how I imagined we would meet, Avianna. How are Joey and the others doing? They're safe…for now!"

"You slime ball…" Ava glared at Malik. "You can't do anything to me. Protected by magic…remember?"

"Ah yes…" Malik said. "However, something a little new in the picture might break that just enough for me to use you in my plan."

Ava blinked. "Something new…?"

Her eyes were drawn to the pendant, a thought clicking inside. That wasn't a fan at all! Malik had this all planned out so far ahead?! Oh no…what was he going to do? Was he going to make her hurt Yugi? Or worse…Yami? No, she couldn't. She wouldn't! She'd never let him get inside her head!

"That is a very rare stone on that pendant, Ava. Did you know?" Malik asked, a smirk forming. "It amplifies dark powers while weakening the positive ones! Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

Malik pointed the Rod at her, bakura simply standing and watching.

Ava's eyes widened. Her head felt like it was splitting apart! Her chest hurt, as if her very soul was being invaded. She couldn't take it! She'd never be able to stand against this sort of thing! She felt a scream leave her body, but she knew no one was near enough to hear it. There was no help. She was alone.

She should have stayed with Yami…

Her body slumped as she passed out, but she never fell to the ground. Ava didn't see anything, either. There was no longer the wind or breeze. There was nothing. She opened her eyes, but it was weird at what she saw. She looked as if she was seeing things from within herself. It wasn't a different perspective, for she was still seeing her own chest, hands, feet—it was her perspective, but she couldn't move her body or speak.

Her mind tensed.

She knew what this was—she'd seen it in TV shows. She had been locked away within her own mind!

* * *

[3rd Person POV]

Within a few seconds, Ava stopped struggling and she rose to her feet. She was silent, for now. Sadly, Ava was still aware of everything, but she was in no control of…well, anything. She could hurt someone and she'd have no way of stopping herself.

"I can feel her mind is still in contact," Bakura commented, Malik grinning.

"Very keen you are, Bakura!" Malik said, fingers under Ava's chin so that she would have to look up at him, not that she could resist against it. "I am unable to destroy her mind, thanks to the Pharaoh's spell from thousands of years before, but even if I could do such a thing it would be pointless. Ava is much too important in these matters that will soon begin. For now, she can assist me in ways my Ghouls cannot. Bakura, help me to eliminate Yugi, and I'll hand over my Millennium Rod at the very end."

Ava just looked around like someone would couldn't focus on anything. Inwardly, however, the girl prayed. She needed to be free of this control! Yugi and everyone else was in serious danger!

"Help you?!" Bakura shouted. "I told you to behave and hand me the Millennium Item!"

Malik chuckled in amusement. "Until I take Yugi out, I cannot hand this to anyone."

Bakura suddenly gained a smirk of his own. "Is that so? How about we compete our Powers of darkness with the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring at stake?"

Malik grinned. "If you really insist."

* * *

[Back with Joey and the rest]

"My turn!" Mako shouted, drawing from his deck. "Flying Fish, Direct Attack!"

Of course, Joey had nothing to defend himself…he was looking pretty amateurish right now. Mako, naturally, didn't think Joey had been taking the duel seriously…and, when Joey thought about it, was he taking it seriously?

"Out on the sea is no different." Mako stated. "No matter what the fish, I give it my all! If I go about this, one day I can overcome my own fear! I entered the previous competition in order to obtain a fishing boat with the prize money and accomplish just that! That's why I won't hold back against anyone. I vow to enjoy myself to the fullest as my battle against the sea continues!"

Joey knew exactly how that felt…

"For your information, I have someone to fight against! Actually, I'm nervous about it!" Joey admitted with a confident smile. "But, I'll fight this duel with everything I have!"

* * *

[A/N: Okay…like with some of the other duels, I am not including the details of Mako and Joey's duel. There might be some character evolution and such, but I find it to be more of "Filler" than anything. If I am wrong, call me out in the review section. So, we'll be transitioning over to Bakura and Malik…also, should I just call him "Marik" or stick with "Malik"? Give me your opinions!]

* * *

[With Malik and Bakura]

As it would seem, the "see which Millennium Item is stronger" match was stopped, Bakura backing down. Really, this "match" was pointless.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked, a little confused on Bakura's sudden backing off.

Bakura smirked. "There's no way I'd lose to you, but our goals are the same. Am I right?"

Malik chuckled. "A well thought out choice."

Bakura spoke, arms crossed as he leaned against the building behind him, "The best to defeat Yugi is to take out his friends first. That's why I've been waiting for a good chance."

"As have I," Malik agreed. "With this Millennium Rod's power."

"Their bond with him with strong," Bakura warned. "How can you be sure it will work? It won't be easy to pit them against each other."

Malik's smirk increased, his eyes glancing to Ava, who seemed awfully detached from reality. "I have a 'card' for that already in play."

Bakura looked at Ava, a slight grin playing on his lips. "Interesting…"

* * *

[Back to Joey's duel]

As Joey and Mako each made their final moves, Tea started looking around. Ava was still gone? She'd missed the entire duel, and Tea knew that was very unlike the girl. Ava liked dueling just as much as Yugi—it's probably why they seemed to fit well together, as much as Tea hated to admit it. She had noticed her wonder off, but she figured the girl would be back by now. So, where was she?

Tea's mind began to take a turn for the worse, possible situations playing themselves out.

What if Ava was hurt…? Luckily, with Mako's final monster, The Legendary Fisherman, destroyed, the duel was over. Joey had won! With that, he'd won his right to enter the finals! Still, Tea couldn't really stay focused on Joey's win. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Her mind kept going back to Ava. Something felt wrong.

After the duel, Joey went to the nearest phone he could so he could brag to his sister, Shizuka (Serenity…not sure which name I'll use for the story, to be honest), on his latest victory. She was still healing from an eye operation, so she was confined to her hospital room most of the time, but she still loved hearing from her big brother. After the call was over, Joey throwing the phone in the due to a sudden wave of pure happiness engulfing him, much to Tea's irritation, Joey had good news!

"My sister's coming to watch me duel in the finals!" Joey exclaimed. "The doctors said her eyes will be just fine! The bandages will be coming off soon!"

"That's great!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Joey, then, entered "thinking cap" mode. "I need to pick her up but…I have to head to the finals. There's no way I'm letting her walk there all by herself…"

Tristen came sliding in, arms waving in a "pick me! Pick me!" fashion.

When all Joey did was glare, Tristen held Joey in a headlock, tossed him aside, and sprinted off towards the hospital. "Leave your sister's situation to me!"

Eh…Joey couldn't be bothered with it. He knew Tristen wouldn't hurt his sister.

Right now, Joey had other things on his mind.

"Looks like I'll be able to keep my promise to Yugi," Joey said, a smile coming to him, a look of slight irritation overtaking it within seconds when something else donned on him. "And, Ava didn't even bother to stick around to see my victory! Where did she go?! I'm going to give her the biggest noogie when I find her…"

Tea immediately became rather concerned. "But, isn't it odd? It's not like her to wander…not for this long. She has my cell number. She would have sent a text by now, I'm sure of it."

Joey blinked, his eyes seeing something not too far off in the distance. "…Isn't that her? She seems fine to me, but…who is she with?"

"Forget about that! Look at who they're carrying!" Tea exclaimed, Joey and Grandpa soon gaining the same shock.

"Bakura!" Joey shouted.

Bakura appeared to be injured, his upper arm bandaged with a torn cloth. Had he been attacked with a knife? Joey looked to Ava.

"Ava, how did—what happened? Where were you?" Joey asked, him looking to the new face, a male with tanned skin, shoulder-length blonde hair, a lilac-colored shirt that stopped a little above his stomach, black cargo pants, and black shoes.

Who was this guy?

"Sorry for missing your duel, Joey…" Ava apologized, Bakura's arm slung around her neck, Bakura's other arm slung around the new stranger. "Something had caught my attention, and I had to investigate. Turns out that 'thing' was Namu, one of my oldest friends from when we I used to travel with my parents! We hadn't known each other long, maybe four months, but we struck up a pretty good friendship during those times. So, when I noticed it was him, I just…well, wandered off on my own. But, while we were talking and catching up on a few things, I saw Bakura on the ground, his arm bleeding. We were on our way to the hospital, actually…"

"Nonsense," Grandpa spoke up. "Leave the rest to me. Joey, give me a hand."

In no time at all, Bakura and grandpa were inside a taxi. As everyone was focused on the taxi, Ava's senses heightened. The Pharaoh was nearby. Inside herself, Ava was surprised to feel the sensation. Had she always been able to sense him? Or, was this something new?

"Yami! Help me!" Ava shouted inside herself, but on the outside, nothing was said.

Ava had no form of control, and, honestly, she didn't know when she would.

Yami was right there, just across the street! Kaiba was there, too, but she didn't care. Yami could help…maybe. In reality, she didn't know if he could really do anything, but she knew, had he known about her current predicament, he would give it his all to free her. But, he and Kaiba walked on, never knowing that Joey or the others, Ava included, were so close by. Inside, Ava's heart sank. The one man that they were so bent on defeating, Malik, was right there…acting like a friendly acquaintance. Ava knew he had horrible plans for Joey and the rest—she just didn't know what those plans were.

* * *

Yami and Kaiba stood just outside the aquarium, Yami hoping to find everyone. He worried about Joey and the others, obviously, but…the one person he desperately wanted to find was Ava.

"They must be around here," Yami said.

"Yeah," Kaiba confirmed. "Our Satellite Search System should be able to catch any duel Joey or Avianna engages in. There's no doubt."

With those words, Yami sprinted off towards the inner section of the aquarium, Kaiba giving an amused smirk, speaking after "Yugi" was out of ear shot, "Avianna is strong, but to care so much for a nobody like him…he's one guy that's hard to understand."

* * *

[Back to Ava and the group]

"So…you're, uh, Ava's friend, huh? How friendly are we talkin' here?" Joey asked, a nervous smile on his face.

"Joey!" Tea shouted, elbowing the blonde. "They only knew each other for four months!"

"Like that makes a difference?!" Joey shouted in return. "Why are you so violent!?"

Ava smiled, not growing agitated in the slightest, which both Tea and Joey found as being very strange for the girl. Ava wasn't one to lose her temper over every little thing, but an accusation just as what Joey gave would have stirred something.

"We were children, Joey," Ava said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was probably no older than eleven."

Joey blushed at her words, his previous words now beginning to haunt him. "Well…how could I have known that?!"

"It's really quite alright…uh, Joey, right?" Namu asked, Joey blinking in confusion for just a sec, regaining his composure.

"Yep! Joey Wheeler, in the flesh!" He said, holding his hand out for a shake, which Namu accepted.

"And, I'm Tea." Tea greeted, Namu nodding in her direction, Tea finishing her thought, "Thank you for your help."

"I just did what anyone would've done…" Namu said in slight embarrassment. "Besides, when I discovered he was a friend of Ava's, there's no way I could have let him lay there."

Joey, at that moment, caught eye of the Duel Disk on Namu's arm. "Huh? You're a Duelist?"

Namu looked at the device. "Oh…yeah, but I'm afraid I'm not very good. You're not going to try and duel me, are you?"

Joey's smug side took over. "It's tempting, but I already have everything I need to qualify for the Finals!"

Namu gasped in amazement. "Amazing! You must be really strong!"

Actually, Ava was stunned. Joey already qualified? She might have six Puzzle Cards by now, too, had it not been for this mind controlling thing she was under! She needed to get into the Finals! She needed to help Yami put Malik in his place!

As Joey and Tea said their farewells to Namu, Joey turned back to Ava as both he and Tea began walking away. "Hey, Av', you coming or what?"

Ava blinked, Namu's eyes glancing at her from the side.

Ava could feel his evil aura, his mind control deciding for her. Ava wanted nothing more than to follow Joey and Tea, but, obviously, Malik had other plans. So, Ava's head shook as she replied, "I'm gonna split up from you guys and look for some more duels. Unlike you, Joey, I don't qualify for the Finals yet."

Joey nodded, hi completely buying her story. "You'd better get there! We both made a promise to Yugi, after all."

"Well, see ya!" Ava shouted, her turning to Namu, Ava's eye growing glazed over.

She waited there, waiting for Malik's next order. Malik smirked, "Friends, huh?"

It was then that another set of Ghouls contacted him. They confirmed that Kaiba did, indeed, hold Obelisk. But, something bothered Malik. Why could Kaiba wield Obelisk? What was his connection in all of this? Not just anyone could use a God Card, after all. The Gods chose their wielders. Without a doubt, Ava could wield them—they were connected to the girl on a spiritual level, after all. The Ghouls promised to get the cards back, but Malik doubted. If they used the God Seal Deck, a special deck that Malik had built himself, both believed they could. So, Malik relented, letting them handle it, but there was a condition. Kaiba nor Yugi were to be killed off—not yet. He wanted the Pharaoh to suffer. Malik would be the one to finish off the Pharaoh, no one else.

His eyes fell upon the retreating Joey and Tea. Just in case, it was always best to have a "Plan B". His eyes fell to Ava—or, if matters worsened, a "Plan C".

Suddenly, Ava could hear Malik's voice inside her head, sending her his next command, _"Go and find the Pharaoh. I know where he and Kaiba will be next. But, first…"_

Malik looked back to Joey and Tea. "Hey, Joey! Hold on a moment!"

After he and Ava caught up with the pair, he spoke, "I know it's a bit sudden, but I was wondering if you could give me some duel advice?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not." Joey said with a smile.

Tea blinked, looking to Ava. "I thought you were going to find more duels?"

Ava shrugged. "A few more minutes won't hurt."

* * *

[With Yugi]

Yami entered the aquarium, but there was no one. None of his friends were there. Inside, Yugi's apprehension began to grow. Where was everyone? Kaiba's system had brought them both there, so they had to be in the area.

"Yugi," Yami's voice greeted the high school student via their mind connection. "It's strange, but…I can't sense Ava."

Yugi appeared in spirit form, standing beside Yami. "I never knew you could sense her…"

"It never occurred to me, either." Yami noted, still speaking via the mind connection. "But, it was something I just noticed. It's been faint, but until now I've been able to feel Ava. Perhaps, it is a connection to the Millennium Item she carries that I sense, rather than her spirit. Whatever it is, it is gone, and it worries me."

* * *

[Back to Joey and the others]

"You're being arrogant, you know…" Tea said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Feeling someone was behind him, Joey turned to look, only for his face to be meant with a fist to the cheek. Joey was sent to the ground, Namu growing anxious upon seeing the black-robbed figures. Ava had to admit, his was putting on a good act. Little did she know how good the "act" truly would be—Malik's own Rare Hunters beat him up! Ava's body backed away, no one really noticing her movement.

Joey let out a scream of frustration, jumping into action. He punched the Rare Hunters, shouting, "How dare you do that to my friend?! I won't bow down to an organization operating in darkness! It's time I pay you back!"

With seemingly the last Hunter on the ground, Joey turned around, confident. "How's that?"

His confidence quickly left upon him seeing Tea in the grasp of one of the Ghouls who still stood.

"That's low! Let Tea go right now, you piece of—hey!" Joey shouted when he felt someone grab him from behind, the duelist ready to throw another punch, but he stopped when he saw who it was. "A-Ava?! I don't believe it! What are you doing?!"

Joey looked into Ava's eyes, his eyes widening.

Her eyes had no life to them. That could only mean one thing—she was under someone else's control! Ava spoke, her eyes still lifeless, "This will go much quicker if you stop resisting…"

Ava cried out inside her mind, the words coming out of her mouth, "STOP! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

Joey's eyes, again, widened.

Ava was fighting for control, but she was too weak.

Suddenly, Joey felt a sharp pain in his back, him stumbling out of her grasp where the other Ghouls stood, each one of them taking his own turn to punch or kick the duelist until he finally fell to the ground.

"Joey!" Tea shouted, her looking to Ava in pure disbelief. "Why are you doing this?!"

Tea, then, realized the same thing that Joey had noticed before—Ava's eyes were lifeless. The light that usually shown was gone. This wasn't Ava…someone was controlling the poor girl. Tea's eyes wandered to the necklace that Ava had been given by a fan, Tea wandering if that person had even been a fan at all. Before that item was given to her, the girl seemed to immune to whoever it was that was after Yugi—she knew a little bit about it, considering Joey had told her a little about his own personal encounter.

Tea's eyes widened, another thought coming to her—Yugi.

What would he do upon seeing Ava like this?

A noise made everyone look at Tea, the noise being her ringtone from her phone. Ava walked over, looking at the name. It was Yugi.

She answered it, but stayed silent on her end.

"Hello? Tea?" Yami's voice came from the other end. "Hello?"

"Y-Yugi…Joey is…Ava…" Tea started, not able to form a sentence for all that had occurred in the last minute or so.

Those words, however, were all it took.

"Tea! What's going on?!" Yami shouted, knowing something was wrong.

"She can't talk right now, _Pharaoh_ …" Ava said, hanging up the phone before she dropped it into a nearby fountain.

Tea's eyes grow wide with fear.

Ava wasn't on their side…not right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami stood inside a phonebooth, glaring at the phone's receiver that he still held. Ava had spoken, but, at the same time, he knew that it wasn't her. Well, it feared it wasn't. She had said "Pharaoh", not "Yugi" or even "Yami". Ava would never called him "Pharaoh".

"It's as I feared, Yugi…" Yami said as he hung up the phone.

His friends were in danger!

"But, how could Ava be controlled?" Yugi asked, via the mind connection. "I thought the bracelet she wore protected her."

"Apparently, Malik's found a way around that," Yami said, exiting the booth.

He knew this could have happened. Malik warned him of it. He warned that he'd been keeping a close eye on everyone—including Ava. No one was safe.

As he exited the phonebooth, Kaiba stood feet away, the cocky duelist looking up, Yugi speaking, "Ava answered Tea's phone, but…something was off. I fear the Ghouls are already ahead of us…!'

Kaiba smirked. "Don't worry, Yugi. I told Mokuba to contact as soon as he found their location. The only thing I care about is defeating you and winning your God Card."

"And all I can think about is Joey and the others," Yami countered.

A beeping sound grabbed the attention of both, Kaiba speaking into the collar of his jacket, "Mokuba, what did you find?"

"It's strange…" Mokuba replied. "I've completely lost trace of Joey and the others. But…wait! I found Ava's! She's…she's not too far from you, actually."

Kaiba nodded. "Good work, Mokuba."

Kaiba turned towards Yami. "He's located your friend, Ava. She's not far from here, according to the tracking system. That nobody, however, he can't find. Kaiba Corporation's Satellite System is perfect, but…"

With that, Kaiba trailed off. Obviously, even the genius wonder was confused.

Mokuba readied to leave his location when he stopped—he had become surrounded! And, he had a feeling he knew who these guys were. No doubt, these were The Ghouls! He grabbed the briefcase he always lugged around, trying to make a desperate run for it, but he was pushed to the ground—rather harshly—Mokuba looking up at his attacker. This guy also wore a black cloak, like all the others, but he looked different. He was big, and his eyes were fierce. Mokuba knew not to mess with this guy.

* * *

[A/N: This scene is going to be a little different from the original…just letting you all know.]

* * *

[Back with Yami and Kaiba]

As Kaiba and Yami walked, the pair looking for even a glimpse of Ava, Yami gasped, Kaiba looking at the spikey-haired duelist with confusion. He looked in the direction of Yami's gawking, Kaiba's eyes widening in shock.

"Ghouls?!" The CEO shouted, staring down the cloaked figure that crouched to the ground.

Yami glared. "Stand up and face us, coward!"

However, Yami's confidence took a dive when he heard the "Ghoul" speak, "Coward? How mean… _Yugi_ …"

The cloak fell to the ground, both Kaiba and Yami gasping in pure shock.

"AVA?!" Yami shouted, taking a step back.

* * *

Well…there we leave it! Cliffhanger! I know, no one really likes them, but I promise not to leave the story hanging for too long. For whatever reason, I'm really in the mood to write these chapters, which I'm not complaining about.

But, anyways…what'd you guys think? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review!

And, as always…I'll see you all next chapter! Bye-bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, everyone! See, I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging for long. Well, we'll see where this story takes us today, although most of you already know its direction. I will be changing a few things up, however. What will those things be, some of you might be wondering? Well, I don't want to spoil the fun, so I'll just let the story explain it.

By the way, just in case there was any confusion in the last chapter, Ava never knew "Namu". The thing was a lie cooked up by Malik, since he was controlling Ava's thoughts. So, Ava never had a friend named "Namu", ever.

Chapter begin!

* * *

Yami couldn't believe his eyes—and neither could Yugi. Ava was standing there, the same cloak that the Ghouls wore now at her feet. There was no mistake. She was under Malik's control!

"We need to free her!" Yugi shouted from inside.

"I know," Yami thought back. "But, how do you do that, Yugi? All we've ever done so far was duel the person being controlled, and that person was never a friend! Besides, every time we've won, the person passed out, lifeless. Almost as if their mind had been banished long ago."

Yugi's fear grew. "So, Ava's…?"

"I don't know…" Yami admitted with a heavy heart.

He looked into her eyes. They were lifeless. She bore an amusement that held great hints of darkness, but her eyes held nothing. No anger…nothing. What had happened to her?

"So, Avianna…you're a member of the Ghouls, huh? That's quite the offense." Kaiba threatened. "I should disqualify you right now, but this could get interesting."

Ava grinned at Kaiba's words. "You're sick in the head, aren't you, Seto?"

Kaiba's amusement quickly faded. "You dare speak to me like that?!"

"Oh, come now…" Ava said, walking closer, Yami noticing something wasn't right about her voice. It was Ava's voice, but…the way she spoke was not right. "You're going to punish me for speaking the truth when, in order to get to the top of the food chain, a predator has to be on the lookout for the weaker prey. Eventually, however, the predator stops looking at the weak, for they are beneath him. Isn't that why you scoff at the thought of Joey as a duelist, yet you look to Yugi with honor and rivalry?"

Kaiba's smirk returned once more. "And here I thought you were all bark and no bite."

"Oh, I can bite plenty hard enough…" Ava said with deviousness, her eyes falling to Yami, or more correctly, his eyes and what they focused on. "Like my necklace? It's new. It's made a very special stone, one that's very hard to find. It's said to interrupt the flow of good magic and enhance dark magic. Well, if you believe in such a thing…"

Yami's eyes remained stuck on the pendant she wore. So, that was how Malik had gotten to Ava's mind? That pendant?!

"Theoretically, if we removed it, then she'll be free, right?" Yugi asked.

"In theory," Yami agreed. "But, who knows if it will truly be that simple."

"Let me guess…" Ava stated. "You're trying to think of a way to free me, right? It's not going to be that easy, you know. Number one, Kaiba doesn't believe in magic. Number Two, this is me speaking—not Malik. But, you are in luck, for there is a duel waiting for you both. If you win, I get released. If not…well, I don't think you want to know what happens then…"

Yami gasped, Kaiba merely scoffing. "You expect me to come the rescue because you decide you wish to act tough? Please, I've got better things to do…"

Ava sighed. "Too bad…perhaps, _this_ will change your mind?"

Ava crossed her arms, looking off into the direction from behind them. All at once, the wind picked up, and within seconds they both knew why. A helicopter flew down between the buildings that lined the road, a rope dangling from the chopper carrying some precious cargo—Mokuba. Little Kaiba tried to yell at his big brother, but the chopper's wind made his words fall on deaf ears.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, his eyes forming an icy glare on Ava.

Yami just stared in pure disbelief. This could very well cause Kaiba to hate Ava, and, giving the circumstance, who could truly blame him? He didn't believe in mind control and such stuff, all of it him merely believing it to be "nonsense". Yami looked back to Ava, who just stood there, eyes still void of any sort of life, a smirk playing on her lips.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Ava pressed on.

"You!" Kaiba shouted. "If you harm even a hair on my brother's head, I will make you regret it!"

Ava scoffed. "If we wanted him hurt, he'd be hurt. So, calm down. Now, follow me and I'll show you to your lovely dueling area. I promise you will have a great view of the city."

Ava turned and walked towards a nearby skyscraper, Kaiba running after her. He grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. "I'm not playing your games, Avian—huh?"

When he looked in her eyes, Kaiba felt a chill go through him.

His mind flashed back to Yugi's duel, the same one Yugi had won Osiris. He remembered Ava's eyes, their depths…they were nothing like the ones he was looking into. If he hadn't known better, he'd say, with great confidence, that this wasn't even Avianna Soule.

"Touch me again…and we'll have problems…" Ava threatened, her voice something that even Yami had to take a step back from. "Now, follow me."

He'd never heard Ava be so…cruel. This girl wasn't Ava. Ava was never cold-hearted. She was exact opposite. He needed to end this! For Ava's sake…for Mokuba's sake! But, Yami and Yugi both had to wonder: If Malik would do this to Ava, would the same fate befall Joey and the others?

Soon, they arrived at the 'real" dueling arena—the top of the skyscraper!

"Yugi!" Kaiba shouted, Yami stopping in his steps and looking to Kaiba. "I don't know what is going on with your friend, but I know it's not really Avianna. I've watched that girl duel, to which she couldn't even bare to see holograms get hurt. To think such a duelist has what it takes kidnap my little brother is nonsense! However, do not mistake—I could care less what is going on with her. I'm doing this for Mokuba."

Yami nodded, him turning towards the doors of the building.

* * *

Once at the top, Yami spotted two cloaked figures, and their dueling field—a glass area that actually served as part of the building's ceiling. Ava walked over to the edge of the roof, Yami ready to run after her. He, however, was stopped when one of the cloaked figures began to speak, "Run after her, and your friend really will have one hell of a first step."

Yami glared at the figure that spoke.

"What's going on here?" Kaiba demanded, his eyes glancing to Ava.

He might not have cared much for Yugi's friends, but the guy wasn't so cold-hearted to turn a blind eye to someone possible falling off a skyscraper's roof!

"The girl is fine…so long as you play by our rules," spoke the figure from before. "How rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves. We are the warriors of the Ghouls: Mask of light!"

Then, the other spoke, who was the taller of the two, "Mask of Darkness!"

The light masked one spoke, again, "We are a tag team assembled for the sole purpose of getting the God Cards back! Now then, allow me to explain the rules. This will be a Tag Duel—us against you! Any duelist to lose all their Life Points first will be removed, but be careful! Losing this game means death!"

"Oh, should you refuse the match, at least one soul will most definitely be lost today," The dark-masked one spoke, gesturing to Ava. "Not to mention, you will never see your loved ones ever again!"

Both Yami and Kaiba gasped at those words, but they never got a chance to speak, the light-masked Ghouls still continuing, "The building we're fighting on is 300-meters (984 feet) above the ground. On top of that, there's nothing separating you from the ground should you happen to fall! In other words, the only thing holding up our very lives…are the glass windows, nothing more. Every duelist glass box has been equipped with a bomb. The moment the Life Counter reaches zero…the player's glass square will shatter! The players will then fall right through and plummet to their deaths!"

Ava listened from within herself, and upon hearing those words, her heart grew cold. This was going too far! First, there was the duel with saw blades, and now this!?

"Oh, one more thing…" The light-masked one continued on, him snapping his fingers.

As he did, Ava's body moved from the edge of the building, her sitting right beside the bomb on Yami's square, the light-masked Ghoul speaking, "If you lose, Yugi, then poor Avianna dies along with you!"

Yami felt an anger burn from within.

Targeting him and Kaiba, kidnapping their dearest loved ones, all for the sake of playing a twisted game—it was a new low for Malik. Now, he had to fight for a friend's life. Ava's life was in just as much danger as his and Kaiba's!

Kaiba simply smirked. "Is that all you had to say?"

Yami's eyes widened, his attention snapping to Kaiba, who continued, "You'd better tell me where Mokuba is."

"Sure…" The light-masked Ghoul replied. "When this duel ends, though."

The dark-masked one spoke next, "In the small chance you guys are able to win, he will of course be returned to you safely."

"Looks like you Ghouls lack the most pride out of anyone," Kaiba said with an icy glare. "In that case, let my deck answer you with all of my anger!"

The Ghouls were more than confident that Yugi and Kaiba would lose. Their deck had been built for the sole purpose of bringing down the God Cards! Kaiba and Yugi didn't stand a chance against their Tag team. This duel would be their undoing, for sure!

"It's my turn first, then," The light-masked Ghoul stated, drawing a card. "I play two face-down cards, and I end my turn."

It was now Yami's turn.

"Two reverse cards?" Yami said in his thoughts, him speaking aloud next, "I draw! The card I play is…Magnet Warrior Beta, in Defense Mode! Turn over."

For the first turn, no player can attack. This could buy Yami and Kaiba a little bit of time. Still, what type of strategy did these Ghouls use? For now, they did not know. So, then, it was the dark-masked Ghoul's turn, him speaking as he played, "Shining Abyss! Defense Mode!"

Suddenly, the light-masked one laughed. "The moment my partner played his monster, I can play this! Mask of Brutality!"

Due to the Tag Team nature of their duel, the mask now could power up the monster that was summoned, giving the monster a total of 2600 Attack Points. Needless to say, Kaiba was shocked by this. In a single turn, they had just gained a monster with a high Attack.

"But, sadly, the mask will cause us to lose 1000 Life Points during every standby phase…" The light-masked one spoke, to which the dark-masked one replied, "You don't need to worry about that. I'll play a continuous Magic Card, Masked Doll. This card will now absorb all negative effects of our Mask Cards."

In other words, they no longer will lose 1000 Life Points every turn…

Yami had a feeling these two would be difficult to beat. They had perfect chemistry when it came to Tag Team dueling, which was to be expected. Meanwhile, Kaiba did anything but see anything to be impressed about.

"Teamwork only holds one back in a fight," Kaiba scoffed.

In Kaiba's mind, Yugi was but a tool needed to obtain victory, a victory that would win back his little brother. Kaiba's eyes, again, looked to Ava. His brother was first priority, thus Ava's life was fully dependent on Yugi.

"My turn!" Kaiba shouted. "Reverse Card, set! Then I summon the Blood Demon—Blood Vorse! I put this guy in Attack Mode and end my turn."

Yami looked to Kaiba. Was he trying to luring their opponent into attacking so that he could sue his face-down? Kaiba had a plan already cooked out in his head. Next turn, he would sacrifice his Blood Vorse to summon an even stronger creature. Of course, Kaiba didn't plan on the Ghouls knowing his plan along. His plan wouldn't be so easy to play out, as he would soon know.

Yami grew worried with the duel.

He knew the Ghouls had the advantage, as their dueling was completely dependent on the other. Meanwhile, Kaiba relied only on himself. How could Yami saved their friends in this situation? His eyes fell to Ava, who was still in the exact same state as before. She never moved and never spoke a word. Could he save Ava?

The light-maked Ghoul played another card. "My card is…Mask of the Accursed. And, for my play, I'll equip it to Yugi's magnet Warrior Beta. Now, the monster equipped with this card is not allowed to attack or defend! And, the controlled of this mask will take 500 points of damage at the start of every turn. To end my turn, I'll play a card facedown."

Yami quickly noticed that the Light guy hadn't played a single monster—just Masks.

Was that his strategy?

"Now, since it's your turn, you take 500 points of damage!" The Light masked guy said in glee.

Yami looked at his duel disk, seeing its numbers go down just as the masked Ghoul stated. Again, he felt his anger rise. Without even making a move, he'd already lost Life Points. "My turn!"

Yami drew, him looking at his card. It was Red Lord of Hell—Gilfor Demon. It was a six-star monster with a good special ability! Kaiba looked at Yugi—he couldn't attack for defend with his Magnet Warrior, but if he sacrificed his monster, he could summon a high-level creature, which is exactly what Kaiba would do. It seemed so simple…

Yet, Yami had a bad feeling…

"I sacrifice Magnet Warrior Beta!" Yami announced, the Light guy laughing in triumph.

"I activate my Trap Card, the permanent trap, Mask of Sacrifice Sealing!" The Light one said with a cackle. "You fell for it, you fell for it! Mask of Sacrifice Sealing is a Trap Card that keeps the opponent players from sacrificing monsters. As long as this Trap is on the field, you can't sacrifice!"

Okay, things just went from "rough" to "hard".

"That's right!" The Dark one laughed. "You guys can't summon the God Cards, or any other high-level monster for that matter! The God Cards have been sealed!"

Both Yami and Kaiba shook with anger at this sudden knews, Yami playing, "I set a Reverse Card and summon Kuribou, Defense Mode! Turn end!"

Yami looked at Kaiba. "Kaiba, we only have one way to win!"

Kaiba didn'te ven let Yami finish. "I know what you're going to say, Yugi. Fight along-side each other, is it? What nonsense."

Yami grew beyond aggravated.

If things didn't change…they really would lose.

It was now the Dark one's turn. So, he drew his card, taking a moment to analyze the field. It'd be better to leave Yugi's Magnet Warrior, for obvious reasons. What worried him, however, was Kaiba's Reverse Card.

Little did their opponents know that the Ghouls had their ways of…"helping" each other, via microphones in their masks, allowing them to communicate with each other. With this, their Tag Team truly was "perfect".

"You don't have to worry, Partner," The Light one whispered, the message relaying to his partner.

The Dark one smirked, "Got it."

Next, the Dark one spoke aloud, playing his card, "I set one Reverse Card! Next, I attack Kaiba's Vorse with Shining Abyss!"

Kaiba smirked. "Not so fast! I activate a Trap Card! Destruction Ring! This card will destroy Shining Abyss! And both players will receive damage equal to the Monster's Attack points!"

"I won't let ya!" The Light one spoke with a grin. "I activate my Trap, Cursed Transfer! This activates when the opponent activates a Trap Card, transferring its effects to the opponent!"

Yami didn't understand something, though.

Kaiba still wouldn't be the only one who would lose Life Points…the Dark Masked guy should lose some, too.

Suddenly, it clicked. "Kaiba! They know a way to stop it!"

Kaiba immediately turned away Yami's help. "Be quiet, Yugi! As I told you last time, I don't need help from you!"

At that moment, Kaiba played a Magic Card, Defense Ring, ensuring him safety from any damage due to a trap card. Or, at least that is what Kaiba planned out.

"You damned fool!" The Dark one spoke. "Our Tag Combination is far more than these measly tricks!"

Kaiba was stunned when he saw the Reverse Card that the Dark one had just played moments before, a card that transferred the effects of Kaiba's Defense Ring to him rather than Kaiba, whose Life Pints went down to 2100. His plan had completely backfired.

The Light one chuckled. "These are the fusion tactics of Light and Darkness!"

"You guys can't win against our combination!" The Dark one stated with a laugh. "Shining Abyss, Direct Attack Kaiba! Die, Kaiba!"

Out of nowhere, Kuribohs covered the field, shielding and protecting Kaiba from the Ghoul's attack. Kaiba looked to Yugi, surprised with the sudden save. "Yugi?!"

Yami just smirk and chuckled. "I activated the Magic Card, Multiply, with Kuriboh. It's the Magic Card Multiply and Kuriboh Combo! Your attack won't reach Kaiba!"

The Dark Ghoul scowled. Such a card, Multiply, had been used on a monster like that!?

Kaiba look over to Yami. "I told you to mind your own business!"

Yami, however, remained calm to Kaiba's anger. "Kaiba, this Tag match must be played with a team of two…however, the issue is you and me. If one falls, it's all over."

"So, you're saying I can't win with my power alone?!" Kaiba shouted, his anger climbing further.

Again, Yami remained calm and collected. "Right now, the Ghoul opponents before us have a flawless team-strategy. They help each other in times of peril. That attack of teamwork is unmatched by anything else. If we don't combine our power, we have no chance of defeating the Ghouls!"

The Ghouls merely looked at the spectacle with amusement.

With Yugi and Kaiba's current "teamwork", the Ghouls had this duel in the bag. Still, weak or not, the monsters on Yugi and Kaiba's side really put a problem in Ghouls' wake.

The Light one grinned, whispering to his partner through the mask's speaker, "It's alright. I got a plan…"

* * *

[Elsewhere…]

Tea had been thrown into a room sometime ago, and she tried to escape out a window only for the boxes she'd stacked to give out under her. What was she going to do? Just wait for whatever was going to happen to her? Was Joey okay?

The door opened, Tea drawn from her thoughts as the same goons that tossed her into the room tossed another familiar face—Mokuba!

"Mokuba?! Are you okay?" She asked, worried for the young Kaiba.

Upon finding out the kid was fine, Tea started asking questions, "Why are you here, too?"

Mokuba replied right away, "I was looking for you guys, when all of a sudden…"

Tea pretty much got the gist of it. "Yeah, Joey and I were ambushed, too. Why is all this happening? I don't have any rare cards or anything."

Mokuba had an answer for that, too. "They probably captured so that Yugi and my big brother couldn't run away from their duel! Those damned Ghouls are after the God Cards, of which both my brother and Yugi has one of each!"

God Cards?

Tea doesn't recall such cards…

Mokuba spoke, sensing her confusion, "The Three God Cards are legendary rare cards! They're probably attacking my big brother and Yugi right now! That's what they're after…"

Tea had a feeling that they weren't just after a few cards…

"Maybe you're right…" Tea said, sighing. "But…maybe they're after more than just that…"

Mokuba gazed at the girl in slight confusion. "Do you know something, Tea?"

"N-No…not much…" She said, trying to act as if this was all news to her.

After all, she couldn't drag Mokuba into all of it. She herself didn't have much to go, though. All she knew was something about Yugi's Other Side (Yami) being an Egyptian king at one point in time. Somehow, the main bad guy was wronged by Yami's time as being king. Tea wasn't the one who knew stuff—that was Ava. She'd been there during the whole explanation. In fact, it was Ava that leaked some of the information to Joey, who had leaked it to Tea.

Still, it was best to keep Mokuba out of it, for his sake.

* * *

[Back to Yugi and Kaiba]

"My turn! Draw!" Kaiba shouted, looking at the card he'd drawn.

It was Blue-Eyes! But, he couldn't summon any high-level monsters due to not being able to sacrifice. Kaiba needed to get off the fact that he couldn't summon a God Card—he couldn't even summon Blue-Eyes! Something needed to be done about those mask cards!

"Reverse Card, set!" Kaiba announced. "Minotaur in Defense Mode! Turn over!"

Due to the masks…summoning weak monsters to defend their Life Points and setting facedown cards was all Yugi and Kaiba could do at this point.

"Looks like your big plan was a failure, Kaiba," The Dark one taunted.

Yami couldn't bothered with taunts. He needed to focus. They had Shining Abyss on their side with 2600 Attack Points, and luckily in a Tag Battle, you can defend your partner with your own monster. Right now, Yugi and Kaiba's only defense was the line of multiplied Kuribohs. Surely, they'd get a chance to turn this match around!

"My turn, then!" The Light one chuckled, drawing a card. "Good, good, good, good! Aside from the weakling monsters on the field, you guys can't do a thing! So, I'll get rid of them with this!"

What a surprise…another mask…

"Mask of Disspelling!" The Light one shouted, playing his card.

This took away the effect of Yami's multiply card, of course. And, naturally, that wasn't the card's only effect, as the Light one soon explained, "Even more, this card takes 500 points off your Life at the start of every turn!"

Now that Multiply was gone, Yami and Kaiba were open for a Direct Attack—it was just a matter of time! And, if they lost…

Yami looked back to Ava.

Somehow, without her there to cheer for him, something felt like it'd been lost. Did Yami actually need Ava now? Gaining the will he'd lost from an imbalanced duel through the cheers of his friends was nothing new to Yami, but…this felt different. Ava gave him more than mere confidence.

If he could just hear her voice…

The Light one continued with his play, "Also, I play Mask Spellcaster—Cursed Boogy to attack Kuriboh! He's annihilated!"

Yami shielded himself as his monster was destroyed, glaring at his opponent, who cackled in delight. "Now that little Wall Monster of yours is gone!"

Yami looked at his field. His Magnet Warrior was still useless when it came to attack or defense, as it could do neither. And, thanks to the two masks plaguing his monsters, Yami lost 1000 Life Points right off the bat. Now, he was down to 2500 Life Points!

Yami was running low in confidence. He wouldn't lie—the outcome of this looked anything but promising. But, he wouldn't give up! There was too much riding on this!

"My turn!" Yami announced, looking at his hand after he drew his card.

Damn it! Yami didn't have a good play. Granted, he could play Card Destruction, forcing all players to discard his cards and drew a new hand equal to the number of cards they threw away, but…that would also mean Kaiba would have to throw away his hand. If he had something useful, Yami would be forcing him to trash it. What was Yami going to do? Their teamwork wasn't going anywhere!

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Kaiba said in a taunting-like voice. "Seems like you have some high-level monsters in your hand, but you can't play them this turn. But, it can't be helped that we're holding these high-level cards in our hand this turn…if we can't sacrifice to summon them, these cards are a nuisance. Wouldn't they be better off in the Graveyard?"

Yami's eyes widened.

Was Kaiba trying to get them to throw their cards away?!

The Light one cackled, like he'd been doing the whole time. "Seems these two are quarreling friends!"

The Dark one highly agreed. "Those two don't have a hint of teamwork in this world!"

"I set one Reverse Card!" Yami announced. "Turn end!"

The Dark one spoke, cocky as ever, "Yugi, seem you couldn't play even one Monster Card in Defense Mode to help you!"

Yami had choice but to leave this up to fate!

"My turn!" The Dark one announced. "I'll use this Magic Card! Ritual card! Masked Beast Ritual!"

Neither Kaiba nor Yami were happy about those words. The Dark one continued, "I sacrifice a monster of Light and a Monster of Darkness on both our fields! I summon Masked Hellraiser!"

That creature had 3200 Attack Points?!

The Dark one grinned. Yugi didn't have a single monster to protect him, him launching his attack, "Hellraiser! Attack Yugi!"

Yami closed his eyes, embracing for impact, as well as defeat, but it never came. He opened his eyes, stunned to see Kaiba's Minotaur taking the attack instead. Kaiba had defended him?!

Kaiba smirked, a chuckle escaping. "The Tag Duel rules state that when the opposite player is being directly attacked, you can protect your Tag Partner with your own monster. Or, did you forget?"

The Dark one scowled at this sudden intrusion of his plan. These two didn't have any team work, and suddenly Kaiba defends Yugi?!

Kaiba tried to act cool, stating, "Don't misunderstand. This is payback for that Kuriboh favor earlier…"

Yami seemed less than pleased with Kaiba's cold-hearted response.

The laughter of the Light onebrought the attention back to the match. "But, now Kaiba's monsters are all gone!"

The Dark one added his own input, too, "Now, you can't protect yourself against the Masked Beast's attacks!"

Kaiba smirked.

Yami shouted, "Reserve card, open!"

Needless to say, neither masked Ghoul looked pleased, and their displeasure only grew with each passing second Yami spoke, "Card Destruction! All players discard their entire hand!"

"I discard my entire hand as well!" Kaiba spoke, speaking yet again, "You need a sacrifice in order to summon high-level monsters. But, in this specific case, there's another way to summon a high-level monster without sacrificing."

Kaiba pressed a button on his duel disk. "Reverse Card, open! Resurrection of the Dead!"

The roar of an all-too-familiar dragon filled the sky, Yami's eyes brightening with hope. Kaiba had managed to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!? What a brilliant move, indeed! Of course, the ghouls…well, they didn't seem as happy with the move.

"Thanks to Card Destruction, I was able to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field from my graveyard!" Kaiba shouted in announcement.

"Blue-Eyes?!" Both Ghouls shouted in shock.

"Blue-Eyes…is here!" Kaiba's voice echoed, the sight of the dragon itself both a light of hope and light of change for this duel.

* * *

Well, that's it! Two chapters for you guys! What do you think about that?!

No, seriously…what do you think about how things are going? Granted, they aren't big changed, but…they're something. Tell me your thoughts!

Until next chapter, bye-bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! So, we we are with chapter 17! Wow, 17 already? How time flies! Unfortunately, don't expect too many twists this chapter. There's not many ways I can manipulate the episode so that Ava can have more parts. Basically, she's just gonna sit there, blank and pretty much unresponsive. Maybe, next chapter she'll "wake up". Dunno yet…

Still, the duel is an awesome one, so everyone wins!

EDIT: I bring a message from the future, and I will say that this chapter contains twists and turns!

Chapter begin!

* * *

Ava watched from inside her own mind. If only she could communicate with Yami, but she didn't have a mind connection. She was stuck sitting there, silent as a doll. It wasn't fair. He really could use some sort of boost, even a small word of "Don't give up", but…she was, in all sense, useless.

She couldn't even move a fingertip!

"Please…anyone, anything…help me out of this controlled state!" Ava pleaded inside herself, but she felt no sort of response.

So, then, was she literally all alone? No one to lean on? No one to trust?

Using Card Destruction and Resurrection of the Dead was a brilliant combo! Yami was hopeful that, just maybe, Kaiba had learned something about cooperation and relying on someone else. The Ghouls, naturally, were not so delighted with this new monster. Kaiba and Yugi weren't supposed to have any sort of teamwork, yet they pulled off a combo like this?! The Ghouls were raw with irritation at this new event.

Kaiba chuckled. "So, you realize it, Yugi? To win this Tag Match, we needed this one thing! So, is this what they call 'using your partner to win?' In order to allow me to summon a high-level monster to the field, you played your Card Destruction. Just as I planned."

Yami's eyes widened.

As Ava watched the duel from her perspective, she felt herself grow tired of this. Kaiba would never learn the importance of teamwork. Why didn't Yami just accept it? Anyone would see that in a Tag Match, teamwork was an absolute necessity, but…apparently Kaiba missed the lessons on that topic during class time.

"So, don't go misunderstanding that I've gained some ridiculous willing to 'cooperate' with you," Kaiba finished, a smirk pointed at Yami. "Your one easy-to-please guy. Now, I don't owe you! Yugi, aside from the next attack on these idiots, don't think my Blue-Eyes will be helping you out."

Again, Ava's mind just sighed.

Kaiba was dense…how could a person who was so well-known for dueling championships—namely winning them—turn out like he did? Usually, yes, a duelist had to rely on his or her own power, but those rules changed when it came to Tag Dueling! It was the whole point of a "Tag Team Match"!

The Ghouls, however, loved the off-set between "Yugi" and Kaiba. In their eyes, Kaiba and Yugi didn't have a single ounce of teamwork, and that worked nicely for them.

"Kaiba!" The Light one called out in a tease-like voice. "It's your Battle Phase! Even though you summoned your Blue-Eyes, my Masked Beast—Masked Hellraiser still holds 3200 Attack Points! That's 200 more than your Blue-Eyes!"

Kaiba twitched with fury. He couldn't attack. If he did, Blue-Eyes would be…

"Attack, Kaiba!" Yami instructed, Kaiba looking at him with shock and disbelief. "Your Blue-Byes can beat The Masked Beast right now! Will you believe what I said? Or, will you let the Blue-Eyes you summoned go to waste?"

Kaiba felt even more frustrated now.

If he lost Blue-Eyes now…winning would be over.

"Show me your courage, Kaiba!" Yami commanded.

Kaiba's irritation turned to amusement, as smirk playing on Kaiba's lips. "Interesting! Yugi, I never thought I'd have to listen to what you say! I won't back down! Blue-Eyes, attack! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

And, with high anticipation…Blue-Eyes attacked. Everyone stared at the scene, waiting to see what the outcome would be. Much to Kaiba's—as well as the Ghouls—surprise, The Masked Beast was destroyed!

With everyone confused as to why this happened, Yami explained, "When I used Card Destruction, my entire hand was sent to the Graveyard. Among those in my Graveyard, I activated the Special Ability of a monster card! When Red Lord of Hell—Gilfor Demon is sent to the Graveyard, it become an Equipment Card, and can equip itself with any monster on the field! When that happened, the Equipped Monster loses 500 Attack Points!"

Ava, trying to make the best out of the position she was in, just tried to enjoy the duel. Actually, the duel was good. Yami's move was genius, as his moves usually seem to be. By weakening The Masked Beast, Blue-Eyes was able to destroy it, and Kaiba didn't even know it until it had already occurred! Quite a sneaky move…

Kaiba, even though he wouldn't admit it even to himself, was impressed.

Yugi's plan had gone this far—allowing Kaiba to not only summon Blue-Eyes but to also destroy the opponent's monster. And, all of that was done thanks to card Destruction.

"Kaiba…" Yami said, looking at Kaiba. "This is the power of cooperation!"

Even though Ava was near Yami—well, the bomb for Yami's side—she could feel Kaiba irritation and confusion. Kaiba saw "cooperation" as being something for losers. No doubt, he also saw it as merely having to taking orders from Yami, when it wasn't that at all. Yami relied on Kaiba—they needed the other to win.

Maybe, by the end of this duel, Kaiba might learn something about relying on someone other than himself, but, in Ava's opinion, that was a stretch.

The Ghouls were beginning to feel the heat, and they couldn't deny it. Now, they had nothing to protect themselves! If Blue-Eyes attacked next turn and they still didn't have a monster, they'd be in big trouble.

"My turn!" The Light one announced. "I play a monster facedown! I'll also place these two Reverse Cards facedown and end my turn!"

If things went the way he was planning, his cards would stop Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!

"Now, Yugi! It's your turn! Don't forget! Because of Mask of the Accursed and Mask of Dispell's Effects, you lose 1000 Life Points!" The Light one teased, but it didn't seem to affect Yami like it did before.

In fact, Ava could have sworn she seen the guy smirk this time…

Ava also noticed another thing—she was looking around, completely out of her mind. She was at least semi-focused on watching the duel. She'd been focusing on the play-by-play that she hadn't even realized her wasn't as mindless in its movements. Still, she was unable to move, so it didn't make much difference…

"My turn!" Yami announced, drawing a card and placing it in his hand. "I set one card! Also, I summon Magnet Warrior Alpha! Now, attack!"

Ava inwardly held her breath.

The Light one couldn't waste his face-down on Yugi…so it his monster was destroyed. His Four-faced Beast was destroyed, but their Life was safe, since it was in Defense Mode. Ava's attention focused on the Ghouls…their mouths were moving, almost like they were speaking, but they couldn't hear each other, could they?

Suddenly, it donned on her—their masks!

What if they had communication devices in them?! If she was right, it was no wonder their "teamwork" was so perfect…

* * *

[Elsewhere]

Mokuba and Tea sat, knowing they neded to escape, but how could they? They were trapped, and the only window was too far out of reach. Maybe if they stacked the boxes, but…there wouldn't be enough time for both of them to escape.

"We gotta get out of here somehow…" Mokuba said with worrisome anxiety. "If we don't, even the power of Kaiba Corporation can't crush the Ghouls."

Tea looked at the window and the boxes.

Even if only one of them could leave, it would be enough…

"Maybe we can…" Tea said. "At least you, anyway…"

Mokuba's eyes widened in shock. "Tea, what do you…?"

* * *

[With Joey]

Joey sat tied to a chair. He wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. And he had a feeling who had done this to him and Tea…as well as Ava—the Ghouls.

The door to the room opened, Joey looking up to see a rather tall guy enter, the same cloak that all the Ghouls wore covering him. In a word, he looked intimidating, but Joey didn't falter. It took more than a tall guy in a cloak to scare him!

"So, you're one of the Ghouls, huh? What are you after?! Did you make Ava like that?!" Joey demanded to know.

The Ghoul answered rather simply, "It would be best if you didn't know such matters. We'll have good use for you either way…as well as the girl named 'Ava'."

"What do you mean by that?!" Joey, again, demanded. "Or, are you just after more rare cards?! That's what you're really after, aren't you? You goons can't fool me…but you should know this taking me as a hostage thing is useless! Ava and Yugi are good of duelists for that! They wouldn't waver for something so stupid! They'll come after me, I know it!"

The Ghoul gave the most intimidating stare Joey had ever seen, and it actually sent chills down his spine. Those chills increased when the Ghoul reached a hand towards Joey.

"Hey! What are you up to! If you lay even a finger on me, I won't—huh?!" Joey stopped as he felt something weird overtake him.

Behind him, Malik stood holding his Millennium Rod. The Eye symbol glowed, showing that Malik had activated its mystic power, him successively controlling Joey's mind in a matter of seconds. Joey's mind caved to the Rod's power, until Ava, whose mind needed a little more than a nudge for her mind to cave. Even so, control over her remained, and now he had Joey's mind at his will and disposal as well!

* * *

[Back with Tea and Mokuba]

With all the boxes stacked, there was just enough for Mokuba to reach the window, but he needed to hurry!"

"They're coming!' Tea warned.

"Okay!" Mokuba confirmed, climbing until he was just inches for touching the window. "What about you, Tea?"

"I'll be fine! Just hurry and tell the others about this!" Tea urged him on.

"I got it!" Mokuba reassured, but he began to lose his grip as the boxes began moving, the Ghouls climbing up to keep him from leaving. Luckily, Mokuba still maintained his grip, pulling himself to the window's open space.

A loud crash sounded, Mokuba looking to find Tea and the Ghouls laying on the crashed boxes.

"Tea! Are you alright?!" Mokuba asked, concerned.

After a moment of gaining her compsure, she looked to Mokuba. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!"

Mokuba nodded, climbing out the rest of the way. "I'm definitely coming back once I get help!"

A few Ghouls grabbed Tea, the rest sprinting for search to find the young Kaiba, but they never could. As they searched, Mobuba watched from safety, making his way out of the area slowly so that he wouldn't be spotted. He'd come back for Tea, no matter what!

* * *

[Back to Yugi and Kaiba's duel]

"My turn!" The Dark one said as he made his next move. "I summon Holy Doll!"

Kaiba chuckled in amusement. "It only has 1600 Attack Points. Such a weakling isn't even qualified to be Blue-Eyes's enemy!"

Yami did agree with Kaiba, but…he still had a bad feeling.

"Go! Holy Doll!" The Dark on shouted, commanding his monster to attack.

Kaiba just stood there, grinning in pure amusement. In his opinion, the outcome was already known—Blue-Eyes would win against the weak creature. Or, would it?

"I open my reverse card!" The Light one said as he laughed in delight. "Mask of Weakness!"

Kaiba's eyes widened—"weakness"?!

The mask attacked itself to Blue-Eyes, weakening the dragon by 700 Points. But, that wasn't all he had to play…

"Mask of Brutality!" The Light one announced, revealing his face-down. "The monster wearing this Mask gains 1000 Attack Points!"

Kaiba gasped—now, Blue-Eyes was weaker! It only possessed 2300 Points, while the Doll had 2600! Blue-Eyes was finished!

"I won't let that happen!" Yami shouted with a grin. "Reverse Trap, Open! Spirit Mirror!"

Inside herself, Ava grew delighted over Yami's move. That was an awesome card, and she was proud to have one in her deck, too. The card would take the Doll's Mask of Brutality and transfer it to the weakened Blue-Eyes, the dragon gaining 1000 Points instead of the Doll. Now, Blue-Eyes had 3300 Attack Points, more than enough to win in a battle!

"Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba shouted, Blue-Eyes shooting its attack and destroying the Doll with ease.

Now, Kaiba had questions pouring inside himself.

 _What is power? I've lived up 'til now by one thins only…the thing I've always believed in was power! In a fight, everyone is your enemy…power is the weapon used to crush your enemies in combat. It's something to be used by yourself and no one else!_ Kaiba's thoughts echoed inside himself. _The power of cooperation…can this power overcome my beliefs?_

The Dark one began to panic as his Life Points dropped down to 2000, him looking to his partner. "You're the one who told me it was fine to attack him! But, look what happened!"

"What?!" The Light one exclaimed. "You sayin' it's my fault?! You're the one who got careless!"

"Shut up!" The Dark one shouted back.

Yami noticed it—their teamwork was falling apart. Before their very eyes, that flawless cooperation was crumbling. He and Kaiba could use that to their advantage, but…Kaiba would need to cooperate with him, rather than the elite duelist relying only on himself.

The Dark one shouted, "My turn's not done yet!"

Now, he had nothing to protect himself. If another blunder like that happened, he would be blown up! In that case, he couldn't rely on his partner. He needed to be assured that he wouldn't be defenseless!

"I set one reverse card!" The Dark announced. "Turn over!"

* * *

[Now, on over to Tristan and Serenity! We're just all over the place this chapter!]

Tristan and Serenity rushed to catch the train, them getting onboard with no problem. Finally, they were on their way! Tristan was excited, and so was Serenity, but she was still nervous. Would she have the strength to remove her bandages when the time came? What if the doctors were wrong? What if she couldn't see?

Either way, she needed to stay strong—for Joey!

* * *

[Back with Kaiba and Yugi's duel]

"My turn!" Kaiba announced. "That's right! This is my invincible Blue-Eyes! Isn't _this_ my power?! Blue-Eyes, rip the enemy to pieces!"

The monster attacked, and Yami was extremely on edge during it.

Kaiba had attacked without even thinking?! Yes, he could directly attack the Dark-masked Ghoul, but…it was a huge gamble! The Dark one could be defeated…but, what if something else altogether happened, instead?!

The Dark one smirked. "Reverse Card open! Mask if Impregnability! When this mask is played, the player is protected from the opponent's attacks for one turn! Blue-Eyes's attack failed! Too bad for you, Kaiba! I read right through your attack!"

"Just your life, though…" Kaiba said amidst his chuckling, turning his attention towards the Light-masked Ghoul, who looked beyond confused. "I could have easily attacked either one of you guys this turn with my Blue-Eyes. I simply chose not to go after you. And, if I had…would that partner of yours have activated the Magic Card to save your life as well? No, I'm sure he wouldn't!"

The Light one grew immediately distrustful of his partner, Kaiba's plan working perfectly.

The Dark one growled. "What nonsense is that?! You know damn well I'd have activated the Magic Card to protect you! Without a doubt I would have! Believe me!"

Now, Yami was beginning to understand…

Kaiba did that attack to break their teamwork. Brilliant!

Now, the Light-masked Ghoul was beginning to doubt his partner. After all, he was the type to usually think of himself only. Maybe Kaiba was right, after all.

* * *

[A/N: Okay…instead of going back and forth, since the episode's been doing it constantly, I'm not going to put in Tristan and Serenity's chat. If you want the summary, I'll give it, in case you don't know what happens. Serenity is still nervous about removing the bandages, even though she is coming all this way to give her brother courage. After Tristan asks if she'll really removed them when he takes her to Joey's duel, she agrees, saying that Joey will give her the courage needed. After Serenity tells Tristan how good of a brother Joey is, calling Joey the most important person in the world, Tristan grows jealous, desiring to have someone call him such a thing someday. Summary: Over. Now, we get to flash over to Joey! Literally, this chapter is gonna be all over the place…so, don't blame me if I don't put in the non-important stuff.]

* * *

[With Joey and Tea]

Joey stood before Tea, but something was off. Joey never spoke a word, which, for the blonde…that was pretty weird.

"Joey?" Tea asked, but she received nothing. "What are you doing? Didn't you come here to save me? Come on, Joey, what are you waiting for?!"

When Joey tipped his head up for Tea could looked at his eyes, she gasped—they were the same as Ava's from before. They were lifeless and cold.

This wasn't good…

* * *

[Back with Yami's duel]

The Light-masked Ghoul drew his card. Hmm…Pot of Greed, huh? That was always useful! He looked at the field. Yugi and Kaiba had Blue-Eyes, and he and his partner had squat! He had no choice but to play the card in his hand.

"First, I'll set this facedown!" He called out. "Then…I'll play a Magic Card! Hand Exchange! This Magic Card lets me switch hands with any other player on the field! IN a Tag Match only, of course! And I choose…my Tag Partner!"

The Dark one gasped in shocked, "What?!"

"I hate my current hand, so I'm gonna take yours!" The Light one said with glee.

So, by force, they exchanged hands, the Light one continuing his play, "Now, I'll activate my set Magic Card! Chosen One! I'll then set three cards in reverse! One of these cards is a monster card. The Masked Spinner will select one out of the three cards, and if it picks the monster card, I can instantly play it on the field!"

The Dark Ghoul smirked. "I see…so that's what you were after?"

The Light Ghoul looked at his teammate. "I ain't gonna let your hand go to waste."

The Dark Ghoul immediately lost his amusement. "If this fails, I won't have mercy on you!"

Ava, in her mind, had a feeling that, either way, this would go in the Ghouls' favor. Things just usually went that way. She'd watched a lot of Yugi's duels, and she knew how they often went. Yugi would really struggle, gaining the upper hand a few times only for it be swept out from under him. Then, at the last moment when everything looked ready to fall apart, he came in swinging and won the duel like he'd always had everything planned out.

No doubt, this is how that would go, too…

The Masked Spinner began turning, and, like Ava had assumed, it landed on the monster card. The Ghouls were super delighted, as now they could summon their strongest monster! The masked Beast Death Guardias!

And, boy, was he a looker! (Not really…)

"That creature has 3300 Attack Points…" Ava said inside herself, growing concerned for the duel. "Please, Yami…turn this duel around. Hell, Kaiba turn it around! I will not have us blown up over something so stupid!"

She paused. "…Not that I can do anything from where I am sitting…"

"Alright! You really are the best partner!" The Dark Ghoul praised.

"Believed me, we have no chance of losing!" The Light Ghoul cackled while grinning. "You should know that!"

Yami stared down the creature, in awe at its strength. So, this was the strongest card they'd been hiding the entire duel? Blue-Eyes couldn't stand up to it…what could they do?! Yami looked at his hand. There was one card in his hand that might work…

"Now, who should I attack with Death Guardias?" The Light Ghoul asked, his excitement growing like wild. "Should I wipe Yugi out in one attack, sending him and his little girlfriend to their deaths? Or…should I exterminate that annoying Blue-Eyes?"

"If we go…so does Kaiba and Ava!" Yugi said in desperate plea. "What are we going to do?!"

Yami's eyes trailed back towards Ava and where she sat, his eyes going to the bomb afterwards. Yugi was right…things didn't look very good. But, the Pharaoh had a motto and that was that he never gave up until the final Life Point was lost! He wouldn't give up…

Too many lives depended on it!

"Yugi, you have Magnet Warrior Alpha on the field in Attack Mode. If I took him out, you'd receive 1900 points of damage!" The Light Ghoul taunted. "In other words, Yugi, you'd die this turn!"

The Dark Ghoul, then, spoke, "But, getting rid of just one of them doesn't guarantee us victory in this Tag Duel. Besides, we were instructed to keep the girl alive, you fool! She's merely an incentive for Yugi to give it all he's got!"

The Light Ghoul grinned. "We merely tell Master Malik that things got out of hand. Besides, if he truly knows no harm will befall her, he might back off. We can always retrieve the bracelet after the duel is finished."

"Fool," The Dark Ghoul complained, going no further in his argument, since he knew it did him no good. "By leaving Kaiba and Blue-Eyes on the field could present a problem."

"No! I'm gonna defeat Yugi!" The Light Ghoul pressed on.

"What a coward," Kaiba scoffed. "Even with a monster holding 3300 Attack Points, you still back down. Instead, you target a measly Magnet Warrior and a girl not in her right mind. I'd thank you for defeating Yugi, but next turn, my Blue-Eyes would destroy your monster."

The Light Ghoul had to admit, Yugi's monsters were weak. He could get them any time. Why was this turn so difficult?!

"Destroy Blue-Eyes!" The Light Ghoul demanded.

Naturally, Blue-Eyes didn't stand a chance, the Light Ghoul cackling. "Blue-Eyes blew to smithereens!"

Kaiba closed his eyes, inwardly asking forgiveness from his most cherished monster, but he needed to focus on the battle at hand. "Yugi! It's your turn!"

"Right!" Yami agreed. "Kaiba's Blue-Eyes soul will be inherited by this card! Ghouls, you fell right into our trap!"

"My Blue-Eyes was bait, in order to play an even stronger monster," Kaiba stated.

"Impossible!" The Light Ghoul said.

"Your ability to sacrifice summon should be sealed!" The Dark Ghoul said in a tremble.

"It's true, we can't sacrifice monsters, but behold the ability of this card, our alternative!" Yami shouted, playing his card. "Magnet Warrior Gamma! Now, the special ability of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma! Change form!"

Each Magnet Warrior separated into pieces, the mask on Beta shattering in the process. Soon, a new, stronger, monster was created by their combination, Yami announcing it, "The Magnet Warrior—Magnet Valkyrian!"

And, with 3500 Attack Points, it would definitely pack quite a punch!

"This is the combined power of our greatest efforts!" Kaiba said in confidence.

Obviously, it didn't take long for the Light Ghoul to figure out what the outcome would be. Yugi's monster had 3500 Attack Points and their Death Guardias only had 3300. Their creature would be destroyed!

"Yugi, attack!" Kaiba ordered. "Destroy the monster that eliminated my Blue-Eyes!"

Yami was a bit stunned by that order.

"The power of cooperation is indeed great, but my Blue-Eyes's anger won't be eased by this alone!" Kaiba finished, Yami looking back at the field.

It was true—the Ghouls had no reverse cards, therefore things should be safe. But, Yami still felt that attacking wasn't the best course. He could see it in the Ghouls' eyes—they were not afraid of an attack. What if Death Guardias had a special ability?!

"What are you waiting for, Yugi?! I scarificed my Blue-Eyes so you could play yor trump card!" Kaiba criticized. "Hurry up and eliminate the enemy monster and ease my anger!"

Yami closed his eyes, playing a facedown before looking to Kaiba. "Kaiba, will that really ease your emotions if I do that this turn?! If it will, I'll attack!"

"What?!" Kaiba asked, almost as if he couldn't believe what Yami had said.

Yami turned to Kaiba. "Emotions only hold a duelist back. By giving into them, you're falling right into the enemy's hand."

"Idiot!" Kaiba exclaimed. "A fight is about anger!"

"Stay calm, Kaiba, and think about the key to victory!" Yami insisted.

Kaiba backed off, looking at his cards. What was that supposed to mean? Then, his eyes focused on his "trump card"—Obelisk! But, that card did not good. He couldn't sacrifice monsters to summon it! Their Mask of Sacrifice Sealing kept him from sacrificing as long as it was on the field. Then, his eyes settled on a different card—there was a way to summon his God Card!

Kaiba looked to Yami's monster—was he now going to use his monster as bait?

The key to victory, as Yugi said…Kaiba had figured it out. It was to accept the power of unity in this duel! Thus, Kaiba spoke, "Yugi, attack."

Yami smirked at those words. "Right! Magnet Valkyrian, attack! Magnet Saber!"

The Light Ghoul immediately gleamed with delight. "You fell for it! You succeeded in destroying my monster, but this guy's got a special ability too! Death Guardias leaves behind three masks after it dies. And those masks…form the Mask of Remnant! To avenge the fall of Death Guardias, this mask takes you monster as our servant!"

The mask, then, attacked itself to Yami's Valkyrian, forcing the monster to the Ghouls's side of the field. For now, it was their monster. With this, the Light Ghoul ordered his partner to finish off Yugi, while he would finish off Kaiba. The Dark Ghoul agreed to the demand. For Dark Ghoul's turn, he was able to take control of Light Ghoul's monster and, as a result, he called an attack against Yami.

However, that attack was not going to go anywhere.

Yami grinned. "Reverse card, open! Fusion release!"

Now, Valkyrian was back to Alpha, Beta, and Gamma and the mask creature destroyed. Yami grinned at the Ghouls's confusion. "Remember this! Your anger is no match against us!"

Kaiba drew. "My turn! Now, I'll let you fools see God once again."

The Light Ghoul grew skeptic. "God?! No freakin' way! I got the Mask of Restrict on my field! How the hell do you expect to summon God with your sacrificing sealed away?"

Kaiba answered his question, "That card restraints us from sacrificing our own monsters…so, I'll just sacrifice your monsters instead! The Magic Card Cross Sacrifice! I'll sacrifice your Magnet Warriors!"

The Ghouls's eyes widened in fear.

"So, Yugi fooled us into taking his Magnet Valkyrian so Kaiba could summon the God?!" The Light Ghoul asked in complete terror.

Yami just chuckled at the sight, him knowing the duel was already decided.

Yami eyes looked over to Ava, his thoughts forming, "Just a little longer, Ava. Somehow, we'll break you from Malik's control."

"Hold on…" Yugi's thoughts interrupted, Yami looking to him in confusion. "Didn't Ava get drawn away every time a God Card was played before? What if…and it's a big 'what if', but…what if Kaiba playing his God Card breaks her from Malik's control?"

Yami's eyes widened.

He'd never thought of that! It was possible, but…really, they'd just have to wait and see.

"God descends!" Kaiba shouted, Obelish rising before him mere moments later.

Yami's eyes looked to Ava, whose body had been pulled in Obelisk's direction. It would seem that, just maybe, Yugi had been right. Maybe Ava's connection to the Gods could break her from Malik's control! Yami's eyes soon fell to something else—Ava's bracelet. It was glowing! The item seemed to be radiating something, the glow getting brighter and brighter. Finally, Yami was shocked to see the stone around Ava's neck—the pendant—shatter into pieces, Ava's body falling back and onto her side. Ava's eyes were closed, Yami fearing for the girl's safety, but he had feeling that she was no longer under any form of control.

"Obelisk's God Energy must have been strong enough to break the stone's ability that Malik had told us through Ava before she brought us here!" Yugi exclaimed in delight. "The stone shielded the positive energy, the stuff that protected her, it instead amplifying any dark energy, like Malik's mind control! Obelisk was too much for the stone!"

"Behold! This is the God of Destruction sleeping in our hands!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I have now awakened Obelisk the Giant War God!"

* * *

[With Malik]

He'd noticed a few changes…

One was that Ava was no longer under his control, the stone having been shattered by some powerful force! Two, Seto Kaiba had successively summoned Obelisk! How could he been chosen to wield one of the God Cards?!

* * *

[Back to the duel]

Obelisk attacked the Dark Ghoul, sending his Life Points to Zero. As a result, the bomb on the Life Counter exploded, just as Yugi and Kaiba were warned, but it wasn't their lives that were in danger. It was the Dark Ghoul's life. He'd fallen into his own trap.

However, he cheated as he opened a parachute, saving him from a horrible demise.

Yami just smirked. "Parachute, huh? Well, I expected that of you guys from the start…but this isn't much of a 'Death Match', now is it? You no longer have any hopes of defeating us. How about you surrender?"

The Light Ghoul dropped to his knees.

"I won't accept that!" Kaiba denied. "The conditions to win a Tag Match clearly state both opposing members much be defeated. I'm gonna send him to hell!"

"Wait, Kaiba," Yami said. "There's no reason to harm him as well. Such an act will tarnish our humanity as duelists."

Kaiba scoffed. "To crush my enemy is the only 'humanity' I have!"

Suddenly, the Light Ghoul began crying out, almost as if he were in pain. As the Eye Symbol lit up on his forehead, Ava's bracelet began glowing. The girl rose up, Yami nor Kaiba yet noticing the movement. However, they noticed as she began walking towards the Ghoul. Yami's eyes widened when he noticed her bracelet was glowing. What was going on? It had never done that before!

"Ma…li…" The Ghoul managed to get out, slumping forward before he could even finish, his voice changing as Malik had completely took over. "I saw Obelisk clearly! The power of the god is really strong! I assume that is also what broke my control of Avianna!"

"Malik! Stop hiding and show yourself!" Yami demanded.

Malik just chuckled.

Kaiba was stunned. "His personality has changed…?!"

"Yes," Yami agreed. "Right now, he's being controlled by another person altogether."

Kaiba just gazed in disbelief. "Impossible! By who, exactly?!"

"The leader of the Ghouls, Malik!" Yami confirmed. "The man who owns the final God Card!"

"You mean to tell me that man has Ra the Winged Dragon?!" Kaiba shouted, completely blown away.

Malik, again, chuckled. "Pleased to meet you, Kaiba. I thank you for getting rid of my weak underlings in this duel. They were simply here to buy me some time. My plan proceeds as scheduled. To start, these Rare Hunters have allowed me to witness the entirety of your decks. There's no way you guys can beat my deck. And, moreover, my Ra card holds hidden terrifying power, stronger than both of your cards. It's the strongest card in existence. And there's one more part to plan. And, Yugi, that is related to our fight that has lasted over 3,000 years…you must perish at my hands to ease the anger of the Tomb Keepers Tribe and carry out our revenge! To ensure my revenge, I've prepared a few extra soldier on my team. The little followers you call friends have already fallen into my control. Call it luck that Avianna escaped. Now, they've become but mere puppets…"

"Puppets?! You mean to say you're controlling them like dolls in the Ghouls Rare Hunters?!" Yami demanded.

Malik chuckled. "That's right. Your friends have already become my hands. Now, Yugi…come to where your friends wait! And fight Joey on the stage of death!"

Kaiba walked over, picking up the Ghoul until he was at elast a foot off the ground. "What have you done to my brother?! We won this fight!"

 _"Released him…"_ Ava stated, her voice a little different from her usual voice.

Yami's eyes widened, him walking closer to the girl but stopping after a few steps. Somehow, he knew this wasn't his friend, but it wasn't Malik, either. No, this had something to do with the bracelet.

"What?!" Kaiba shouted at her.

"He no longer has him…" Ava stated, her tone the same as before. "If you continue, he'll just mess with you… ** _Kaiba_**."

Kaiba just stared at Ava—why had she said his name like that?

"Put him down…" She, again, stated, Kaiba eventually releasing the Ghoul and taking a step back.

Malik just stared at the situation through the Ghoul's eyes, unsure of what to do. What was happening? The scriptures never stated anything about the bracelet possessing a spirit of any sort! So, what was going on?!

"Tell us where Joey is…" Ava demanded, her voice calm. "You know the power of the bracelet, Tomb Keeper. You know what it can do, as well as the effect it has on your Rod. Now, tell us what you know or I'm certain things will go in a direction you quickly do not wish them to go."

Malik's eyes widened.

Impossible! Avianna didn't know how to use the bracelet or its true power! This had to be a bluff!

"Very well…" Ava stated, holding her wrist up so that the Eye Symbol of the bracelet was pointed at the Ghoul.

The life began to come back to the Ghoul's eyes, signaling the power of the Rod was weakening, but it wasn't enough to get Malik panicked. So, Ava increased the bracelet's power, speaking before she did so, "Given enough time, I can free anyone your Rod has been controlling, Tomb Keeper. So, if you do not wish your plan to go down the drain, you will speak."

Joey's voice began to leak through, Malik releasing his Rod was becoming weaker. Impossible! The bracelet, an item that could control the other Items, should the user know how to properly wield it, was weakening his Millennium Rod?! Malik growing panicked and spitting out the words before he could even control himself.

"Trace the Duel Disk and you'll find the location!" Malik shouted in anger.

With that, the bracelet let out a bright glow that made Yami and Kaiba shield their eyes. The Ghoul fell to his stomach, not moving. It would seem that his soul was already lost—the poor soul.

Ava turned, looking at Kaiba. "Search for the Duel Disk. He was not lying."

Yami looked at Ava, placing his hands on her shoulders as he slightly shook her, his anger and confusion climbing. "You could have stopped him from controlling Joey and Tea! Why did you stop?!"

Ava's eyes dimmed at those words, Yami still knowing that it wasn't truly Ava but someone else at the moment. Even so, her words surprised him more than he could have ever imagined.

" _Pharaoh_ …if you truly remembered anything about our past, you would have never asked such a question as that…" Ava replied.

"Listen, I don't care what's going on! I'm not doing anything until Mokuba is returned!" Kaiba ordered, the girl giving him a look that literally shocked him.

"What part of my words did you not understand, Seto?! Your brother is fine! Joey and Tea are in danger, or are you so cold-hearted that you truly do not care?! You have the means of finding them, **so do it!** " Ava demanded, her voice showing a tone that Yami had never expected to hear.

And, yet…it sounded familiar.

Everything about this side of her was familiar.

Nonetheless, Yami didn't like this side of Ava. He wanted the normal girl back, not…whoever this was. "Bring Ava back. I assume she is alright?"

Ava looked at Yami, a sort of sadness in her eyes, but she ultimately nodded. "Very well…"

With that, Ava's body seemed to give out under her legs, Yami catching her before she could fall. Ava blinked, shaking her head as she came to, looking around in pure confusion. "Umm…what happened? How did I get here…huh?"

She looked down, spotting a pair of arms that held her, her eyes growing big when she settled on Yami's face. Immediately, she stepped away in embarrassment, only to sway and, again, be caught by Yami. She was confused even more, her speaking, "Why do my legs feel like jelly?"

"Great, so you're crazy, too, just like the rest of the geek squad…" Kaiba criticized. "Whatever. I'll contact Head Quarter and get started on scanning for the nobody's Duel Disk, so you can get off my back about it."

"Umm…okay?" Ava said, completely bewildered about the whole thing, her eyes falling to Yami. "There's a lot that happened, isn't there? Stuff I need filled in on, I'm guessing?"

Yami felt a chuckle leave him, the spirit relieved to finally see and hear from the Ava he'd grown to like.

But, now, they had bigger problems. Joey and Tea were in danger!

"First…" Kaiba said, grabbing the Puzzle Cards from the Ghoul. "Now, we both qualify for the Finals."

"...Is this really a time to worry about the Finals...?" Ava asked, still in Yami's arms, which she profusely apologized for, Yami telling her it was the least of their worries for the moment.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, and within a few seconds Kaiba, Yami, and Ava knew why...a helicopter had risen above the three, everyone tensing up and wondering what was possible going to happen next. Hadn't they been through enough?! Happily, this was a pleasant surprise!

"Mokuba?!" Kaiba exclaimed, seeing his brother inside the helicopter.

The chopper landed, Mokuba running from it and to his brother, Mokuba telling everyone how tea had helped him escape. He knew about Tea's condition, but he didn't know where Joey or Tristan was at. Due to the changed circumstances, Kaiba willingly accepted helping Yugi find Joey and Tea, since Tea had helped his little brother escape the Ghouls.

"Get on the helicopter, Yugi. You and Ava…" Kaiba ordered. "Seems your friend saved Mokuba. It's a policy fo mine to always return my debts to people."

* * *

Okay! I'm ending it here! This was a long chapter, folks! Hope you enjoyed it! I put more twists in than I thought I would (or could, for that matter), but I like how it all turned out. As usual, tell me your thoughts!

Until next chapter! Bye-bye!


	18. Chapter 18

*Pokes head in* Hey! I've really been updating these really good, haven't I? Well, I hope to continue that streak for as long as possible. Right now, I'm trying to think of ways of spicing things up a bit, as things will be changing from the original story so I can fit Ava in for the Finals. I want to tell everyone now…and please, don't be angry with me. But, I've chosen to remove Mai from the finals. I love her and Joey's moments, as they are really sweet, but the other Finalists (Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Ishizu, Marik, Odion, and Bakura) I cannot remove nor replace, as they are literally too pivotal to the story itself. I'm sorry if this angers anyone, but there is literally nothing else I can do, unless someone gives me some alternative—minus the fact of having 9 Finalists instead of 8. There has to be 8.

Also, if someone has any ideas on how I can possibly include some elements of Season 4 during the whole Battle City thing, or possibly even after Battle City but before the World of Memory Arc, it'd be nice. By "elements" I mean things like Yami wondering if he was truly a good Pharaoh or an evil one, as Dartz and others pointed out in that Season. Maybe even where a situation similar to when Yugi's soul was sealed due to Yami's "darker self". Those are the type of things I'd like to include, but I do not want to actually use Season 4 itself. If I get enough of an idea, I could make my own "original Arc" in place of Season 4, or really mess up the Millennium World section and make it my own thing rather than follow the anime or manga. Give me ideas, people!

Now, let's get on with the story!

Chapter begin! (Also, for the sake of Ava, Kaiba's chopper has more than three seats. Let's make it a little bigger than the show indicates and say it has, rather than a single row of three seats, it's a six-passenger one, eh? There's two rows, with the seats made so that the people face each other. Also, I just realized that episode 74, which is where we are at the moment, is basically flashbacks, so I'll probably just make up the majority of this chapter, since I haven't downloaded episode 75 yet…)

* * *

Ava and Yami currently sat on opposite of Mokuba and Kaiba, Ava passed out. She wasn't sure why, but she was exhausted. She didn't remember the part of her being possessed by whatever inhabited the bracelet. Kaiba and Mokuba (okay, I can't for sure say that Mokuba doesn't, I'll admit) didn't believe in that stuff, despite the fact that they'd had their souls removed and placed in cards during Duelist Kingdom—Kaiba was thick-skulled…or in serious denial so he could still sleep peacefully. However, unlike Ava, Yami and Yugi did remember.

They knew something had possessed Ava, and the whole thing worried them. Still, for the sake of everything, perhaps it's better that it happened. Ava had gotten the way to finding Joey, after all. Yami had yet to fill her in. In all honesty, he just didn't know how to explain it. What could he say? "Yeah, you were possessed by some sort of thing that inhabits the Millennium Bracelet, and the thing that possessed you seemed to be able to have the power to weaken Malik's control on the Millennium Rod. It could be good, could be evil—we really don't know. Oh, and she (for the sake of constantly saying "it") seemed to know about our ancient past. But, other than that, everything is fine!"

Somehow, that didn't seem well off.

"Still, we'll need to tell her something…" Yugi said, his Spirit Form sitting in the open seat beside Yami. "I know she's bound to get confused. And, usually, that leads to worry."

"I know, Yugi, but…something that presence that took her over said worries me…" Yami said in his thoughts.

That presence, although Yami assumed it was a spirit, knew of the ancient past—everything that Yami had forgotten. She knew, whoever "she" was. Yami wondered, pondering the possibility of it being Ava's Ancient Self. Just as Yami was a pharaoh, Ava had been a Guardian, the protector of the King of Egypt. Could the presence that took her over for those few moments have been that Guardian Ishizu spoke of? It would make sense, especially considering the presence knew how to control the bracelet's power to the extent Yami had witnessed.

Yami looked at Ava, who was asleep at the moment, her head propped against the padded portion of the helicopter's frame.

"Mokuba, can't you track them?" Kaiba asked his younger brother, who was typing away on the laptop-like system he carried.

Yami's eyes momentarily looked at the younger Kaiba, his gaze falling back to Ava when she began to stir, her waking up due to Kaiba's voice.

After a moment, Mokuba spoke, "Found them! The signal on Joey's Duel Disk is coming from Domino Port!"

"Domino Port?" Ava asked, soon becoming alert. "That's not that far from here."

Kaiba just looked at Ava, him not understanding something—this was not the same girl who commanded him before. But, it was clearly her…how could it have not been? He didn't believe in magic. The only magic he believed in was used in magic cards in the game. To believe anything else was utter nonsense.

But, still…what had happened earlier?

As the irritation grew inside himself, he decided to forget about it and get onto more important matters. "The man aiming for the God Cards and the leader of the Ghouls…what do you know about this man, the same man who wields Ra the Winged Dragon?"

"He's a psycho…enough said…" Ava said while stretching her tiredness away.

Yami decided to go at this from a different approach. "I've never seen him face-to-face. All I know it that, like Ava and me, he owns a Millennium Item."

Kaiba scoffed. "This junk, again? Don't bore me with your occult nonsense, Yugi."

"Kaiba, you have experienced the power of a Millennium Item and you know how dangerous they can be." Yami stated. "Pegasus used the power of his Millennium Eye to remove your soul from your soul and place it inside a card, or have you forced yourself to forget that moment?"

Just the mere mention of the time made Mokuba remember the fear from back them. Ava looked at kaiba, seeing that had become visibly moved by it, too.

Ava was shocked. "You guys weren't kidding when you said all that stuff about Pegasus, were you?"

"That was some kind of trick!" Kaiba exclaimed in anger, Ava flinching from his sudden aggression.

Yami, for a moment, was silent, speaking after another moment passed, "To believe or not to believe is your choice, but…"

Ava inwardly hoped he wasn't going to say he was really a spirit trapped inside the puzzle.

"My true identity is a soul trapped within the Millennium Puzzle," Yami finished, Ava inwardly sighing.

Both Kaiba and Mokuba would have jumped had they not been confined in the helicopter's small space, Yami continuing, "Ava can tell you the same, as she had witnessed the truth. The me right now is Yugi, but also not Yugi at the same time."

Ava blinked, her sighing in slight irritation. "You and your riddles…"

Next, she looked at the Kaiba brothers. "In other words, Yugi's body but not Yugi's soul."

"…Thanks…really cleared things up…" Mokuba said, still shocked beyond belief at what he just heard.

Yami continued. "Yugi Mutou awakened me when he completed the Millennium Puzzle. I'm his other personality."

Kaiba literally looked ready to crack. "Impossible! If you're not Yugi, what the hell are you?!"

Ava gave a disapproving glance. "Harsh…he's not a creature, you know…just the soul of a person who died a long time ago…"

Kaiba and Mokuba just looked at her.

Yami even glanced her way, Ava giving a nervous smile. "I'll just shut up and let you talk."

Yami eventually nodded, him continuing, "Ava is not far from the truth. I am the soul of a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt who's lost his memories."

Kaiba and Mokuba grew even more bewildered.

"Pharaoh…?" Mokuba asked, still lost in all of this.

Kaiba looked in pure disbelief. This had to be a prank! That woman from before, the one named Ishizu…she showed him that Stone Table at the museum. The table that had Duel Monsters engraved on them, even though the thing was thousands of years old. But, that tablet wasn't the shocking one. It was the second one, the one that had a craving of an Egyptian King who looked exactly like Yugi. The fact that the Dark Magician above him in the carving only further made it seem like the person was Yugi. Ishizu had said it was a nameless Pharaoh from 3,000 years ago.

Kaiba just chuckled, his usual soured expression returning. "I don't know what she showed you, but it seem you have also been shown that image from the occult-obsessed woman named Ishizu."

"Not quite…" Ava said, her looking to Yami, who nodded for her to continue speaking. "She said an new enemy would appear…and he would have another Millennium Item—a new one. She also said some other things, but…those aren't that important…"

Yami looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, to which she rolled her eyes.

The stuff about her being a Guardian and such were not important, not right now.

"And, little did we know it, he did appeared not too long after that. Like, the next day…" Ava said. "He controlled one of those Rare Hunter goons, and he said some things that freaked me out. That's when I realized that Yami wasn't his only target…so was I. Malik is insane. During Yamim's duel with Pandora, I was strapped to a chair and electrocuted!"

"Wait…'Yami'?" Mokuba asked.

"The Spirit of the Puzzle," Ava said. "It's easier to call him by a name, so he said to call him 'Yami'."

"Oh…okay…" Mokuba said, still very uncertain about all of this.

"Ava, stop filling my brother's head with these insane stories!" Kaiba criticized.

Ava crossed her arms. "They might be insane to you, but if you really want someone inside, look at Malik! He wants to kill Yugi! Pharaoh or no Pharaoh, Yami or Yugi…he still wants to kill him! And, besides, Malik is a Tomb Keeper, Kaiba. He believes these 'stories' more than anyone. His clan has been doing this for at least 3,000 years. That's why he has these Ghouls and all that. It's all related. How would you like to have lived your life underground from the time you were born to the time you died? In all honesty, I can see his irritation. I can see his family having to guard a secret…big deal, but to go to that length, it's not needed."

Yami felt his heart sink a bit.

Did he really order Malik's family line to remain underground for all time? Or, was it someone else?

"A fight that has continued from over 3,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt…?" Mokuba said, amazed. "And Yugi's confrontation with the Ghouls is related to that?"

"Don't go buying this, Mokuba." Kaiba ordered, his words turned to Ava and Yugi next. "Do you guys really believe such baseless stories?"

"Stories, no…or, at least, not usually…" Ava said. "But I know the guy sitting beside me isn't Yugi. Be ignorant all you want, but you know that I'm right."

Kaiba just scoffed, Yami speaking, "You saw it, too, Kaiba…"

Ava knew what he was referring to—the times Kaiba had witnessed Malik speak through and control his Rare Hunters. Kaiba had witnessed the Silent Doll incident, when Ava had led them to the dueling field atop the skyscraper, and with the Masked duelists, too.

Something, then, occurred to Ava.

What happened with the Masked Ghouls? She couldn't remember what happened after the control Malik had over her had been broken. It had never occurred to her what really took place after that control was gone. She remembered waking up and being in Yami's arms, but she had been sitting on the glass they'd been dueling on…right? She even remembered the feeling of the glass as she passed out, even though the feeling only lasted a moment before everything went black. Even so, why was she standing when she woke up?

"Did something and Yami never tell me?" She wondered inside.

Kaiba's words pulled her out of her thoughts, his chuckling sounding first, "It's stated in psychology that it's possible to control human beings through brainwashing."

Ava sighed, Yami speaking, "If you truly won't believe me, that's fine. But, the fact that the Ghouls are now after Joey and the others because of me is reality. I'll save them, no matter what!"

Ava gave a pitiful look at Yami. He was really having a hard time with this.

"Hey," Ava said, placing her atop of his without thinking. "You and Yugi aren't alone in this…you know that, right?"

It took a moment but Yami's lips curved into a smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Ava. I just hope Malik hasn't harmed the others…"

Ava looked out the window once more, her eyes slightly widening. "Well…we're about to find out. I can see Domino Port. We'll be there within minutes."

* * *

[Obviously, this next part will be all mental talk since it's between Yugi and Yami. The "mind chatting" is implied. Honestly, I just needed some filler…so, this is the filler I cooked up at the last second!]

* * *

During the last few minutes of the ride, Yugi began speaking to Yami, "Yami…there's been something on my mind, but I don't really know how to word it…"

Yami visibly looked at Yugi, no one really paying attention. "What is it?"

"Well…" Yugi said, finally finding a way to form his thoughts. "We already qualify for the finals…so does Kaiba. There's two slots gone. Joey might qualify for them, so there's a potential third. It's pretty much a given that Malik will be qualified, so he will be there, too. If dueling him is more dangerous than dueling his Hunters…I fear what might happened to Joey and Ava. Somehow, I know Ava will qualify. Joey had dueled against a Rare Hunter, and he's even witnessed Shadow Duels; plus, he's pretty good at handling himself. But…Ava I'm worried about. What if she ends up having to duel Malik? He has a God Card, and it's rumored to be the strongest! I know I'm getting paranoid, but…I can't help thinking that—"

"That Ava will be harmed in the Finals." Yami finished, Yugi's eyes growing wide.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"Because, Yugi…" Yami said, his eyes falling on Ava's form. "I fear the same thing will happen, and, even worse, I will not be able to prevent it."

"Maybe we should convince her to not enter the finals…?" Yugi suggested, but Yami shook his head.

"She is entwined in this as much as I am, Yugi. You know that, I'm certain. All we can do is hope for a good outcome and duel with everything we have." Yami finalized his thoughts.

Yugi's eyes also fell on Ava. "Yeah, but that might not be enough…"

* * *

[At Domino Port]

Malik walked along the ships docked at the port, the controlled forms of Joey and Tea following behind. Kaiba and Yugi should be there shortly, and now that she wasn't under his control any longer, Avianna would be accompanying them. It did not matter—the plan would still flow without fail.

Yugi would do anything to save his friends.

Malik was looking forward to the show that would soon be taking place at this very location. Yugi would feel just a taste of his clan's fury, and it would be delivered by his dearest friend, Joey Wheeler!

"Lord Malik," spoke a voice.

Malik glanced at the voice. "That you, Rishid?"

Rishid, the Rare Hunter that stood out amongst the rest for his tall size alone, not to mention the tattoo the covered nearly half his face, spoke as he exhibited 12 Puzzle Cards, "Just as you ordered, I have secured 12 Puzzle Cards for the Battle City Finals."

"Good work," Malik praised his faithful friend. "That's just like you. You took on enough battle City duels for two, and won every one of them with that Trap Strategy of yours. There's no need to take control of you. Because, I know you'd never betray me."

Like the faithful servant that he was, Rishid merely bowed his head, offering sic of the Puzzle Cards. "Now…please, accept these Puzzle Cards."

Malik took no hesitation in taking the plastic pieces. "Now, I'm qualified to enter the Battle City Finals. Rishid, along with you."

"Yes, Lord Malik." Rishid agreed, still bowing before Malik.

"Give Joey the deck of forty cards we've prepared for him," Malik instructed.

Rishid did as he was commanded, Joey placing them atop his normal deck in his mind-controlled state, Rishid speaking, "And, now, Joey's deck has been transformed into a Banned Deck that can be used to assassinate a player."

Malik chuckled in twisted delight. "The time has come for you to feel the fury of our clan. By the hands of your dear friend, you'll be sent to another world, Yugi!"

* * *

[Back in the helicopter]

"Joey…please be safe…" Yami outwardly prayed for his friend, his eyes glued to the buildings passing by.

Ava spoke, a small smile on her face, "Hey…Joey's safe. I'm sure of it."

Interrupting the semi-uplifting moment, Kaiba scoffed at Ava's words. "How naïve. If you truly has the power to control people, then Malik probably already turned that nobody into a wild animal with its fangs drawn at you. If I were him, that's what I'd do."

Ava's brow twitched in anger, her removing her shoe and chucking it at Kaiba before he could even comprehend what happened, the action resulting in a rather pissed off Seto Kaiba as he glared at the girl. "If you do that again, I swear I will—" Kaiba said, Ava cutting him off.

"You're seriously not helping, Kaiba! If this is your way of 'helping someone', go back to school and take some lessons in 'Compassion 101'!" Ava shouted, her taking Kaiba, Mokuba and Yami by surprise with the sudden outburst. Ava tripped up in her anger for just a second, a sudden thought coming to her. "Other than this helicopter ride and tracking system, you're not helping!"

Kaiba's eye twitched just a bit, him forcing his anger down to a low simmer. "This Malik seems like the type of guy who enjoys putting Yugi through some torment, and, from what I've seen, Yugi's losing this battle, Ava. What do you tell him? 'Joey's fine', 'Chin up', 'Friendship will get you through all'…the same crap I've been hearing since I met the Geek Squad. I've seen more than my fair share of situations were compassion gets you nowhere, and Yugi needs to accept this fact."

"Do you think you're the only one who's face hardship, Seto Kaiba?" Ava said with a glare. "Get over yourself! I'll admit…Yugi needs to learn some hard lessons, but you need to learn that you do not have all the answers. You also have lessons Life has yet to deliver."

Kaiba fought back a growl, a grin overcoming his irritation. "Then, why don't you just pull the same stunt you did before, back when you Malik tremble as you threatened to break his 'mind control'?"

Ava blinked, complete confusion overtaking her previous emotions. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, spare me the amnesia act, Ava." Kaiba scoffed. "We all heard it when you spewed your threats."

Ava, confusion still in her eyes, looked to Yami. "Is he…is he serious?"

Yami, really, had no clue what to say. Even he didn't understand what happened, although he had a theory or two about it. So, instead, he tried to pass the topic by. "We have other issues to focus on, so it's best to not get sidetracked."

Ava felt her heart race.

So…wait, Kaiba was telling the truth? Had she really made Malik back off? Why didn't she remember it, then? Suddenly, a thought struck—there was a small window of time that she couldn't remember, the period of when she passed out, her being on the glass, and when she supposedly woke up and was standing. Something had to have happened between those times!

"Hey, guys…" Mokuba said, pulling everyone's attention his way. "There's someone standing down there…"

Ava looked, her eyes widening as Mokuba's words shouted, "It's Joey!"

Ava stared at his figure, her core becoming cold. That wasn't Joey. It was his body, yes, but it was not "him". She already knew…Malik had complete control over him. Ava couldn't be upset with Joey, like how some people might call him "weak willed", for example…not when Ava had been taken over not too long ago. This time, however, she had a feeling of what Malik would make Joey do—Joey was going to duel Yami. Still, nothing could ever prepare her for what the dueling stakes would be.

* * *

Okay! Here is where I leave it. Yes, it is not as long as the last chapter, but it's still long enough to keep you guys satisfied, right?

So, what did you guys think? Did I do a good job of using the "flashback episode"? If you don't think of it as a flashback-filled episode, I invite you to go back and re-watch it. See just how many flashbacks are in it. I was even surprised by how much I had to skip past so I could get to Yami's next thought while he'd be talking to Kaiba.

Oh well…guess it doesn't matter. Next chapter will be Joey versus Yugi! Will I be adding in a few twists and turns? Maybe…maybe not—who knows? You'll just have to wait and see.

So, until next chapter, bye-bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, everyone! It's me again with a brand-new chapter! Special thanks to "Bluemoon Goddess" and her input, which came in the form of lovely questions, not to mention a few suggestions for some future events. I love feedback guys, so never hesitate to ask or say anything. Even if you just want to talk about your favorite parts of the story, or even future concerns, I'm here! Still, she kind of got my mind turning its gears. When people would ask about my favorite character, I usually just say "Yami Yugi", or "Atem", if we're going by a real name basis, but…that's not 100% right. This might sound crazy, but I see there being three different versions of "Yami Yugi": The one from Season Zero (which is my personal fave of all time, even though he's kinda psycho and sadistic, especially in the manga), the one in the whole stretch of Duel Monsters (all five seasons), and the "true" Pharaoh Atem (not the one from the Memory Arc, since that [technically] is Yami simply reliving his few [literally a few] days as Pharaoh.) Now, before people say "You're thinking things too much", hear me out. When, Yugi first put the puzzle together, Yami was not the same person as during the Memory Arc (which is simply because he'd gone through a lot of changes and such, I know). But, what was he like as a child or before he was crowned as Pharaoh? Yami in Season Zero was a gambler, and the beginning of Duel Monsters also validates this. I mean…look what he was willing to nearly to do Kaiba to proceed to Pegasus? Kaiba could have died…and, had it not been for little Yugi, would Yami have stopped? I don't think so. In the manga, people were tormented in their minds and one game even led to a guy being set on fire! And Yami didn't even bat an eye to it. So, when thinking of that, (before Yugi's influence) what was the "Real Atem" like? Was he basically Season Zero Yami and not the "friendship conquers all" guy that we saw in the Memory Arc?

Forgive me for my little rant (or whatever you'd like to label it as), I just had to get that off my mind. Feel free to give me your opinions, if you want.

So, on to the story! This chapter's gonna be where it gets a little dark! Joey is controlled by Malik, and we all know where things are going—Joey and Yugi's duel. I'm not really sure how I'll add Ava in, but…I'd like to. It's just, this part of the story is supposed to show just how strong Joey and Yugi's friendship is, and I don't want to mess that up. I love this part, and it is extremely touching. So, don't expect too many things to be added, but that doesn't mean I'll just be copying the dialogue and stuff. I'll find some way to spice things up a bit and I'll do it without ruining the original material. Promise.

Chapter begin!

Ava couldn't believe her eyes. Joey stood there before her, Yami, and the Kaiba brothers, but she and Yami knew this wasn't Joey. The warmth that Ava liked about the high school'er was gone. Now, all that showed in his eyes was blankness, as well as what appeared to be rage—no doubt, Malik's rage.

"Joey?" Ava asked, almost fearing what sort of answer she'd be met with.

Joey looked her way and grinned. "Hello, Ava. Are you feeling well?"

Ava blinked, a little creeped out. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing…" Joey said, his eyes fixating on Yami next. "I've been waiting for you to show up, Yugi."

Yami already could tell Joey was under Malik's control just from the way he spoke to Ava, and he wasn't the only one. Mokuba and Kaiba were also at least somewhat confused, the younger Kaiba speaking, "Joey…he almost seems like a different person!"

Kaiba, too, noticed it. "So, this is Malik's power of controlling people?"

"Joey! You need to wake up!" Yami shouted in desperation.

"Wake up?" Joey asked, a grin on his face. "I'm wide awake, Yugi!"

Ava scoffed, a glare pointed at the blonde duelist. "You're 'wide awake', huh? Really? Looks to me like you were weak enough to let someone get the upper-hand on you, turning you into his mindless minion!"

"Big talk for someone who was a mindless minion not too long herself," Joey said with a dark grin. "You've simply only stuck around because of the Pharaoh and some ancient talk about how you were once special. Well, guess what? Eventually, the Pharaoh will be gone. What will you do then, Ava? Yugi doesn't have time for new playmates. Especially ones that are not even wanted."

Ava felt her core grow cold, her body stiffening at the words spoken by her friend.

"That's a lie! This isn't Joey! He'd never say something like that!" Yugi shouted, appearing in spirit form beside Yami.

"I know," Yami silently replied to Yugi before speaking aloud, "Ava, do not listen to anything he says. This isn't Joey, and you know that."

"Fine with me. I'd rather focus all my energy on you, anyways." Joey stated, his tone growing darker. "Why don't we get on with the duel, a duel with our very lives on the line, fighting till our last breaths!"

"What is Joey challenging Yugi?" Mokuba asked, still confused on the situation.

"A duelist must be prepared to crush all challengers standing before them, even if they're his friend. That is the way of a duelist. If you go against it, you'll never get anywhere." Kaiba replied, Ava looking at him as an anger slowly built itself inside her chest.

How could Yugi duel Joey in such a fight? If either one of them was hurt, the other would never forgive himself. This was one fight that could not happen! Kaiba took note of the situation presented before him. This might be one duel that would prove to be "too much". To win this battle, Yugi would need to toss away the usual "friendship saves all" garbage and just fight Wheeler, but…could he?

Kaiba felt himself grin, finding amusement in the situation.

What would Yugi do?

"Joey, Yugi wants to duel you…you know that! But not this way—not with your lives on the line! Remember your aspiration to become a 'True Duelist' and the promise you made to him? He carries that with him every second of the day! He wants that duel to come about just as much as you do!" Ava struggled to get her point across, her words not even causing Joey to flinch.

"Ava is right, Joey." Yami said. "The words of your promise touched me. I believe the reason we've gotten this far was because of that promise! I truly believe that! But, this battle is a trap set by Malik! This isn't the 'True duel' we promised each other!"

Ava hoped those words got through, but as she feared, they didn't.

"Follow me, Yugi…" Joey said when he turned away, him looking back to the small group with a grin plastered on his face. "The stage for our Duel of Death is over here."

Yami's eyes widened in fright, and Ava couldn't blame him. No! This fight couldn't happen! They were best friends! They'd been through everything, and now they are being forced into a Death Match!? Yami needed to refuse!

" _No. He needs to face him…"_ Said a man's voice, Ava knowing it had come from inside her own self. _"It's the only way…"_

Ava looked down at her bracelet, her stunned upon finding it'd been glowing very faintly. She didn't have time to worry about a bracelet, which seemed to hold many more bizarre secrets than she ever thought possible.

"It's no use, Yugi!" Malik's voice echoed. "No matter what you say, you can't escape this duel with Joey Wheeler!"

Ava knew that voice wasn't just in their heads, and Yami knew that, too. Both turned around, Tea walking down the steps of the ship off to their right. So, she was under Malik's control, too? Malik knew exactly how to hit Yugi—his friends were his weakest area.

"Just like I was Yami's…" Ava said, putting the pieces together inside.

Sadly, this was beginning to make more sense.

"Joey has become my puppet, and his emotions and memory are being controlled by my anger!" Tea said, Malik's voice coming through instead of her own. "Now, Yugi…Joey is waiting for you at the stage of your Death Duel!"

With that, Ava ran after Tea. Tea and her sort of had a weird rivalry thing going on, but they were friends. Ava couldn't stand to see so many innocents mixed up in all this! First Joey…now, Tea?! Where would this madness stop?!

"Ava! Stop!" Yami called, running after the girl.

And, Ava did stop but it was only because she had finally spotted the stage of this Death Duel. Malik had to have set this up, as Ava couldn't see why Domino would have a structure like this in their Port. The platform was a simple box-shape, a ship's anchor hooked up in the center. Ava didn't like the looks of this, as she doubted the anchor was just there for decoration…

Yami was just as lost as Ava, him standing in his spot on the Battle Field. "This is our Duel Stage…?"

Tea, then, held up a pair of handcuffs. "Before the duel begins, you will each attach these handcuffs to your ankles."

"Hold up! Those things are attached to the anchor?!" Ava shouted when the realization hit. She also noticed there was a bomb that was holding the anchor in place. "Malik! This is another one of your sick duels, isn't it!? Like back when I was electrocuted!"

"That's right!" Joey claimed. "The anchor weighs 300 kilograms (almost 661 lbs.)! When either of the players' Life Points drop to zero, the bomb will explode within 30 seconds, and it will fall! Now, take a look at your feet, Yugi…"

Yami looked down, his eyes focusing on the Life Counter box, Joey continuing to speak, "That box shows your opponent's Life. The key to your handcuffs lies inside. The box will open with your take your opponent's Life Points down to zero. That means…before the anchor drags us to our watery graves, one of us can escape!"

Ava noticed Tea walking over to a chair, Yami still focused on Joey's words. "So, the loser of this duel will be dragged to his death…"

Joey, again, grinned. "That's right! Either me or you!"

"I can't!" Yami shouted. "There's no way I can have such a dangerous duel with Joey, Malik! I won't!"

"Yes…I thought you might disagree…" Malik stated, a grin forming. "So, I came prepared."

Without warning, Ava found herself unable to breathe. She quickly paid attention to a tightening sensation around her neck, which felt like a piece of thread—a very strong, not to mention clear, piece of thread! But, when did it get there? Then, it donned on her. It had to have been when she chased after Tea. Somehow, Malik must have set up the thread so that Ava would run into it, thus bringing the pharaoh to his knees. Ava collapsed to her knees, coughing as she struggled to get a breath. Noticing this, Mokuba ran over and tried to break the line that choked the poor girl, but when he tried to pull, the line cut his skin as if it was nothing but butter. Without any other choice, Mokuba pulled away, Kaiba rushing over and assisting his younger brother.

"AVA!" Yami shouted, fear entering him, the same fear entering Yugi.

"Mokuba's fingers got cut when he tried to pull the thread…" Yugi said as he appeared beside Yami, his eyes showing even more fear when something else donned on him. "Other Me, that means it could slice her throat!"

Those words sent a chill through Yami, that chill melting into pure hate as he looked at the now-possessed Joey.

"MALIK!" Yami shouted, hate entering him. "Release Ava, now!"

"She's only part of my plans, Pharaoh!" Malik chuckled in sick delight. "Watch as your suffering continues!"

At those words, Tea had sat down in a chair that strapped her down, preventing her from doing anything other than watch. As this continued, Ava just gasped for breath, a glare forming in her eyes as she tried to glance around. Where was this wretched wire coming from?! A tone sounded, Ava managing to look at the anchor. A timer countdown had begun.

"The explosive device attached to the anchor has just been activated," Malik stated through Tea. "Even if you do nothing, it'll explode in 40 minutes! However, I have to wonder…will little Ava hold out for that amount of time? Make your choice, Pharaoh! If you wish to save your friend and Ava, win the duel!"

"Malik!" Yami growled. "I'll **_never_** forgive you for this!"

Ava fell to the side, her vision beginning to blur. She was getting scared now! Malik was literally going to kill her?! Didn't he need her, though?! None of this made sense!

"Ava!" Mokuba exclaimed in worry, him pulling away from his brother and running to the girl's side, temporarily forgetting about his injured hands. "Hang in there!"

Kaiba's eyes widened as fear also began to overtake him. This situation was insane! Malik had created a true Death Match between Yugi and Joey?! His eyes fell to Ava, who Kaiba could clearly see was in no way faking her current predicament. If this continued, Ava would pass out—or, worse, suffocate! Malik was insane! All because of some stupid talk of revenge after 3,000 years of suffering?!

"Seto! We need to stop this!" Mokuba shouted.

Kaiba immediately jumped into action. This wasn't even a duel anymore—not when, no matter what, someone innocent was going to die! "I cannot accept this! I will not let Malik do what he wants in this Battle City!"

A crane carrying a large metal crate was stopped so the crate hung dangling several feet above Tea's head. Yami noticed this, gritting his teeth as he looked to Malik. "What the hell are you trying to do?!"

Mailk just chuckled lightly, his words coming through Tea once more, "Watch closely. There's a bomb set atop this container."

And, just as he stated, there was the bomb.

"Try anything and I'll press the switch, dropping the container right on top of that girl!" Threatened the Ghoul inside the crane, the man holding a remote control. Actually, he was also the same one in control of the choking device unleashed on Ava. He controlled how tight the pull was, as well as how much—if any—damage would be dealt from the wire around her neck.

"I can't believe he'd stoop this low!" Kaiba exclaimed in disbelief.

Obviously, the danger Ava and Yugi had been speaking about was no exaggeration, as Kaiba now witnessed.

"Kaiba, I'd love it if you could behave yourself and just watch as the greatest show in existence begins," Malik's voice came through Tea, again. Malik turned his attention to Yami. "Now…what do you decide, Pharaoh? Whatever it might be, I think it's only appropriate that this girl sees your choice as well!"

And, with that, Tea was released from Malik's control.

However, upon opening her eyes, she was horrified at the scene. Not only was she strapped to a chair but Yugi and Joey seemed to be in a duel or some sort! Then, a gagging sound reached her ears, her eyes widening in fright when she noticed Ava on the ground, struggling to breathe due to some sort of wire around her neck.

"A—Ava?! Wha—what's going on?!" Tea shouted in fear.

"Before you choose, I almost forgot…while I could care less if you drowned in the sea, you won't be taking the Osiris Card with you! So, take Osiris out of your deck!" Joey demanded.

"Release Ava, first!" Yami shouted.

"The Card!" Joey demanded once more, the Ghoul tugging on his end of the wire, which made Ava cry out in pain as the wire began ever so slightly cutting into her neck.

Noticing blood dripping ever so slightly down her neck, Yami didn't even hesitate in removing the belt his deck holster was attached to. "I keep the God Card in here! Now, release her!"

"Put it on the ground," Joey further demanded, the Ghoul tightening the thread just barely, though it was enough for Ava to cry out in pain once more.

Yami, before he placed the belt on the ground, remembered something. Joey's Red-Eyes was in there, too. That card was precious to Joey, enough so he didn't even worthy to carry the card until he proved himself as a True Duelist. Yami removed the card and placed it in his deck—no doubt, he could use that card to lure Joey's True Duelist heart back out into the open and break Malik's control. Yami didn't want to fight Joey, but…too much was on the line to back down. He had no other choice…

"Put the Osiris Card on the floor!" Joey demanded, another of Ava's cries sounding out.

So, Yami dropped the belt to the floor, Joey grinning triumphantly. "Now, only the one who lives gets their hands on the God Card."

Joey paused, speaking after a moment. "Release the girl. She's played out her usefulness for the time."

As commanded, the Ghoul released the wire altogether, Ava falling to the ground flat on her back, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to breathe. Her breathing was ragged, but she was very much breathing. Mokuba removed the wire-like thread from her neck, tossing it aside. She felt herself lean on Mokuba, her eyes still blurry. She was out of harm's way, but the others were far from it! Still, she couldn't move. She was too deprived of air to even see, let alone stand.

"Hey, take it easy…" Mokuba said in worry. "Trust me, no one's going anywhere."

Now that Ava was clear of harm, Yami looked at Joey. He didn't have any other choice, as he'd already stated in his thoughts beforehand, him speaking, "Let's duel, then, Joey!"

[With Tristan and Serenity]

"Well, we made it!" Tristan said to Joey's sister.

She was excited, taking the chance to smell the air when she first could. It was so nostalgic. She and Joey used to come to this city all the time as children, and the scent never changed over that time. "I want to hurry up and see my big brother! Because, it's my turn to give him courage!"

Tristan had to admit—the girl was pure of heart and she loved Joey. "Well, let's hurry and find them!"

But, there was a problem…where was everyone at? The town was large, and they could be anywhere. Tristan tried using the payphone to call Tea's cell, but there was no answer. Why didn't she pick up, though? What was she doing?

[Back with Yami and Joey]

It was Yami's turn, according to Joey, but what could he do? He didn't want to battle Joey! How could he while knowing that, no matter what, someone was going to die? So, he did the only thing he knew to do. "Illusion Beast King Gazelle! Defense Position! Turn…over…"

Joey grinned wickedly. "My turn. My card is…Thunder Bolt!"

That immmedaitely destroyed Yami's monster, Joey playing Wyvern Warrior to directly attack Yami's Life Points, slashing him down 1500 points within seconds. Even before that move, Yami knew Joey's movements wouldn't be anything but brutal. Malik enjoyed inflicting pain, so it was no surprise.

"Not so tough are you, eh?!" Joey teased with a snicker. "However, it's way too early to start fearing me! Now, bring it!"

Yami played his card, another monster in defense mode. "Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode!"

Ava felt herself grow more and more tired, but she didn't want to pass out. Not right now! Yami needed all the strength he could get! This was a difficult battle, and Ava needed to be there for him!

"And, you can be—while you rest." Spoke that male voice from before, Ava thinking in return.

"I heard you before…who…who are you?" Ava asked inside herself.

" _I am a friend. That is all you need to know, for now."_ It replied. _"Now, rest. Tougher battles will greet you both soon enough. You will stand tall beside the Pharaoh during those times…for now, you cannot. He understands."_

Ava didn't even want to argue—she was tired, indeed.

"Forgive me…Yami…" Ava stated with ragged breaths, Mokuba panicking.

"Ava! Hey, Ava!" Mokuba called out, but he noticed she'd aready lost consciousness. "Guys, she's out cold!"

"On with the duel!" Joey announced, flashing a card in his hand. "I'm gonna use this! Fireball!"

Fireball was a magic card that directly attacked the player, resulting in a nice little chunk of Life Points being lost. These types of cards, however, had been banned from this tournament, although, despite Kaiba's rage in finding out such a card had been used, the Rare Hunters didn't seem to care much for rules, let alone obeying them. They only obeyed one thing: Malik's command.

[Cut over to Malik]

Malik just chuckled at Kaiba's anger. "I added tons of illegal cards printed by the Ghouls to Joey's deck. No one using a store-made deck can hope to beat his deck! Prepare yourself to be burnt to death by your own friend, Yugi! Die, hateful Pharaoh!"

"Lord Malik," Rishid said, bowing before his master. "I just learned that Yugi's friend had brought Joey's little sister to the town."

"Joey's… _little sister_?" Malik repeated, Rishid agreeing. Malik grinned. This could be quite useful to him. "Bring her to me at once!"

[Back over to the duel—which, I have a question real quick. Down below, you'll read where Yami's body was smoking due to Joey's fire-based attack, but…how is he smoking? Holograms can't actually hurt you! *sarcasm* _Yu-Gi-Oh! Logic! Cause, apparently, there isn't any…_ ]

Yami stood there, smoke coming from him from Joey's Fireball attack. He was in pain, but this duel had only begun. Joey wasn't holding back, and that was going to present a very quick problem for the simple fact that Yami hadn't even been giving a fraction of a "try". He couldn't! He didn't want to do this!

"How does it feel?" Joey asked with sickeningly twisted humor. "The power of the illegal player assaulting banned card, Fireball, that is!"

Yami couldn't hear it, but Malik was praising Joey's work, further reminding him to "kill him", over-and-over. Joey's body was a puppet, nothing more. But, what Yami did realize was that being on the defensive was not going to help Joey. He kenw the real Joey, the duelist that desires a fair duel between two friends, was still deep inside. He just needed to bring it out!

Yami's eyes fell to Ava.

It was interesting how her lack of encouragement definitely did not help him in these times. He always relied on his friends getting him through a tough battle, but…anymore, he'd really come to depend on Ava. Right now, though, that was not possible. Ava was hurt, and she needed to rest. Only Tea was there to give encouragement, that's it. Somehow, Yami felt alone, though he knew he wasn't. Ava filled a void somewhere inside—he knew that now more than ever.

He knew what Ava would tell him to do—One, get Joey to find his true self, and, two, do not give up.

"Card draw!" Yami announced, getting serious about this battle.

[Cutting to Tristan and Serenity]

The pair walked along the street, Tristan looking to Serenity with sympathy. "I'm really sorry about this, Serenity. I should have asked where we were meeting before I left…"

Serenity, however, wasn't fazed one bit. "No. It's fine! Don't worry about it, honest! I know Joey's somewhere in this town, and I know we'll meet everyone soon! So, you don't have to apologize about it, really!"

Tristan's smile at Serenity's light-heartedness in the situation faded when someone in a black cloak stepped out from behind a tree, others coming into view from behind as well. Tristan pulled Serenity close, a glare aimed at the menacing figures. "Who the hell are you guys?! What do you want with us?!"

Then, it donned on him. "You guys are Ghouls, aren't you?! Well, just move along…we aren't duelists!"

Had it not been for Serenity, he'd mop the pavement with these goons, but…he couldn't put her in harm's way! He had no choice, him kneeling down. "Serenity, climb on my back, and hold on tight!"

Serenity didn't hesitate in listening.

With the girl on his back, he ran down an alley in an attempt to evade the cloaked weirdos, but…why were they after them?! Didn't Ghouls only care about rare cards? Or, was there, maybe, some ulterior motive behind this chase? Whatever the reason for it, he'd keep Serenity safe!

"Joey! You need to stop! What the hell are you dueling Yugi for?!" Tea shouted, her looking to Kaiba and Mokuba. "What's going on?! Why was Ava attacked?! Why am I tied to a chair?!"

Mokuba stood to his feet, knowing there was nothing he could do for Ava, him speaking to Tea, "Joey…well, he seems to be under the control of this Malik guy…he controls the Ghouls, I think. This all has to do with him avenging his clan after suffering for 3,000 years…"

Mokuba looked to the passed-out Ava. "I…I don't know why they attacked her…maybe it was to force Yugi into the duel. I don't get any of it at all!"

"Avenging his clan…?" Tea asked herself aloud.

What did that mean? What did any of this mean?! She knew about the Ghouls and Joey told her a bit of random information on Yugi and the Spirit of the Puzzle he'd heard from Ava, but…none of it made any sense! This duel could kill Joey or Yugi!

"Hey, quiet down!" Shouted the ghoul sitting inside the operating area of the crane. "Keep running your mouth and I'm gonna send that container right down on ya!"

Tea looked above herself, a gasp escaping.

What was this?!

She felt an anger grow from within, her glaring at the Ghoul. "If you think you can do it, why don't you go and try?!"

The Ghoul, to put it lightly, was a little shocked from her reply. "What was that?!"

"Kaiba! Mokuba! Forget about me! You need to stop this duel!" Tea shouted to the brothers.

Kaiba couldn't do that, Mokuba replying with a rather hopeless look in his eyes, "We can't, Tea."

Kaiba didn't like this. The stakes for this duel were too high! Still, what could he do? His eyes ended up falling to Ava's nearly lifeless figure. He knew she'd merely passed out, but the assault she'd been forced to endure was highly uncalled for! Now, Tea's life would be in danger if he or Mokuba did anything to interrupt this sick duel. For now, all they could do was watch.

"Come on now, Yugi!" Joey said in a taunt. "How long are you planning to make me wait? Hurry up and summon a monster!"

Yami didn't give a reply. Instead, he began analyzing the duel. Joey's monster had 1500 Attack Points, so it couldn't defeat Yami's Big Shield Gardna, which had 2600 Defense Points. Still, Yami didn't have anything in his hand that could beat Joey's Wyvern Warrior. He needed to buy himself some more time…

"I place one Reverse Card, and I call Kuriboh to the field in Attack Position!" Yami announced, playing his cards. "Turn over!"

"Kuriboh in Attack Position?" Joey asked, almost sounding insulted. "Are you kidding me?! If my Wyvern attacks your Kuriboh, you're Life Points will take a serious hit…"

Joey, then, smirked as a thought donned. "I get it now…to save me, you're going to die in my place, is that it?"

Yami remained calm. "I won't die, Joey…and neither will you!"

Joey just scoffed, grinning. "This duel only ends when one of us dies! Haven't you figured that out yet?! Now, go! Wyvern Warrior, attack Kuriboh!"

"Reverse Card, open!" Yami called out, hitting the button on his Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap Card! Now, Kuriboh is shielded by the Hexagram Curse! And, the Hexagram Curse stops the Wyvern Warrior from attacking!"

"That won't work against his Banned Deck, Yugi!" Kaiba warned, although his words weren't exactly the loudest.

Inside, Tea just prayed for this duel to stop already. Obviously, however, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"And, so what of it?" Joey asked, not fazed by the move. "It doesn't matter whether I play a monster or not. All I need to do is drain your Life Points!"

Yami could not help but grow dismayed with those words.

In fact, he grew more than dismayed, a small amount of fear entering him as well.

"So, why don't you eat this once again?!" Joey shouted as he played yet another Fireball Magic Card.

Yami's screams pierced the air, the force of the attack being enough to blow his jacket off his shoulders and into the wind. Now, he was down to 1500 Life Points, and physically, Yami had looked better. The attack left him stumbling, the pain from the fire-based assault going right through him. How much more of this could he take? What else would he be forced to endure?

All he knew was one thing was certain—this duel was not over yet.

He would get the real Joey back, no matter the cost!

After gaining a bit of his composure, Yami, who was still hunched over from the pain of that last attack, looked Joey in the eye. "Joey…d-don't you feel pain in your Duelist's heart?"

Joey just scoffed. "Duelist's heart? I don't even know what you're talkin' about!"

Yami straightened himself up. "The pain I'm feeling right now isn't from the burning sensation of your cards, Joey…it's the pain of my sadness seeing you lose your heart as a duelist!"

Joey's eyes seemed to dim just a bit.

However, on Malik's end, he was overly amused by the whole situation. "It's pointless no matter how much you scream. I've implanted the memory of my hatred into Joey Wheeler. He's become my loyal puppet, living only for the sole purpose of killing you!"

Joey's sadistic smirk reappeared. "Yugi. I will crush you!"

Just with those words, Yami was beginning to doubt himself. How could he get Joey back? What did he have to do? What could he do?

"It's your turn!" Joey shouted, still smirking.

"Joey! Wake up already!" Tea shouted in desperation. "You need to stop this!"

"Other…me…" Yugi said, a link opening between the two so that they could speak via the mind connection they shared. "I've never felt your hurt this much…aside from maybe Ava, and even this is different from that."

"Yeah," Yami agreed.

"Maybe I can cut that pain in half," Yugi suggested, his words taking Yami by complete surprise. "So, I have a favor to ask."

Yami's eyes narrowed just a bit, almost as if he was afraid to hear was the "favor" was going to be.

Yugi continued speaking, "Let me fight Joey!"

"But, Yugi—" Yami began, Yugi cutting him off.

"A long time ago, when I was afraid of everyone, Joey called me his best friend. He even risked his life to save me from that fire that almost destroyed us both! Joey's always helping me…" Yugi said, trailing off a bit before beginning once more, a fire lit inside himself. "Now, it's my turn to help him!"

"But…" Yami began. "This duel is too difficult!"

"I know that…" Yugi admitted. "But, you once told me that it wasn't the power of the Millennium Puzzle that allowed me to make friends…it was my own power. I cannot prove those words if you fight this battle for me!"

Yami gasped at Yugi's words, especially when he wasn't ready for such a thing to be said.

"If I can get back Joey's heart…" Yugi said, closing his eyes for just a moment before opening them, the fire to fight for Joey growing even further despite his eyes trembling as a sadness began to well up inside. "Then, I really will make a wish come true on my own. Then…I can proudly say I accomplished something on my own strength."

"Yugi…" Yami trailed off, amazed at the maturity Yugi exhibited.

The image of Ava flashed in his mind for a split second. Yugi wanted to fight for his friend in the same way that Yami found he was beginning to fight for Ava. While it wasn't the same thing in a whole, it was something he could draw a comparison on. Yami's mind, then, flashed to the words Ava had said before, back when she told him that there would come a time when Yami would not be there to guide Yugi by the hand or to protect him from a dangerous situation. Yugi had his own person…as well as his own purpose. Right now, Yami understood Ava's words more than he did back then, not that they were ever hard to follow or to grasp. It was just…right now, they fit the situation. Getting Joey's heart back was something Yugi needed to do on his own…not Yami. This was Yugi's battle more than it was Yami's.

"I understand," Yami relented. "But, if I ever feel your life is in serious danger, I'll be taking over that very instant!"

Yugi nodded in understanding, the two switching places.

"Joey…I'll be your opponent now!" Yugi said with confidence.

Malik, however, was far from liking the little switch they'd just pulled. "What?! It's the vessel?! He's going to fight?! Sh-shit! I don't want to fight him! I want the Pharaoh to suffer! A vessel is nothing! Destroying little Yugi would do nothing to satisfy my grudge!"

Malik tipped his head down, a chuckle escaping. "No matter…if I beat the vessel to a bloody pulp, there's no way he'll just sit back and watch."

Joey's body flinched, though, upon Yugi switching. Malik didn't seem to care, or he just didn't take time to notice the small change.

"Yugi, there's only one card sleeping in this deck that holds the ability to awaken Joey's heart!" Yami said to Yugi, the high school duelist nodding in full agreement.

"Yeah," Yugi said.

If he was ever going to get through to Joey, he needed that card! But, would he draw it? On faith, Yugi drew from his deck, his eyes looking at the card. It was Red-Eyes! He'd drawn the one card that might be able to pull Joey's heart back to the surface! Joey's heart existed within this card, and both Yugi and Yami knew how important this card was. If anything would bring Joey back to normal...Red-Eyes was the dragon for the job.

[Switch over to Tristan and Serenity]

Tristan ran, Serenity still on his back. He needed to get to a safe area, one where those cloaked goons weren't already at! How did they seem to be everywhere?! How was that even possible!? He took a turn that led to under a bridge, but he was forced to stop as he was blocked off. One was in front, two coming up from behind.

He looked at the situation, seeing no other choice but to fight.

The Ghouls just chuckled, one speaking, "If you wanna get outta this in one piece, you better do as we tell ya!"

"Aren't you guys cocky?" Tristan mocked.

Even though it was three against one, Tristan could beat them, but…what about Serenity? He didn't have much time to think about things, the Ghouls running forward to begin their assault. Tristan quickly removed his shirt, throwing in two of the Ghouls's faces, punching one of them during their confusion. The other threw his fist but Tristan grabbed it, twisting the Ghoul's arm behind him. He had him immobilized, but that didn't last for long.

Serenity screamed in fright, the third Ghoul having a hold of her arm. "Stop! Let me go!"

Tristan let go of the Ghoul he'd been holding on to. "Get your filthy hands off Serenity!"

However, as he let the Ghoul go the same Ghoul only turned around and punched Tristan right in the cheek, him falling to the ground. Was this really the end—were they going to get captured? Out of nowhere, something shot itself at the Ghoul holding Serenity, him placing a hand on his head as a pain shot through it. The object, then, fell to the ground right in front of Tristan.

A die (or dice…however you wish to say it)? Then, the person that saved them was…

'What're you people doing huddling together like this during the day?" Asked a voice that was familiar to Tristan's ears, this person tossing four dice in one of his hands. He opened his eyes, a glare pointed at the Ghouls.

"Who the hell are you?!" Growled the Ghoul that once held Serenity by the arm.

Tristan looked at the person with amazement. "Duke? Is that you?"

"Quick! Grab the girl!" Duke shouted, throwing his remaining dice at the Ghouls so that Tristan and Serenity could make their escape.

So, they ran, Duke speaking as Tristan ran by, "So, who were those guys?"

"Kind of busy!" Tristan shouted in irritation.

"R-Right!" Duke said, following right behind Tristan as all three made their escape.

Naturally, the Ghouls didn't back down so easily. They ran after them, one shouting, "Shit! Don't let them get away!"

[Back to Yugi's duel]

Yugi still stared at the dark dragon card he'd drawn, Yami spearing and speaking, "Partner, Joey's duelist's heart dwells within that card!"

Yugi nodded in full understanding. "Yep!"

Red-Eyes shared a bond with Joey, no mistake about it. If there was any card that could pull the real Joey out, it was this card! Everything depended on this single card.

"I'm gonna fight, Joey! To get your heart back!" Yugi shouted, still determined to get his friend back.

Yugi looked back at the card. Inwardly, he prayed, "Red-eyes, speak to Joey with your soul and awaken his duelist's heart!"

"Come on already!" Joey shouted in irritation. "What are you waiting for?! It's your turn, ya know?!"

Yugi could sacrifice his two monsters and summon Red-Eyes, but Yami warned Yugi to proceed with caution. They only had 1500 Life Points, therefore they couldn't make any errors. This was one duel where whoever lost the duel also lost their life! Yugi felt Yami's attention focus on Ava for a split second. Yugi knew why—if anything happened to him, as vessel of the Pharaoh's, Yami would have no way of protecting Ava if Yugi ever perished at any given moment. He was just a spirit inhabiting a body. Yugi knew that Malik was after Ava, although he wasn't completely certain as to why.

For now, however, he couldn't be bothered by that.

He needed to focus on this duel!

There were five cards in his hand, Yugi's eyes focusing on one of those five—there was something he needed to be sure of before he played Red-Eyes. So, he looked to Yami, speaking via their mind connection, "Other Me, I'd like for you to not say anything and just watch what I'm about to do!"

Yami's eyes narrowed on the card that Yugi held, his eyes widening in shock.

"Here I go!" Yugi announced. "Exchange!"

Kaiba, this time, narrowed his eyes at Yugi's move. That card allowed players to exchange cards. What the hell was Yugi doing? Joey, however, just chuckled in dark amusement. "I take it your hand must really suck. Well, if I must…show me your hand."

Yugi did, Joey's eyes widening upon seeing the one card Yugi wanted to show. "Red-Eyes…?"

He seemed to hesitated on chosing a card, Yugi's eyes closed as he spoke to the blonde duelist, "C'mon, Joey…take whichever card you want out of these."

All Joey did was stare at the cards, eyes wide in shock. Something was stirring inside. Yami watched, wondering just what Yugi was trying to prove. Malik, on the other hand, laughed at Yugi's "inexperienced" move. Therefore, he commanded for Joey to take the Red-Eyes. Joey's hand reached out, grasping the card as he spoke, "Damn right I will! I've got nothing to be afraid of if I have _this_ card! I'll take my Red-Eyes back!"

Yugi inwardly felt his heart sink.

His plan didn't work, after all?! Was Joey really gone?!

Yami watched, thinking, "If he takes Red-Eyes, we won't be able to get his heart back…"

Yugi opened his eyes, and he was stunned at what he saw. Joey's hand was shaking as it grasped the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card! Could he not take it, then? Was Joey's body, just maybe, fighting against Malik's control?! Yugi could see the struggle in the blonde's eyes, his hand trembling more and more. He was fighting—it was clear as day! Joey grabbed his head with his free hand, screaming as if he were in pain all of a sudden.

"Wh-Why can't I take it?!" Joey shouted, confusion over taking him.

Malik spoke, commanding Joey once more, "What's wrong?! Take that Red-Eyes Back Dragon, now!"

Joey, again, shouted, "D-Damn it all!"

He pulled his hand away, grasping a card, but it hadn't been Red-Eyes. Much to Yugi's delight, Joey had managed to avoid taking Red-Eyes, despite being commanded to do so. Malik, however, was anything but pleased with the sheer disobedience of his "puppet". "What?! You didn't take the Red-Eyes?! Why?!"

Joey tipped his head up, looking Yugi in the eye, speaking as if he were answering Malik, "I-I don't need Monster Cards to beat you…my player-damaging banned Magic Cards are more than enough to crush Yugi!"

Yugi's fear and uncertainty seemed to disappear, a smile present as he spoke, "I get to draw a card from you hand, Joey."

Joey just scoffed, Yugi drawing a card before the blonde walked away while Yugi spoke, "I know for sure now. I know you haven't lost your true Duelist's heart. You swore to battle me in Battle City with your pride on the line. And you swore to not use the Red-Eyes Bacl Dragon until that time came."

"Shut up…" Joey said, standing still.

"So," Yugi continued. "So that's why you couldn't take the Red-Eyes!"

"I told you to shut up!" Joey said in pure annoyance. "What a load of crap!"

Yugi was anything but dismayed with Joey's words or tone, him holding up the Red-Eyes card. "I confirmed it. With this Red-Eyes card, I can call back your heart as a duelist!"

Joey just scoffed, a smirking forming as he walked back to his spot. "Fine by me…but before you try that shit against me…I'll bring your Life Points to zero and sink you into the sea!"

"My turn's not over yet," Yugi said, unfazed. He knew that the only way to get Joey back was to fight! "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Joey stared down his most beloved creature. Just like when looking at the card, it was easy to see that he was moved. Now, since it was the monster and not just a card, the reaction was even clearer to notice. Malik grew further irritated as he stared down the monster through Joey's eyes—why hadn't Joey taken the card when he commanded him to?! Could it be that he was breaking free of Malik's spell? Or…could it be that Yugi's pathetic speech stronger than he assumed? Was all that "friendship babble" stronger than his own Millennium Item's magic? Impossible!

Again, Joey stared up at the monster before him. "Red-Eyes…"

It was almost as if even the monster stared down at his former, as well as true, owner. This monster was almost as rare as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, so it was obvious as to why the Ghouls wanted it. But, the bond it shared with Joey was deep. Just as deep as Kaiba's own connection with his trusted monster, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Yugi's trying to use Red-Eyes to get Joey back to normal!" Mokuba said in amazement.

"But…will it work?" Kaiba pondered aloud.

"Joey…" Yugi began. "You should see the color of sadness in your Red-Eyes's eyes…Red-Eyes wants to get your duelist's heart back! To do that…to do that, we'll fight!"

So, with tears beginning at the corners of his eyes, Yugi launched his attack. "Red-Eyes, attack! Dark mega Flare!"

But, obviously one attack would not bring Joey back. Malik's control was too great for it to be that easy. Yugi's suffering would continue, as seen in Joey's eyes as he spoke, "That attack was nothin', Yugi. And, now, I'm gonna use my illegal Magic Cards to kill you!"

Yami sensed things were getting too dangerous for Yugi, him speaking, "Yugi! It's getting too dangerous. I'll take it from here!"

But, Yugi denied. "No…let me fight till the end!"

Then, Yugi did something Yami never, ever, expected—he removed the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck, Yami stressing even more for Yugi to not do what he was planning. But, Yugi, again, denied the suggestions. "When I solved the Millennium Puzzle, I wished for a friend. And, when I met you within my heart, I learned to have courage. And, I important friends, too! Now, we have another one to add to that list even! But…somewhere inside me…I think that if I hadn't met you, I would've stayed a coward. I still feel that way sometimes…that's why I have to get Joey's heart back in this duel with my own strength! So, I ask you to just watch, my other self."

"But, this is an incredibly dangerous fight, and you could die if you make the slightest mistake!" Yami warned, attempting to get Yugi to change his mind.

"I know that…" Yugi stated, closing his eyes as he spoke again, "But…I can't help by feel that, even if it's only slightly, part of you is focused on what might happen to Ava, should this duel end badly. You want us to win, not just for Joey and Tea's sake…but Ava's as well."

Yami's eyes widened at those words, him remaining quiet.

The silence told Yugi enough, though, the young duelist looking to the spirit. "Trust me to keep her safe, for she is my friend, too. I will keep her safe…and I'll win this duel and free Joey!"

Yami closed his eyes as he relented. "If you insist on going that far, I'll back off. But…don't let yourself die, other me! You are correct…I worry for Ava's safety, but it's not because I choose to shoulder that burden alone. Just as I am tied to the Millennium Puzzle, she is tied to me—therefore, I feel I need to protect her, whatever the cost. Our souls are connected, even if she might not realize the extent of it just yet."

"Okay," Yugi nodded, at least somewhat understanding Yami's words. "Thank you, Other me!"

Yugi's hand shook as he held the Puzzle's chain. As long as the Puzzle was away, his other self couldn't switch minds. Yugi has always been protected by the Spirit of the Puzzle, even before Yugi was aware of his existence…now, it was his turn to return the favor. Yugi would shoulder the burdens Yami had often placed on himself.

Yugi needed to do this, to prove that he could do something on his own strength, not the spirit's.

"What is taking you do long?!" Joey shouted, his irritation on Yugi's silence and waiting getting too much to tolerate. "You'll have plenty of time to think when you're dead! Here goes! My turn! I told you! I don't need monsters to defeat you!"

Yugi gasped, knowing what was coming.

"Fireball!" Joey shouted, unleashing yet another burning attack, Yugi screaming in pain as the attack hit him, sending him down to a mere 1000 Life Points.

[Elsewhere with Tristan, Duke, and Serenity—yes, this is a long chapter, but I just can't bear to split up this duel.]

The Ghouls were growing highly irritated with not being able to find the girl they'd been sent to capture. They'd tear the entire city apart, if needed! Obviously, however, they weren't the best when it came to searching, seeing as how the three had simply been hiding in the bed of a delivery truck.

Peeking up from the truck's bed, Tristan and Duke watched the Ghouls run by, Duke speaking, "Looks like we dodged them for now…"

"We should hide here for a bit longer," Tristan suggested, Duke not giving any objections, Tristan continuing to speak, "By the way, I thought were in America contracting Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Yeah!" Duke agreed. "I just return to Japan briefly. With all the talk of Battle City, I figured I'd run into Yugi and catch up on some stuff. Now…what exactly is going on here?"

Tristan tried to explain stuff without Serenity hearing. "That girl is Joey's sister, Serenity. Those goons we were running from were a gang of thugs called the Ghouls. They're a filthy group that steals cards from duelists."

Duke seemed to already know about them. "Right, they're also known as the Rare Hunters. I've heard countless rumors about these guys, but…why are they after you guys?"

"My guess: They're after Yugi. Or, possibly Ava, seeing as how she's just under Yugi in Kaiba's ranking system." Tristan replied. "I have no idea why they want us. We don't have any rare cards…"

"Right…" Duke said, trailing off. "Who's Ava?"

Interrupting the so-called secret conversation, Serenity stood up, holding onto the truck's frame. "So, my big brother's in danger as well?"

"Umm…" Duke trailed off, not sure what to say exactly.

Tristan, however, didn't hide the most possible truth. "More than likely…if they're after us, I'm sure Tea and Joey are targets, too."

[Switching back over to Yugi and Joey]

Yugi was left on all fours after that attack, pain coursing throughout his body. Joey, naturally, wasn't exactly feeling compassionate about the situation. "Oh, come on! What's wrong?! It's way too early to be on your knees!"

As Yugi struggled to get back to his feet, Tea shouted in desperation, "Please! Just stop this already, Joey! Kaiba, Mokuba—don't just stand there! Hurry, and stop them!"

But, that was out of the question.

Any sort of interfering would result in horrible consequences!

Yugi, finally, stood to his feet. "I just…can't bring your Life Points to zero after all…so, I'd like for you to just hear my wish…"

Awkwardly, most lilely due to the fact he was in some serious pain, Yugi walked over to Joey, Joey speaking in reply to Yugi's words, "Keep quiet! My turn ain't over yet! I summon Rocket Warrior! Any monster this guys attacks…has their Attack reduced to zero for the duration of the turn!"

Yugi, despite Joey's cruelty, still never gave up. "Joey…I…"

"Then, I play the Magic Card, Attrition!" Joey announced.

"I want you to take this precious puzzle of mine…" Yugi stated, still walking towards his friend.

"Here I go! This is my Battle Phase!" Joey announced, a wicked look in his eyes. "Rocket Warrior! Transform into your Invincible Mode! Attack the Red-Eyes!"

And Rocket Warrior pierced right through Red-Eyes's life wing, cutting down his power from 2400 to 1900. Red-Eyes let out a roar of pain that, had she not been passed out, would have sent Ava into a definite sadness—as well as a somewhat hatred for Joey doing such a move. Even through all this, however, Yugi still walked towards Joey, puzzle in hand. "I don't want the Millennium Puzzle to sink into the sea…"

Joey continued his cruel onslaught. "And, the Permanent Magic Card, Attrition! I activate its effect! It receives damages equal to the difference of the attacking monster's Attack Points!"

With only 400 Attack Points left, Red-Eyes fell, laying on the field, helpless and defenseless. Joey seemed unfazed by everything he'd done—until he heard Red-Eyes's cry of pain trailing from its weakened state. Joey felt his mind falter just a bit, just enough to make him gasp in shock at the feeling coursing through him.

Yugi continued speaking, walking towards Joey, "So, when the time comes, you…"

As Red-Eyes cried out further, Joey grabbed his head. As a pain coursed through him he shouted, "I-It hurts! Wh-What the hell is this pain?!"

Joey went to one knee, his head splitting with pain.

Yugi knelt down to his suffering friend, speaking softly, "Joey…"

Joey's eyes opened, a little of near fright being aimed at Yugi, but no sort of hostility came from Yugi. Instead, he offered out his puzzle to Joey. "I want you…to keep my Millennium Puzzle. In my place…"

Okay…this is where we leave the chapter. I know, it's kind of a weird place to stop but they stopped here in the episode, so I am too. Don't worry, though, I'm beginning the next chapter immediately so I don't leave you all hanging for too long.

So, until next chapter…bye-bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! I'm back with more episode-y goodness to be shared! Okay, that sounded weird…forgive me and my weirdness. I'm tired—it's currently 4:54 at the time I'm writing this introduction (I'm at work with almost an hour left before I get to go home. I work night shift as a Security Guard, if anyone's curious.) But, enough about that…here's another chapter!

Chapter begin!

* * *

Joey's eyes just gazed at the puzzle that now hung around his neck. He was silent, as if he were still heavily laden with shock. Yugi, still coursing with pain and weariness, walked from Joey's side of the field to his own, looking like he was about to drop at any time. There was only about twenty minutes left before the anchor plunged into the ocean, taking both him and Joey with it! He needed to make not only every second count but every action as well.

Time meant everything.

Poor Red-Eyes…it didn't even have enough strength to stand. There was no way it could fight. Not right now. Still, if it had any strength, Yugi prayed that it would fight with him until the very end!

Meanwhile, Malik was speaking to Joey inside his mind. _"Take off the cursed Millennium Item! Smash that Millennium Puzzle, along with the Pharaoh's soul! Vessel Yugi actually came and handed us his Millennium Puzzle! That proves he's given up!"_

Joey's shocked, and, in a way, blank expression turned into a twisted grin. "I won…! Me?"

Malik just continued to tell Joey that he had, indeed, won. Still controlled, Joey removed the puzzle, holding it by its chain as the item swung back and forth. Malik's words continued to pour into Joey's mind, the words never being said aloud, _"I really wanted to inflict more pain and suffering on the Millennium Puzzle and that hateful Pharaoh, but…forget it. If he won't come out, we'll just break him!"_

Joey took the piece of the puzzle that contained the eye symbol, removing it from the item. Malik commanded Joey to smash it, throwing the pieces into the ocean. Then, it could never be solved again!

Joey grasped the piece in his fist, moving to throw it into the ocean forever…but he stopped.

In fact, he froze in his movement. A voice entered his head, a voice that Joey had heard before—or at least he thought he did. It was a girl's voice…and it sounded a lot like Ava. Had anyone been paying attention, they would have noticed Ava's bracelet pulsating with a soft glow.

" _Remember…"_ —that was the only thing the voice said, but it had been enough for a memory to resurface.

A memory replayed itself inside—the time Joey ahd stolen a piece of Yugi's puzzle before it'd been completed. He'd thrown the piece out the window that day, pissed off that Yugi had a "treasure", as if he were some little kid or something. Then, something happened that day Joey hadn't been expecting. A bully had beaten him and Tristan to a pulp, the pair not able to flinch without it hurting. Yugi, as small as he was, put himself between the bloody high school students and the bully, Yugi taking a beating himself—and while he did so, he'd called Joey and Tristan his "friends". Joey never saw the shrimp as being tough…not until that day, that is. So, he retrieved the puzzle piece he'd tossed away earlier on, returning it to Yugi. And, from there, the rest was history. It was a day he'd never forget…because Yugi changed his life into something he was proud actually have.

Joey found he couldn't move his body—he couldn't throw the piece away, leaving everyone stunned.

Again, Joey fell to his knees, battling himself against Malik's wishes. His body was not listening to Malik's orders?! Why?! Joey placed the piece back into the puzzle, and when asked why by Malik, Joey's reasoning, although he was still possessed by Malik, was, "I'm…a duelist…I could care less about some 'revenge for what happened 3,000 years ago' crap…right now, I'm gonna settle this in a duel!"

Yugi, to say the least, was rather shocked by the sight he'd just witnessed. That proved it! Joey was inside, and he could be reached! But, it wouldn't take just anything to break Malik's control.

"Yugi!" Joey announced. "It's your turn!"

There was evidence…Malik's brainwashing was slowly wearing off. But, they didn't have time to just wait for it to go away. There was only about fifteen minutes (fourteen, actually) left on the counter! Even so, Yugi would fight until the very end.

"My turn!" Yugi said, drawing his card. "Since the effect of your Rocket Warrior is gone, Red-Eyes Attack Power increases by 500!"

He'd drawn Beta the Magnet Warrior. Joey had Rocket Warrior with 1500 Attack Points but it would transform into its Invincible Mode next turn. Yugi's Magnet Warrior has 1700 Attack Points, more than enough to take out Rocket Warrior. Even so, it wouldn't be enough to bring Joey's heart back. For that, Yugi needed Red-Eyes, but he was too weak to fight yet.

Yugi set two Reverse Cards, summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode before ending his turn.

Malik told Joey what to do next—attack the weakened Red-Eyes, which would finish Yugi off!

"Draw!" Joey shouted. "I summon Panther Warrior! Also, Rocket Warrior changes into its Invincible Mode!"

Malik just sat back and watched everything unfold, believing he'd won and finally beaten Yugi. The dying Red-Eyes only had a mere 900 Attack Power. Panther Warrior holds 2000 Attack points. The difference in those numbers came out to 1100, Yugi only having 1000 Life Points. Naturally, the results were obvious…Yugi had lost! All Joey had to do was attack, and it was all over.

"Joey! Attack with Panther Warrior, now!" Malik exclaimed, ordering his puppet.

"Attack!" Joey announced. "Rocket Warrior! I attack Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

Malik couldn't believe it—Joey was disobeying a direct order?! He'd told him to attack with Panther Warrior, not Rocket Warrior! He was supposed to attack Red-Eyes, not Yugi's Magnet Warrior!

"Trap Card, activate!" Yugi shouted. "Magic Arm Shield! With this, I can grab onto your invincible Rocket Warrior and point the attack right back at your Panther Warrior, and because of your Permanent Magic card, Attrition, Panther Warrior receives damage equal to half of Rocket Warrior's 1500 total Attack Points! And because of Rocket Warrior's effect, its Attack Power drops by 500 for the duration of this turn!"

In other words, Joey's Panther Warrior was left with zero Attack Points.

To save Joey, Yugi would fight. He would not lose his friend to Malik! And, speaking of Malik, he now understood Joey—he had no plans on actually obeying Malik's orders. No matter. He hated those who refused his commands. Even so, he would finish this duel, and when Yugi lost, Malik would dispose of Joey altogether, along with the Millennium Puzzle! After all, Malik had no use for disobedience.

* * *

[Over to Tristan and Duke]

"There's no doubt Joey's already headed to where the Finals are located," Tristan said, trying to brighten things for Serenity, despite the fact that the three of them were being chased.

Duke, however, screwed that up the moment he opened his mouth. "Assuming he wasn't already captured by the Ghouls…"

Serenity gasped in horror at the very thought of her brother in such a dangerous situation, to which Tristan glared at the dice-gaming lover. "You idiot! Don't say those things in front of Serenity! Think before you open your mouth, will ya?!"

Duke, attempting to reassure the girl, fumbled for his words. "U-uh…y-yeah! There's not any proof he's been captured, so there's nothing to worry about! A-Anyway, let's head to the location of the Finals."

"The only problem with that plan is we have no idea where it's being held," Tristan replied. "We've got no choice by to look for someone who's already collected six Puzzle Cards."

So…Tristan would need to ask around. Too bad there wasn't many duelists left…

* * *

[Back to Yugi and Joey]

"My turn!" Yugi announced, which signaled the end of Rocket Warrior's effect on Panther Warrior, allowing him to have 500 Attack Points once more. Yugi, however, was not fazed. "I sacrifice Magnet Warrior Beta to summon the Archfiend of Gilfer Demon!"

With an Attack Power of 2200, it was obvious what Yugi's next move would be—Gilfer Demon to attack one of Joey's monsters. This time, Yugi was targeting Joey's Rocket Warrior! Now, Joey's Life Points were down to 1700. Still, Joey was not "cured". Joey merely taunted Yugi, saying his life couldn't be reduced to zero with such a weak attack. But, Yugi didn't want to beat Joey—he needed to free him!

* * *

[Inside Ava]

Her body felt heavy, like she'd been sleeping for a very long time. Or, perhaps she hadn't been sleeping and that was what was causing her to feel so weighed down. What happened? The last thing she remembered was…

"That's right…" She said in her thoughts. "One of Malik's Ghouls used me to force Yami into a duel with Joey. I…I guess I passed out when I couldn't breathe…so, then…am I…"

"No," Spoke a voice, but it wasn't the male voice she sometimes heard. No, this voice was a female sort. "You're not dead. Your mind needed rest before it gave out on itself. You will wake up shortly."

"But, my friends—" Ava started.

"Cannot change their predicament," The female voice finished, Ava growing a little dismayed. The voice continued, "This is something the two young men, your friends, need to face. You cannot help, not even if you were at full strength."

"But, I could!" Ava shouted. "Something happened before…Malik's control on Joey was weakened! I wasn't conscious, so I would have never known had I not been told! If you were the one in control of that power, then free my friend! One of them will die, no matter who wins!"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ Shouted the voice, Ava gasping in fright. "This fight has nothing to do with you, or with myself. The vessel of the pharaoh needs to learn that he cannot always back out of fights. This battle is nothing compared to what you all face in the times to come. You've never dealt with the Millennium Items and the power they possess—your friends have. They know the battle…even then, however, it will try them in every way imaginable. The Millennium Eye which they faced is weaker than the Millennium Rod. As for your bracelet, it was never meant to be used to settle disputes. Fighting will happen—we cannot stop it from ever occurring. Should a Millennium Item get out of control, then the Bracelet is to be used."

"This fight is out of control!" Ava shouted once more. "One of them will die! The Rod is controlling Joey! Now, help my friend or release me from this catatonic state!"

"You cannot be released…" Spoke the female voice once more. "The battle must ensue. Have faith in your friends…the Pharaoh's vessel is stronger than you believe. You will be released when I know you are safe. Now… _ **rest**_."

With that one word, Ava felt a jolt of energy pierce her entire body. Without a single warning, she fell forward, her very mind itself fading into a deep sleep-like state. Was she, then, useless in situations like these?

* * *

[Over to Tristan, Serenity, and Duke]

Well, finding a duelist with six Puzzle Cards was proving to be nearly impossible. And, perhaps even worse, Tristan had witnessed Duke holding hands with Serenity! That's right—she was holding her hand! That bastard! True, that matter paled in comparison to finding Joey and others, but…still, Duke had no right to hold her hand like that!

And, naturally, their luck ran out only seconds later…

Three familiar cloak-covered figures came to Tristan's eyes, the three spotting him immediately. Shit! They'd been found already?! They had no choice…

"Run!" Duke shouted, the three of them running in the opposite direction of the Ghouls.

They came to the street, Tristan looking behind. The Ghouls were right on their tail. If they didn't do something, they would be caught! Tristan did the first thing he thought of, him entrusting Duke to take care of Serenity for now. "Take her and run!"

Duke was worried about Tristan, but…there wasn't time to argue about this choice. So, he did as he was told and led Serenity in a separate direction from the Ghouls. Tristan intended to fight them until the last one fell, and now that Serenity wasn't there, he wouldn't need to hold back! And, even better, after a few minutes of pummeling the Ghouls, he even got an answer to where Joey was at—Domino Pier! Meanwhile, Duke and Serenity ran, crossing the street; that was until they nearly became roadkill, the car stopping before it could touch them.

"Hey! That's dangerous, you two!" Mai shouted, her not knowing either Duke or Serenity, nor their connections to Yugi and gang.

Serenity looked at the voice. "W-We're so sorry!"

Duke just blurted out words, his panic overtaking him, "We're being chased by some weird guys!"

Tristan heard tires screech to a stop, him extremely stunned to see Mai. Turns out, Serenity and Duek had run into her and explained some of the situation. Mai knew who the Ghouls were, or at least she'd heard the rumors about them. They were ruthless, most assured. She revealed her Puzzle Cards, saying she knew where the Finals were located, but Tristan told her Joey was elsewhere. They needed to go to Domino Pier! They needed to hurry! Sadly, maybe he should have watched his words, especially when Mai seemed to be able to manipulate her car as if she were on a racetrack!

* * *

[Back to Yugi and Joey's duel]

"It's my turn!" Joey announced, drawing a card.

Malik didn't even care about the duel anymore. Even if Joey did nothing this turn, both Yugi and Joey would simply drift to the bottom of the sea. There were only about eight minutes remaining, but…eh, it could still be somewhat interesting. Either way, Malik's revenge on behalf of his clan was almost finished! So, he told Joey…there was no longer any need to plan out strategies. Hell, Joey didn't even need to think any longer. There was no reason to fight.

"Joey…" Yugi spoke aloud. "Do you still remember Duelist Kingdom and what happened back then? You fought so hard for your sister…do you remember? You fought hard to win the money that paid for her operation. You fought as a duelist. Then, you promised me in Battle City…"

Joey just stared at Yugi, that emotionless look in his eyes. "I place two reverse cards! Then, Panther Warrior goes into Attack Mode, and my turn ends!"

Malik felt his irritation climbing ever higher—just as he expected, Joey disregarded his orders and kept on dueling Yugi. But, there was no mistake…Malik's brainwashing hadn't worn off. Joey was simply fighting purely by instinct! Almost as if it ran through his veins.

"My turn!" Yugi announced. "Card draw! I set one card face-down! And, I'll attack Panther Warrior with the Gilfer Demon!"

Joey chuckled. "You fell for it, Yugi! I left my panther Warrior in Attack Mode to lure you into attacking!"

But, Yugi wasn't being told anything he didn't already know, Joey continuing, "Magic Card, open! Consider this payback! Angel Dice! Demon Dice! It's a Double Reverse combo!"

This was definitely a move Joey would do. He loved his dice cards. Angel Dice would strength his own monster, and Demon Dice would weaken Yugi's. Of course, that all depended on what he rolled. But, Yugi wouldn't let Joey's plan go as followed. "Reverse Card, open! Magic Removal, activate! This card negates the Angel Dice!"

Of course, Yugi's monster was still affected. But, instead, the dice landed on a two. Yugi's monster was merely cut in half, Attack Point-wise. It was still enough to destroy Panther Warrior! Now, Joey had 1100 Life Points, and Yugi had 1000. They were nearly tied. But, Yugi still needed to get himself and Joey out of this mess! Lives depended on it! At the very least, Yugi looked over to Ava's still-unconscious form…Ava's life would, no doubt, depend on it. Without the spirit there to protect her, Malik would eventually to get her in his grasp. If that happened, who knows what her fate would become. Then, there were his friends…Tea, Tristan, Joey's sister...

Too much was riding on this duel to even think of giving up! Still, with only five minutes now remaining…time was anything but on their side.

As Tristan and the others arrived on the scene, they were, to put it lightly, shocked and confused at what they saw. Why were Yugi and Joey dueling?! Why were they attached to an anchor?! Why was Tea strapped down to a chair?!

Something had to be done to stop this!

Mokuba, however, stopped Tristan and Duke before they could get any closer to the scene. "Stop!"

"Mokuba?! Why?!" Tristan stressed.

Mokuba pointed to the bomb-rigged container above Tea. "Look…"

Tristan just gasped at the sight, Mokuba explaining further, "They've taken Tea hostage…that way, we can't interrupt Yugi and Joey's duel."

Tristan, as well as everyone else, glued his eyes to the battle going on. "But…why the hell are they dueling in the first place? And what's with the huge anchor?!"

Kaiba gave a very simplistic answer. "A 'Death Duel'…"

"Hold up…a 'Death Duel', as in…" Mai trailed off.

Mokuba continued explaining, "Yugi's been fighting with his and Joey's lives on the line. He's been trying to get Joey to snap out of the Ghouls' brainwashing by bringing his Dueling Heart back to the surface."

Obviously, Mai, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity couldn't believe what they'd heard. Joey was under the Ghouls' control? This duel would kill one of them! Serenity reached for the back of her bandages, her first instinct to remove them and look for her big brother.

"Serenity, don't!" Tea shouted. "Don't take off your bandages!"

She couldn't see Joey…not like he was. She loved Joey with everything she had, and seeing him like this…there was no way Serenity would be able to take it. Tea was having a hard time with it…

"But, Joey…" Serenity trailed off, Mai placing her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Have faith in your big brother," she tried to encourage.

"Huh?" Duke voiced quietly as he spotted someone laying on the ground nearby. As he got closer, he realized the girl wasn't merely sleeping. Had she passed out, then? In reaction, he gently shook her to try and wake her. "Hey! Wake up! Can you hear me?!"

"I've seen that girl before…" Mai trailed off, soon remembering the girl had been walking around with Yugi before.

"That's Ava!" Tristan called out, earning almost everyone's attention as he hurried over to the girl, him propping her up into a sitting position, gently shaking her. "Ava! What's wrong?!"

Mokuba began to panic when he witnessed Tristan and Duke's actions, shouting, "Don't! You could worsen her injuries!"

"Injuries? What are you—" Tristan began, gasping when his eyes fell upon her injured neck. "What the hell happened!? She needs to see a doctor, now!"

"It was the final step in forcing Yugi to duel Joey…" Mokuba explained, a heavy sigh leaving him. "Malik knew Yugi's ultimate weakness, which is apparently Ava. He had a wire-like thread wrapped around her neck. And, it was sharp enough to cut…"

Mokuba showed his hands, which Kaiba had wrapped using some ripped cloth. "If Yugi hadn't accepted the duel…who knows what would have happened to her. She passed out shortly after…"

"Oh man…" Tristan said, not able to truly comprehend everything before him. "This Malik-guy deserves to be locked away! We've been in some pretty bad spots, but…it's never gone this far! Ava could have died, and now Yugi and Joey…if someone doesn't do something, one of them **will** die!"

"But, if we do anything, Tea will be…" Mokuba trailed off. "We don't have a choice…"

There was only about four minutes left. Soon, this duel would be over. Even if neither duelist won, there would be death. Yugi needed to think of something…and soon. Time was running out! Joey drew his next card, looking at it—Death Meteor.

Malik grinned in sick amusement. "You drew a nice card, Joey! Now! Use that card to finish him off! You still want to duel, am I right? If you insist on finishing the duel and killing Yugi, then use that card to finish him off. You're running out of time. This turn will determine the outcome of the duel. If you use that card to destroy Yugi, your life will be saved! If you choose otherwise, you can both die together!"

"Damn it!" Tristan shouted at the situation.

"Is there nothing we can do?!" Duke added.

Mokuba looked to his brother. "We're almost out of time!"

"Please!" Tea shouted in desperation. "Someone stop them! Don't worry about what happens to me! If this keeps up, they're both going to die!"

Kaiba felt a glare of irritation for the situation form on his face. He couldn't save Joey and Yugi, sacrificing the hostage in the process! These goddamn Ghouls…! Kaiba looked down at his deck—he had no choice but to make a gamble now. But, first…

He pressed a button on the inside of his collar, speaking into the sewn-in intercom, "It's me. Can you hear me?"

Focusing back on Yugi and Joey's duel, Malik was certain of the outcome, as long as Joey played the card he drew. Death Meteor would cost Joey 500 Life Points, but it gives 1000 points of damage. That damage would be aimed at Yugi. Now, it was time to finish this duel!

"What's wrong, Joey?" Malik said as he stood inside his yacht. "If you won't toss aside your heart as a duelist and insist on defying me to the bitter end, then you can have the pleasure of killing your friend in this duel! And it'll be branded into your memories forever!"

Little did Malik know that deep within Ava, help was about to arrive.

Her pleas from inside herself had been heard—the Rod needed to be stopped, after all. The spirit sealed within the Millennium Bracelet didn't want to intervene, but she agreed…Ava was right. This had gotten too far out of control. Only she could fix this.

Mokuba's eyes caught a glow, one he noticed was pulsating from Ava's gold bracelet. "Um…why is that think blinking?"

Tristan and Duke flinched away from her when Ava's body lifted itself away from their grasp, her eyes opening. The only problem was her eyes were different than usual—something was controlling Ava! She faced Joey's direction, the arm that the Millennium Item dangled from pointing at the possessed blonde. At that moment, Joey heard a voice inside his head.

"Joey…" The voice said, his inner self knowing it immediately as Ava's voice, though it did sound a bit different. "I know you don't want to do this, but you must fight. If you do not, Yugi will die…by your hands. Break free…you have the power. Find it. Latch onto it. Remember…remember everything."

At that moment, every memory seemed to come flooding back—when Yugi and the gang had arrived at Duelist King; the time Joey beat Mai in their duel; when he not only beat Rex but also won Red-Eyes using the card, Time Wizard, Yugi had given him; the duel Yugi and his fight against the Paradox Brothers; the defeat he suffered at the hands of Kaiba; Mai encouraging him to stand up and continue to fight for his sister; when he beat Keith during Duelist Kingdom; Yugi beating him during the final match, as well as when Yugi gave him the prize money for Serenity's eye operation; Espa Roba's desire to one day duel Joey again; his own triumph over Weevil, the insane bug duelist; his fight against Mako, which resulted in Joey's win; and, of course, the time he promised to duel Yugi at the very end of Battle City, when Joey had finally become a duelist one could respect, a True Duelist.

Joey was struggling as the memories came through, Malik's power fading just a bit.

Malik knew what this was, his focus shifting to Ava, who he noticed was on her feet. Her Millennium Bracelet was pulsating, its effect causing Malik's control on Joey weakening as she interfered with the Millennium Rod's functioning capabilities.

"No!" Malik shouted aloud where he stood. "My control will not be broken so easily! Now, play that card, Joey!"

Joey let out a scream, dropping to his knees. As he did this, Ava walked closer, her eyes glued on Joey. Yugi watched everything with slight fear—Ava was not herself yet again. Even so, whoever was controlling her at the moment was lessening the control over Joey. He was breaking through!

"By the power of the Millennium Bracelet, I break the control holding this man's mind hostage!" Ava shouted, but Yugi knew it wasn't his friend speaking.

Malik growled, pointing his rod out as his last patience had been lost. "I will not give in…"

Without warning, Joey's exterior expression changed to one that would have made anyone's skin slightly crawl, the blonde speaking, a dark grin spread across his face as the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead, "DIE, YUGI! DEATH METEOR!"

Ava's body ceased in any further movement, Yugi noticing her eyes widened. Inside, the spirit that controlled Ava could sense it. Malik had completely taken over Joey. The Bracelet was not strong enough…not for this level of hatred he felt. She could have broken the control, but…danger would have come to Ava. Just as the Spirit of the Puzzle could not have harm come to Yugi, she needed Ava's safety to be of utmost importance.

The card had been played, but there was still hope. Joey's body had been taken over, yes, but that gave her an unexpected advantage over the situation as he mind was completely free, if one had the way of entering it, that is.

She closed her eyes, quickly finding the "path" to inside Joey's mind. There, Joey's Inner Self sat, curled up into a fetal-like position. He'd given up. Seeing this, she placed a hand on his shoulder, Joey looking up at her with blank eyes.

"A…va?" Joey managed to get out, shocking the spirit controlling Ava.

That shock didn't last long, especially since there was no time to waste. "Wake up, Joey. Yugi's waiting."

Joey, for a moment, was quiet, but the word trailed out of his mouth, "Yu…gi…"

His blank eyes immediately lit up, and the spirit that controlled Ava knew that he'd been set free. She closed her eyes, a light being released from the Bracelet as it finished the job she'd commanded earlier. As a result, the Millennium Symbol on Joey shattered, the piece of Malik that'd been implanted fading away like dust in the wind.

For a split second, before Joey came back to the real world, he spotted Ava's floating form.

Then, he noticed he was standing on the duelist field, completely aware of his surroundings. Ava was almost next to him, Yugi across on the opposite side of the dueling arena Malik had set up.

Yugi felt tears threaten to fall—Joey was back!

Yugi looked towards Ava's figure, him noticing her confused expression. Whoever had been controlling her had released its hold. Their job to free Joey of the Rod's power was finished, so their control on Ava was no longer needed—or, Yugi figured that was how it went.

Now, there was only one thing left to do.

"Reverse Card, open!" Ava heard Yugi shout, her panicking when she noticed everything in front of her. This was the duel she'd seen before she passed out before!

"Yugi! Ugh!" Ava shouted, immediately grabbing her neck as a sharp pain arose. She, however, ignored it when she noticed the card he revealed was "Spirit's Mirror" and continued to shout, "Wha…what's going on?! Yugi, what are you planning to do?!"

Yugi didn't acknowledge her plea, him going on with his move. "A Counter Trap for when the opponent uses a Magic Card! Spirit's Mirror allows me to absorb and redirect the attack!"

Ava felt a chill go through her—she knew what he was going to do.

Joey looked at the Puzzle that now hung around his neck, him looking to Ava and then to Yugi. "Hey, what gives? Why am I wearing your Millennium Puzzle? And, why is Ava here? Have we been fighting?"

Yugi shook his head. "That's enough, Joey. Our fight's over. We weren't the ones fighting in the duel. You were fighting Malik within your heart. And, I was fighting to ensure our friendship stayed in tact, no matter the cost."

"Yugi…what are you…?" Joey trailed.

"And we both won!" Yugi said with a bright smile.

The fruits of Kaiba's plan had finally arrived—the helicopter he, Ava, Mokuba, and Yugi had ridden in earlier! Now, things could finally be settled! He drew a card from his deck, praying to the Goddess of Dueling that it'd be a common card he'd drawn, him throwing the object at the Ghoul's hand. Somehow, it lodged itself deep enough into the Ghoul's hand for him to drop the remote he'd been holding. In that time, Kaiba had just enough time to run up and kick the Ghoul to the ground, the remote no longer being an issue. And as the helicopter's leg drug the crane holding the hanging container that threatened Tea's life into the ocean, the hostage situation had been officially taken care of. Now, all that was left was to release her from her restraints, which, with the press of button, was done within seconds flat.

As everyone ran over to where Yugi, Ava, and Joey were, Kaiba stood in place, his eyes looking to the Ghoul that once held the bomb's remote. Bending down, he removed the card he'd thrown at the Ghoul, a glare being formed when he'd realized it was anything but a common card.

The card he'd drawn was Blue-Eyes.

It seemed that he was too good of a drawer…

"Yugi!" Ava shouted. "Why did you play that card?!"

"Ava…I played this so I could buy us a little time. So, I could say everything I wanted at the end…" Yugi admitted, Ava's core freezing. Yugi's attention refocused to Joey. "Joey, you taught me I wasn't alone. You also taught me courage…you're my best friend. I love you." (A/N: He says "Daisuki da", which is one way of saying "I love you".)

Yugi, then, looked to Ava. "I'm sorry…to you and the Other Me. I couldn't keep the promise I made him. I hope he forgives me…"

Before Ava could even speak, Yugi continued with his move. "Spirit Mirror! Aim the Death Meteor attack at me!"

The contained fire attack shot from the mirror, engulfing Yugi in seconds. Joey screamed out in agony, Ava falling to her knees as she knew what this attack meant—Yugi would be taken to the bottom of the sea. Yugi felt to the wooden boards beneath him, seemingly passed out, but he was still conscious. Due to his Life Points dropping to zero, Joey's box unhinged and revealed the key to his escape.

Yugi lifted his head, speaking softer than usual due to the pain he felt from the attack, "The bomb has been activated now…use the key…and escape. Hurry. Before the anchor falls into the ocean…you only have…thirty seconds…"

Joey's tears fell as he screamed, "You idiot! I can't leave you behind and run away!"

Ava noticed Yugi remove his Duel Disk, no doubt wanting to spare his cards from the water that would soon come to hit him.

Cards…

Then, it hit Ava—she knew how both could be saved!

"What can I do?!" Joey shouted. "It can't end like this!"

"Shut up, and listen to me, Joey!" Ava shouted, Joey looking at her with wide eyes. "Command Red-Eyes to attack you! Your card, Death Meteor, has another effect you can put into action!"

Joey's eyes widened as the realization also hit him—that was right! Death Meteor allows its user to force once of the opponent's monsters to attack! Thus, Joey wasted no time. "Red-Eyes! Attack me! Shoot a Black Fire Bullet, and reduce my Life Points to zero!"

Immediately, Red-Eyes shot an attack, reducing Joey's Life to zero. Now, Yugi's key was unlocked. Seeing this, Ava began to run in Yugi's direction, but Joey called out to her, stopping her. Instead of him actually speaking, he tossed the Puzzle her way. Ava caught it, and looked at him. Right away, she understood. He wanted to save his friend, for obvious reasons.

Trusting him, she stepped back and let the scene play out.

At this moment, Serenity chose to remove her bandages. Joey had grabbed the chain connecting him to the anchor. Using it like Tarzan uses a vine, Joey swung his way to Yugi's side of the field, not having enough time to remove his Duel Disk and pick up his own key. Serenity had witnessed it all—her big brother was risking his life to save his friend!

At that moment, the bomb holding the anchor in place exploded, the anchor dropping into the sea. Yugi and Joey had been drug down, but, luckily, Joey had just enough time to have been about to grab Yugi's key. At least, one of them would live through this ordeal.

As Yugi came to the surface, Tristan dove in, bringing him out of the water.

"Mokuba! Go get Joey's key!" Tristan ordered.

"Too late," Ava said, as she, and everyone else, noticed another person already jumping off the pier and into the water after the blonde.

It had been Serenity, her and Joey coming to the water's surface after a moment or two passed. Soon, everyone was safe and sound. Still, Joey couldn't let everything go.

"Yugi…I…I…" Joey stammered, finally lashing out at himself. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, Joey," Yugi said with no hard feelings.

"No, it's not!" Joey shouted, trembling. "What I did to you was…"

Yugi just smiled at his friend. "You protected what's important to us. That's enough."

"He's right, Joey." Ava chimed in, still holding onto the Puzzle. "You were under Malik's control. It's not your fault for anything that happened. It literally wasn't you."

"That's not good enough!" Joey shouted at the girl. "Look what that creep did to you, just so Yugi and I would duel, Ava! I might not remember when everything started, but eventually I became aware of things as I was doing them! Even then, I couldn't stop myself…! You could have been killed! And, I almost…no, I can't forgive myself for that! I'm a failure as a Duelist!"

Mai marched right past Ava and Yugi, her hand cracking Joey's cheek in a way that made Ava jump in surprise. "Don't be such a baby! I didn't know you were a man who would throw away his Duelist's pride so easily! You fought hard at the Kingdom so your sister could see! And, now you're gonna crawl into a hole because you're ashamed of something you did?!"

"I don't want Serenity seeing me like this! I'm a failure of a brother!" Joey lashed out in return.

"Are you?" Ava asked, Joey looking at her with a stunned expression due to the tone of her voice, which was rather strict. "Any other person in this situation would be saying stuff like 'it wasn't my fault. I'm sorry…you forgive me, right?' You're completely different from that, Joey. You know what you were doing, and despite the fact that you had no control, you're blaming yourself as if you did. You're expressing true shame for the situation, when most people might not. If I were Serenity, I'd say I have a pretty damn good older brother."

Joey's eyes widened at Ava's words. "Ava…"

"Serenity came all this way to give you courage, Joey…" Tristan said, his eyes glued on the shameful blonde. "So, I think Ava and Mai are on to something here."

Joey looked at Serenity, as if the light just flicked on inside. "Serenity! Your eyes!"

Serenity simply nodded, her eyes softening. "You've given me more than enough courage, Big Brother! The first thing I saw…was you putting your life on the line to save Yugi! We were separated, but now I'm by your side again. Because, your friends supported me."

Serenity found comfort in Joey's embrace, Ava nearly tearing up from the scene. During times like these, she missed being an only child. Her eyes went down to the golden item she still held. She turned to Yugi, tapping him on the shoulder for just a moment.

"Huh? Ava?" He asked, then noticing she held the Puzzle out.

"This is yours," she said with a smile. "Time to put it back where it truly belongs."

Yugi nodded up at her, and Ava couldn't believe so much had happened in such a small amount of time. Her eyes went to her own Millennium Item, their depths dimming just a bit. Yugi noticed this, though he didn't know why it'd happened. Ava remembered what the voice inside had said—something far more dangerous than this ordeal would soon greet them. This "small" ordeal had nearly taken lives. What else was going to happen?

"Ava?" Said a very familiar deep voice.

Ava looked at Yami, a smile of amusement coming across her face. "Not even five minutes of Yugi having the Puzzle and you're already taking control, huh? Is this some sort of new record?"

Yami couldn't help but to smile at her words, but his smile faded to a concerned expression. "Something weighs on your mind…what is it?"

Ava glanced at everyone else that surrounded them—she quickly came to a conclusion, her turning to Yami. "Can we wait until later? I'd hate to ruin the moment here with some bad news."

Yami's eyes widened, him a little stunned that there truly had been something serious on her mind. Even more surprising, though, was the fact that she hadn't given her usual reply of "Oh, it's nothing", or something similar.

He nodded. "Very well. I will wait."

Without warning, Ava wrapped her arms around Yami, pulling him into a friendly embrace. Yami's eyes widened in pure shock, his pulse increasing. He was speechless, but why had such an action affected him in such a way? He'd been hugged before by Yugi's other friends...so, why? Did Ava really have this much influence over him? It was...strange.

Ava pulled away, a bashful smile aimed at Yami. "Sorry...I was just happy that you're alright."

Immediately, a blush came over her. "I-I-I mean, I'm happy that you and Yugi are okay! I didn't...umm..."

Yami felt a smile come to his face. "Thank you, Ava. It means a lot, to both of us."

Not noticing Yami and Ava's little "moment", Joey pulled Ava aside, giving her a so-called big brother lecture, "You're going to see a doctor! Let me see your neck!"

"Joey!" Ava protested in annoyance, pulling away. "I don't have time for a doctor! The Finals are literally right around the corner! It's nothing serious…just a couple of nicks."

As Joey and Ava bickered back and forth, Yami heard Yugi's voice inside his mind, "Other Me, Joey and I won…and Ava is okay. Joey's heart is back from Malik! Everything turned out okay…"

Yami, in return, thought back, "Partner…I learned something from you. That in kindness lies the greatest strength of all…and thank you. One day, you surely will surpass me in every way. When that day happens, I'll…"

Yami trailed off, his eyes falling on Ava.

Someday, no doubt that day happening when Yugi was ready to truly be on his own in life, Yami would leave this world and go to the next. When that would happen, Yami had to wonder what would become of Ava. Yugi and his friends had dreams they wished to pursue. One day, they would leave and follow the path they were destined for. But, what of Ava? Yami had heard things Tea, Joey, and Yugi say they wished for after they'd graduate…

He'd never heard Ava speak of such things. Surely, she had desires in life, as well as goals to reach.

For now, it was something that was far away.

"Let's go, Mokuba." Kaiba instructed to the younger Kaiba, who obediently followed. Kaiba turned to glance back at the crowd. "Yugi…you and your friends have given me 'the answer'…next time we meet, it'll be at the final stage of the Battle City tournament!"

That presented a new situation for them to finally face—the battle for the God Cards! And, with that, the battle against Malik would come to its highest peak!

* * *

So…there is the end of this chapter. Did you like it? Hope you all did!

Well…any comments? Review!

Until next chapter, bye-bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, everyone! Now, before I begin this chapter, I need to explain some stuff. This chapter will slightly veer away from the original story line. Instead of Bakura going out and defeating Bones and his crew the same time Yugi and the gang are headed to the Finals, I will be messing around with the timing aspect, mostly because I want to include the part where Bakura duels Bones rather than leave it out. Besides, I want some more screen time with Bakura and Ava, especially since their pasts are connected in a "semi-romantic" sort of way, as cliché as it might be. So, the pace will be a bit different. Thankfully, I know the majority of you mostly won't mind, as those of you have told me you enjoy when things veer into "original territory".

Let me know what you think of this chapter in the review section.

So, with that all said, let's get to it, shall we? Chapter begin!

* * *

"Guys, I don't need a hospital…" Ava said for the tenth time, everyone riding in Mai's car, although it was a miracle they even all fit in it. Here was how the seating was: Mai was (of course) driving, Serenity in the passenger seat, Yugi, Tea, and Joey in the back seats, Tristan and Duke carefully positioned on the doors, and Ava on the upper part of the back seat directly behind Tea. Luckily, this car was a convertible, or else the seating arrangements would have never worked. Even with how they were sitting, things could easily get dangerous for Tristan, Duke, and Ava had Mai chosen to get a bit reckless.

Ava continued her protest. "Seriously, guys. My neck is sore, yes, but I don't need serious medical attention! We have the Finals!"

"You're going to hospital, even if I gotta drag you there!" Joey said as he turned back towards her direction. "Stitches or no stitches, you're goin' to see a doctor!"

"Joey…" Ava warned, but she was cut off when Yugi spoke.

"Ava…we'd really feel better if you get looked at…" The short duelist said with those huge puppy-like eyes of his, giving emphasis on the "we" part of his statement, much to Ava's irritation.

"You guys like using that card a lot, don't you?" She criticized, folding her arms in irritation. But, ultimately, she relented. "Fine, but we can't take a lot of time. A few band-aids and we're gone!"

"I think you're gonna need more than a few band-aids…" Duke said with a sweat drop forming.

Ava just looked at the new face, blinking, "Not to be rude, but…who are you again?"

"The name's Duke Devilin," he said as he pointed to himself while giving her a flirtatious wink. "Ava, right? Tristan kind of filled me in about you. Just the little things. According to what he said about Kaiba's ranking system, you're a pretty good duelist, huh?"

Ava shrugged. "You'll see soon enough…"

"Hey," Tea said a thought occurred to her. "Since we'll be there, we can stop and see how Bakura's doing in the hospital. Thank goodness for Namu stopping and helping him."

Ava blinked. "Namu? Friend of yours?"

Tea and Joey both looked at each other, Joey speaking to Ava, "Hold on…you don't know him? You said he was a good friend from your childhood…"

"Joey, I travelled everywhere. I was never around long enough to have any close friendships…" Ava said, suspicions beginning to rise. "Sure, I met people, but I never could form a good bond with them to remember their names today. Even a face would be a stretch for my memory…"

"Are you sure?" Tea asked, growing confused. "He seemed to know you pretty well…"

Ava felt her apprehension growing even higher. Who was this "Namu"? What did he look like? Ava couldn't remember, not even a small bit. Tea and Joey must have seen all this when Ava was under Malik's control. So, then…was Malik "Namu"? It sounded completely plausible. If so, then she would know him immediately. She needed to try and remember any detail she could. Concentrating, she remembered when Malik and the Evil Spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring spoke to each other, and, based on her memory, it seemed like they'd formed some sort of partnership. Still, she couldn't afford to go on suspicions alone. So, for now, it was best to just keep at the back of her mind.

"I can also tell grandpa about Joey and me getting into the Finals!" Yugi said in a triumphant voice.

At those words, Ava felt a depression come over her for a bit. That's right…The Finals were getting extremely close. Both Joey and Yugi already qualified, not that Yugi's qualifying shocked Ava. She only had three Puzzle Cards—how was she going to get into the Finals? She knew there weren't many duelists left at this point. Perhaps, it was best to just stay as a bystander? No, Ishizu said she would fight alongside Yami.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, Ava looking at him.

"Well, I still only have three Puzzle Cards…" She sighed in a dismal way. "With Malik's stupid schemes always involving me, I haven't really been able to do anything. How am I supposed to help you if I can't get enough cards? I promised…"

"It's okay, Ava," Yugi reassured. "Whether you're in the Finals as a duelist or cheering us on, you're a valuable friend. You won't let us down, no matter what."

"But, I'm a duelist!" Ava shouted, Yugi jumping a bit from the sudden outburst. "You helped me get my love of dueling back…now, some creep in the shadows is going to pull everything out from under my feet? No way! I could understand if I was too lazy to find some competition, but…"

Ava looked around as the car passed through the city and towards the hospital. "I don't like being cynical, but how many duelists do you see?"

Yugi couldn't really give a good comeback, especially when Ava was very much correct. The city was nearly free of Duelists at this point. Still, if she was meant to fight alongside him and Yami, a door would open for her. For now, it was best to not worry about it. Fate would bring things into the order they needed to be in.

* * *

[In the hospital]

"Miss, how did you say you received this injury?" Asked the doctor, to which Ava feigned an embarrassed expression. "Let's just say…this is why I stick to Duel Monsters and not outside work."

The last thing she needed was suspicion of any sort—although, no doubt, the doctor was already weary of her wound. After all, at the very least, it looked like she'd possibly tried to hang herself. The marks clearly showed something had been wrapped around her neck. The cuts produced by the thread-like wire only caused further suspicion, no doubt. Still, the doctor seemed to buy it—or, he at least allowed her to leave.

"Very well," he relented on the subject. "However, if any sort of foul play was involved, I strongly recommend you talk to the police. They can handle these sort of incidents so that they do not happen again."

"There was no foul play," Ava tried to reassure him. "Just clumsiness. Thank you, though. Now…am I free to go? My friends are waiting…"

The doctor agreed to release her, giving her an antibiotic cream and some extra bandages. The bandages she currently wore were better than the torn material Kaiba had used, but they were kind of itchy. A smile came to her face when she saw the faces of everyone in the waiting room, everyone walking over to greet her.

"They say I'm good to go," Ava said with a nod. "The cuts were minor, so it wasn't anything bad. Still, the doctor had a lot of questions. I'm surprised they didn't send others to question me. He seemed to buy the 'I was just being clumsy' story well enough. Thank goodness for that."

"Still," Yugi said. "We're worried. Malik expressed interest in you before…but this time he actually hurt you. He went beyond threatening…and it worries me."

"Maybe that should tell us that he's not someone to take lightly," Ava concluded.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Tristan scoffed.

"What are you youngsters doing here?" A familiar voice sounded, everyone turning around.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said with a smile, running over to hug the old man. "We…Ava got hurt while dueling one of the Rare Hunters, so we came to make sure she was all right."

"Oh my!" The old man exclaimed before coming over to Ava. "Are you certain you're alright?"

Ava nodded. "Yeah. Just a few minor cuts and bruises. Umm…why are you here? Are you okay?"

Grandpa immediately grew confused. "Did you already forget, Ava? Maybe the duel you fought gave you a concussion?"

Ava just blinked. "I don't get it…"

"We already were through this, Av'! You and Namu found Bakura…" Joey said, he now growing confused. "Bakura was pretty badly hurt…you're telling me you don't remember any of this?"

"No," Ava shook her head. "But…maybe we should go check on him? Bakura, I mean…"

As they all walked to Bakura's room, things ran through Ava's mind quicker than she could even process. First this "Namu" character…and now Bakura? Ava might not remember "Namu", but she did remember Malik and "Evil Bakura" speaking. Immediately, for reasons unknown to Ava, it was as if a memory opened up within her. In the memory, she was caught when she'd been spying on Bakura and Malik's conversation. The memory delved deeper—she remembered Bakura getting hurt, but it wasn't some freak accident. The Spirit of the Ring had hurt his host, all a part of Malik's scheme, which would result in Bakura obtaining Malik's Millennium Rod. She remembered her and "Namu" meeting Joey and the others, this being when grandpa had helped the injured Bakura into a taxi cab.

Ava knew who "Namu" really was…

"It's not the time…" A voice said within her, one she now began to identify as the Spirit of her Bracelet. It continued on, "Events need to unfold as they were destined to. His identity being revealed by you was not part of history's plan."

"I don't care about 'History's plan'…" She thought inside. "I know who he is! Yugi and Joey need to know!"

"They will…when they're meant to. Not before." The Spirit of the Bracelet concluded, Ava no longer able to sense it—or rather, "her"—presence any longer.

She crossed her arms, not realizing what she was doing or saying as she spoke aloud, irritation clouding her tone, "You're the type that irritates me…"

"Umm…" Mai sounded, her walking right beside Ava, who was beside Tea. "I think the old man was right. You sure you didn't hit your head? You're talking to yourself…"

Ava stiffened in shock—she'd said that stuff out loud?!

"Maybe she just needs to rest for a bit," Grandpa stated, him turning to the group. "I'll go get some drinks for you all."

"Why don't you stay here with Ava, Grandpa? We can get the stuff." Yugi offered, everyone following him. Well, they didn't all follow to get some drinks. Joey, Duke, and Tristan wanted to go get something to chow down on and Tea and Mai went with Yugi so he wouldn't have to carry everything himself.

So, that left Ava and Grandpa in Bakura's room. She had the old man sit in the chair, her deciding to sit on the hospital bed Bakura currently laid in. Noticing she was massaging her temples, a feigned attempt to get rid of the headache that had formed, Grandpa went to the bathroom to fetch Ava a wet cloth, as per Ava's request. When she had stuff on her mind, she just liked to lay it on her forehead and neck. While he was away, even though it'd only been for a few minutes, Ava noticed Bakura began acting strange. He looked in pain as he slept, and she would've been lying if it didn't make her a little apprehensive. Not for herself, but for him. Maybe he was having a nightmare?

After his moans of pain seem to increase, she rose from the bed and just looked at him.

Should she shake him awake, or should she leave him be?

* * *

[Inside Bakura's mind—or, I think that's where this is supposed to be…]

Malik had travelled through Ryou Bakura's mind, finally finding what he was aiming for, the Evil Spirit of the Ring greeting him, the spirit looking anything but pleased as Malik spoke, "Look here now, I finally found it."

"Why are you in my host?" Yami Bakura demanded to know, glaring at the Tomb Keeper. How had Malik even entered Ryou—that was what Yami bakura wanted to know.

Then, it hit him. When Ryou had been injured, both Ava and Malik—or, "Namu", at that time—brought him to Joey and the others. Yami Bakura's eyes lit up in realization. "So…it was at that time, huh?"

"Correct," Malik admitted, Millennium Rod in hand. "I've implanted a part of myself inside your host, Bakura."

Yami Bakura glared daggers at Malik. "You'll suffer a horrible death someday…now, what happened to our promise, you bastard? I helped you with your plan to kill Yugi. Now, hand over your Millennium Rod."

Malik chuckled just slightly, though it was not the amusing sort. "There's been a slight change of plans. Yugi and I have both gotten into the Finals. If you desire this Millennium Rod so badly…you'll have to get yourself into the Finals."

Yami bakura couldn't contain his laughter that followed, something that began to piss Malik off. When the laughter ceased, Yami bakura crossed his arms, a grin of amusement spread across his face. "So, your little plan failed you, huh? You should know, I don't listen to the gloating of an over-arrogant fool…"

Malik bore a look of irritation mixed with annoyance at those words. "Say whatever you want! The Finals will begin shortly. When that happens, I will have my revenge on the pharaoh, and little Ava will be mine."

"Why exactly are you so keen on the little girl, anyway?" Yami Bakura asked, intrigued.

Malik just grinned. "I could ask you the same."

"I have no interest in the girl's current self…" Yami Bakura admitted. "My interest lies in when she was alive during the time of the pharaoh."

Malik gave another look of amusement. "So, you think they are not one in the same? If so, you're quite incorrect. The guardian that lived 3,000 years ago is truly reborn, but she's not within Ava—she is Ava! The pharaoh's spell indeed protected her, but it was not in the normal sense. No, that hateful pharaoh kept her soul from moving on into the afterlife! I bet if you knew such a thing, she wouldn't be so fond of fighting by his side."

Yami Bakura scoffed once more. "You obviously no nothing about Yugi and his friends. Even the afterlife couldn't keep them apart…"

"Even so…" Malik continued. "Ava's reborn soul is just as irritating as the Millennium Bracelet she wears. When used properly, it has the power to seal the Darkness the Pharaoh's Tablet will release once all seven items are set in place. Although I don't know how, it seems something within Ava knows how to unlock the bracelet's power. For now, it is weak in strength, but once it can reach its full power, it will be able to shut down any Millennium Item with ease."

Yami Bakura's uninterested expression from before turned into one of irritation as a memory from the Ancient Past flooded him. He remembered when "Amara", as she was often called, wielded the bracelet when it was at full power. During that time, even Bakura had been forced to retreat. A simpleton like Malik, who was highly inexperienced in comparison to Yami Bakura's 3,000 years of experience with the Items, would fall to the bracelet's powers in no time at all.

Still, there was something Malik probably didn't know…

"If she used the bracelet's full power, like you're afraid of, I highly doubt she'd be alive when it was over." Yami Bakura informed. "At the very least, she'd be left in a coma for days, possibly weeks. Even during the Ancient Past, the Guardian's body was not able to withstand the sheer raw power of the Gods, which was ultimately why the Millennium Bracelet could 'shut down' all other Items, if needed. Naturally, tapping into such power had its price. The aftermath of the sheer surge of energy would be the equivalence of what happens during a massive electrical blackout—a total loss of energy. If Yugi and his friends knew this information, I doubt they would ever want Ava to learn the full extent of her Guardian heritage."

"You know a lot about this Guardian…" Malik accused, his body jumping into the air, the piece of him slowly dissolving away as he spoke, "Even so, if you desire my Millennium Rod you will need to gather six Puzzle Cards and enter into the Finals! So, until that time, I'll be borrowing your host a little longer."

"That brat…" Yami Bakura glared, a voice pulling him back to the real world. He looked down at his injured host, Ava shaking him as she called out his name. Yami bakura stared at the girl, raw emotion that had laid dormant inside himself beginning to reawaken.

* * *

[The Real World]

"Hey! Bakura, wake up!" Ava called out, lightly shaking his trembling body. "Bakura! _**Bakura!**_ "

Finally, his eyes opened, and for a moment, Ava felt relief enter her. But, that relief quickly disappeared when the look that was pointed at her caused her to gasp, the realization of the situation coming to her—this was the Spirit of the Ring!

"Good evening, _Avianna_ ," Yami Bakura said, Ava immediately removing herself from the bed, namely when he began sitting up.

"I should have figured!" Ava said in annoyance. "I was worried about _Bakura_ , you know!"

Yami Bakura gave a grin of amusement. "When did you care for him so much?"

"He's a friend! It's what friends do!" Ava said in pure irritation, her noticing grandpa walking back in into the room. For a moment, he was happy to see Bakura awake, but his joy quickly turned to confusion when he looked at Ava.

"Ava? Why are you shouting at Bakura?" Grandpa wondered aloud, Ava gasping in shock.

Bakura spoke, "Just a misunderstanding…"

"Oh, I see!" Grandpa said, Ava blinking in confusion.

He didn't want any details? Nothing at all? He just took Bakura's word for it? Wow…

"Guess what, Bakura?! Oh, I bet Ava already told you, but I can't contain myself! Yugi and Joey are in the Finals!" Grandpa announced in pride. "I'm not surprised that Yugi made it, but…Joey made it, too. It seems my training was a success."

Yami Bakura just glared at the old man and his ramblings, Ava narrowing her eyes at him. Yami Bakura continued to play as Ryou, speaking once more, "Just them? What about you, Ava?"

Ava just glared at him. "Not yet…"

"I see," Bakura said, still feigning the innocent act. "So, where are the Finals being held…?"

Ava raised a brow at that question. Why would the Spirit of the Ring care about the Finals?

Grandpa's eyes widened in shock, him gaining an embarrassed expression. "I completely forgot to ask!"

Yami Bakura's glare only increased, Ava's narrowed expression increasing as well. Yami Bakura seemed to ignore the look, swinging his legs off the bed and setting his feet on the floor. When Grandpa tried to convince him to not leave, due to his injuries from before, Yami Bakura had apparently had enough of the old man. The Millennium Ring began glowing around his neck, Ava and Grandpa's eyes widening in shock, as well as fear. With that, Yami Bakura rose to his feet, speaking to the old man, "I don't have time to sit around here, old man…"

Ava knew something was going to happen, her grabbing for Yami Bakura's wrist, but before the contact could even happen he grabbed her wrist instead. "Not this time!"

Ava was left completely befuddled at those words—what did he mean by 'not this time'?

Yami Bakura looked back to Grandpa. Without warning, the old man fell to his knees before collapsing completely to the ground, which sent Ava into an immediate panic, her shouting frantically while rushing to Grandpa's side, "What did you do?! You've gone too far this time!"

"You're too loud!" Yami Bakura ordered, Ava sending him an immediate glare, to which he grinned at. "The old man's asleep—no harm done."

"No harm done?!" Ava shouted, repeating his own words. She a moment, she sputtered, finally speaking coherently, "He—he—he's—he's old, you psycho! Do you know anything about the human body?! He could have a heart attack or something, thanks to you using those magic powers!"

Ava, then, inwardly noted that he probably wouldn't even care if he did kill the old man…

"Okay…you can let go," Ava said, trying to pull out of his grasp, but he never budged. "I said let me go! Don't make me scream, 'cause I will!"

"Oh?" Yami Bakura mused. "Then, I'm to understand you'll willingly let me leave here, knowing the power I possess? If by all means, then…leave. Go about your merry way."

Ava felt her breath hitch—she couldn't do that! Talk about irresponsible!

"But…I can't just leave!" She protested. "Yugi and others will be back soon, and they'll be expecting to see us both! Yugi, if no one else, will know what happened—that you were involved! In fact, I'm certain they'd suspect you kidnapped me or something…"

Yami Bakura, again, grinned wickedly. "Worrying about me, huh? Something else you and your past-self have in common."

Ava blinked, confusion sweeping over her. "What do you—"

"Come on," Yami Bakura ordered, pulling the girl along. "We don't have time to dawdle. I need to find six Puzzle Cards for the Finals."

"What do you care about the Finals?" Ava asked.

"It's none of your concern," he replied, to which she huffed in irritation.

A thought, then, occurred to Ava. "Hey…how are you planning to get those cards? You don't even have a Duel Disk. Stealing the cards are one thing, but…you'll need a Duel Disk to duel with, you know…"

"You just assumed I'd steal them? Why such a hasty conclusion?" Yami Bakura inquired, Ava shrugging.

"I dunno…" Ava said, truthful. "You're a villain. Therefore, you and stealing just seems to go hand-in-hand…"

"What an interesting conclusion…" He said with a grin, although Ava wasn't sure why. Yami Bakura continued speaking, "As for the Duel Disk, I have many options at my disposal, _Avianna_."

"Okay, first thing's first…" Ava said with a glare. "Don't say my name in that tone."

Yami Bakura just grinned, giving a shrug of indifference. "I'll say it however I want."

"You're a real pain in the ass," she growled, her irritation growing even higher.

"I suppose some feelings never change," Yami bakura said, leading him and her out of the hospital and to the street, where he proceeded to corner a defenseless duelist, threatening him.

Ava, obviously, stepped in. "Hold on! This—this is your plan?! Beating up a random guy and stealing his Duel Disk? Seriously?!"

"Get out of the way or I will force you out…" Bakura threatened.

Ava didn't move. "I'm not going to stand and watch you hurt someone innocent, Bakura!"

Bakura paused, a feeling piercing his head for a brief moment. Those were the same words Amara used in their past days, Ava exact pose and expression being the same, too. Bakura formed a glared, him forcing himself past her as he pried the device off the person's arm, realizing the guy had only had a single Puzzle Card, the thief grinning in dark amusement. "I'm surprised! Now, there's one less heck duelist who didn't even duel once!"

The guy only begged. "I—I didn't buy that for the tournament! It's a _memento_!"

Ava's heart sank with those words. Why didn't she just leave Bakura to his own nasty tricks and "treats"? Yugi and the gang would've understood her leaving—in fact, a certain few (Yami and Joey, at the very least) would no doubt scold her for sticking with him! So, why stay…?

"Bakura…" Ava said, but he didn't seem to even hear.

"Now that I have a Puzzle Card, I'm qualified to duel…I guess even a hack like you deserves some thanks…." Bakura said, ending the conversation as he pulled out the guy's deck. But, Bakura quickly grew disappointed in what he saw, him dropping the cards like they were useless trash. "Here!"

Ava just glared at Bakura, her looking at her own Duel Disk.

She pressed the release switch, removing the device from her arm, the sound alerting Bakura, who looked at her in irritation. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Back off!" She glared at the spirit, her looking back to guy who sat on the ground in pure despair, offering her Duel Disk. "It's not the one you bought…and—and I can't give you the Puzzle Card, but I can offer this. It must be pretty important, for your Duel Disk to be a memento…so, here."

The guy just looked at her in pure awe. "Miss? I…I can't. It's yours…"

"Not anymore," she said, standing to her feet as she straightened up.

As she walked passed Bakura, he grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to turn around and look at him. "What were you thinking?! You were just lecturing me about needing that stupid thing to enter the Finals, and you give yours away to some nobody!? Fool!"

"…I guess some things never change," Ava said, walking on, her words completely catching the spirit off-guard. Ava continued, "Besides, somehow…I know I'll get another one when you duel other people. I just fear the fates of those poor souls…"

As they walked along, Bakura overheard a few guys speaking about the Finals. The slots were filling up fast, thus he didn't have time to screw around. He forced one of the guys to turn around, demanding to know where other duelists could be found. Naturally, the guy didn't feel very chatty.

"We've talked about this!" Ava shouted, moving to stand next to Bakura.

Her presence, however, caused more than she ever hoped it would do. The violent nature of the guy Bakura had grabbed instantly vanished, Ava blinking, "Oh no…"

"You can buzz off," he said to Bakura, turning his attention to Ava, the rest of his friends coming over, which only made Ava grow more panicked. "However, I don't mind giving you some information…for a small exchange, of course. Lucky for us, you're cute. What do you say about…ten minutes?"

The reaction that came just seconds later was not one Ava had been expecting.

Bakura lunged forward, grabbing the "leader" by the collar of his shirt, giving the man the deepest, darkest stare he'd ever seen. Just the stare alone made his blood run cold, the grip on his shirt only furthering the feeling

" _ **I'd suggest you don't."**_ Bakura threatened.

The guy quickly talked, "I—I heard there's some duelists wandering around the cemetery…"

"Cemetery…?" Bakura asked, just for clarification.

After a moment or two longer, Bakura released his grip on the guy. Like he'd thought, he didn't have time to be screwing around. Time was running short. Bakura grabbed Ava's wrist, pulling her along. She just stared at him, confused more than she'd ever thought. Bakura— _ **Evil Bakura**_ —just saved her? Why? He'd hurt his own host, after all. So…why?

"Umm…thanks…" Ava said, her still weirded out.

Bakura didn't even look back at her. "Don't. There's no need to thank me. We don't have time to play around."

Bakura couldn't shake it—it was like he was walking right beside Amara, the only girl that'd ever gotten close to him in the long time he'd been alive! Her way of acting, the way she'd word things, her expressions, even the way she stood—everything was the same, damn it!

No—everything would not end the same way it did back then.

He'd never allow it, for Malik had been right about one thing. The Pharaoh had sealed her soul, keeping it from moving on. She was trapped here, the responsible being her "lover". This time, "Amara" would have the ending she should have had, as well as the afterlife she should have had. Even so, that ending was a long way away.

He needed to focus.

* * *

Okay, I'm ending this here. I was going to keep going and include the duel with Bones, but this chapter is already quite long. So, we'll leave this one here! So, what did you think? Were you shocked? Even a bit? Maybe a smidgen?

No…? Oh…well, darn…

Oh well. I'll see you next chapter! Bye-Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello! Well, here is another chapter! There isn't much here to say, I'm fairly certain. In fact, I think the chapter will speak for itself. So, I hope you enjoy it! Tell me your thoughts in the form of a (hopefully) lovely review, please!

Chapter begin!

* * *

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, grandpa sitting in a chair, although he appeared to be fine.

"Ava and Bakura are gone?!" Joey exclaimed, a glare forming seconds later. "That evil spirit must'a took her! Why can't we ever get rid of that guy?! He's always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Hold on, everyone…" Duke spoke, his voice calm. "The Finals are right around the corner, so…maybe she just went to get more Puzzle Cards? She was low, wasn't she?"

Everyone looked at each other—Duke did make a valid point, but he didn't know Bakura like everyone else did. Moreover, he didn't know how much trouble he'd caused. Ryou was good, but the spirit inside the Millennium Ring was bad news. At this news, Yugi could feel his other self's apprehension growing. It was strange. Yugi knew there a lot was riding on this tournament, but that always seemed to fade to the waste side when the spirit discovered Ava was in danger. Just how far would his other self go when it came to Ava's safety? He wouldn't put the girl before the fate of the world, would he?

"I doubt he would," Yugi thought to himself, an uneasy feeling building up inside. "…Then, again…what would I do? If it meant losing a friend to save everyone else. Would I have the strength to do it?"

No…he couldn't think of such things.

He needed to stay focused—Ava and Bakura were still MIA!

"Yugi," Yami said, appearing in spirit form. "Grandpa seems unharmed, and it bothers me. If the evil spirit of that ring truly did this, I would have expected him to do something…I don't know, more. Grandpa, other than some slight memory impairment, seems perfectly safe and sound. It's just…it's not like the spirit's past actions."

"I know what you mean," Yugi thought back, via the mind connection. "Maybe he was just in a rush…whatever the reason, I'm glad it happened. Grandpa has been through enough!"

"Agreed," Yami nodded, his body switching with Yugi. "I'll take over for now, Aibou. Conserve your strength. You never know when we just might need it."

"Maybe if we head to where the Finals are located, she might show?" Mai suggested.

For now, everyone just relented to the suggestion. What else could they do? Honestly, they didn't have time to search the city. Hopefully, Ava and Bakura would show up, and they both would be perfectly fine.

* * *

[Back with Ava and Bakura]

As Ava and Bakura continued walking, Ava following alongside willingly, they came up to the cemetery. Obviously, Ava started to tremble a bit.

"Are you freaking serious? It just had to be the cemetery…" She mumbled, looking from side to side. "Why would you even duel in this place? The people have to be completely mental! And, where did this wretched fog come from?! Are you attracting this fog?"

"Can you shut up?" Bakura said, getting a tad irritated with her rambling. "If you'd rather leave, go right ahead. Without even a Duel Disk, you'll never get anywhere near the Finals. Fool…"

"That was my choice, so drop it, would you?" Ava spat in return.

Suddenly, Bakura came to a halt, Ava bumping into his back. "If you're gonna stop, at least warn—?!"

Three figures were surrounding Bakura and Ava, two in the front and one behind, and had it been daytime, Ava would have seen through their little set up, but with the darkness and foggy atmosphere, she momentarily bought their zombie get-up.

"What the freak?!" She cried out in a rush, looking around, absentmindedly cowering behind Bakura's shoulder. "Where did these things come from?!"

"Who the hell are you fools?" Bakura asked, not bothered in the slightest, although he did get a small kick out of Ava's fear.

"How are you so calm?!" She cried out, not able to control her fright. That fright grew even more when the "zombie" from behind jumped her, grabbing ahold of her and making her scream in pure terror.

With one swift action, Bakura pulled off the mask of the one that jumped Ava, holding his arm against his back, a move that basically rendered the "zombie" immobile, Bakura looking at Ava. "Now, will you quit crying? Save those tears for when something truly scary comes about."

Ava had a feeling she knew what that meant—Bakura was going to put these people through hell.

Bakura looked back to the ground, a Duel Disk catching his eye. "So, you three are duelists…"

Ava blinked, the thing catching her eye as well. So, then…this whole "zombie charade" was just so they could scare duelists off and grab cards? Were they taking Puzzle Cards or actual dueling cards, though? Honestly, it didn't matter—both were equally bad.

"What do we do?" One of the masked weirdos asked the shortest one of the bunch, who was still wearing a mask. "We only need one more Puzzle Card."

Oh, so they were stealing Puzzle Cards—that made sense, as they probably were bent on getting into the Finals, but…who were these guys even? Ava knew the top-ranking people of the dueling world. These guys were, as much as she hated using the term, "nobodies". If they needed to resort to this type of stuff, they didn't deserve getting into the higher ranks. They were chumps!

"Hey, I know you…" The taller masked fella stated, pointing to Ava. "You're one of those high-ranking duelists. What's the name…ah-ha! Avianna Soule!"

Ava sighed. "I'm flattered a zombie knows my name…"

"I remember you!" The short one pointed to Bakura. "You're one of the guys who was tagging along with Yugi in the Duelist Kingdom!"

Ava blinked. They attended that? How? Didn't people only get invitations to that? Were they actually well-off enough that the creator of Duel Monsters sent them an invitation? Wow…that's surprising.

"And their best option to getting Puzzle Cards for this was zombies? Geez…" Ava criticized in her mind.

"We've never seen him duel before…" The unmasked one said, pondering a thought.

The taller masked "zombie" pulled off his mask, a smirk on his face. "A beginner, eh?"

The short one placed his Duel Disk on, speaking, mask still on, "Okay, I'll challenge you to a duel!"

Bakura just grinned. "Is that what you really want? Making such a quick decision!"

The final "zombie" removed his mask, and to Ava's shock his face pretty much was a pale version of the mask! It looked identical! How was that even possible?! The short one spoke, a smirk on his face as well, "I'm the duelist they call 'Ghost Kotsuzuka'! I might not have a good chance against that girl, but I won't lose to a beginner like you!"

* * *

[A/N: I used the Japanese name, but I will be referring to him as "Bones". Just an FYI.]

* * *

Ava felt her heart begin to race.

These guys had no idea what they were getting themselves into…

Bakura, obviously, saw it a little different—these idiots were perfect warm-up for his Occult Deck. He highly doubted Ava would have a fondness for his deck, though. If she truly was anything like Amara, "creepy" was not her thing, by far.

"Fine! The condition is that you hand me all your Puzzle Cards!" Bakura announced, pulling out his single Puzzle Card. "I've got one!"

Immediately, his statement was tossed aside. "This is ridiculous! We won't listen to you anymore!"

"Don't you guys know?" Bakura asked, giving them the bait to step into his trap. "The amount of spaces open for the finals was just cut in half. There's no time to waste. No matter how many cards you get, you won't make it in time."

Really, he had a point. Stalking in the cemetery had to be time-consuming, and that was not something these people had to wait on. Slots were filling up fast…

"The winner of this match goes to the finals!" Bakura announced, a grin present.

"I got it!" Bones stated, a confident smirk on his face. "I'll show you the terrible power of my Ghost Deck!"

Bakura's grin grew, for he would show these fools what true fear was! "Let the _Yami no Game_ begin!"

At that moment, Ava felt a sharp pain pierce through her skull.

Yami no Game…that phrase, why was it familiar to her? The more she tried to think about it, the worse her head ached, causing her to fall to one knee as wince escaped her lips. This, naturally, drew Bakura and the others attention. They had no clue what was happening, but Bakura knew. Her past memories, things that had been sealed away for a very long period of time, were attempting to break through, but he knew it wasn't enough to actually break that seal. The pharaoh himself had paced it, thus it was hard as could be. And, as suspected, the episode she'd been under seemed to fade after a minute passed. Still, Bakura looked at her, a piece of him worried for her safety. As much as he tried to dismiss these irritating emotions, he could not. Amara had betrayed him! She was no better than the Pharaoh…

As Ava looked around, she noticed a weird purple-like mist (or fog, whatever you'd call it) had spread, coating the area in a thick atmosphere that made the hair on her neck tingle.

"Somehow, the atmosphere feels really weird all of a sudden…" One of the short one's friends stated, the other "lackey" looking mildly frightened.

Bakura grinned, proceeding with the duel. "My turn! Draw!"

As he looked at his card, he grinned once more. "Do you know the legend in the cemetery?"

"No legends!" Ava shouted.

Even so, Bones was curious, as well as bit fearful, Bakura continuing, "It's said that the spirit of a knight who lost his head haunts this place."

As he played his card, Ava could hear the creaking of what sounded like armor clanking as someone walked closer. This, naturally, made the short duelist begin to panic, this reaction only forcing Bakura to grin in dark amusement. "See? Can't you hear it? The steps of the spirit search for his head."

As the monster popped out of the ground, via holographic projection, the little duelist shouted in terror. Afterwards, Bakura played a reverse card, ending his turn. Ava, however, was anything but pleased with things so far.

"Are you kidding me? Even I wasn't scared by that…" Ava said with a sigh. "Forget dark powers…this will be won with holograms, sound effects, and scary stories. Why don't we just build a campfire and tell stories…?"

"Shut up!" Bones shouted, playing his card, his composure apparently regained. "My monster is Medusa's Ghost! It has 1500 Attack Points! Whoever looks at Medusa will be turned to stone! Go, Medusa! Stone Blizzard!"

Bakura's Headless Knight was destroyed, reducing his Life down to 3950. Honestly, that wasn't much of a loss, and in Ava's opinion, it wouldn't have even been worth praising if it'd been her dueling. Naturally, Bones wasn't that type of duelist. "Now your monster is dead…"

Bakura, of course, was far from bothered, a smirk on his face as he spoke, "The more cards I draw, the closer you are to death. Magic card, open! The Shallow Grave! The Shallow Grave allows us to choose one monster from our Graveyards and play on the field in Defense Mode. Thus, I revive Headless Knight!"

The monster was reviveed, but Bakura was not the one with higher Attack power. Of course, his next move changed that. "I'll sacrifice Headless Knight and summon a stronger monster in its place. Show up, Death Duke!"

This new creature, as creepy as it was, had 2000 Points!

"TAKE THIS!" Bakura shouted with a crazy expression. "Ancient Sword! Lightning Tornado!"

Now, Bones was down to 3500 Life, leaving him lower than Bakura, who merely laughed in pure amusement. "What's wrong with that fake 'cursed' deck of yours?!"

"I won't forgive anyone who makes fun of my deck!" Bones shouted in anger, drawing his card. "Come on, Dragon Zombie! Also, Early Burial! This card pays 800 of my Life Points as a cost and allows me to revive a monster from the grave to the field! Now, the Magic Card Fusion! Come forth! The strongest monster of the realm of the dead! The Golden Elephant!"

Ava just blinked. How did Medusa and Zombie Dragon combine to create an Elephant? This game, while it was awesome, sometimes made no sense. Luckily, Fusion Monsters could not attack the turn they were created, so Bones set on one and ended his turn. Now, it was Bakura's move, but the moment he drew, Bones's card was activated—it was a Trap Card!

"Skull Invitation!" Bones announced. "Every time a card is sent to the Grave, Skull Invitation deals the card owner 300 Life Points of damage. That means when I destroy your monster next turn, you'll receive 300 Points of damage from my Ghost Combo! How's that?! This is payback for making fun of my Ghost Deck!"

Bakura just started cackling like a lunatic, making the others—Ava included—is he really had gone mad. Bakura spoke, "Since you want my cards to go to the Graveyard so badly I'll discard my entire hand to the Graveyard!"

Ava just blinked. "…You're really insane, aren't you? You're trying to win, not lose!"

Ava, again, blinked—was she seriously just rooting for him?!

Even after getting the damage from his own move, Bakura continued laughing in amusement, "I'm getting _**chills**_ …"

He opened his eyes, gazing at Bones and his friends. "Just picturing the scared looks on your faces…it makes my body tremble with excitement!"

Okay, that was legit terrifying!

"Have you not realized?" Bakura asked Bones. "Look carefully at my feet! I activated a Magic Card the second I discarded my hand! Spiritualistic Medium! For every card discarded during the players' turn, a monster on the field increases its Attack by 500 points for one turn! I've just discarded four cards from my hand. Therefore, Death Duke receives a total of 2000 Attack Points for each card. Now, it's Attack Power will go up!"

Bakura looked back at Ava, a smirk pointed her way. "Now, what was that about needing to win?"

"Shut up…" Ava retorted.

Even so, his monster was now a beast! It had 4000 Attack points?! And, again, Bakura launched an attack, Bones's Life dropping even further than before. Now, he was at 900 Life Points, but that soon changes, thanks to his own Trap. Now, he was at a meager 600 Life Points.

Bakura's grin never faded. "Hang in there! Otherwise, you three won't return home alive!"

"What…what are you talking about?" Asked the larger of the three.

Bakura happily answered, "Whoops! Didn't I tell you? Take a good look around!"

The three did, Ava glancing as well. There were black masses all over the place, the masses looking more like black blobs of some goopy substance. What were these things?! Bakura, again, happily responded, "The Death God awaits your arrival! I thought I told you this was a Yami no Game. The loser of this duel shall be swallowed by the World of Darkness! In fact, even poor little Ava isn't safe from this rule!"

Ava's eyes widened in terror. "WHAT?! You'd better be lying!"

"About your fate…or theirs?" Bakura asked, a sinister grin on his face.

"Bastard…" Ava growled, her looking at the three guys.

"Impossible!" Bones shouted, obviously terrified by the sudden circumstances.

"That's right! Fear me! I can't get enough of people cowering for their lives!" Bakura said in dark amusement.

Immediately, one of the non-duelists tried to run, but he only ended up back where the group was. They were not leaving this place—not until someone won, and somehow, Ava knew they would not be the victors. Oh, why had she agreed to tag-a-long with this crazy spirit?! He was seriously going to kill these people! Surely, most likely there wouldn't be blood, but…their souls would be trapped! Pretty hard to live without one of those…

As the masses creeped closer, one grabbed for Ava, but immediately it ceased in this motion when her bracelet exhibited a golden hue. The creature immediately retreated, Ava blinking in shock as her eyes glanced at the bracelet. It protected her?

She looked to Bakura, who had been looking in that direction.

So, the bracelet was more than mere metal. Back in Ancient Times, Amara could repel dark forces, if her soul and mind were well enough to do so. This only further proved that either Amara was somehow residing in the item, or Ava was able to tap into Amara's original power without even knowing it. Actually, that information was quite useful…

"Dr—Draw!" Bones stumbled in his words, him looking at the card he drew. "Magic Card! Demon's Iron Cage! This card seals your monsters and stops them from attacking for two whole turns! Also, a monster in Defense Mode!"

Again, Bakura looked anything but bothered. "My turn."

Immediately, his expression became a bothered one, which made those watching assume he'd gotten a bad draw. It was far from that, though. "I wanted to see more of your fools struggling against death, but…it appears the end as come for your guys."

"What are you talking about?!" Bones demanded, growing sared instantaneously. "As long as Demon's Iron Cage is in play, no matter what monster you use, it can't attack for two more turns!"

Bakura merely scoffed at the warning. "That worthless trick won't work against my Occult Deck! Ectoplasmer, activate! This card transfers half of the Attack Power of a monster into Ectoplasmer and attacks the opposing player directly."

In other words…this duel was over.

"ECTOPLASMER, FIRE!" Bakura announced, sending the final attack that ended the battle.

The three sat on the ground, a bell tolling in the distance as Bakura spoke, "What a shame. Now then…it's time for you all to descend into Hell. You can wander the afterlife for all eternity."

What happened next forced Ava to cower, shielding her eyes from the sight. Shadowy masses engulfed the three, dragging their screaming selves out of this world and into the next, wherever that might be. Still, those screams of terror would haunt her dreams for weeks—if not years. She looked at Bakura, who had picked up not only the Puzzle Cards but a Duel Disk as well, her speaking in a weak voice, "What are you? There's no way a human soul could ever do that to someone else…"

Bakura come close, looking at the girl as she looked up from the ground in quite a pitiful manner.

This sight was familiar, too.

Bakura scoffed, dropping the Duel Disk at her feet. "Don't rush into things you do not wish to behold. Take it…"

He turned and began walking away, Ava quickly getting to her feet. "You're just leaving me here?!"

"So, I'm to assume you do not wish to find Yugi and his pitiful group?" Bakura questioned, not even glancing back at the girl. "If that is the case, let us continue on together."

"Uh-uh…" Ava denied. "I've had enough…"

So, without another word, Bakura walked off. Without a doubt, they would meet again—soon. For now, Ava needed to try and find Yugi and gang! Now, she was all on her own! She looked at the Duel Disk, sighing. She pulled her deck out of the holster her cards had been sealed inside and placed it into the device. She still had her Puzzle Cards, too. Technically, she still had a shot at the Finals. Even so, this is not how she wanted to do it. Those three had ben literally dragged to Hell, and she'd witnessed it all. What other horrible things would she witness in the days to come? Even if she stood as a bystander and nothing more, she'd still be forced to witness everything Bakura and Malik would do.

This was getting too real…not to mention frightening…

So, she walked. She wanted to clear her mind, but that wasn't going to be easy to do. There was just too much going on. Luckily, things were about to turn in her favor.

"Ava?!" Called out a voice, her turning towards the familiar tone.

It was Tea!

The gang had found her, albeit by accident. Everyone was stunned, Joey demanding she get her butt into the car and never, ever, be allowed out of their sight again. Of course, he did this with little tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as he hugged her profusely, which only made the scene seem more comedic than anything. Even so, she knew everyone had been worried, and it warmed her heart. She'd noticed Yami had been the one in charge and not Yugi, and she had a feeling she knew why.

"So, what happened with Bakura?" Tristan asked, Ava's eyes immediately dimming as she thought of the events from literally minutes beforehand.

Apparently, everyone else noticed she expression change, Joey growing defensive. "Did that bastard hurt you?! Threaten you!?"

Ava shook her head. "He…actually protected me…"

Those words were not what Yugi and the gang were expecting to hear—not at all. Ava continued, "However, some zombie-theme dueling gang…they weren't so lucky. I've seen some horrible things, but…that sight beats everything."

"Ava…" Joey said in a soft voice, easily seeing just how upset the girl was. "What happened? What'd he do?"

"He—uh, there was…what was the phrase?" Ava asked herself aloud, the name finally coming back to her. "A 'Yami no Game', if those words mean anything."

They might have made no sense to Mai, Duke, or Serenity, but to Yami, Joey, Tea, and Tristan…yeah, they may something. Immediately, the group began to sympathize even greater for the girl. Yami was certainly no stranger to the dark duels, as he'd participated in several of them. Joey and the others had witnessed a few, which were a few too many, to be truthful. But, Ava had been right there. Not on a balcony or something—she was feet away.

"Are...are you okay?" Yami asked, Ava giving a faint nod.

"I need to find some duelists with Puzzle Cards," Ava said, determination showing in her eyes. "No matter what it takes, I'm entering the Finals. This stupid game has gone on long enough!"

* * *

And…that's it for this chapter! So, how was it? Well...again, I don't really have much to say. The next chapter will...well, actually, I'm not giving away spoilers. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter is released *snicker*

Until next chapter…bye-bye!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! Umm...first of all, I want to apologize for this chapter's dueling. Actually, I think I should apologize for the chapter itself. Honestly, I don't know what happened. When writing this, my mind was so foggy and hazy, that some of the writing went from "great!" to "...blah..." So, again, sorry.

Well...we'll move onwards!

Chapter begin!

* * *

As Mai's car came to a stop, she spoke to all inside the vehicle, "This is as far as we go by car! Now, get out! Get out!"

Joey, naturally, only complained about having to walk the rest of the way. Ava, however, didn't care about the walk. She glanced to her Duel Disk, speaking, "I might as well just throw in the towel…"

Everyone glanced to her, blinking in shock as her words registered to their minds, Joey speaking in an irritated voice, "What about that spunk you had before?! Weren't you the one that said 'I'm gonna get Puzzle Cards no matter what'? Never thought you'd give up so easily…"

Ava returned an irritated glance. "Why do you think we stopped, Joey?"

"Huh?" He asked, completely confused by her question. "Well…you obviously can't get to the location by car!"

Ava sighed, pointing at the stadium not too far off in the distance. "That's the location, you idiot…"

Joey looked to the stadium, blinking. "Huh? How…how'd you know that?! You don't even have enough Cards to show you the map!"

"It was a pretty simple deduction…" Ava trailed off, her looking to her deck holster. "We're here, so…time's up. I might as well accept it and move on…"

Mai crossed her arms, scoffing at Ava's diminished emotion. "You sure do give up quick, don't you? How exactly as you part of the team? All I ever hear them say is 'Don't give up', 'Give it your all'…stuff like that, but you, you've just accepted everything as fact. It's kind of depressing, really…"

Ava felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Unless you're planning on dueling me, and potentially lose you slot in the Finals, why don't you just shut up…"

Oh, the shock on everyone's face—minus Mai's, of course—when Ava's words came out of her mouth was nearly priceless. They'd never heard Ava so irritated! In all honesty, it was almost scary. Mai, however, wasn't surprised—in fact, her smirk only increased.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer," Mai spoke, once more crossing her arms, her smirk never ceasing. "To defeat the great Avianna Soule would be something I'd love to gloat about in the years to come, you know."

"You make it sound like I'm some child duelist…" Ava steamed. Then, as a thought entered her mind, a smirk appeared on her face. "Still, if you're willing to give your slot to me, why should I decline? Kaiba did say that a challenge is a challenge, and according to Battle City rules, all dueling challenges must be accepted."

"Ava!" Yugi warned. "You really want to fight Mai?"

"Let her, Yugi!" Mai said, readying her Duel Disk. "We'll see who's really behind the Duel Deck now!"

"Duel!" Both girls shouted at the same time, the hologram projectors setting up the stage for battle.

Deep down, Ava didn't really want to do this. Mai had fought hard to get those cards. Now, if she'd lost just one duel, she'd be out.

" _You must protect the Pharaoh,"_ said a voice inside her mind, the voice belonging to whoever inhabited her bracelet. Luckily, it wasn't a sprit that regularly took over. _"Defeat her and claim your destiny, Avianna."_

Ava didn't reply to the voice, instead she spoke to Mai, "I'll start. I play a monster face-down, as well as one set-card. Now, go."

Ava looked at her field. The play wasn't stellar, but that's didn't matter. Yami has seen a few of her cards, yes, but he didn't see all of them. No one standing here had seen her duel, so they were in for quite a show—well, that is if she would able to properly focus.

"My move!" Mai shouted, drawing a card, a smirk appearing. "Go! Amazoness Swords Woman! Destroy that face-down monster! Amazoness Slash!"

"Thanks," Ava said as her monster was targeted.

"Witch of the Black Forest?!" Mai shouted.

"Yep, and now I get to add one monster with 1500 Defense Points or less to my hand," Ava said, searching for the card she wanted before letting Mai continue.

"I place on set-card and end my turn," Mai announced, finishing her move.

"My move, then," Ava said, drawing a card before looking her hand over. She had Ancient Rules,

Lucky Pied Piper, Compulsory Evacuation Device, and King of Centuries Old in her hand. Honestly, this wasn't a very good hand for the beginning of the duel.

"My King could help me, but…should I play him so soon?" She wondered inside.

She looked to her field, remembering the card she'd played face-down. Her eyes fell back to her Piper. This combo might work…

"I play my Lucky Pied Piper, Attack Mode." Ava announced. "Turn end."

Mai narrowed her eyes on Ava's play. What an odd thing to do. The Piper didn't have more attack points, so why leave it in Attack Mode? Was she trying to lure Mai into attacking? If so, her facedown is most likely a trap.

"I'm not falling for your scheme, Ava!" Mai announced, playing a magic card. "This card will wipe out your traps on the field! Then, you'll be left with nothing but that weak monster to stand between me and your Life! Go, my Amazoness! Reduce her Life, now!"

Mai, however, was quite surprised when the card didn't disappear. Also, instead of her Life going down, it was Mai's as her Life dropped from 4000 to 3500.

"What did you do?!" Mai shouted, growing perturbed by the turn of events.

"Whoever said my card was a Trap?" Ava asked, brow arched. "My card was, in fact, a magic card, Mai—Black Pendant. This card allowed me to increase my Piper's Attack by 500 points. Thus, my life was safe. Yours, however, not so much."

"Tch," Mai sounded as her irritation grew yet again. "Turn end."

Ava drew a card, her eyes looking over to the group. She looked to Mai, momentarily dropping her duelist persona and speaking in a friendly demeanor, "Mai, answer me one question. Why did you truly wish to duel me, here and now?"

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked.

"Your slot to the Finals has already been assured, but you seem so willing to give it up just to duel me? It doesn't fit with your personality." Ava reiterated. "It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Mai said. "Ava, ever since I met you before Battle City started up and the duels began, I've desired to duel you. You, in your own way, are just as much of a legend as Yugi. Yet, one day, your name dropped from the dueling lists. You never entered any other tournaments. When I discovered you were friends with these guys, I immediately knew they'd helped you find your dueling passion once more. Still, I don't feel that passion right now. I sense anger and haste—not the love of dueling I'd seen when watching your past match-ups."

"Things are complicated right now, Mai…" Ava said, trying to end this talk.

"You want to help Yugi to stop the Ghouls," Mai summoned up. "I know you were injured, so it's only natural to be fired up over that, but he my words: Do not lose yourself, Ava. I've been there, and I know how dark it can all become."

"How could you?!" Ava shouted. "Stop acting like you know me, will you?! This goes far beyond the Ghouls, Mai. So far that you'd never even look at this pathetic tournament the same."

"Whoa, Ava…calm down." Joey said, Ava looking back at him.

"I will not!" She shouted. "I refuse to stand back and watch everything go on by! I'm tired of accepting things the way they are, never being able to defy the odds that have been handed to me. Mai challenged me, and I accepted. If she were to fight Malik in a duel, do you really think she could stand up to a God?!"

Everyone's faces seemed to pale.

"Could you?" Yugi asked, making Ava look at him. "Ava, if you battled against Malik's God Card, you could be—"

"I'm connected to all of this, Yugi…" Ava interrupted, giving a pitiful stare at the ground. "Mai isn't. I don't know how to explain it, but…I know I'm destined to move on. This duel will tell the truth of that belief. So, I will fight with everything I have in me, because…it's just how it has to be."

What as Ava saying? To be honest, even she didn't know.

"I don't know what you're mumbling about, but you are right about one thing, Ava: One of us is meant to advance to the Finals, and this duel will be the judge of who is worthy and who will need to practice a bit more." Mai said, motioning for Ava to get on with her turn. "It's your move! Now, go!"

"Very well," Ava said, motioning for her monster to attack. "Pied Piper, destroy her Amazoness! Melodious Strike!"

And, with one motion, Mai's monster was destroyed, taking her down another 500 points, leaving her with 3000 Life Points. Ava, however, wasn't done yet. "By destroying your monster, I am allowed to draw one card. Now, I play King of Centuries Old!"

At that card, Yami's spirit was moved. He'd remembered when she used that card. Mai didn't know of Ava's most prized creation, and, apparently, it was also her most powerful. Still, Yami knew that wouldn't be enough to beat Mai. She was strong, and Ava would need to overcome her Harpy assaults if she ever hoped to win.

"Still, her King's ability will definitely help her get closer to winning, if she plays her cards right." Yugi chimed in their thought connection.

"King of Centuries Old?" Mai asked, never hearing of that card.

"Yes, and my King allows me to summon my most-prized card!" Ava announced, continuing on with her play. "Come forth my Guardian Mage, and stand beside your Master!"

Amaranth stood on the field, Mai's eyes wide. She summoned two incredible monsters in a single turn. Ava was a fine duelist, that was certain, but it would take more than a few awesome moves to beat Mai! Even so, it was still Ava's move, and Mai knew what was coming next. She still had one set-card on the field, which would protect her from some of the damage she was currently bracing herself for.

"Go! Direct Attack Mai's Life Points my monsters!" Ava called out, a total of 3900 Life Points lost.

Or, 3900 would have been lost, but Mai's set-card saved her from experiencing the massive blow, reducing it do to a mere 1950 points lost. Even so, Mai's Life now remained at a meager 1550, a large difference from Ava's untouched Life Point count. But, now, Mai could fight to even those odds.

"My move!" She shouted, Ava stopping her.

"Don't get so hasty," Ava said, placing two set-cards. "Now, you may proceed."

"Very well!" Mai shouted, playing her favorite card. "Cyber Lady—Cyber Bondage! Next, I increase her Attack with a Magic Card! Rose Whip! Now, my Cyber Lady has 2100 Attack Points, more than enough to destroy your Mage! Go!"

At that attack, Ava activated a Trap—Compulsory Evacuation Device.

Mai's eyes widened as her attack was negated, Ava's creatures let unharmed. Without a doubt, had not been for the Ghoul freaks, Ava would have had even Puzzle Cards to enter into the Finals with Yugi and Joey. Mai never gave up until the last card was destroyed, but…in a certain area of her heart, she was beginning to wonder if she could really win this. Perhaps she, and not Ava, would need to practice and grew more powerful?

Even so, Mai's Harpy Lady wasn't gone—she'd just been returned to her hand.

"I can summon her once more and when using Magnificent Replication, I can triple my Harpy strength," Mai said in her thoughts. "All I have to do is wait it out until then."

"Ava's pretty ruthless in a duel," Tea stated, Yugi feeling an uneasiness about all of this.

Ava was scared. Yami felt it, too.

"Still, perhaps it's best Ava wouldn't make it to the Finals," Yugi suggested, Yami looking to his Mind Partner. Yugi continued, "I've been thinking about what Ava said moments ago. Mai wouldn't last against an Egyptian God, but neither would Ava. In fact, if she were to battle Malik, it could make everything fall just in a way that he wants! Malik has no use for Mai, other than obtaining rare cards. Ava, however, is his target."

"I think that is why Ava would prefer to defeat Mai," Yami stated. "It is true—Malik is after Ava, meaning Mai would be useless to his plans, but had he duel Mai, due to her not being a part of anything, the outcome could be far more severe than if he would duel Ava."

"So…Mai would be safer if Ava won?" Yugi summoned it all up, Yami agreeing with a nod.

"I agree with Ava on this matter, Yugi," Yami finalized, fading back into his own mind's chamber.

Mai had no choice but to place a weak Wall Monster. She refused to go down without a fight! No matter how great she wanted to deny it, she knew what was coming next…

"Turn end…" Mai said, finishing her move.

"Very well," Ava stated, drawing her card. "You've only one monster, and no set-cards. Mai, I have two monsters, but that doesn't mean the match is over. You could surprise me, but…even if no surprises happen, you've opened my eyes at least somewhat. Honestly, I would love to see you proceed. You've been friends with the gang longer than I have, and I know you have your own reasons with entering Battle City. I have my own reasons, too—to help out a friend in need. Please, forgive me, but…I believe this match is over."

Mai just smiled. She wouldn't give some big cry of defeat—she'd just let it come.

It was a good run, but…she had nothing left. Her Harpy strategy was destroyed before she could even begin it. Ava was a wonderful duelist, and Mai was honored to have fought her.

"Attack her last defense, Guardian Mage!" Ava called out, Mai's defending monster, Birdface, being destroyed. Honestly, usually Mai would have been happy for the creature to have been destroyed but even with the newest Harpy in her hand as a result of Birdface being destroyed, it wouldn't matter much since she wouldn't be able to play it.

Now, Mai was down to 1350 Life Points.

There was still one attack left—Ava's King.

"Go, my King of Centuries Old! Attack her directly and end this duel!" Ava shouted, the King going forward and striking his intended target. "My King has 2100 Attack Points and you only have 1350 Life Points. I win, Mai."

Mai didn't get upset—she took the loss like a champ, which Ava found pride in. Mai walked over, handing her Cards over, Ava taking what she needed so that she'd have six. Now, Ava was able to enter the Finals, but she looked to Mai.

"You sure you're okay with this?" She asked.

Mai simply gave a nod. "You won the duel, and I'm a keeper of my word, Ava. But, mark my words, we will face again, and when that time comes, you'd better watch out."

Ava found herself throwing her arms around the blonde, laughing in renewed joy. "It's a promise!"

"Well, I guess it's time to split from here on out." Mai stated. "My dueling time is over, for now."

"You could come with us…" Joey suggested. "You can be a part of the peanut gallery!"

Ava just smacked Joey upside the head. "Smooth move, genius! Who would ever want to be a part of that?! That sounds terrible!"

"Sorry, Joey, but I don't belong on the side lines." Mai said, giving a wave to everyone. "We'll see each other in the next tournament!"

* * *

Again, I have no idea what happened during parts of this duel. My mind was really hazy and I think it messed up my ability to write; why doesn't it always seem like things get "hazy" when duels come up? But, despite everything, I still wanted to do this chapter so I could move on to the really important stuff! So, please…be nice!

Well, until next chapter, guys! Bye-bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all! Well, here we are again. The Battle City Finals are finally here! Yay! I don't really want to waste time talking when I could be typing, so…

Chapter begin!

* * *

One of Kaiba's various helicopters landed inside the stadium, Kaiba thinking as he watched the landing process, "Domino Stadium…the stage only the chosen tournament finalists will know the location of. Right now, several have gathered to fight for the title of Duel King. Just seven more to go!"

In the stands, unbeknownst to either of the Kaiba brothers, were two figures—Malik and his faithful servant, Rishid. Malik spoke aloud, "The other man who holds a God Card, Seto Kaiba, was the first to arrive, eh?"

The blonde's eyes drifted to his servant. "Hey, Rishid…you haven't forgotten the agreement you made with my father, have you?"

Rishid answered, his facial expression remaining stern and fixated. "Of course not…"

"Very good," Malik replied. "I'm going to put an end to the cursed inheritance my family has suffered with for the past 3,000 years…by taking Yugi's life. In Ancient Egypt, the Pharaohs forced their subjects to build pyramids. These pyramids were shaped like solidified beams of light pointed towards the sun. They were a monument to the Pharaoh's absolute power. But, one day a man who worshipped darkness came forth. There was a war…and the Court Magicians created seven items to seal the darkness away. One of them, the Millennium Puzzle, is in the shape of a reverse pyramid. That is the symbol of darkness! In order to protect the seal on that darkness, my family suffered massive losses. It is written in the prophecy handed down in my family…'An evil power was sealed in darkness along with the spirit of a young Pharaoh…but after thousands of years of slumber, the evil power will rise once again…and when that happens, the Pharaoh's soul will awaken. He will wander the world seeking the memories he has lost.' And only I know how to find these memories. I will never give him his memories back. I'll use the power of the Sun God Ra to bury Yugi back in the world of darkness! That's the only way I'll ever be free."

"And, what of the girl, Master Malik?" Rishid asked, not hearing her story riddled within his master's words.

Malik smirked, "I imagined she'd be a thorn in my side…and I was right. Still, she is useful—namely, the bracelet she wears. It was forged long ago, after the Items themselves had already been born out of darkness. The power, while perfectly contained within the Items, was feared to one day become unstable, especially if handled improperly. So, the solution was to create a special Item—an Eighth Millennium Item—that could penetrate through any darkness through tapping into the raw power of the Gods themselves. However, this bracelet was never passed down a particular bloodline. Instead, it was decided that, with each new king, a different wearer would be selected by the Gods. Priests would be shown who would become the next Guardian, removing the Guardian-to-be from their family at a very young age so that he or she could study and eventually come to live as royalty. Ava's bloodline isn't what connects her to the bracelet—in fact, it is her own reborn soul."

"Reborn?" Rishid asks.

"Yes," Malik replied. "In Ancient times, the soul was carefully ushered into the afterlife, where it would exist apart from our world, learning and growing in that separate realm, but…that evil Pharaoh, the same one sealed within the confines of the Puzzle, sealed his Guardian's soul, preventing her from moving onward. Instead, she was forced to remain here, eventually reincarnating into the present-day Avianna Soule. That Guardian remains locked within the Bracelet, and I know of her existence. She is able to use the true power the bracelet was created for, banishing all evil she might feel nearby. Luckily, little Ava doesn't know how to tap into that presence, and should she discover how…I might be forced to dispose of her, regardless of her own personal importance."

Kaiba suddenly felt as if someone was watching him. "Isono, turn on the stadium lights."

One of the men before him grew quickly confused by this demand. "Huh?"

"Aim the lights at the stands!" Kaiba barked.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Said the man, removing his communication device from his pocket and speaking his command to whoever was on the other end. "Turn the lights above the stands on!"

Kaiba carefully looked at the seats, seeing no one.

Even so, something didn't feel right…

"Huh?" Mokuba sounded, him and his brother turning towards the stadium's open entrance. "Big Brother, Yugi and the others are here."

Sure enough, the group he'd grown far too used to seeing was walking closer. Their faces were very easy to make out—there was Yugi, Joey, Ava, Tea, Tristan…and some others he honestly didn't recognize, not that the CEO cared.

"So…this is the location of the finals?" Duke asked, not to anyone in particular, Ava nodding absentmindedly. "Isn't it still under construction?"

"No doubt, Kaiba has something more…flashy under his sleeve," Ava said in a hushed voice.

"Welcome," one of the suits spoke to the group. "You have discovered the location for the tournament finals…"

Yugi and Joey pulled out their Puzzle Cards, Ava pulling her out as well. She looked to the cards. _"Thanks, Mai…and sorry…"_

Seeing their cards, the same suit spoke, the man beside him holding I.D. cards in his hand—just seven cards, "We recognize you three has participants in the final tournament…we congratulate you."

Ava blinked, gaining a doubting expression as she mumbled, "You don't sound very congratulatory…you sound more like programmed machines…"

Yugi felt a sweatdrop form, fighting away the laugh that begged to escape. "Uh…Th—Thank you…"

Yami, on the other hand, felt a smirk form on his face as he registered the girl's words. Truthfully, she was correct. Then again, to work for Kaiba, Yami imagined one would need a 'programmed' personality, as Ava would no doubt describe it.

"Please accent these I.D. cards," the suit finished, handing the cards to the three duelists.

Joey grabbed his. "Hey! Where are the other finalists?"

"Currently, only Lord Seto and the three of you have arrived," the same suit from before replied.

"So, then…" Ava began, her eyes looking towards the entrance they'd just come through. "The others will be here shortly..."

" _And Malik will be one of them,"_ she finished in her thoughts, her mind going back to the time she'd been controlled. _"Wonder if I'll be seeing 'Namu'…"_

And, as if on cue, another presence started coming through the door.

" _Speak of the devil and he will come…"_ Ava grimly stated in her thoughts.

No one knew who he really was. Joey and Tea knew him as "Namu", but…Ava knew better. _"If I don't say something, though…Yami and the rest might not forgive me when everything comes into the light."_

" _ **Follow the path you've been told,"**_ said the voice she'd heard from before—whoever (or whatever) inhabited the Millennium Bracelet liked to talk, that was for sure. _**"The Pharaoh and his vessel will understand."**_

" _I hope you're right…"_ She thought back, not even sure if the presence could even hear her.

Namu's eyes caught Ava's, both just looking at each other. Namu seemed friendly enough. For now, Ava would just have to act along. No doubt, it was better that way. He might try something had he known she remembered back when she witnessed his and the evil Bakura's meeting.

Malik noticed, naturally, that Ava was very distrusting of him.

Had she remembered his true identity? Impossible!

"Ava?" Namu asked, Ava nodding. "I…I'd like to apologize…for that little spat we had earlier. I can still see the irritation in your eyes."

Ava knew what he was doing.

"So, he noticed anyways…" She said in her thoughts, defeated. Even so, she would keep up the charade. As such, she put on a very convincing look of remorse, shrugging her shoulders as she gave an amusing grin. "I guess I just don't know how to let stuff die, huh? In fact, when Joey mentioned your name, I was still so irritated that I acted like I didn't even know anyone named 'Namu'. Childish, huh?"

Joey twitched. "You were lying to us back then?!"

Ava just shrugged, giving an apologetic wink. "Sorry…"

"Ava!" Joey continued to shout, taking her into a painful looking headlock. "Don't go lying to us!"

Ava pried her way out of the hold. "Get off, goof!"

As she pried her way out of Joey's insane grip, she lost her balance and fell into Namu, both looking at each other in mild shock. Before he could even say a word, Ava shot him a glare (and, naturally, everyone saw this action) before promptly removing herself from him before he could help her regain her steady balance, Ava speaking in a somewhat harsh tone, "I'm fine…thank you."

"Man…you two must have had one heck of a fight," Duke commented. "Ava looks like a snake ready to strike."

Ava, without really meaning to, shot a glare Duke's way, to which he stiffened and gave a surrender motion. Yugi looked at Ava, furrowing his brow in complete confusion. "Ava…what's wrong?"

Ava looked at him, knowing it was best if she just calm down and leave matters be. "Nothing…"

Needless to say, Yugi didn't look convinced.

"Really, it's nothing," Ava reiterated. "It's like he said…I'm just upset from an argument we had earlier."

"Well…if you say so…" Yugi said, still feeling extremely unsure about the matter.

And he wasn't the only one.

" _She's lying,"_ Yami pointed out, Yugi mentally agreeing with his mind partner.

" _But…why? Why would she lie to us about something?"_ Yugi asked his other self, who only shrugged in response.

" _I wish I knew, Partner…"_ Yami replied, fading back into his own section of their mind connection. Now, Yami was stuck on thinking about this matter. Somehow, this was centered around this "Namu", but he couldn't figure out how. At face-value, he seemed like a friendly guy with a good soul. And, according to Tea, he'd even tried to rescue her and Joey from when the Ghouls attacked them. Everything pointed to him being sincere. _"But, if that were the case, why does Ava glare at him? Something doesn't add up…"_

Joey, too, was beginning to have some doubts, too. Namu hadn't been controlled like he and Tea had been. In fact, other than a single punch, Namu wasn't even touched. He tried to write it off as the Ghouls seeing as worth nothing due to him having no rare cards, but…something didn't set right inside Joey. But, could he be looking into things too much?

A new figure caught everyone's attention, the current uneasiness fading into the wind.

The newest finalist was making his way towards the crowd. It was Bakura!?

Once again, Ava grew suspicious, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone knew what Bakura had done to those three in the cemetery. Moreover, they knew exactly who is was standing before them. Happily, no one made a scene.

Well, almost no one made a scene…

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Joey shouted.

"Bakura, your arm…" Tea pointed out, having several people look at his wound. "The bandage is bloody…"

"Grandpa said you took off so suddenly! And, then…Ava said you hurt those people in the cemetery…" Yugi said, obviously concerned for his friend, the true Bakura.

"I…" Bakura began, his eyes showing what looked like the real Bakura. "I don't remember anything like that. I'm sorry if I hurt people…but you see, um…I'm a finalist, too."

"The finals?!" Everyone shouted (except for Ava), this news coming to "Namu".

So, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring had gotten enough Puzzle Cards to enter the finals. Malik's eyes fell to Ava once more. It seemed she knew the truth of Bakura's present self, that is was truly the spirit that inhabited the Ring. Yugi also knew that this had to be the evil spirit. Ryou wouldn't be able to stand, let alone duel. This wasn't good!

"The seventh duelist is arriving!" Bakura announced, getting the subject off of him pretty fast, but Ava didn't look away so quick. The kind look in Bakura's eyes faded into a dark smirk as he looked into the girl's eyes, but he was silent.

At this, she, like everyone else, turned away. Everyone's eyes glued to the new figure—he was tall and covered by a dark cloak with an eye on the hood. This was the Ghouls's signature look. But, all was going according to Malik's true plan. Rishid would stand in as the "real Malik", while Malik would continue posing as "Namu", friend to Yugi and the gang.

"He's…!" Joey exclaimed, stopping his statement.

As the figure approached everyone, Kaiba spoke, "Are you Malik?"

"I am," Rishid replied, keeping up with his master's plan.

Joey ran up, shouting in anger, "You Bastard! There's no way I'm letting you off the hook!"

Rishid simply looked at Joey. "So, we meet once more…"

His eyes, then, fell to Ava. "Avianna Soule. Your escape was quite unfortunate, but it seems fate has lead me right to you once more."

Ava scoffed, remaining quiet.

This wasn't the real Malik—this had to be a follower of "Namu". Just what was their plan?!

"Don't you even think of getting your mitts on Ava, you creep! I wanna beat the hell outta you right here and now, but I'd rather settle this fair and square in a duel! You'd better prepare yourself!"

"Malik of the tournament's evil organization…" Kaiba said with a dark look. "I'm free to disqualify you from this tournament…but rather than do that now, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp and take your God Card away from you!"

"That's right!" Mokuba exclaimed. "My big brother's gonna take revenge for everyone!"

Still, everyone's eyes remained fixated as "Malik" walked and retrieved his I.D. card. Yugi could feel it from where he stood—Malik's incredible fighting spirit. But, this thickness in the air lessened when one of Kaiba's suits began speaking, "Please, will you seven give me your full attention. I have an announcement to make. All of you have won in the prelims and assembled here at the final location, Domino Stadium. However, this will not be the location of the finals. The real stage should appear before us momentarily…"

"…Real stage?" Ava asked aloud, her growing curious.

Suddenly, the lights on the stadium pointed towards the sky, a motor-like sound coming to everyone's ears as they looked in the direction the lights pointed. Something was coming towards them in the air, and it looked big. It was the real dueling stage!

"It's…a blimp…" Ava said, a little let down. "The finals are gonna be on a blimp? Whose bright idea was that?"

But, of course, everyone else was in complete awe of what they had seen.

With a proud tone, Mokuba spoke, "It's called…The Battle Ship!"

Ava looked up in the air. "So…that means…"

"That's right!" Mokuba said in pure excitement. "The tournament finals will take place 1,000 meters (3280 feet) in the air!"

Ava felt her stomach drop.

She was afraid of that…

"Ava?" Yugi said, noticing her downcast expression. "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm…" She weakly agreed. "Nothing I can't handle…" _Hopefully._

So, everyone boarded the craft, minus the eighth duelist, who had yet to appear. Mokuba looked to Ava, noticing her sickly expression. His attention was diverted when he heard the suits speak to Tea and the others, forbidding them from being able to get on the craft due to not having an I.D. card.

"No way…" Serenity said, a sad look in her eyes. "And I was look forward to watching my brother duel in the final tournament!"

"Can't you let us pass?" Tristan begged. "Come on, man!"

"Just this once?" Tea asked with a flirtatious wink. "Please?"

Still, the stiff wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry, but 'no' means no."

"Hey! I don't have an I.D. card either!" Mokuba pointed out, the suits looking at him with slight shock. "Just let them ride!"

"But, sir…" One of the suits said.

Ava looked at Kaiba, groaning as she felt her future airsickness coming up, "Just let them on the damn thing, will you, Seto?"

Kaiba closed his eyes, not caring either way. "Just pretend you didn't see them."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Both suits exclaimed in return, giving a bow of understanding.

Mokuba hook his arm with one of Ava's, a sympathetic look coming to him, "I didn't think you'd have trouble with the blimp. You seemed fine on the helicopter ride, after all…"

"This time it's different…" She said, her tone weak and somewhat muffled. "Back then, my mind was clouded with a lot of stress. I couldn't focus on anything, but this time…"

Ava, again, groaned in misery, Mokuba giving another sympathetic expression. "Come with me, Ava. I think I can find something to get rid of the nasty feelings."

Kaiba began walking up the steps of the craft. "Set the blimp off!"

The suits twitched in shock, one speaking, "But we still don't have eight—"

"I don't care," Kaiba interrupted. The ones holding God Cards were already gathered on the blimp, thus the other duelists didn't matter to him. Leaving them behind only meant less chance of unwanted competition, after all.

As Kaiba walked, the suits looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Asked one.

The other spoke as well, troubled by the demand his boss had made, "We need eight for the tournament to run smoothly…"

However, their troubled thoughts were quickly put at ease as a figure walked into the stadium, a girl in a white outfit, her face and hair covered by a headdress-type of white cloth. At least, they could depart. And, depart they did. As everyone looked out the blimp's windows, all in pure awe at the sight of the city below, Ava instead sat in a chair far from the window. Mokuba had given her some medicine for the motion sickness, but it would take a little bit of time for the medicine to work its wonderful magic. Until then, she was not looking out any windows.

As they did, Ava listened to their conversations, her ears homing in on Joey's little sister's words, "You're amazing to be able to duel all the way up in the sky, big brother!"

She was adorable.

Joey immediately grew boastful, no doubt trying to impress his little sis. "I know! I guess strong duelists even fly through the sky!"

Ava just scoffed in an amused fashion, speaking aloud, "She's already impressed, Joey. Don't inflate your ego too much. If you're not careful, you'll end up like a certain Mister Seto Kaiba."

"I don't have a big ego!" Joey criticized, to which Serenity laughed, the girl walking over towards Ava, concern in her eyes.

"Maybe you should lie down? I'm sure they have something in the medical section…" She suggested, but Ava just smiled politely.

"Thanks, Serenity, but it'll pass soon." Ava brushed it off, Yugi looking her way in obvious concern. No doubt he wasn't the only one concerned, either. Ava could swear she could feel Yami's apprehension from where she was sitting.

Serenity's attention, as well as Ava's, was diverted back to Joey as they heard Kaiba's words, "It doesn't much to excite some people, Deadbeat Duelist."

"Who you calling 'Deadbeat Duelist'?!" Joey exclaimed, immediately fired up over the comment.

"Deadbeat, meaning average at best," Kaiba finished, a smirk on his face. "I'll sure you'll _**freeze up**_ when you face the more challenging duels that lie ahead."

"You know, Joey, if you stopped getting irritated over every little thing Kaiba says, he probably wouldn't criticize you like he does…" Ava pointed out.

"Hmm, so you're still coherent?" Kaiba asked as he looked her way.

"Just barely, but it's enough to give my input, Rich Boy." Ava fired back in a calm fashion.

Joey just turned away from Ava's words, a smile smirk present as he walked a few steps, "Strong words for someone who can't even stand."

Kaiba's steps ceased, him looking down at Yugi, "Yugi, let me give you one piece of advice. In one of the Battle City Preliminary matches, you left your God Card out of your deck, for whatever foolish reason. I noticed this while working with you in that Tag Duel against the Ghouls."

Yugi was silent, Ava (and no doubt everyone else) listening to Kaiba's every following word. "Listen! I will not accept that during our fight! I'm sure you know…in this final tournament, we are about to step foot into the domain of the gods! The winner will be determined by the three God Cords!A fight that will go down in legend is about to begin!"

Ava could feel Yami's focus on those words, and she could understand why. This would be an exact duplicate of what they had been shown at the museum—the tablet with the Pharaoh and the Priest dueling. That, in this time, would be Yugi and Kaiba dueling, but this time, the winner would be known. On the tablet, it had been either scratched off, or time had claimed the winner during erosion on the stone. No matter—history was about to be repeated, and Ava wouldn't miss it for anything.

"I will beat you and Malik, obtain the three God Cards, and become the world's strongest duelist!" Kaiba vowed, narrowing his eyes on the short duelist before him.

As Kaiba's retreating steps left the room, Ava just sighed, hoping the tension would soon lift. "It's already starting to get heated and cards haven't even been drawn yet…"

"Huh?" Yugi sounded as he noticed Ava's sitting figure, walking until he stood beside her. "Ava? Umm…are—are you sure you're okay?"

She lightly lifted her head as she looked at Yugi's concern expression.

"It's just motion sickness," she stated, leaning her head on the chair's back with her eyes closed. "Mokuba gave me some medicine, so it'll pass within fifteen minutes or so."

"That's a relief," Yugi said with an understanding expression. "Would you rather I leave you alone? The other me is worried, too, but if it's nothing, there's not really anything we can do to help."

Ava just smiled, shaking her head just slightly, as to not potentially upset her system any further. "Nah, it's fine. Go and enjoy the view with everyone else."

"We have arranged rooms for all eight duelists," a voice came over the speakers, this being almost like a call of salvation to Ava. "You may access them with you Identification Cards."

"Well, I know where I'm going," Ava said, standing on her feet, though they were rather shaky. "Well, that is if I don't fall beforehand…"

She felt someone allow her to steady herself on their shoulder, one of her arms wrapping around their shoulders. She didn't even need to look to see who it had been. "You know, I could've—uh, you know what? Nevermind. I'll take whatever help I can get."

"Yugi was right," Yami stated as he helped her to her room. "You don't look well. Should I stay in your room until your health returns?"

"No, I don't think that will be needed," Ava denied. "Though, I half-expected you to do whatever you wanted, my own personal opinion having no effect."

"That can be arranged," Yami joked.

"Wow…a joke from the pharaoh himself? I'm amazed!" She said with a slight laugh. "See? I'm well enough to joke, so I'm well enough to sit in my room for a bit by myself."

"If you say so, I will not oblige, unless I see the need to do so." Yami commented, eventually coming to Ava's door. Quickly, he used her personal I.D. card to open the door, leading her to the bed. "It's better if you lie down. I've heard it quells the stomach better, as well as faster."

"Thanks," she said, laying down as he suggested. "Hey, you're right. This feels much better! I'll be back to my normal self in no time."

Yami nodded. "I'll leave you be for the time being. Yugi and I should prepare ourselves for battles we will face soon enough."

"I'm prepared enough," Ava said, brushing the matter off. "I believe that too much preparing is bad luck. It's kind of like practicing the day of the concert. It's seen as basically a taboo in the industry, or so I've heard. In these battles ahead, whatever is meant to happen will happen, no matter what I do."

"We'll be victorious at the very end," Yami said in pure confidence. "I promised your safety, and I never back down from a promise."

Ava nodded, hearing Yami leave the room as the door slid shut behind him.

She looked at the window in the room, seeing the stars pass by. _"But…what is destiny already plans for something bad to happen to me, Yami? I don't want you to blame yourself because of something that was completely out of your control…"_

AS Yugi sat in his own room, he couldn't help but feel his mind become heavy. "My other self is searching for the pieces of his memories. And we must win in order to accomplish that."

Yugi placed his God Card inside his deck, as he knew he would need it to win this Battle City.

"It's finally starting…a fateful battle for the other me…" Yugi said aloud, staring at his deck.

Yami's spirit appeared beside Yugi, speaking, "Yes, but…it's not just my past that will be enlightened. Ava will know the truth of her own past, even if she wishes to not know. She's trying to hide, but I am certain it will prove impossible to hide from everything once the wheels of fate begin turning. Even I am fearful of what I might discover…"

"Really?" Yugi pondered aloud, Yami nodding.

"Malik spoke of what seemed like ways I'd been unfair to her…I just wish I knew what he meant." Yami confided in Yugi.

"I see," Yugi said, Yami easily sensing the young boy's mind was elsewhere. "Also, with the fact that Ava pretty much freezes up every time a God Card has been played…it could be a problem, if you think about it. We'll be battling God-against-God when we fight against Kaiba and Malik…"

"What is it, Partner?" Yami asked, Yugi looking at him in slightly shock. Yami continued, attempting to draw out what has been bothering Yugi, "What weighs on your mind?"

"Two things, actually…" Yugi began. "One of those things is Bakura. I mean, we both know who is really on this airship. What he made Ava experience just hours ago was horrible! And, now…he's on here with everyone else. That makes two evil threats we need to be cautious of—Malik and the evil Bakura! Why did that Bakura even join this tournament?! Why did he kidnap Ava back then?! What is his deal in all of this?! I thought we got rid of the spirit when Tristan threw the Ring away back at Duelist Kingdom…"

Yami shook his head. "Don't underestimate the dark power of the Millennium Items. They, as well as every power they possess, exist far beyond what we consider logical and practical. Now, what else is troubling you?"

"The eighth duelist," Yugi spoke again. "We've no idea who they even are…"

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Yami replied. "I wonder who exactly this person is…"

After some time passed by, an announcer came over the speakers, as well as on a screen that was settled in each room, "The first round of the tournament will now begin! All participating duelists and everyone else, please assemble in the central assembly hall!"

"So, it's finally starting, huh?!" Joey said, getting pumped for the first round of dueling. As he exited the room, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, and Duke following close behind, he noticed Namu exiting his own room. "Yo, Namu!"

"Joey!" Malik greeted with fake delight. "If we end up fighting in the first round, take it easy on me, okay?"

"No can do, Namu!" Joey denied. "I'm not the kind of duelist who'd easy up because I'm fighting a friend!"

Malik gave an intimidated expression. "Eh, really? Then, when the time comes, let's give it our all!"

"Naturally!" Joey exclaimed, rushing on ahead, his thoughts running in his mind, "No matter who I fight, even if it's Yugi…I will win!"

Yugi knew it was time, so he grabbed his deck and inserted it into his Duel Disk, Yami speaking from within his mind, "Let's go, Partner!"

As they switched places, Yugi offered checking up on Ava before they get to the meeting place, Yami agreeing with the young duelist. Surely by now Ava would be feeling better. But, just as the door slid open, there stood Ava, looking much better than previously. Seeing her improved health, Yami felt a relief rush through him, him giving a nod her way, as well as a smile.

"Come on, slow poke!" She said in a rush as she grabbed his wrist. "At this rate, we're gonna be the last ones to arrive! I don't want rumors sparking about us!"

As Yami allowed himself to be pulled along, he looked to Ava. He couldn't worry about what influences he had on her past—not right now. Right now, he had a tournament to win! As they rushed along, Ava spoke, "You know…maybe after this Battle City is over and finished, we can have another one-on-one duel? It was fun last time! Plus, I think I went easy on you back then."

"Oh, really?" Yami challenged. "It's a deal, Ava."

"Of course, this will be after your duel with Joey…" Ava pointed out. "Guess I'll just have to duel the winner of that match, huh?"

"We'll see…" Yami said with an amused expression. "

* * *

Okay okay! This chapter is finished! Two chapters in one day, eh? Not too shabby. I hope this was too your liking. Tell me what you thought of it! Well, next chapter Battle City Finals will truly be starting, so we'll get some more dueling action. But, until then…well, you know the drill.

Bye-Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Now, we finally get into some dueling action! I might mess around with a few things here and there, but for the most part, it will follow the episode word-for-word and card-for-card. I'll add a few of my own personal Ava-centered touches to it. Also, in case people wondered why I sometimes use names from the English dub, as well as names from the Japanese dub…there's not really an excuse for it. Certain names (like Malik) are easy to spell, while others names (like Jonouchi) trip me up. I will admit, I prefer the Japanese names but…"Joey" I am more comfortable with, since I grew up on the English dub over the Japanese. I know all the Japanese names (Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, etc.) but…Joey, Tea, and Tristan are the names I think of immediately when I think of the characters. If it really bothers anyone, I'll use the English names solely, so I'm not switching between the two, but if it's no big deal for most…I'll just leave it the way it is. Also, I probably will not be calling the games "Shadow Games", like they call them in the dub. Don't get me wrong, "Shadow Games" has a nice sound to it, but, really, I like "Yami no Game" better. I mean, some of those "games", after all, were just things put in to get rid of the fact that people died. Instead of showing death, for whatever reason, 4Kids thought it was better for kids to believe that people went to a realm where you're forever alone and stuck in a hell-like world made up of darkness. That's horrifying, if you think about it. Honestly, I'd pick death over that hellish eternity…

So, how about we begin, huh?

Chapter begin!

* * *

"Wow…dinner before dueling?" Ava asked, taking a few things on her plate. "Hopefully there isn't a 'no dueling for thirty minutes after eating' rule…"

Ava looked around, taking in everything. Tea, Serenity, Malik and Tristan were standing around the table that had fruit on it, Joey and Duke were standing by the table that housed the meat and what appeared to be the starches of the meal. Yami and Bakura were standing somewhat close to each other in an area between the two food tables. Even so, the only ones holding plates were Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and Ava.

She looked down at her plate. "…Am I seriously the only girl that is eating…?"

"Eh, who cares?!" Joey exclaimed, greedily looking at his piled-high plate of food. "This looks delicious!"

"…I guess guys are different…" Ava said with a sigh, taking a bite of meat. "Usually, I don't eat before dueling, but…I feel like I'm starving!"

"Probably because you weren't feeling good when we all got here," Joey pointed out, Ava giving a shrug in response.

"I will agree, though…this food is pretty good!" She said, taking another greedy bite.

Ava had noticed Joey's eyes fall on who he'd believed to be Malik, a dark glare aimed at the man. Ava could only imagine what was going through the blonde's head, but who could blame him? Malik had been pretty rotten to set him and Yugi up to a death match.

" _Only if he knew that that guy isn't even Malik…"_ She thought to herself.

As she sighed once more, she turned around and began walking towards the opposite side of the room, but before she could get anywhere close to her destination she'd bumped into someone.

"Ah, excuse m—huh?" She ended her statement with a question.

It was Bakura. In an immediate reaction, Ava's eyes went to the ground, her not noticing the sly grin that appeared on the white-haired duelist as he gazed at the girl. This look, however, immediately faded when Joey got close, the blonde giving Bakura a questionable gaze. "You okay, Bakura? Your arm looks pretty bad still…"

"Ah! It's fine, really. I have some pain meds, which work great!" Bakura faked. "I'm glad I was able to make it this far! Actually…I'm a bit nervous…"

Ava glanced up at those words.

 _ **Sure he is…**_

"Oh, by the way…" Joey began. "What type of deck do you use?"

"Ah! My deck is an Occult Deck," Bakura replied with an innocent expression. If Ava hadn't known better, she would have sworn that the Bakura before her was truly the real one and not some possessed person.

"Are you kidding me?! You have a creepy deck like that Bones-guy from Duelist Kingdom?!" Joey exclaimed.

Ava's ears perked at those words, her heart feeling heavy. _"Not exactly something I enjoy reminiscing about…"_

"Ah, yes! I dueled him not long ago and won quite easily," Bakura confessed, Joey's gaze narrowing.

" _Wait a second…"_ Joey said in his thoughts. _"Ava said he dueled Bones and him and his weirdo friends were dragged away by some black things, but…Bakura said he didn't remember hurting anyone…"_

"Actually, Ava watched that match." Bakura continued, Joey's eyes falling to the girl, her face growing pale just by listening.

"Yeah…so we heard…" Joey said, his voice losing its previous cheerfulness, gaining distrust instead. "Umm…I'm gonna take Ava and catch up on some stuff. She wasn't feeling good earlier, you know."

Ava looked to Joey, but when he tried to ask if she was alright once they were away from Bakura she just shook her head. "It just brought some memories back…"

"So, that bastard really is back, huh? It was such good acting, it had me completely fooled…" Joey stated, a look of sympathy pointed towards Ava. "Sorry, Ava…"

Ava didn't say anything as she shook her head and departed from Joey. Joey walked over to the table Tea, Tristan, and Serenity were standing by. He was quiet, which was already kind of freaked out the small group. His face told them something had happened.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tea asked.

Joey looked at her, then to his little sister. "…I think trouble is going to be starting up soon. Remember Ava telling us about that duel Bakura had taken part in? The one where Bones and his crew basically just disappeared off the face of the Earth? I think I just saw the evidence for her words…"

"What?" Tea asked, immediately growing serious. "How do you mean?"

"It's not important…" Joey said, attempting to close that piece of conversation for the time being. His eyes fell to the Kaiba brothers. "Kaiba, how are we going to determine the final match-ups?"

"Hmph," Kaiba scoffed. "Can't you even wait quietly?"

Despite his cool and calm words, however, Kaiba had to admit that the deadbeat had a point. Pressing a button on his collar, he spoke, "What are you waiting before? Begin already!"

"Well…the eighth duelist has yet to arrive…" Replied someone.

"I don't care," Kaiba scoffed, demanding the event to begin already.

At this signal, a device of some sort rose from within the floor until it was completely in everyone's viewpoint. Ava had to stifle a chuckle when she noticed it had been made to look like Kaiba's all-time-love, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. No, actually…it was Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Ava noting the three heads.

Ava walked forward, standing beside Yami. Oddly enough, she hadn't even realized she'd stood beside him. _"I guess it's because I feel safest when he's around…"_

"We will now draw lots to determine the first-round match-ups!" Announced one of Kaiba's suits.

"Lots?" Ava asked aloud, blinking in confusion. "So…in other words, who your opponent will be is completely left to random chance? Interesting…"

The suit either didn't hear Ava or just chose to ignore her. "Each and every match-up will be decided in this format, starting with a first match. The match-ups will be decided using this Ultimate Bingo Machine. And when the winners of each duel are determined, the next draw will be held. In other words, you will not know who your opponent's identity until mere moments before the match!"

Ava nodded.

So, there was no real room for preparation before a duel—just the way she liked it to be! Now, with this new development, she was even more pumped!

"The Bingo Machine was equipped with each of the numbers we assigned the participants, and it will randomly choose two of them." The suit continued explaining.

The numbers went as much, starting from one and ending at eight: Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Ava, Namu, Bakura, Malik, and the mysterious Eighth duelist no one had seen or heard from upon taking off.

" _So…I'm number four, then."_ Ava said in her thoughts.

* * *

During this explanation, the other suit went to see the eighth duelist, requesting she accompany everyone else for the first dueling match-up. However, she declined, stating she already knew the match-ups. In fact, she even went a step further and stated she would be in the fourth match-up. Whether he believed her or not, she could see into the future, thus she had needn't to go anywhere just yet. Yes, she knew what was coming, and soon…the Pharaoh would fight his first true test of Battle City against a man who wielded an evil mind. The Pharaoh and this man would be the first-round match-up.

Without any objection, the man simply left, confusion clouding his mind.

Even so, he brushed everything off and went about his next job—whatever that would've been.

* * *

Back at the Bingo Machine, the man beside the machine spoke, "If all are ready, we shall begin the lottery for the tournament's first match-up."

The machine began shuffling the numbers, the first one being spit out seconds later—Number Six, Bakura's number.

Ava's eye, as well as everyone else's, fell to Bakura, but her gaze didn't hold the shock of him being chosen first. Duels that involved him never ended well—who would have to deal with him, though? Oh, she hoped it wasn't going to be her…

Ava hadn't noticed it, but Yami's gaze towards Bakura hadn't exactly been the friendliest of sorts, either.

"Hey…are you sure your arm is alright, Bakura?" Tea asked in concern. "Your face seems a bit pale…"

"Yeah, you should be in bed…not on the dueling field," Tristan added.

Bakura just continued with his innocent smile. "I'm alright! Even so, I'm just a bit shocked to be chosen first."

"Now, the other duelist is…" The suit said, watching the machine as it began choosing once more. Finally, when a number was spit out on the other side of the machine, he spoke, "The duelist match-up against Ryo Bakura in the first match is…Number 3, Yugi Mutou!"

Ava's eyes looked to Yami, who looked confident as ever.

"If there was ever a better match-up," Ava thought in her mind, relieved at this match. "If anyone can handle that guy, it's him…"

"It's been decided!" The suit continued on, "Yugi Mutou VS Ryo Bakura!"

"Eh?! With Yugi?!" Bakura said, his shock and intimidation sounding fairly real. "Oh man…"

"Ha!" Tristan exclaimed in amusement. "You're out of luck, Bakura!"

"Having to fight Yugi so suddenly! It kind of feels like you've got no chance…" Duke added.

"No way~!" Bakura said with a lighthearted chuckle, further masking his true evil self. Inside, however, he was truly pleased with this match-up.

Malik—the real Malik—just stood by, smirking at the situation. Two Millennium Item wielders…so, then, the Millennium Battle had already started. There would be no waiting around! And soon…his eyes fell on Ava, who still looked at Bakura with distrusting eyes. She was protected from Millennium Magic, but if she ever chose to remove that bracelet of hers, she would be vulnerable. Whatever presence was protecting her, Malik was certain it came directly from the Millennium Item she wore. As such, for now, she was untouchable. No matter…the time would come.

"The tournament will be held on a special ring on the Battle Ship!" The same suit from before announced. "The Aerial Dueling Ring Platform!"

"Aerial…?" Ava asked aloud, not exactly liking the sound of that. _"Don't tell me…"_

The suit continued, "Those participating in the first duel, please take the central elevator to the area. Those wishing to act as spectators, please follow me."

"Awesome!" Joey and Tristan both exclaimed, everyone getting extremely pumped for the dueling action that was only minutes away.

As everyone walked followed Kaiba's employee, Ava looked towards Yami, who had turned towards the elevator that the guy had previously mentioned. Ava hurried over his way, "Hold on!"

Yami's eyes widened at her voice, his body turning her way. "Ava? Is something wrong?"

"No…" She denied, but she quickly changed her tone. "Yes…I don't know. I just…promise me you'll take this next duel serious. No messing around, please? He's dangerous…"

Yami could see the fear in her eyes, and he understood that fear.

Bakura was not someone to take lightly—he knew this well. He could feel the evil presence that currently possessed the white-haired boy. Ryou was elsewhere, locked away so that the spirit of that evil ring could do as he wished.

"I am very well aware of the dangers, Ava, but sometimes danger is inescapable. I promise I will be victorious in this battle." He assured the girl, but either way, she still didn't feel that confident. Yami could see she was putting on a brave face, but her eyes told her true feelings. "My word is my bond, Ava."

"Then, I'll hold you to it. Always." She said with a nod. Then, he turned her body away. "I better go join everyone else."

"Ava," Yami called, the girl looking at him. "Promise me one thing: If you're matched against Malik, forfeit the match."

Ava looked down, a small smile on her face. "If that time comes, we'll address then."

"There is no 'addressing' anything, Ava. If that match-up is decided…you're to forfeit the match." Yami demanded, his tone being one that actually surprised Ava.

She looked him in the eye—he was serious about this.

Inside, she felt troubled. She didn't know why, but the air was unsettling. It wasn't due to his demand, though. No, it was his words—the possibility of Ava being pitted against Malik, the real Malik. Yami's words before seconds before came to her memory. He was correct when he said that; in some cases, danger was impossible to avoid. Fate was to decide these duels. That was the point of the Bingo Machine.

" _No, Yami…"_ She said in her thoughts. _"If that match-up happens, I will duel him."_

Outwards, however, her answer was different. "Okay. I promise."

* * *

A dueling area had folded out atop the blimp's surface before anyone had arrived. As Yami and Bakura exited the elevator, Yami just looked at the platform before him. They would be dueling here, in the open air? Everyone else had arrived, too.

"It's freezing out here!" Ava exclaimed, her eyes pointed at Kaiba. "If I catch Pneumonia out here, I'll be sending you the bill, Kaiba!"

Kaiba just scoffed at her threat. "The Battle Ship is now flying at an altitude of 1,000 Meters. The air current will feel like blades cutting into your bodies, adding even tougher conditions for the duelists! This test of endurance is meant to be the ultimate test of who is strong enough to inherit the title of 'Duel King'!"

"I'm really excited about this!" Tristan exclaimed, Ava feeling chill after chill pass through her.

"Yeah!" Duke added. "There's a reason this is the finals!"

"Yeah…you guys will be standing here, while the duelists are lifted into the air, meaning the air the duelists feel will be even colder than what you're feeling…" Ava said with a slight growl.

"Haha…sorry…" Duke apologized.

"Still…you have to admit, everything is kind of cool," Tristan said with a shrug, Ava rolling her eyes.

That better had not been a weather pun…

Yami just stared at Bakura, a dark gaze pointed at the white-haired duelist. Finally, he spoke, "How about you drop the act and show your true identity? You're not Bakura. You're the dark personality residing within the Millennium Ring."

Bakura's physical presence began to change ever-so-slightly, such as pieces of his hair rising upward. A smirk grew on his face at Yami's words, a chuckle escaping. Then, the Millennium Ring appeared out of nowhere, the item dangling around his neck as it stopped at his chest.

"I knew it!" Joey exclaimed. "Ava was right all along! It was the dark Bakura that dueled Bones and his creepy crew!"

"But…that's impossible…" Tristan muttered, his voice growing louder. "I threw that thing away. How did he get it back?"

Namu, as he was still being called, spoke, "Hey…what's going on? What's a 'Millennium Ring'?"

"That's right…you don't know anything about this, do you?" Tea inquired, obviously knowing the question's answer. "But…ever since Bakura got the Millennium Ring from his father, the Item coming from Egypt, he's been controlled by a dark spirit. In fact, he even kidnapped Ava—twice! For some reason, he seems to have his eyes set on her."

Another chuckle came from the evil Bakura. "Ah…is that what she told you? That I kidnapped her?"

Ava blinked. "I never said anything about kidnapped…they just assumed it."

"Sure," Bakura stated, a dark smile pointed at the girl. "You didn't exactly seem bothered during that little walk we took."

"Then, apparently you're remembering it wrong!" Ava shouted, a glare now pointed at the evil being. "Remember when you had those…those things drag those three away?! Their screams echoed in my mind for what seemed like ages! That's hardly something I enjoy remembering, Bakura!"

"They were weak," Bakura replied, unscathed.

"They were human." Ava corrected, her unaware that her eyes had suddenly began glowing for part of her following sentence. "Which is more than I can say for you… _ **heartless thief**_."

Bakura's eyes darkened with those two words, his gaze pointed at Yami. He needed to focus on the duel! "Well, Yugi…now I think about it, we haven't dueled each other since the Yami no Game back at Duelist Kingdom, have we?"

Yami wasn't going to play this game of his. "What do you hope to accomplish this time? Why have you taken control of Bakura? Are you still after my Millennium Puzzle, or…are you after something different altogether?"

"Smart," Bakura replied with a grin. "But, what makes you think I'm just going to spill everything to you? If you want those answers, you'll have to wait your turn. However, I will let you in on one thing: I've entered this tournament for two thing, one of which is your God Card!"

"My God Card?!" Yami exclaimed in shock. Next, his eyes narrowed. "And the other…?"

"That's it for sharing time, but if you must know…if one wishes to dominate the gaming world, you must obtain the strongest pieces in the game. Only then can someone ever hope to earn a title such as 'Duel King'…" Bakura explained, although this sounded more like a tease than any real explanation.

Bakura knew that the person before him—the Pharaoh, not Yugi—hadn't bought his excuse, but that didn't matter. Once he had obtained the God Card, he could trade it for Malik's Millennium Rod. Part of his plans included Ava, but…he didn't plan on using the girl. No, he would return her to where she should have been all along, back when she had still been "Amara", not Ava—the afterlife!

"Now, let the duel begin already!" Bakura announced.

As such, the guy from before announced, "Round one of the tournament finals will now begin!"

"Now, show me if you've improved your dueling skills or not!' Yami provoked, his words making Ava look at him with worry.

" _Don't lose your temper already…"_ She scolded inside her thoughts.

Bakura smirked at those words. "I'll do more than that! I'll go first! Draw card! I'll put this guy in Attack Mode! Turn over!"

Bakura's very first move puzzled Yami. Why had he summoned the creature in Attack Mode, especially when it was so easy to destroy? It only had 1200 Attack Points, after all. Was it to lure him into attacking, or had it been done without thinking?

"Take that card out, Yugi!" Joey shouted, strong and proud.

And, it would seem that Yami intended to do just that, announcing his move, "Draw! A summon Illusion Beast Gazelle! Attack Possessed Painting!"

Immediately, Bakura's Life went from 4000 to 3700.

"I also set a reverse card!" Yami announced, ending his turn.

"My turn! Draw!" Bakura shouted, summoning another low-level monster. "Spirit of Traumatic Nightmares in Attack Mode!"

Suddenly, a bed with a sleeping person appeared, a monster springing up from within the person's nightmare. Needless to say, the spirit monster freaked Joey out, but Ava just looked at him. "The card is 'Spirit of Traumatic Nightmares', Joey…what did you think it would like?"

"I don't know! How are you not creeped out by this?!" Joey exclaimed.

Ava couldn't help but glare Joey's way, the blonde twitching at her irritation. "I guess when you see someone get dragged to some shadowy hell, you lose your fear of projected monsters and sounds…"

Still, Ava had to ponder something, something she didn't like to think about—back during the duel with those zombie-crazed group, if Bakura could make stuff like that 100% real back then, could he do the same thing through a duel? Was that what a "Yami no Game" was? Bakura had mentioned "Yami no Game", saying that it'd been a long time since he and Yami had battled on such a field. So, then…was he going to make this duel into one of those Shadow Games? Ava inwardly prayed for a "no".

"Using Attack Mode again?" Yami asked, a little confused, as well as cautious, of this choice. Yami noted the lack of any Magic or Trap cards, making Bakura's fighting style have little-to-no meaning at all, but…Yami knew better than to take this spirit lightly.

His eyes fell to Ava. She was still heavily cautious of this evil spirit, namely because of what she'd witness him do to that group from before. No doubt, Bakura had a plan—Yami just needed to figure out what is was!

"My turn! Draw!" He announced as he drew a card from his deck. "I attack with this monster: Magnet Warrior Gamma! Magnet Punch!"

Another creature of Bakura's was destroyed, further reducing his Life. But, Yami wasn't finished.

"Then, I'll direct attack the player with Illusion Beast Gazelle!" Yami called out.

Now, Bakura had 2000 Life Points—he'd been completely cut in half, Life point wise. If this continued, Yami would win in only a few short turns! Still, Ava knew better. Bakura completely took out Bones without a single ounce of remorse, and if he acted that way towards him…she could only imagine what he'd have planned for Yugi and Yami. Bakura hated them, although Ava didn't really know why.

" _It's like he has some personal vendetta with Yami…"_ She said inside her mind.

"That was really easy!" Duke said in amazement.

"It's like he's not even trying," Tristan added with his own comment.

"It's almost like he doesn't even know the dueling basics of the game…" Tea also added to the small conversation.

"I'm sure it's all part of some plan," Ava said, crossing her arms. "I know what I saw during that battle in the cemetery. This hasn't be all part of something bigger."

Even Malik didn't seem to have faith in Bakura's dueling. In fact, he was wondering if the guy even had a strategy at all.

"My turn! Draw!" Bakura called out, drawing a card. "Attack Mode!"

It was yet another low-level creature placed in Attack Mode. That was three in a row. He was up to something, but Ava didn't know this strategy. Usually, people did this when wanting to lure in attacks. And, so far, if that was Bakura's plan, Yami's played right into it. Still, what was he going to do? The duel needed to go on, meaning someone needed to attack. So, when Bakura's new monster, the Headless Knight, came out into view, Ava knew what Yami's next move would be. And, just like expected, he called out his next attack.

"Magnet Warrior Gamma, attack!" He shouted as he pointed at the Knight. "The Headless Knight is beaten!"

Ava looked at the scene with apprehension. _"Third time's the charm…or so they say."_

"Next, I'll direct attack!" Yami continued, ordering his Gazelle to attack Bakura's Life directly, leaving bakura will a measly 450 Life Points as a result.

"In just three turns, Bakura lost three monsters without putting up any resistance," Yami said inside his mind.

"Is this really all part of some plan? Maybe Bones was just weak…" Joey stated, his eyes glued to the duel.

"Or, maybe Bakura's just weak?" Tristan gave his opinion.

"No…" Ava said, a determined look in her eye. "Look at his face. Is that the look of pure defeat to you? In my opinion, it looks like a predator who's been patiently waiting for his time to pounce, waiting for the moment when his prey is weakest."

"You know…you're kind of cryptic…" Duke said with a slight shiver.

"I don't mean to be…" Ava said with a pout. "I just…I don't want you guys to let down your guards because the situation looks like a simple one."

As Yami ended his turn, Bakura began chuckling darkly. Then, that chuckle turned into a full-blown cackle. Ava was right—he'd been waiting for a certain moment, lining up things in just the way he needed them to be.

" _ **YUGI!"**_ Bakura said with a near shout. "You've fallen right into my trap!"

"I knew it…" Ava said with a glare.

"Trap? I don't know what he's thinking, but it's clear that Yugi has the advantage here!" Joey dismissed the threat.

"Yeah!" Tristan shouted. "Yugi's got two monsters on the field, while Bakura has none!"

Ava stayed quiet—she wanted to see what Bakura's next move would be. Maybe, then, it would change the group's thoughts. Either way, she had faith in Yami and Yugi's dueling. She knew they would win, but it wasn't be an easy match. That was to be certain.

Bakura continued speaking, "Hidden in my Occult Deck…lies one of the most terrifying cards in existence! But, there's a special requirement in order to Special Summon this high-level monster."

"Special Summon Monster?!" Yami exclaimed.

"So, then…Ava was right! How did she know? Does she really have instincts that are that in tuned?" Yugi asked, his voice echoing inside his and Yami's mind connection link.

"That's right!" Bakura said with another chuckle. "Out of all here, Ava's the only one to know I'm not to be trifled with! It seems she's the smart one!"

"Leave me out of this, creep!" Ava shouted. "And stop talking as if we're friends or something!"

"We used to be," Bakura said as he looked down at her, Yami's eyes widening at those words. Bakura continued his thoughts aloud, "But, then, _**he**_ took you from me! Because of him, you betrayed me!"

"ENOUGH!" Ava shouted, everyone's eyes on her.

"Oh no…" Yugi gasped from within the mind connection. Even Yami was getting apprehensive about Ava's growing anger towards Bakura's words.

"I'VE HAD IT! WITH EVERYTHING! DROP THE ANCIENT PAST THING, WILL YOU?!" Ava continued shouting. "THAT'S NOT ME! MY NAME IS AVIANNA SOULE! I'M NOT GUARDIAN TO THE PHARAOH IN THIS LIFE, AND I NEVER WILL BE! I MIGHT HAVE BEEN ONCE, BUT THAT WAS THEN! THIS IS NOW! CHAPTER SHUT! YOU AND MALIK, AND ANYONE ELSE INTERESTED IN ONLY THAT SUBJECT, YOU CAN ALL JUST GO TO HELL!"

She just stood there, the only sound being the wind that passed by. Her heavy breathing also sounded, but she was too caught up in calming her own rage that it hadn't even registered that she was panting at this point.

Joey moved to place a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. "No…just…no."

She moved away from everyone, walking over to the other side of the field. Her words had spilled out so fast, she couldn't even comprehend them at the time. She thought she'd moved past this anger, but it still felt so raw. Why? Big deal—she was some reincarnated person that once lived in Ancient Egypt. Even if she was Guardian of the Pharaoh during that time…who cares? She—

"Pharaoh…" The word echoed in her mind.

She'd said everyone who was interested in the past should basically go screw themselves—Yami was looking for himself, though. Obviously, he'd been interested in only that. She couldn't even bear to look up at him—she was too afraid of what expression he might have right now.

Yami, however, wasn't upset with the girl.

Still, he also thought she had moved past her anger and irritation on the matter.

"She has a right to be upset," Yugi's voice echoed. "She sees herself as one person, and so many others see her as something completely different. I bet it's pretty confusing. It's not the same as other me's situation. This is Ava's life…not whoever she might have been before. For now…let's just concentrate on the duel. She'll be alright."

"Foolish girl…" Bakura stated, a growl escaping Yami when hear this single comment.

"I think you've caused enough trouble with your thoughtless comments," Yami said as a glare formed. "Now, let's return to the duel!"

"Fine…" Bakura said, a dark grin being present. "Now…where were we? Oh, I remember! You see, Yugi, the conditions to summon this monster I referred to are that I must sacrifice three Demon-type monsters from my Graveyard to summon it. Now, revive, ruler of the world of the dead! Dark Necrofear!"

Ava's eyes widened—not that card!

As the creature was summoned, an energy swirled away the field, Ava running when it seemed to chase her, although she was certain it was just the mechanics of the projection system. Still, she didn't like the thing seemingly chasing her for no good reason. As such, she retained her position of standing beside Joey. "Stupid creature!"

"Hehehe," Joey chuckled. "I thought you weren't afraid of projections…"

"Oh, shut up!" Ava said as she crossed her arms, her eyes falling to Yami. _"Good, he's not upset by my earlier words. Either that, or he's too focused on the duel to care about them at this point."_

When Dark Necrofear finally appeared, Ava had to admit she got a chill up her back. The creature appeared to be female. It had blue skin and looked as if it were stitched together. Oh, and it held a creepy doll that looked like its head had been bashed off something. Even worse, the doll cackled!

"2200 Attack Points…?" Ava said in her thoughts. "I knew he was up to something!"

"I let my guard down…" Yami said, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "I never thought he'd summon a first-class monster using a method like _**that**_!"

"Okay…suddenly, I feel bad for doubting Ava…" Tristan said. "That thing is way too creepy!"

Joey rose an brow, a sweatdrop from the creepy creature's summoning still present. "But why'd he put his monsters in Attack Position? He was asking for his Life Points to be destroyed…if all he wanted was those monsters in the Gaveyard, wouldn't Defense Mode have been enough?"

"Don't you get it, Deadbeat Duelist?" Kaiba scorned. "If his opponent hadn't seen his monsters in Attack Position, and had used Defense Position instead, he would have feared it was an Effect Monster and thus not attacked."

Joey's eyes widened as Kaiba's words made sense to him, more sweatdrops appearing as a result.

"Yugi, I'm going to teach you…" Bakura began. "The true terror of my Occult Deck. It's still my turn! I set two reverse cards! Turn over!"

"it's okay…" Ava said, a breath being released. "He can still win this."

Yami felt more apprehension build—why hadn't Bakura use his Dark Necrofear to attack? His monsters were too weak to survive the battle, so why? Was he being cautious of Yami's reverse card? Even so, Yami hadn't been scratched. He still had the advantage at 4000 Life points. Bakura only had 450. With luck, he could finish him off this turn!

"I sacrifice my Gazelle!" Yami announced, playing his next card. "I summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

Bakura just scoffed. "That little magician girl doesn't have the Attack Points to defeat Dark Necrofear."

"We'll see about that…" Yami replied, pressing a switch on his Duel Disk. "You thought my Reverse Card was a Trap! But, you were wrong! This card is really Spellbook of Black Magic!"

"Alright!" Ava shouted in sudden glee. "Now, Dark Magician Girl's attack can increase!"

"Right!" Yami nodded to Ava's words, his eyes taking in Bakura's shocked expression. "This card raises Dark magician Girl's Attack Power up by 500 points! Now, she is 300 Points stronger than Dark Necrofear!"

"Alright!" Joey shouted this time. "Send that creepy monster to the Grave, Yugi!"

"Go! Black Magician Girl!" Yami ordered his monster. "Black Burning!"

Now, Bakura only had 150 Life Points left. But, the celebration quickly faded when the sound of Bakura's dark laughter filled the air. Ava's heart pounded—so…Bakura wanted his creature destroyed? Why? He spent so much effort, not to mention Life Points, to summon the thing!

"I thank you for defeating Dark Necrofear, Yugi…" Bakura said with a dark grin. "Now that Dark Necrofear has been sent to the Graveyard, I can activate the Field Magic Dark Sanctuary!"

"This is why I panicked at the sight of that card…" Ava whined.

As the Field Magic card began to be projected, the creepiest sight Ava had ever seen came into being. The whole field had been plagued by a weird black and red fog, a series of mouths and eyes opening open, the eyes feeling as if they peered in your very soul. Behind Bakura there looked to be the outline of a black castle.

"You just triggered the most terrifying switch of my Occult Combo!" Bakura said, another cackle escaping.

"What did you say?!" Yami asked in pure shock at the new situation he'd found himself in.

"Not to worry…" Bakura said, his dark grin increasing. "I'll be sure to let you enjoy Dark Sanctuary to the fullest!"

* * *

Annnnd…that's where we leave it for this chapter! That was where the episode ended, so I ended it too! So, how was this chapter, folks? Was there something you really enjoyed? Or, maybe something you perhaps should have been different/better? Review! Review! Review!

Oh! Before I go, it might be a little bit before the next chapter is put up. My family is heading to Kentucky for a short trip. I'll be off work for five days, so it might take about a week before the next chapter is released. I usually work on these during my 8-hour shifts, since I work night shift. I just wanted to give you guys a head's up.

Well…I'll see you all next chapter, okay? Bye-bye!


End file.
